The Moon Heir Part 1 the Lost Ones
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: Upon a prophecy granted by her Brother, Artemis is required to have a child, but manages to do so quietly. But her son ends up as an important piece in a prophecy that could lead Olympus to a drastic change. Kane Chronicles also, Heroes of Olympus themes
1. The Prophecy

Okay, I've decided to start working on a side story in addition to my Naruto stories. I hope to add some originality into this portion of Fanfiction, so let the attempt begin.

This story will involve plot from The Heroes of Olympus, but not the actual plot. Basically, while Roman features and facts revealed there will be relevant, no Percy's will loose their memories in the makings of this fanfiction story.

I do accept advice

_Mount Olympus, 15 years before the last Olympian (About...1994)_

The great mountain hall of the Greek-Roman pantheon, Mount Olympus was abuzz with wild excitement, as the winter solstice celebration was well under way.

Across the mountain, muse played music spewed, fine wines were served (Much to the ire of one absent Wine God) and a sound of a frying pan hitting flesh hinted that Zeus and Hera were having another little argument.

Probably him flirting with some nymph. It amazing how somethings never change in thousands of years.

Though, someone appeared to be absent from the festivities, not that anyone appeared to notice in their revelry, but it wasn't anyone you might originally suspect.

It was not Hera, the grouchy old house wife was currently berating Zeus for staring a little too long at a nymph. Obviously, all that work on marriage counseling was a waste, perhaps she should take her Grandmother's castration idea.

Nor was it Hestia, the forgettable one, who was tending the Hearth Fire. After all, should that fire go out, on the darkest day of the year...things wouldn't be pleasant.

Even Hades was having a good time, apparently dancing with his wife Persephone in the 'Dancing with the Gods' competition Apollo had devised up at some point, though killer intent from one cereal obsessed middle age mother named Demeter was tangible even here.

Perhaps Goddess of the Harvest wasn't proper for her, but perhaps god of angry mothers, or killer intent.

No, the person absent from this party was one girl in silver, with auburn hair, who was currently in her silver constructed temple, with earplugs in her divine ears, grumbling about being stuck up here and away from her hunters.

This was Artemis, the Greek Goddess of the hunt, the moon, virgins, hills, childbirth, animals, wildlife and protector of children.

The maiden goddess was lying down on one of her silver beanbag chair , in her personal quarters, that no one, but a select few, were ever welcome to enter.

Sadly, on this lust crazed mountain, maiden goddesses had to have some degree of paranoia. If they had managed to stay virgins for over 2000 years, they obviously had taken some precautions.

Athena, for instance, had installed a laser grid on her temple, along with pit traps adorned with spikes, demonic owl monsters that either blasted acid or lightning , gun turrets that blasted celestial bronze bullets and it was even rumored she had Hermes steal a few of Ares's nuclear weapons as additional security.

Hestia instead had put up a literal firewall around her palace, along with various locks. She didn't need as much security then Athena did because she was rumored to be partial to the title of 'Goddess of the forgettable', though it was still only a rumor.

Artemis, however, choose to protect her palace with various deadly trees, obtained from Demeter sometime in the 3rd century in exchange for dealing with a cyclops who took a far too great a like of trampling fields, various hunting esc traps such as bear leg traps, burmese tiger pits and even the occasional giant butterfly net and of course, a few of her older hunting wolves who were no longer up to the hunting chase who stayed at her temple as guard dogs. Though she did have a secret defense

In her personal quarters, known only to her hunters, and Apollo, were hundreds of stuffed animals. While a Goddess, she still had the characteristics of the children she protects, thus the stuffed animal collection.

However, what few knew was that these stuffed animals were charmed, and if any lusty male, or female, ever was to enter her sanctum, the animals would come to life and attack the pervert, until the person was totally destroyed.

If she recalled, a son of Ares once tried to get in here a few years ago. They never found any of his body parts, not even a bone.

"Really, can't they go one year without going about like drunken rabbits" she sighed, as she heard the door to her quarters open as a barely standing Apollo,a blond haired teenage aged male, collapsed to the ground while spouting out some gibberish.

_"Revived by two and not by three" _

_"Zebra and Weasel said in glee"_

_"Restored to health by duo of Kane"_

_"Do help destroy the sun's greatest bane"_

Artemis sighed. Her brother had a habit of overdoing it at these parties, and here was the result, too drunk even to stand. Of course, as the older sibling, despite what anyone might believe from listening to that blond haired brother of hers, she always would take him in and keep an eye on him to prevent him from doing something stupid.

Last time she didn't, the sun was stopped, one of the greatest mist failures in history, made worse by now being reported in that Bible book constantly.

He was even spouting dream prophecies again. Whenever Apollo was asleep by non normal means or otherwise out of it, such as him being drunk, he would randomly speak out prophecies he wouldn't remember until later.

Of course, being the older sibling, she recorded them with hidden recorders hidden in her chamber, and used them for either blackmail, forward planing, or if they had any monetary value, sent them to her hunters who left the hunt, 'not of their own accords', so they could use them as aid.

If she recalled, her lost hunters Golda Meir, Isabel Martínez de Perón, Kim Campbell and Indria Ghandi used them to great effect. As did young Oprah Winfrey...

_"On the Ice first thawed by Stanley, the Storm will blow through"_

_"While to the west, the Oil will surprise everyone with success a new"_

_"Meet at the end, a close contest will begin"_

_"Until the storm is the one to win"_

She sighed, wondering if anything would be of interest out of this guys mouth?

_"Return to an island of the lost, via the glide"_

_"But see that it still has much to hide"_

_"Rise the Sailback, to the King you will fight"_

_"The movie will be blasted by the Rotten Tomatoes website"_

Artemis just blinked, was that a movie prediction? And, Rotten Tomatoes? Those mortals were really getting bad at the name game. Though perhaps it was nice to have a lax night, after all she didn't need to here more prophecies about 'spiky haired house members and great waves' or such disasters...

_"The Heir to the Moon, born and raised with care"_

_"To save Olympus he will dare"_

_"Under the tutelage of the Hero of Order and the West"_

_"To unite the divided children to he will attest"_

_"Combined the powers of 5 into one, one will muse" _

_"To fight for the fate of Zeus"_

Artemis's eyes went wide. Did he just...

NO, it can't be. What the Hades was that...it had to be a trick...didn't it?

Artemis hit the floor, tears in her eyes. Now, because of some stupid prophecy, she'd have to break her oath. It wasn't like she could have a brain child...

She blinked, or could she?

Okay, so can anyone figure out what the non plot important prophecies were referring to? If so, respond in your reviews.

And as to how I just set this chapter up, its a point I've noticed in several Artemis kid stories, if she could ignore male wants and advances for so long, or resist the impulse to have a kid, why stop all of the sudden? Hence why this has become an inescapable requirement.

Lets see if anyone wants me to continue


	2. Names and forming troubles

Many of you seemed to be curious as to why Percy is important to this story, and not paired , well your see once I get to the correct point of a few chapters. By the way, a pilot part of the story is my short, stub story thing; Preclusion of Change, but some of the facts are likely to change, so don't take it as true canon to this story

Oh yes, I have a poll up at the moment to help deal with this stories plot

_Snowy Mountain; Japan  
_

A figure in a black cloak, after narrowly avoiding some annoying an eccentric Japanese youth, Tetsuya Nomura, or something, was walking through a blizzard on the isolated mountain range. Eventually stopping, the stranger sensed something behind her.

"Who are you stranger. These mountains are not for mortals" a serene sounding voice spoke weakly. The figure turned around and found herself before a female of asian descent, dressed for the cold weather on this mountain. The hair of the person appeared to be made of ice, and a necklace on her neck was adorned with the Kanji for Frost. The woman's eyes were like ice, refleting normally a serene power under the, but now they seemed weak.

"Your weakening, I sense" the cloaked figure spoke with a female tone. The strange being stared at her with injured pride.

"The powers of the Japanese civilization are slowly degrading, being consumed by the falmes of the west, of Olympus. Don't feel weak, it is happening everywhere; the deserts of the southern continent, the jungles of the lower new world, The northern hills of the Laplands, its a disease. A disease trapped in a monotonous cycle, but a powerful cycle it is. Tell me, what does hiding on this snowy peak aid you in?"

The woman muttered weakly "My people are, waiting. Every year, its getting harder and harder, to remain. Our stories are slowly fading from memory, until we will be nothing more than folktale. Its been picking up, in these last 50 years..."

"But it started, with the arrival of that Matthew C. Perry, a son of Ares, who broke this lands shielding, one of the last places to fall to the expanding powers of Zeus's west" the stranger added on "Millard Filmore, while only a son of Nemesis, made the decision that is currently, should you stay this path, lead to your people's fading, unless" the woman stared at the stranger in confusion.

"If you join my group, Ragnarok, we can heal your ailing members. Kyuubi, or Nine Tails in my preferred tongue, the Trickster, has already chosen to align with us by the greatest oaths of his people, and his ally, Ichibi, or One Tail, of the Vine, followed suit similarly after his close allies, among others, from other oppressed lands. Then, once our forces have recovered to a good extent, and once Zeus's little renewed spat with his father is finished and Olympus left weak, we will strike. Will you agree, Kenmeina Kōri no Kaze, leader of those of the Ice?" The woman closed her eyes, before opening them slowly.

"Come to my village, and we will continue to discuss this proposal with the elders before I submit. By your gaining the trust of Nine, it is obvious you are trustworthy, but one should never make such a decision rashly is one is responsible for a group By the name, what is your name" the person remained quiet.

"My name, even I can't remember it. I believe its coming back, but for now, I am only known, as the Ragnarok Sage"

_3 months later; A forest at night  
_

It was good at times to be a Goddess. Even as her as the Hunting Goddess, her main presence, was among her hunters, and her moon self was currently dealing with the moon, her side as the goddess of childbirth, but mitigated to a point she could only be detected as an immortal by her Gold blood, or Ichor, had quietly, and undetectably, given birth.

The older looking Auburn female, appearing more as a young woman than a little girl, sighed. A gods ability to divide themselves as copies was always done, especially if they were in the mortal world. If not, any mortal nearby would be fried. So she had used herself as the Goddess of Childbirth to fufill Apollo's dumb little prophecy out, via that 'artificial Insemination' thing (A/N, I am not writing the process...). A creative little loophole, just like Hades with his two living Demigod Children.

Perhaps her father and uncle should have thought about something like that, before giving her a cousin and two half siblings. Well, men will be men, that hasn't changed in all these years. Its a real wonder Hera, the evil stepmother from Tartarus, hadn't faded yet, based off the approximately 1500 times her father had, well fathered a child outside of the marriage, her and Apollo included.

In comparison, Posiedon only had about 1000 kids outside the marriage, he had become a lot more, content in the last 500 years, and Hades only had 200, it was odd really, the one who the oath was given to restrain was the only one to obey it, and frankly the one who brought it up was the one to break it the most.

And frankly, at least her Uncle had his son with a decent mortal...

Of course, it didn't really matter at the moment, as she was all alone now, her whole world being her and the adorable little boy in her arms. He was asleep, with only a small tuft of auburn hair on his head and green eyes closed at the moment.

"At least you don't look identical" Artemis commented to herself. After all, demigods generally inherited striking, very obvious looks from their Olympian Parent, Athena's gray eyes, Posiedon's sea green eyes and black hair, Zeus's electric blue eyes...so the lack of silver tone to them was refreshing.

Though she wondered where they came from, probably whoever the father was. Speaking of which, there was now a dilemma. Unlike the other Olympians, it wasn't like she could give him to his mortal parent, assuming whoever this parent is is still alive. Of course, that doesn't exactly guarantee being 'raised with care' like that stupid prophecy dictated.

An orphanage was definitely out, not only would she not associate anything of her blood with such an establishment, that would hardly leave love and care. He'd probably come out swearing, disrespecting woman...pretty much being the kind of man she hated.

Contrary to popular belief, she had nothing against males, as long as they didn't swear like sailors, spouted random poetry, acted like mad idiots, stole from people, lusted after every female who got near them, lacked respect...so sadly that left a few males she could tolerate.

She'd go to Tartarus before allowing her son to end up like that.

Nor could she get any of her lost hunters to watch him..out of the ones that weren't dead, the only one who was even capable of raising him financially and emotionally was Oprah...and somehow that would be a big attention grabber.

So, she would have to take care of him...herself. Or at least, this virtually mortal form. It was true that this form was highly undetectable, after all seeing as similar forms had served in many events of history unnoticed, including the earliest Wagon trains, Wyoming's woman sufferage, the Woman's suffrage movement in general, a protestor in the Civil Rights movement on behalf of a last wish by Oprah, and 'dealing with' of that Marilyn Monroe girl.

Decides, that rule about not interfering with your children was meant for the gods with tons of kids, not the mother of a single one.

Sighing, the lesser Artemis manifestation looked up at the moon, as if reeling in instructions from the main one, before smiling.

"So, it looks like for the time being, I'm no longer Artemis, but...Cynthia, (A/N One of her lesser used names)...Stele (The body of a arrow). That works, Cynthia Stele" She smiled down at the little boy.

"Lets go, Orion Stele"

_Meanwhile, with the hunters_

The main Artemis...an odd way to put it...suddenly had a smile on her face. Her even loyal attendant, the fierce, Persian appearing once princess Demtitan, Zoe Nightshade, appeared confused.

"My lady, why does thou appear happy all of a sudden. Did Apollo get in trouble, or suddenly loose the ability to speak? Did Lord Zeus ban him from ever reciting Poetry? Or did, he, fade away" the last one was bitter. Artemis shook her head.

"No, its nothing" she disliked having to lie to her hunters, but she sadly knew that some gods, cough Aphrodite, cough Dionysus, cough Apollo, cough Hera, would be likely to read their minds for anything to use against her, either from spite with the mountain bimbo and she who should be the lord of the dreary and dark underworld instead of Hades, just to be a grouch like beer belly, or being 'a caring big brother'.

If possible, she wanted him to grow up and not be treated like some oddity.


	3. Bronx Brats, Brooklyn Magics

Okay, because you continue to question me, I will explain somewhat, Percy will end up being a friend and ally during the prophecy spoken just earlier, as he and Orion are two of the five whose powers _"Combined the powers of 5 into one". _I won't reveal more for spoiler reasons

Oh, and is it just me, or did they make Fanfiction's list of Account, Publish and all that down drop links into a scroll bar on the side?

_8 years later; outside of a Bronx Elementary School, Bronx New York, Recess  
_

Artemis, or Cynthia Stele as it was incognito, didn't exactly have to worry about having a job, seeing as it was well in her power to make money appear out of thin air.

To be frank, did it really matter if several Casino's in Vegas found themselves missing a few hundred dollars. That city frankly was a cess pool of evil, and that money could be used in a lot better way than for the amusement of drunk bums.

Like discreetly funding single godly mothers in a way their dads with giant bolts didn't detect. Hence why she wasn't taking the money from Playboy, which had been her first choice.

Though perhaps having her child in one of the New York Boroughs, in the Country Club district of one of the closer ones to the Empire State Building, was pushing it a little. However, who would expect a goddess with a secret to be hiding in plain sight, in the poorest borough of New York City?

Well, overall anyway. The Country Club area was actually quite nice, a lot of green and by the sea. Not to mention within driving distance of the Bronx Park, and thus the Bronx Zoo, which was originally administrated by one of the few male demigods to ever earn her favor, a list including Hippolytus and Orion, of course not romantically like the last case, a Son of Athena named William Hornaday..

It was interesting to see how much her son seemed to like animals, but then again, children of Poseidon like the water, children of Athena like algebraic equations, and children of Aphrodite liked being spoiled fashion crazed divas with no brains, so a child of Artemis, would be a animal lover and or avid hunter.

Not that New York left many chances for that.

Speaking of children of Aphroditeis...

Without a job, the only thing she had to do while her son was at school, was to discreetly spy on her son. After all, the off chance monster wouldn't get a chance to kill her son.

However, Orion was having...issues with an Asian girl, who reeked of doves and fancy hair sprays...even now. She scowled.

A child of Aphrodite,...

"Hey, I was using that!" Orion yelled as the girl stole his swing he had just jumped off of as it was getting too high, and while landing with a hunters grace, the little vulture dove had stole it faster than a Hermes child at Fort Knox.

"Well, you were swinging wrong, so its mine now" she told him with an odd undertone. Artemis scowled, that was obviously Charmspeak, Aphrodite's hypnosis power that only a few of her children inherit...an evil power...

Come to think of it, what powers did her son have anyway?

Orion didn't seem phased "I just jumped off, please give it back" the girl looked mad now.

"HEY, I SAID ITS MINE!" Artemis blinked.

Interesting, he's immune. Now, two things were stopping her from turning that brat trying to hypnotize her son into a toad.

First of all, her doing that would alert Aphrodite she was up to something. She didn't need the investigation, and frankly she really didn't want to get into an argument with that necessary evil on Olympus.

Because frankly, while Aphrodite was a evil bimbo who wanted everything done her way and literally slept her way onto the Olympian Council, and a major pain in her side, love still had one importance.

Frankly she preferred the world where children were born of love, and not lust. Thus, for the sake of avoiding a lot less 'I care about you my sweat' and a lot more incidents like poor Callisto...she really wasn't her best that day, she left Aphrodite alone as much as possible.

Second, her son had to prove himself. It wasn't her job to fight all his battles.

Orion and the bratty daughter of Aphrodite continued to stare one another down for a few more minutes, one trying to charm speak the other away, the other continually being immune to it, before out of nowhere, a dashing shape speeds over the two.

"Interesting, a Peregrine?" the hunting falcon was making a population comeback, and she knew there were some here, but what was one doing all the way...

**SPAT**

"EW!" The Aphrodite girl cried out, one large white dropping on her head. Orion was looking up at the bird with interest.

"Hmmm, a Perigrine Falcon, cool! Hope mom lets me add that to my 'wild seen' list!"

"DISGUSTING BIRD! YOU YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Orion looked offended.

"But its an endangered bird, its illegal to kill it..." Artemis smiled as the little girl ran for the bathroom. Orion must have subconsciously lured the bird here

She really should try to get a better grip on what he was capable of.

_A few days later, Saturday, a Subway Car  
_

Orion may be having fun, but I'm not. For a simple reason really...

"HONEY, WHERE'S MY METRO PASS!"

"MOMMY, ITS HOT!"

"MIS HIJOS! MIS HIJOS!"

"YO, GET OFF MY LINE YOU B..." Artemis absently killed the phone of the jerk that she was stuck with, on this infernal subway car.

It had been her idea, hoping to have a bit of fun at Coney Island, to try and figure out why young people were so obsessed with roller coasters.

Frankly, she didn't really understand the appeal of them.

But somehow, she seemed to miss the EVILS of public transportation in New York. An evil that makes a Titan look like a guardian angel.

"Hey there Beautiful..." one idiot tried to pull, before 'Cynthia' gave him a death glare worse than Demeter's most anti Hades one, scaring the bastard off.

'Well, it appears someone's going to mysteriously vanish tonight' she sent a message to her 'main' self. Then oddly, the next day their was a odd entry in the local obituary.

_Elliott Brady, a 30 year old construction worker from the South Bronx, was found mutilated in a Queens trashcan at 4:00. His death, apparently homicide by someone with unholy skills with knives._

After all, she was one of the best knife fighters known on Olympus, and few could hope to beat her by pure skill in it.

Add to it one of the few gods who could was currently stuck in a cats body eating kitty treats and going by the name of Muffin somewhere in London...she was unrivaled.

Though she had an odd feeling she forgot something?

_Eventually, after a long and painful journey, with a dozen more dead phones but no more future dead men, a few hours later_

Artemis had a smile on her face as she watched her son, who had a mad grin on his face, rush wildly around on a bumper car.

Her immortal heart was still a little shaken after riding the Cyclone roller coaster, and she now had an idea why mortals liked such rides so much.

They were idiotic, but oddly satisfying.

Watching her son drive like a crazy person, she wondered the sanity of giving a Demigod a bumper car, when she suddenly had a bad feeling...

"What are you doing here, Greek. Brooklyn is our turf" a voice said as she turned around to find herself confronted by a man in a black trench coat, with a black fedora. He had roasted coffee tone skin, and smelled like spices that brought back memories.

"Your a Magician of the House of Life!" oh, that's what she forget. The 21st nome.

Hades

The man glared at the disguised goddess with loathing, as he reached for a boomerang like wand and a staff like one.

"So, you remember, yet you forgot our agreement, you stay out of Brooklyn, we stay out of Manhattan, you don't bother us, we don't bother you. Its bad enough your leader, Zeus, dared to give the Dodgers away to Los Angeles and its death gods, but you intruding here is pretense for war. Now, I wonder what will happen when a Greek Goddess feels the Ribbons of Hathor!" Artemis glared down the magician, before preparing to summon her bow..

"MOM!" Orion yelled running to her with a slight ditz in his step, a few too many bangs to his bumper car it seems. "That, was, awesome" the magician eyed the boy for a second, a softer gaze on him.

'He's just a year older than Carter would be, and 3 years older than Sadie..' "A child, how rare to see one of your kind actually care for a child. I have no desire to harm an innocent, so I give you this warning, leave or face the consequences. You have one hours" he flickered away, either into the crowd, or into the Du'at.

"Mom, who was that? That was creepy, creepier than that weird guy with the halloween candy last year" Artemis winced at the monster memory.

"Its, just a bit of my past coming to haunt me Orion,...I'm sorry, but I need to get back. I left the water running" with that half decent excuse, she rushed them both back home, via the hellway express, or as it was the New York Sub system.


	4. School Reports

Um, thanks for all the reviews...that was sarcasm. Please review my readers, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Okay, okay, since everyone wants Percy, I will slowly make him more and more important quicker...

Relax

_3 years later (Time frame in perspective, Orion 11 in 5th grade, Percy 12 in 6th grade...Lightning Thief)_

_Middle School, Bronx_

Orion yawned, that annoying Asian girl from the 2nd grade up and about on Aprodite. They were doing history class reports on the ancient Greek Gods. History, while not his favorite, was still a requirement to pass, and thus he'd do it.

As always, the girl, Drew, was dressed up more or less like a 'soulless girl' as his mom would refer to them as, dressed to show off the most leg and the most, chest as possible.

'Really, she is 12, that's not exactly accounting for much' she would say. Of course, he had no idea that she was thinking the same thing from her hidden vantage point.

"Thank you" Mr. Tucker, their old history teacher commented, though he appeared, somewhat disturbed at all the comparisons made to modern day TV and Movie stars "Next, Orion Stele" he got up in front of the class, who was mostly trying to hastily hide their cell phones and I Pods.

Who gives an 11 year old a Cellphone anyway?

"Well, I did my report on the Greek Goddess, Artemis..." he began, before Drew decided to put her 50 cents in...

"Really, you had to do the useless one! You might as well of done an actually important deity instead of that waste!" she laughed, and her charm speaked words induced laughter among the other students as well, though Orion, Artemis and Mr. Tucker were immune.

Orion and his mom due to genetics, and Mr. Tucker...somehow had natural immunity without having a mother of a auburn huntress.

Perhaps its was a mist related thing, seeing as he was immune to it. Hence why no Satyrs were in his class, that sort of teacher was dangerous for them.

One slip up, and they'd be in for weird questioning and demotions for being found out.

"I could say the same thing about Aphrodite" he commented cooly to Drew's fury. Artemis had an amused grin. "Anyway, Artemis, in the stories, is the daughter of Zeus and the Titanness Leto..."

"So what, she's some sort of hybird monstrosity!" Artemis would destroy that bimbo if things weren't so tense

Things were already tense between her father and uncle, which could really be avoided if her father would put a tracker in the damn bolt. Instead, he had to automatically blame his siblings...why isn't he a 12 year old?.

With Olympus nearly at war, a fight between her and Aphrodite would only make thing sworse. Olympus didn't need that sort of incident right now.

"No, she was born after the Titanmachy, or the war between the Gods and the Titans. Of course, Zeus was married...and his wife wasn't happy" Artemis frowned.

Was Hera ever happy?

"She used her powers to make it so Leto couldn't give birth on either land or island, but the Island Delos, a floating island, violated this, and there she was able to give birth, to the twin archers, Artemis and her younger twin Apollo" Artemis grinned.

Best make sure he at least knows that

"A few years later, Zeus granted the young Artemis several wishes, amongst them to be an eternal virgin..."

"Dumb wish there"

'Resist urge to maim bimbo in the making, must give into urge to send rats into her locker'

"As well as several hunting dogs and nymph hunting maidens to join her on an eternal hunt. Traveling the lands of Greece..."

'And beyond'

"She became the Goddess of Childbirth, Virgins and Hunting, as well as Wildlife, Hills and one of the Archery gods. Her sacred attributes were the deer, silver bow, guinea fowl and come Roman times, she was also given the moon"

"And man conquered it" Artemis grinned evilly.

"And one NASA program finds itself constantly suffering malfunctions..." though the shuttles blowing up wasn't her doing.

"Not bad Orion, next"

_Lunch_

"RAT!" Drew's loud voice echoed across the school, to the ire of one disguised Satyr named Mohandas Palm, a Satyr of Indian descent.

'Yup, Aphrodite kid if I know one' he commented. He had a smile on his face.

Hopefully, this would allow him to get a promotion, by bringing two Demigods to camp. However, one would find his idea, against her interests.

Artemis, from her hidden vantage point, which was conveniently over the friendly monster in the air ducts, frowned.

She was doing fine with her son so far, even taking out to an archery range as preemptive training. Not only was it going rather well, it was a lot easier for the both of them that he avoid Camp Half Blood until whenever that prophecy comes into play.

Training Orion in his own setting would help him move at his own pace, without life threatening circumstances from hanging over half brothers or random monster attacks, or worse, the Aphrodite Cabin.

She may not be the future seer in the family, but even a average boy could figure out that he and the Aphrodite Cabin would quickly start fighting, if Drew was any indicator.

Also, she didn't need his more, powerful and immortal relatives on his case, and hers for that matter. It wouldn't end well for her, even if she got out of being sent to Tartarus, and he'd be stared out more than even a child of the big three.

Definitely a bad thing for his psyche. So, she flicked her fingers, as a ribbon of mist blew around the Satyr, who began to look dazed.

"Demigod...two...one...Aphrodite Daughter...walk away" he moved away from her son, to her satisfaction.

Got to love the mist. A goddess's best friend

_Unknown Location_

"So, the idiot is blaming his brother, who is in tern blaming his brother, the third brother thus blaming both of them for the loss of a second item?" the Ragnarok sage questioned two shadowed, creatures, who nodded.

"He's a fool" she growled "He should be focusing on actually locating the piece of junk, not blaming the immortals who actually could destroy him in a war should it occur" she shook her head.

"My Lady, there are also rumors of a child of the sea in the east, and a child of lightning in the west. Our sources have their names, Percy and Jason" the sage rose an eyebrow.

"So, the gods can't keep their pants up it seems. Do thinks ever change with them? No matter, knowing them they will just mess up again and start some war, weakening themselves on both fronts. We can bide our time until then...what about the other major surviving group?" The minions nodded.

"In majority, most remain locked in the realm of magic and order, with a few exceptions, such as the Dwarf, the Cat, the Jackal, the Earth and the Sky. So, is it true you believe that they will be free in full soon?" the sage nodded.

"The cat being let out of its cage was a sign. Soon, they all will walk free, and their full release will begin to slowly erode Olympus's power. Our relations with them, be they ally, neutral or war, will depend on them" the sage rose a staff of Celestial Bronze, topped at the ends with a gold like substance, into the air, as a map of North America rolled down, with several areas of Canada, Mexico and the United States highlighted in different colors.

"Leave me, I must think for now" the beings bowed.

"My lady" they vanished as she studied the map.

"So, the natives will be at the end of this with the lands of their respective ancestors, as enclaves in others respective land claims, the Nordic shall take Oregon, Washington, British Columbia, the Yukon and Alaska, the Meso's will take Mexico and Latin America, the Shinto shall inherit Hawai and the Aleutians, the Orients shall have Northern California, best leave that territories central and southern lands to the Greeks-Romans. Those of the crescent shall inherit the branch of the Missouri and Mississipi area, and the Celts shall have northern New York. Fair, it seems"

"Even the Greeks retain great land reserves, while the rest of us gain that little bit of West for us to survive in"

_Meanwhile, late at night at the Stele place_

Her son asleep, 'Cynthia' yawned while watching one of those mortal TV programs where they search for 'legendary creatures'.

How amusing that many of these creature were merely monsters that some people could see due to being mist immune. Ogopogo, Nessie and Chessie were merely several of Posiedon's gifts to several lake spirits in his favor over the years, Ghost and Vampire sightings were escaped spirits from Hades and Empousa respectively, and those giant boars that kept being seen in the south were some of Ares's pets who were out 'for a walk'.

Then of course there were some of those creatures that no one really knew where they came from. The Chupacabra, for instance, or the Jersey Devil. She herself had run into those creatures a few times on her hunt, and found while the Chupacabra was poor hunting, the Jersey Devil was a hunt she would enjoy next time she caught scent of one.

Of course, this episode was on Bigfoot, and she knew all about that one. For the Bigfoot was one of her, secret weapons.

Many of the gods, after the Trojan war, decided to build hidden forces to be deployed should another similar war come up; Hermes had that Basilisk thing hidden away somewhere, Poseidon had a lot more dangerous sea monsters then he actually reported and Hephaestus has a hidden Automaton army hidden below every city in the U.S, disguised as Hobo's and door to door salesmen.

She only knew these things through years of observation, with her hunter like instincts for the smaller details

She had the ability to summon forth an army of the giant, muscular, intelligent creatures in a similar war, and should it end up like the Trojan war, where the Greek side slaughtered two dozen of her hunters, with Demigods fighting Demigods in the name of their parent, the apes would attack the enemy lines in mass.

After all, celestial bronze, or Imperial Gold for that matter, both fail to work on regular animals, that was just her enchanted silver bows and arrows. Aside for the few demigods who had powers to blast lightning, water, summon zombies, rise forth giant plants, or the rare fire user, ect, they'd be helpless.

Oh, how Troy would have faired differently should she had them back in the day.

"Look at this, a Footprint..." she smiled at their attempt to hunt down her hidden army.

"Good luck with that, my pets are far too intelligent to do anything but tease you" she blinked, and sighed.

"Urg, I'm starting to sound like father..." speaking of, she hoped someone found him his bolt, before Trojan War 2.o starts up


	5. Ice Cream and Mind Readings

Does Bleach's Tatsuki look like Thalia, or it just me? Oh, by the way, I do allow Anonymous reviews. Please review, and I'm sorry if its boring right now, but the last two chapters, and this one, are for building up the story.

Chapter 3 was to introduce some of Orion's powers and the House of Life

Chapter 4 was to help explain why he wasn't found by Satyr's

Expect a chapter prior or during the events of Titan's Curse, Battle of the Labyrinth and Last Olympian, before things pick up

_The Next Year; Olympus's throne room, About May  
_

"Tantalus...THE TANTALUS! As in King of Tantalis, turned his own son into food that was served to us, Tantalus. REPLACING CHIRON! That is more illogical than Apollo's rhyming" Athena, the black haired goddess of wisdom, said in shock, a shock also seen on most of the other gods. Zeus, the salt and pepper haired god of business suits and thunder, shrugged.

"Call it, killing two birds with one stone, as the mortals say. Someone takes the fall for by daughter's tree" Hera, his chocolate haired wife, growled "being poisoned, and the campers can stop sending complaints about Dionysus because I suspect he'd be busy bothering him" The pudgy god of wine shrugged.

"True enough, though I'll miss the old horse's card games. Though it will be nice to get a co worker who isn't biased towards annoying sea brats" said father of the quote and quote sea brat, the black haired Poseidon, glared at the god of wine.

"Oh shut up you trailer park cherub" at once, the main Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Ares and Aphrodite began chuckling at the nickname, to Dionysus's ire.

"Urg, stupid barnacle beard and his barnacle sprouts..."

"What was that!" Poseidon bellowed, but before they could begin a war..

"Tantalus at Camp Half Blood won't solve anything, if anything it will make things worse!" Hermes, a marathon prepared for dressed guy yelled "Why not send Apollo to heal Thalia's tree instead of..."

"Because since it was done by someone under the control of a titan, who are we to trust a Titan Halfbreed" Hera said coolly, which got a lot of reaction...

"WHY YOU LITTLE" those who could be called Titan Half breeds; Artemis, Apollo, Hermes and Athena, appeared ready to attack and destroy the little wrench, before Apollo froze, and began spouting something out.

_On Field of Battle they will meet_

_Rome and Greece, but neither to greet_

_Blood will spill, mist will fail, and Lightning shall fail_

_To revert what will change will be no avail_

Apollo gulped before shutting his mouth

"What did I just say!" The Olympians looked, terrified.

"Not again" Aphrodite, a curvacious beauty, cried "my babies!". Ares, the biker god of war, chuckled darkly.

"I was hoping for something this good, okay lets get it flared up in Montana and get the popcorn out, yeah!" a dozen silver arrows imbedded into his throne, from one annoyed Artemis.

"That isn't something to joke about, honestly you guys could maybe not have Roman kids! I didn't bring back my Roman hunters for such a reason!" also, her son would easily be targeted by the Roman invaders should it start up, for the mere idea of 'depriving future assets to the enemy', which happened many times in previous wars. Zeus glared down at his son, who gulped.

"Hey, I can't control when they come out! Sometimes they just happen" Zeus was unmoved.

"Never less, we will message both Chiron and Lupa of this, so at least they can try and keep the two apart as long as possible. If this prophecy is to come true, not even I will be able to stop this from happening"

'You could actually try to care about them a little' Artemis thought to herself

_Meanwhile; Cones Ice Cream Place, Manhattan_

It is a risk to go into Manhattan, when your a portion of a Goddess trying to avoid being noticed by your jerk relatives while hiding a son you shouldn't have, but then again, this 'Ice Cream' that everyone seems to talk about is apparently quite good.

It was, to tell the truth. Her vanilla was quite delicious, as was Orion's Chocolate. Frankly she wondered why they didn't have a god or goddess of Ice Cream?

The mortals seemed to constantly amaze her, with all their various ways they invented to entertain themselves without war, hunting or just having sex with anything they saw. Rollercoasters (though why did Brookyln have to have the House of Life, couldn't they had gotten Staten Island? Queens? Milwaukee!), Sport Games (To be frank, why did all of them, Basketball, Hockey, Baseball, Football, Soccer...involve a bunch of drunken idiots. Minus that it would be really fun) and even Ice Cream, though it had to be from Hera's sacred animal.

Then again, its not like you could milk doves or hawks, and humans don't really consume Leopard, Deer, Horse or Boar milk.

Taking a lick, she wondered what a Demigod would think if she saw a goddess enjoying ice cream. Probably would be hilarious.

Contrary to what one may believe, Gods are capable of eating regular food and drinks, for example Hermes had his Gatorade Locker, Aphrodite had a obsessive amount of 'Lean Cuisines' and of course, the lovely Goddess of the Hunt has fresh meat...

Maybe her brother was right, perhaps she did have a meat obsession

However, the quite delicious ice cream wasn't the only reason she was here, she wanted to, observe someone. A black haired boy, with green eyes, who was sitting at a table with an older woman with brown hair.

'So, this is Percy Jackson' No Orion (the original) duplicate, but still she could see the family resemblance. Seeing as this guy was apparently 'the Hero of Olympus' in Apollo's little prophecy, it would be safe to assume she'd run into him in the field one day.

Better to know if this guy was decent, before being overly prompt and making him look like a silvery hedgehog. So, while absently enjoying this blessing from the mortal mind, she listened to them...

"I'm so proud of you Percy. An A on a Science test!" Sally smiled as Percy chuckled.

"Well, me and Tyson actually do quite well together on those sort of things, as in blowing things up" So, modest, by acknowledging the contributions of others, unlike other, muscle brained 'Heroes of Olympus' she knew.

At least if Zeus's fate is decided negatively for him, she could probably see to it that Zoe get mist added into the myths of 'Jerkcules'. Her father had been stonewalling her requests for centuries about that.

The conversation of the mother and son continued, more about how was doing in her new job, if her book was coming along, if monsters had been acting up.

So, Percy Jackson, modest and caring. Two good traits, it was rare these days to find a guy with more than one. So why was this guy so well mannered anyway.

Well, nothing that mind reading can't deal with. If it can deal with bullying from Drew that he hadn't brought up...or she could without revealing her 'monitoring', and getting the demoness expelled.

Focusing, she entered the boy's mind, and was appalled by some of the things she found.

Happy to see his mother cared about him so much, but disturbed at that, creature Gabe Ugliano.

Lazy, abusive to both his step son and wife, repulsive, violent, he was practically her main reasons she came to dislike most men over the many years, personified into a living form. Of course, no longer living, she chuckled at the memory of giving his mother the Medusa head.

She did wonder where the thing went after he mailed it to them...the little fool. If he was trying to keep his uncle from blasting him, that was hardly the best thing to do

Unless the thing was a sacrifice to him or something. Well, she never said he was very intelligent.

Nice, but unremarkable in the brain department. Frankly, she wondered if Athena purposely did that to Son's and Daughter's of Poseidon, because even she had to admit Orion wasn't exactly a brainiac.

She knew her brother was the reason for their horrid archery skills, that brother of hers really didn't give up grudges easily.

She smiled as she and Orion left Cones, if that was the hero who was to be in the prophecy, they might just survive the Titan War.

Though, she did hope Aphrodite got busy with his love life. He was still a Teenage boy, and while he was a decently raised boy, there were still several attractive young girls his age in the Hunters, and she didn't want to have to kill him or turn him into a Jackelope.

_Unknown location_

"So, are the rumors correct" the Ragnarok sage questioned, to which her shadowed minions nodded.

"Yes it is my lady, the Titan Lord appears to have interest in reviving the daughter of Zeus who was turned into a tree. Most likely as a person more likely to agree to joining him, with that Luke person" the sage nodded.

"It would appear that the so called Titan Lord has underestimated that girl's bonds" The minion was confused.

"Bonds?" the sage nodded.

"Yes, the girl has a powerful bond of friendship with the Daughter of Athena from the south. They are of similar strength to the ones with the Connecticut originating Hermes boy. At the same time, Kronos should have information, on something else. A something else, that would easily have gotten him the girls aid, a foolish ignorance that will cost him his revenge"

"What?"

"The Thalia girl has a relationship with another child of the perverted Megawatt, a close one. However, this relationship was lost long ago, when the Cow claimed him and sent him to the Wolf...excuse me about the broad terms there but their stupid last resort, prevention 1860's mist junk even affects us. Sadly, my being aligns more with the East than the West, so thus speaking of such things is difficult"

"However, even with such limitations, the son of Gaea and Ouranos should be able to talk about such information. If he did, the girl would be in his control, and Olympus would fall by her hand" the minions appeared confused.

"Should we tell him this?" The sage shook her head.

"No, our plans are designed to create change by destroying 1 god, Zeus. The destruction of all 12 of them would cause chaos that would be worse than Zeus and Ra duking it out in a fight to the destruction of civilization. That sort of chaos is excessive, and dangerous. Even as it is, our plans will have to be very precise in their execution.

We will need to ensure that I gain a portion of as many of the Olympians powers as possible

Both the Toolbox and Weapons rack have to be emptied

The Earth has to becalmed

Then, we can strike Olympus, take out the lecherous spark plug, and claim new lands to ensure our continued survivals. And we need to restore our energies for a while, so its at least a 3 to 4 year late.

But we will come, eventually, when the time is right"


	6. AN Submission

PLEASE REVIEW! Why will only Umbra8191 review?...

Also, I ask for the submission of original characters, from Greece (CHB), Rome (RCHB) and Egypt (HOL). Submit them via review, and they will appear. I need

Name

Cabin/Style of Magic

Age

Appearence

Personality

Weapons

Anything else important

Might as well get this done now


	7. Dwarf Boarders and Ice Dodgers

Thanks for the surge of reviews! For that reason, I plan to continue, and please vote on my poll. It impacts this story's future

_Main Artemis Body; Mount Othrys/Tam_

Heavy...

That about summed up the sky. How is air so heavy anyway...after all Zeus lost a lot of weight since their time in Germany...

Damn Titan...

"So, how's our little prisoner doing" that, despicable Titan was grinning like Apollo when his sun chariot crashed into that bathhouse in Cornith once...if Apollo was an evil...

And a giant, tan man with arms that more or less looked like mountain ranges.

'It is really hard to call someone a bastard...when that is far too easily used on you' Artemis gritted. He chuckled.

"Aww, is your little body barely able to hold up the big ol' sky" if she could summon an arrow, he's be a Ouranos right now.

"Well, I'd love to make you a little more mature, but then again I don't want the sky falling do I? Lord Kronos would have my head over that, if Hyperion didn't get at me first" he chuckled as that traitorous blond Hermes child with the scar appeared next to him.

Disgusting titan

That fiend that dared to trick the young daughter of Athena like that. When she got out of this prison, she'd dismember him limb by limb, with dull knives coated in rust, poison ivy juice and salsa oil, in an erupting volcano.

"My lord, one of the 5 on the quest to rescue our little girl scout here" he grinned evilly "Has fallen, and its one of her little minions" Artemis blinked, shocked.

"The new one, the daughter of Hades" Artemis eyes were wide now, from both grief and shock.

Hades too? Why did all men have to be good for nothing bums who thought with their pants?

"Blown up inside some giant metal thing, saved the rest of their lives...Elysium probably." that was more to rub it in with how she died then for any comfort

"Really interesting really, the whole thing started up just because she found some little...whatever her brother is obsessed with, figurines, one the little brat didn't have. Ironically of Hades" Atlas smirked "A lot like you would if you saw some new Lyre tuning kit...or a idiots guide to poetry"

"Though, I really have to wonder, what the Hades was that doing there. I doubt any god plays with those things" Luke commented "And I doubt it could have been trashed their by a demigod...the Hermes kids would have picked it up and sold on Ebay or something" Atlas was confused.

"Ebay?" Luke shrugged.

"Mortals have developed many systems for selling goods, and those particular figures are very rare, 150 dollars average" Luke placed two of his fingers on his sternum "Really, don't mortals have anything better to do? But, here's a thought while the sky is smothering you, little girl" he got in really close to her face and poked her in between the eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON ME YOU LITTLE..." Atlas just appeared, apathetic.

"Um, if she looses her grip on the sky, I'm not saving you" Luke continued taunting the goddess.

"Don't worry your silly little half titan head off, unlike your brethren I'm hardly a Pedophile. But, as I was saying earlier, isn't it ironic that somehow, the little girl ended up finding the one thing that would get her to do something that stupid, and she being a daughter of the Corpse bastard. Obviously he's out, and tormenting children isn't really Fish for Brains style, so who does that leave?. After all, he targeted Percy quite severely, and he was only 12!"

_'Cynthia Artemis', Thunder Mountain, Patterson NY_

The minor Artemis force who went by the name of Cynthia Stele couldn't feel her main self, which was worrisome, but as she couldn't really do anything about it, resigned herself to continue the watch over her son as they rode one of these lift things they use in ski slopes.

While she had been getting a bit of bow work with him done, showing him he did indeed have skill in the bow, it was nice to look at other sports. And this 'Skiing' sport was fun...and it lacked the drunken idiots of Hockey, Basketball, Soccer and Baseball, which were decent enough, and of course Football, a dumb sport with really dumb fans.

A son of Ares invented the thing, so it wasn't exactly sane. Neither were the fans. The Cheerleaders were also obnoxious.

"Hey mom" Orion broke the silence. Artemis eyed her son curiously "You okay, you appear, off" Artemis chuckled.

"Its nothing Orion" getting to the top of the lift, before spying a trio of short snowboarders...with one leg, at least if one could look past the mist without hindrance.

'Monopods? What are they doing here?' a race of dwarves with only one foot, these monsters were rumored to be working for Kronos, but why they were here...

Better get out of here...

"Race you down!" she yelled cheerfully, encouraging her 13 year old son to follow her down the slope, as the Monopod trio followed them.

Taking a turn along a border of trees, Artemis spotted the Monopods following, and cursed mentally.

Even with the mist, her son would notice her shoot them with arrows. At the same time, if she used that much power, she'd be noticed by the other gods, questioned about her true self's whereabouts, they'd notice Orion...all in all it wouldn't end well.

So, focusing, she formed arrows on the bottom on her ski poles, and impacted them into the ground. The silver hidden in the snow's shine from the lights nearby, two of the Monopods were sent flying into the air, and into trees, where they exploded into dust. Their boards crashed into the woods, and Artemis had an odd feeling there would be a few happy Nymphs soon.

However, one was still following them.

'Probably a fluke. These mortal contraptions aren't exactly stable. However...' the monster whistled, as he pulled off the slope...

As a giant eagle swooped down from above. Orion was disturbed.

"Is that an airplane!" Artemis was freaking out.

'At least it's hidden by the mist, damn Caucasian eagle...' it impacted into Orion with its wings, sending him flying through the trees...

"ORION!" DIE!' she impacted her poles into the bird's chest, causing it to scream in pain.

Luckily, she had gotten Celestial Bronze Ski Poles. After all, she was cautious about being found, not stupid.

She was the goddess of the hunt, and a hunt could be done with more than arrows. She would finish the giant thing off, and then find Orion...

He wasn't hit fatally, but it would be best to find him quickly.

_In the woods, Orion_

'Ouch...how often do you get hit with a freaking air plane' he was lying on the ground in a snowy clearing, he was pretty sure his shoulders here broken and bleeding...

He heard his mom calling for him, and a lot of rustling. It also sounded like a giant eagle, but it might just be a concussion.

Shivering, he realized it had just dropped another 20 degrees...was this hypothermia?

"Are you okay" a female voice whispered. Orion moved his eyes to their limited agree with his concussion to spy a girl. It might be his concussion, but she looked sort of odd. She had black hair, that appeared to be done up in a ponytail by hair bands made of ice. She was wearing a ice blue winter jacket, baggy pants of a white color and brown snow boots, with a light green backpack on her back. She was short, with pale Asian looks. Orion groaned.

"Urg...I hit my head on something..." he began, before the girl knelled down in the snow around him, before removing a first aid kit from her back, and applying bandages to some of the wounds.

"What, did you get run over by a bear or something? You look like a wreck" now that he thought about it, she had a slight accent, as if English wasn't her first language..

"Tasukeru Yuki" she said. Orion looked at her weakly.

"In this country, is it not the tradition to give your name to be polite. May I know yours?" Orion was finding it harder to stay conscious.

"Orion, Stele" he fainted, just as his mother rushed to his side, covered in dust.

"ORION!" She ran to her son, as Tasukeru rose her eyebrows.

"You seem to care about your son a lot, Artemis" Artemis froze at her statement, and not from the cold "Or do you prefer Diana? Cynthia? Mistress of Jakelopes?" Artemis stood up to her adult form height, wielding her ski poles like dual blades.

"How do you know who I am!" Tasukeru had a blank face.

"Our kind knows all about those who have led to our near extinction, and those of many others" Artemis looked confused at this statement. "Your western civilization covers the world, like a Kudzu vine in Alabama. Constricting the other lands, slowly suffocating those who existed there long before you" Artemis still appeared confused.

"What are you talking about? The only others that exist are the Egyptians, and the nutcases of the House of Life locked them up a long time ago..."

"Baring the odd exception" Tasukeru frowned "Your not exactly the goddess of politics, so I can understand why you might miss things. But your foolish miss views will lead to your destruction" Artemis glared down at this strange person.

"If you hadn't been helping my son, I would kill you now. But, I believe you need to talk!" Artemis flew at the girl with both her Celestial Bronze ski poles, before a huge ice crystal rose up to block the attack.

"Ice?" Artemis blinked as she was forced back. The ice shrunk down, by the movement of Tasukeru's hand.

"Daughter of Khinone?" Artemis questioned. Tasukeru laughed.

"A demigod? You think I'm a demigod? Nah, I'm just a draft dodger" a icy wind started blowing, as Tasukeru vanished. Artemis blinked in confusion.

"That, was new" she turned to her son.

"That girl...she seemed to dislike me, but she helped you. She isn't a demigod or goddess, but she knows who I am just by looking" she shook her head in worry "I better find ski patrol" she was really regretting not asking her brother for healing lessons.


	8. Mr Frenchy and the Lector

One more sort of Book Relation chapter after this, this one relates to the Battle of the Labyrinth in some way

_The First Nome; Throne Room; Egypt_

A room that stood grandly, with a roof that reached to the sky and filled with various floating divine words, or Hieroglyphs and a large gilded throne.

A room at the end of a hall that appeared to be expanding as you looked at it. The near end, however, was shaded purple, compared to red for a long stretch, and the faint blue of ancient Egypt in the gloom.

The purple light, appearing like a dark age, showed several recent scenes of the mythological vs modern sort. Ares, the god of war, was dealing with Percy Jackson on a beach in L.A.

A girl with spiky black hair who wielded a large spear and gilded shield of terror was fighting Luke, who had a large sword that emminated chaos from it despite it being Greek.

A blond bow with a odd scar on his lip was flying in combat with a giant sea serpent.

Observing these scenes were two man, a tan man who looked just as old as the gods were in reality, with skin like paper and a staff. He had a leopard cloak on his back. Strangely, the hieroglyphs all seemed to be forming around him.

The other was a man with a forked bearded man who appeared stereotypically french. They eyed the scenes...thought they laughed at the young boy defeating a god of war.

"Oh, how the mighty Romans have fallen" the French man smirked "Their oh so mighty war god, Mars...beaten by a boy without any real training. From city street rat to powerful warrior. Perhaps if we gather a army of cockroaches we can destroy them" The older man appeared to be at least a little wiser.

"The boy is a prodigy, and a son of one of the big three. To have that sort of combat skill at such raw levels of training, without being of Neptune...Zeus is right to fear him." Sir Frenchy huffed.

"A god is never right, they aren't human...frankly there are nothing but concepts given life" they heard the roar of thunder despite being so far underground. The old man sighed.

"Do not speak of them as such. Gods may not be human, but they aren't just living concepts...call them something in between. That is why they can have descendends, such as those brave young souls" he eyed the battles in the purple section

"I had a friend who would be that Percy's half brother back in my youth, by the name of Georgius, when one could find Ostrich along the Nile and Hippos wallowed in our waters. We used to play a game where we would try to see if we could prod one in the bottom with a stick..."

"Let me guessed, he died from Hippo attack?" the French man commented dryly. The elder chuckled

"No, he was actually killed by a son of Minevera. By the way, be sure to charm everything blue on the Eighteenth of August..." so, he was born then it seems.

"But Lord Iskandar, is this mere friendship the reason you do not deal with the Romans as proper revenge dictates. Your friend was killed by a son of Rome, Egypt fell to Rome..." Iskander rose his staff to end the french man's rant.

"Desjardins, while it is true that Rome has caused us all far too greatly, the House has weakened far too much to hope to fight the Olympians and seal them away, if that would be possible"

"But my lord, the Ribbons of Hathor are proven to work, thus why the vile Apollo vanished during an off chance meeting..."

"And didn't reappear till about 300 years later, while the Bubonic plague struck. Frankly that was a foolish move of ours. But each magician can only summon them once a year, and they'd recover far quicker than the Egyptian Gods do. At the same time, we need to wait our time"

"Wait?"

"Yes, for you see, Gods may have power, but they lack creativity. That, and the actions of young heroes" he eyed the demigod fights on the shimmering wall "will ensure Kronos, Saturn, or perhaps Reaper dude as the kids would call him..."

"A few years out of term use, my lord. Though not bad" ancient men don't exactly keep track of modern lingo.

"Yes, that. Where was I, yes the Titan Lord will be defeated, and if he should not, I have already begun planning a contingency plan. I have prepared a large movement of Magicians, should it become necessary, to the 21st nome in Brooklyn and the 76th nome in San Fransisco. If the Titans win, the gods will be defeated and easy to take care of after we defeat the Titans. The gods win, their trends will show the revival of the Giants of Gaia, and either they will win and destroy them, and we take them out, or they weaken the gods to a point we can take them out"

"In the end, only we can win. Now, is there anything else you wish to talk about?" Desjardins frowned

"Yes, there is, its an odd report from Amos Kane. He had difficulty mailing it to us...if I recall it was lost in the Duat 12 times, drooled on by his Baboon twice, hit with a runaway baseball, that's the term right, once, spontaniously combusted 5 times, magically changed into a Rabbit another 5 times..."

"I'm taking it a god doesn't want it to get out?" Desjardin's nodded.

"Eventually, he just decided to contact us by arriving here directly, we really do need to improve our substitute magician system, and he has an, interesting development" the 21st nome, being the closest to Olympus, was their main ability to discern some limited bits of information about the Olympians, for example a list of Zeus's favorite restaurants, Ares's motorbike's license plate and Aphrodite's preferred form of perfume, so this must be bigger than the those.

"The Goddess, Diana..."

"Can you be a little more specific?" Desjardin's sighed.

"Artemis then, was spotted in Brookyln. Amos would have engaged her, as she was in a lesser form at the time, if not for the fact a child was with her. Perhaps that niece and nephew of his has weakened him" Iskander chuckled.

"No, Children don't weaken you, they only strengthen you, but continue"

"Yes, and this child, was oddly male. It wouldn't have been worth much if it was female, easily could have been one of her girl scouts, but male raises a few eyebrows" the Lector brushed his ancient chin.

"Interesting, I recall meeting this goddess once in the swamps of the Delta, I still have the scars. I hear she mellowed in the last few hundred years, perhaps the boy was the son of a former huntress, or maybe an orphan who she pitied..."

"The child had a demigod aura, and auburn hair. Amos had improved his details of his report during the 'divine delays', with this photo" he showed a photo taken at some point, showing the older version of Artemis, and someone who was looking sort of like a younger, male version of her, with short length auburn hair and a slight athletic figure. The only true difference were the green eyes.

It appeared to be the boy at his school, it appeared to be some sort of eight grade graduation, getting a award for reaching challenge in the mile portion of the physical fitness test and in community service.

"Could it be possible she has secretly broken her oath, and now has this demigod child for herself? Amos has on record approximately 8 instances where she changed the minds of Satyrs on the boy's trail. Though, I don't understand why a goddess is actually doing so much for one of their spawn" Iskander looked into the distance.

"I recall Artemis being, different from many of the other gods of Olympus. She forges her own path, and has over the centuries become more human bit by bit. At the same time, as the Goddess of Childbirth and Wildlife, I'd assume she'd have powerful maternal instincts."

"But her having a child? All Olympian mothers leave their godlings behind with their mortal parents..." Iskander smiled sadly.

"You also forget she's the goddess of virgins of Greece, and Rome should you follow the path of Diana. Her loosing that would send waves of chaos across the worlds, perhaps enough to free the great snake" the hieroglyphs flickered at the very hinting of the beast "As that has not happened, perhaps she figured out a way to have a child otherwise. Athena did" he closed his eyes...as a hagard looking wizard burst into the chamber room.

"Lord Iskander, Lord Desjardins, the 25th nome in Toronto is being attacked by Koios the Titan and a army of Greek Monsters!" Desjardins looked grave.

"I must be off, and permission to use the Ribbons of Hathor?" Iskander looked grave.

"Permission granted"

**Koios is the Titan of the North, Artemis's grandfather, and well, he never appeared in Percy Jackson. His counterparts in the South, East and West appeared, so I'd thought I should bring up why he didn't appear**


	9. The Stone and grouchy mutterings

Okay, the real action begins next chapter

_A mine shaft; Gunnbjorn Fjeld; Eastern Greenland_

"Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho"

"Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho"

"Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho"

"Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho"

Various grunts rang out through the dimly lit shaft of frosty gray stone, the light lit only by the occasional lantern. Not that those who were down here were of any of the sort that Walt Disney, the son of the Muse Euterpe, imagined when he made his first colored film, Snow White and the 7 dwarves.

Their bears, for one thing, were a lot bushier, and not white. Most of their beards were black, though a few were tending to gray. They also were a lot meaner looking, muscular and had a grim look on all their faces permanently that put Hephaestus and his kid's to shame, aside for one who was running from foster care right about now.

None of them seemed to have seen the boy who was transparently watching them, a tall boy with reddish auburn hair, green eyes and a runners build...or hunters build.

Orion.

'Huh, where am I?' the dwarves appeared to be muttering something...in oddly Scandinavian accented english. Huh, strange.

"Ya, we're almost there" their picks continued to hammer into the rock, until a glowing aurora like light filled the area, before fading.

"Found it!" one dwarf rang out "Get the Sage!" Orion appeared confused...

'Sage...' in a blur of blinding light, a being appeared in the mine shaft. This person was dressed in a black cloak that looked far too much like something out of Kingdom Heart's Organization 13...just duller and with a lot less pockets. You couldn't even see this person's face. A staff was in the Sage's hands, a long and cylindrical weapon made of some sort of bronze, tipped with a gold like substance. All but one of the dwarfs immediately dropped their mining gear and bowed to this person, but the last one followed only after handing the person a dull stone.

And something about this stone really disturbed Orion. The Sage rose the staff into the air, as a blast of light flew, straight through the solid rock.

"Come forth!" the sage spoke, with a female tone at that "Ayao!" a blast of green and brown light smashed down, as a dark skinned lady, clad in some sort of Caribbean esc clothing with a purse like thing on her shoulder, rose up. A crossbow was tied to her back...and her black hair appeared to be moving as if controlled by an unseen wind. Dozens of little doll like things were in her purse...they looked a lot like voodoo dolls.

"Kumugwe!" a vortex of sea mist revealed a second man, a indian like man dressed in fur seal clothing, with sea otter fur lining. In sort, it was disturbing. In addition, he had fish like eyes, gills near his mouth, a giant suction cup on his head like one would find on a octopus and fins on his head.

"Marduk!" a sandstorm vortex formed as a noble looking man with a long bearded appeared. His clothing was covered in gold tendrils and made of fine cotton fibers, and sort of looked like something from History class's Bablyonian study units.

"Tezcatilpoca!" a fierce looking Mexican guy, with a yellow stripe on his face, and missing a foot, appeared next in a hurricane like storm. He looked fierce, terrifying and dangerous, though he had an odd gleam in his eyes, like he was just waiting until he could do something bizarre..

"ODIN!" the final of the new beings appeared in a gust of icy wind. He alone appeared to be fine in the cold of the cave, with the others appearing sort of chilled, even the Sage. He wore elegant white robes, and had a beard that was strikingly like Santa Claus's. He had a black eyepatch over his left eye, and his hand was a golden spear, that appeared to be intentionally bent a few times to give the non pointy part various odd grips...

Orion was not an expert on spear parts...so yeah. Odin began.

"So, it appears we have finally found it..." Kumugwe frowned.

"Well duh, we were looking across your old realm with everything! Though how your ugly dwarves outplayed my seals is beyond me." Marduk groaned.

"You and your seals" Tezcatilpoca grinned evilly.

"So, when do we get to fire this baby up, after all I can't wait to have an Olympian's head mounted on my wall!" Odin blinked.

They were after athletes? What sort of dream was this. Ayao shook her head.

"Patience, we will have our revenge first...but I'm guessing something's up if you called up 5 of us beings of magi" her accent was Caribbean.

"Yes, this stone" she showed off the aurora colored object "is the compressed state of hundreds of powers, more specifically their ends. To it there would be various effects of its use, those who are of both the worlds can merely be imprisoned in various respective lands of death"

Orion gulped nervously. That didn't sound fun

"But to those who are of just one world, the higher one, this stone will mean their end. But, in order to get this stone to full power, once per day for about 300 days, by us beings of higher power" was this person just deliberately making it harder for him to understand? "And once that is done, we will begin our plan of rebirth" Odin nodded.

"Me and my fellow beings of wisdom have already developed a plan. First, we must destroy the Toolbox, and then we must strike the Weapons Wrack. Then they will fall before our might!"

Okay...odd

"Um, if my may Miss Ragnarok Sage" Tezcatilpoca began "My fellow beings of change..." Ayao coughed.

"Chaos"

"Change! Discord brings change, and change is good! Chaos is chaos, Discord is Change! Anyway, we have also found several interesting hypothesis that may improve our plans immensely" The sage nodded.

"Understood...but first we must begin the first day of charging the stone"

_Stele House; Bronx, New York, August 15th_

Orion was being shook awake, ending his dream. It was his mother, and she appeared a little, distraught.

"Urg...Mom, what the..." first there was all that storm issues in the Midwest all over the news, and now this...

"Sorry, sweety, but I was just called in for a major business conference in Monaco and was barely able to get a ticket for you too. That nasty band of weather in the news appears to be heading for New York, and it would take a lot off my worries if you there with me, and not here" Artemis really didn't like lying to her son, so this was a half truth. She was trying to get him away from the nasty weather, which in reality was the giant storm giant, Typhon, as well as the invasion of Kronos's forces into New York.

A tiny tax haven like Monaco, a nation in southern France, was the perfect place to hide him from Typhon and Kronos.

She had already sent her hunters to help, but honestly, only sending a few high powered minions to protect Olympus? She may not be Athena, but that was a foolish decision. He could have sent an official envoy to the Underworld to get Demeter to help, perhaps even Persephone and Hades...but no. Percy Jackson at least tried that.

He could have sent help to Poseidon, but no. Again Percy tried that, but his father sent him back.

Honestly, at the end of this fiasco, assuming they survive, Zeus is going to get into a 'how dare the Demigods show us up and do more for us than we did for ourselves' rant again, just like the Gigantomachy.

He'd probably lock up Olympus for a few centuries, sulk for a while, and get the other gods to want to trap him in a golden net and overthrow him...again.

If you want to be recognized, do something Zeus. If the Demigods do more than you, that's because yo didn't do what you were supposed to do.

Perhaps this would be what it took for that dream prophecy of Apollo's. Maybe Orion would have to lead some sort of rebellion to overthrow Kronos if this prophecy goes shallow. But she couldn't help but wish that such at thing wouldn't happen, but then she'd realize...

He could get something much worse

_A few days later, Olympus, Main Artemis Body_

The Titans were no more, defeated once again. Olympus was in celebration, Zeus was trying to take far more credit than he deserved, credit that truly only belonged to Hades, Demeter, Hestia, Persephone and Poseidon.

Hestia melted Kronos's scythe, Poseidon defeated Typhon and the army of Hades, Demeter and Persephone fought the titan army.

The gods who truly impacted the war, who truly impacted the war effort. Though she could say some of the others also did important things.

Athena gave important information to the Demigods, Dionysus gave advice to Percy Jackson, Ares blessed Clarisse with his powerful blessing, she sent her hunters to aide the battle, Apollo helped his demigods heal the others, ect, ect

She didn't need to be her brother to know that Zeus would get grouchy in...

"HOW DARE THAT UPSTART REFUSE GODHOOD..."

Wow, that was quicker than she expected

"But it was for love" Aphrodite cooed "He didn't want to leave Annabeth..." Athena scowled

"Oh come on Athena, I have no problem with Percy and Annabeth together, at the same time I'm pretty sure that Aphrodite will curse you if you mess them up" Posiedon shrugged.

"Oh yes I would. I'd make your daughters uglier than a gorgons and your sons will be rendered small in the ..."

"Too much information" Artemis groaned.

"But you get the point" Poseidon muttered. Athena muttered something incoherently that can't be put into any form of print

"HE THINKS BEING A MORTAL IS BETTER..."

"I don't recall him saying that" Demeter commented "Are you sure your not being a little..."

"I BET THE LITTLE PUNK IS JUST WAITING TO GET MY JOB INSTEAD OF BEING A MINOR GOD...HE'S THAT SORT OF CUNNING AND EVIL..."

"ZEUS! MY SON ISN'T AFTER YOUR JOB!" Poseidon growled.

"Nor is he cunning in any way" Athena wittily commented. Poseidon only ignored that because it was more or less helping keeping the paranoid nut from attacking Percy.

"You know, Percy Jackson wasn't the only hero" Hera commented "Perhaps we should be congratulating Jason, Nico, Clarisse..."

"Yes, lets leave my content son alone and focus on the others" Poseidon begged.

"NO, PERCY JACKSON MUST BE PUNISHED FOR HIS IMPERTINENCE!"

"And you need to take a chill pill, as the mortals say" Hades chuckled "My son Nico has already been rewarded, he is now able to see hi sister and mother once every second Tuesday and Friday, and is now my second greatest child..."

"Whose your first?" Apollo asked. Hades ignored him.

"I also plan to teach him how to torture the dead later in the week, lesson one, Pineapples. I plan to get into instant castration later..."

"We don't need details..." Hermes shivered.

"And what about that Prophecy from two years ago...

_On Field of Battle they will meet_

_Rome and Greece, but neither to greet_

_Blood will spill, mist will fail, and Lightning shall fail_

_To revert what will change will be no avail_

I bet that Jackson will be the one to cause it"

"That's a little harsh" Artemis shook her head "You really despise the Hero of Greece..."

"Rome is a lot better!"

"Personally, I prefer Greece" Hestia noted. And somehow the conversation devolved into arguments of minor importance.


	10. Ice girls and Ninja Cripples

The real action begins now

_Camp Half Blood, beginning of summer turn year after Kronos_

The 'only' safe haven for Demigods, Camp Half Blood, on the northern shore of Long Island, was bustling with activity. The beginning of term was filled with the arrival of the summer term Demigods from across the United States, as well as the nations of Canada, Mexico, England, France, Guatemala, Brazil, Russia, Jamaica...or really any nation that was considered 'western' at this time.

Since the winter, they had continued their expansion, adding cabins in addition to the twenty they had in the beginning of winter, for the four seasonal wind gods; Boreas, Notus, Eurus, Zephyrus, their boss Aelous, the god of dreams Morpheus, God of Choices Janus, and Irene, the Goddess of Peace.

However, there were issues still boiling...and they have nothing to do with the following conversation...seriously they don't.

"I'm sorry Annabeth" a 17 year old boy of average ish height with black hair and sea green eyes said via a rainbow like communication hologram to a similarly aged blond and tan female, with gray eyes "Mom finally managed to get her book published, and she really wants me to be there for her" The girl, Annabeth, smiled sadly.

He boyfriend, the Hero of Olympus Percy Jackson, was really close to his mother...a rare thing for demigods. Most of their mortal parents are dead, or have kicked them out long ago.

"Percy...its okay. I know how important that is...decides do you really want to deal with all the tours, introductions and everything us counselors have to deal with. Just be here tomorrow, Seaweed Brain, or I will have to hurt you" she joked. Percy grinned.

"Well, see you then wise girl" the image flickered out, as Annabeth sighed...

"Hey, Annabeth!" A nasty little, top diva like voice rang out. Annabeth turned around, not that she needed to, to spy an Asian beauty...whose personality was no where near as nice. Drew, the new councilor of the Aphrodite cabin.

"The new brats are waiting for a tour guide, so hop to it. I've got better things to do" she tried to charm speak the other councilor, as she always did when she wanted someone else to do her work, into tour guide duty.

However, it was harder to charm speak someone with a strong will or an organized mind. Not impossible, but harder. Because of this, Annabeth had long ago figured out what Charm speak was, and quickly realized that with the Aphrodite Cabin under Drew's dictatorship would probably find it 'funny' to mess with her and Percy's relation ship, had spent a good portion of her time at Camp to devise a counter method to it.

With the aide of the councilor of Cabin 20, a daughter of Hecate named Lou Ellan, and the head of Cabin 9 Jake Mason (A/N, no Hephaestus cabin curse) and after a few explosions, they had managed to create a few charmed objects that could stop Charm Speech.

However, they only managed to create 5 of them so far, ones for them, Chiron and Clarisse, the councilor of Ares, and that only after Drew charmspeaked her into calling herself a 'ugly idiot' for a few hours

"Um, sorry I'm busy Drew" Annabeth said cooly, before leaving. Drew twitched...

'Damn Owelett bitch, not listening to me at all. She's worse than that insufferable Orion guy...why is Orion immune to my charm speak anyway? Oh well, who cares about a mortal. Maybe I can get that Regis guy from Boreas to do it?'

_Meanwhile, Secret Location; Advanced Satyr Special Ops Demigod Extraction Team (A.S.S.O.D.E.T)_

In the past, Satyr's who choose not to search for Pan found themselves other duties. From advocates of Green Energies, to Custodians, to Zookeepers. However, a few highly skilled Satyrs instead opted into the team of the elite, the team that was sent in to obtain Demigods who were unable to be extracted and sent to camp.

They trained in a hidden location, hidden from all gods but Dionysus. Their job was to capture demigods who had avoided Satyrs for various reasons despite mounting dangers to said demigod, and ensure their transfer. It was rare for them to get a job...

But one 'Orion Stele' was such a demigod.

"ASSODET" a young Satyr, or humanoid person with goat legs and horns in his head as they appeared, appeared from a trap door below the floor. Why they had it no one really knew, but Satyrs were weird that way. He was speaking to a group of Satyrs dressed in what looked like black commando/ninja clothes

"I am Grover Underwood, member of the Council of Cloven Elders, by the way, and a high stakes Demigod has resisted protection from local Satyrs for years. His name, is Orion Stele" he began pacing

"Your mission, is to apprehend this Orion and send him to Camp quickly. But I warn you now, his mother appears to be mist resistant, and she always appears to be around when we try to rescue him. She has already foiled 8 attempts at obtaining this demigod. It will be difficult for you to obtain him, made only more difficult by the New York Police now seeing those of us who appear like Satyrs in schools to be possible members of a gang, most likely by his mother's hand"

"You are the elite, the best of the best. Do not fail me, ENCHILADAS!"

"ENCHILADAS!" apparently, this was a Satyr battle cry.

_Bronx, New York, Joyce Kilmer Park_

Orion was no fan of Baseball, so he really had no reason to be so close to Yankee Stadium. However, he had gotten a letter asking to meet him here, by the Loreley Statue, a marble statue in the south Bronx.

Call it ADHD impulsiveness, and being bored with School having just ended and having nothing to do yet...

A boy about 5 foot 6, with auburn hair and a runner type figure, Orion Stele was dressed in a plain white T shirt and Cargo Pants, with running shoes of a silvery color, Orion had been raised by his single mother for his entire life, he never knew anything about his father, and his mother never told him anything.

Probably better not to ask.

His green eyes flashed as he felt a chilly presences near him.

It was June, why was it feeling so, chilly...

"Its been a while, Orion" a female voice said, as he turned around and blinked.

"Your, that girl from the ski trip...Tasukeru...sorry I got a concussion so um..." the girl was a short Asian, who had a different appearance from the last time they had met in winter. She was wearing a T shirt, and one of the kinds of T shirts his mother liked, conservative and not showing anything, that was the color of ice, that said 'Chill'. She was wearing jean shorts that went down to her knees and had white sandals on.

She giggled "Its understandable, Tasukeru Yuki, or 'Helping Snow' if you translate it" her look became slightly more serious.

"So, are you a camper?" Orion looked at her, confusion on his face. She took that as an answer.

"So, your not. It appears your mother has protected you for so long...by the way you can come out now" she turned as it almost seemed that 'Cynthia Stele', his auburn haired mother, appeared out of nowhere, dressed in a silvery colored blouse and white pants in hiking boots...

"M..Mother...wait you were following me!" Orion said. She shrugged

"You left without telling me where you were going, I was curious?" ignoring the fact that she normally follows him for protection purposes...she then noticed Tasukeru.

"Your the Ice girl!"

"Miss. Arrows and Jackelopes, its, interesting, to meet once again" Orion blinked as his mother and the girl began having some sort of stare off...

"Um...you two know each other?" Tasukeru shook her head, as if shaking off something.

"Well, sort of. I have issues with her family, lets leave it at that" Orion rose an eyebrow.

"Wait, you know my family? Mom, I thought you said our family was chaotic, unruly, barely held together and better to avoid all together"

"It is" both Tasukeru and Cynthia answered at once, before blinking.

It was true after all. Tasukeru recovered.

"I do belive the term is, Jynx you owe me a chance to explain why I'm here. I'd ask for a soda, but I'm not thirsty right now"

Cynthia glared at her, and Orion continued his confused tone. Tasukeru turned towards Cynthia.

"I do believe you'd recall I told you I was a draft dodger when we first met. But I never said what I draft I was dodging"

"Wait, I thought Japan didn't have a draft?" Tasukeru shrugged at Orion's comment.

"My people are being drafted, but not by the Nation of Japan, but for the sole purpose of destroying your family, Destructive Virgin" another odd comment towards mom, but the look on her face was, alarm.

"WHAT!" Tasukeru extended her palm, as a ice crystal begin forming there, a glistening structure of frozen liquid...in the Summer, that came out of nowhere. Orion was wide eyed.

"But...but...that's not...ice can't...This isn't a comic book..." Tasukeru closed her eyes.

"As I said when we first met, number 8, your family is slowly suffocating the worlds other families, driving them to fading. However, what have remained have begun to rally, including my own people, the Yuki-Onna" Orion only was getting more confused.

"Yuki whatta? Snow..."

"Snow Woman, in the English Tongue, of Japanese origin" Tasukeru translated "And we are hardly the most threatening. While I have no desire to destroy your kind, Orion" Orion gulped, but what did she mean by, his kind "Or your family, deer whisperer" the nicknames were getting old by now "Many of my sisters and aunts do. And even as we do, the ancient one stirs in her sleep. If I'd have to say it, your about as doomed as wasabi in a sumo lounge..." she froze, and not by turning into ice kind of froze...

"Something's coming...Fachen!" dozens of dark shapes began to converge from everywhere, seemingly out of nowhere. They had a mane of black feathers, wide mouths...and they only seemed to be half a...thing!

And they looked...Orion couldn't look at them. Sadly, Cynthia, or Artemis as it were, and Tasukeru could, and saw that any human who did look at them, experienced a heart attack.

"What...what are they!" Artemis gasped. The Yuki Onna glared.

"They are fans of the Boston Basketball Team. It reminds them of their believers before your family decimated their lands.._Diana_" she whispered the last part harshly, before her hands began to morph into creepy ice claw things...

"I'd get Orion out of here, and I must warn you, he mustn't go to Camp Half...ORION!" Tasukeru yelled, and Cynthia spotted her son being grabbed from out of nowhere by a bunch of black clothed Satyrs...

"HEY, LET ME GO YOU WEIRDOS! I DON'T WANT TO BE A GANG..." the Satyrs throw a bunch of smoke bombs to the ground, dragged Orion into a black Sedan, and drove away.

"ORION!" Cynthia's eyes were wide. Tasukeru sighed.

"Well, it would appear that we are too late. I, however, think we should handle the demons before they kill off New York, what about you, Artemis"


	11. Arrival and Prelude

Sorry about the delay...my computer went ballistic. Somehow, I managed to get 0 bytes of memory...not pretty...

And SWAT team? Really...I was going for Ninjas. Hence the smoke bomb.

_Camp Half Blood, Big House; One swat team related abduction later_

Orion was dropped onto the ground with a thump, as the Satyr elites vanished again into the shadows. He blinked.

"What...the HELL just happened" he grumbled, before a grumpy sort of voice began, with the sound of a person who was suffering from a really bad hangover.

"Honestly, did we have to go to so much trouble to get another brat. We could have just left him alone...better to see the brats die off anyway" a kinder voice then countered.

"Every half blood is worth saving, Mr. D" he looked up to spy two people playing some sort of card game.

The first guy who was talking was a short, black haired man whose hair had a purplish tint to it. He had one of those tiger shirts that tourists liked, and a beer belly like he was pregnant.

Overall, he resembled the sort of person his mother told him again and again not to hang around. The kind that was unemployed and living on the streets as a hobo.

The other guy was a lot more pleasant. He looked middle aged, with brown hair that appeared to be receding, and scruffy brown hair. He looked like the kind of guy that would offer someone directions if they stopped at a local coffee shop. He then noticed that he was standing from below the porch...with four legs.

His body was that of a white stallion. Orion was now incoherent...

"What the...your a...that's impossible..." The nicer man smiled gently.

"Yes, I'm a Centaur" Orion was wide eyed. "My name is Chiron

"Chiron, as in the Centaur from Greek Myth" Chiron frowned.

"Obviously if I'm here, I'm not a myth" Mr. D huffed.

"Honestly you ungrateful brats, always calling us myths. I swear, you mortals are getting dumber and dumber each year" Orion frowned.

If this guy called him a mortal...could it be he wasn't?

"So, your a Centaur..." Chiron nodded "And those guys that ABDUCTED ME!..."

"Were my Satyr elites, so stop insulting them or I will turn you into a Chipmunk and roast you on the camp fire" Satyrs...who did they work under in Greek myth...

"Wait, your Pan, God of the Wild right?" Mr. D stood up and glared at him in fury.

"DO I LOOK LIKE AN OVERGROWN GOAT TO YOU!" Orion flinched, those eyes weren't natural, they were purple and glowing like fire, filled with drunken villages, sailors turning into dolphins...

Oh...

"My bad, Satyrs just look like Pan. So, Dionysus right?" Dionysus huffed.

"Got it right, but I'm Mr. D here. Call be by that name again, and you will find yourself in the local sanitarium" with that, he grumbled something about sending a few new nutters to one, and wandered away.

Just him and the horse now.

"Interesting, he appears to be in a good mood" Chiron mused. Orion stared at him.

That was a good mood?

"Okay, well, why did you send a bunch of deranged goats to abduct me, and that Yuki-Onna..." Chiron frowned.

"Yuki-Onna, I've never heard that name. Perhaps the mist must of messed up your hearing or something, but as to the goats, or Satyrs as they are properly called, it is because you belong here" Orion looked around, and noticed where he was.

It was some sort of summer camp like thing, with a large climbing wall, that appeared to be on fire, a good many cabins of various builds...from silver to gold, from looking like a bank to one that looked like Dracula's house, and a lake that some sort of giant sea serpents head rose out of, ate a passing Canadian Goose, and sunk back bellow.

Looking around, he noticed a pale, freckled girl with long brown hair who sort of looked like an elf with something that looked like a giant stink bomb and a confetti blaster approaching a cabin that looked like a over sized doll house. For some reason, just looking at it made him shiver slightly.

"In what, the God's summer vacation place?" Chiron chuckled.

"Original, I'll give you that. Orion, who is your parent?" Chiron then asked. Orion rose an eyebrow.

"My mom is named Cynthia Stele...never met dad...wait. Dionysus...Greek Gods..." it was coming to him now.

"You a half blood, Orion, a son of a God" Orion was, disturbed at that.

Why would his mother, who always held infidelities and cheaters to such disdain, partake in one? It made no sense...

He had always wondered what happened to his father, he had always assumed they divorced and she loathed the man. But this...it didn't seem right to him for some reason.

"That, that doesn't make sense...mom having a kid with some, god. Sorry, but that just doesn't seem right" Chiron frowned.

"The Gods have always had a, habit of being lustful for attractive females, especially those who fall under their domains" okay, mom was pretty, but she wasn't an alcoholic, a doctor, a mechanic, or a swim suit model... "They haven't changed their ways in the last few thousand years of course. Though Zeus, Poseidon and Hades tried to avoid having Demigod kids after World War 2, and Hades was the only one to follow through with it, and even he had a loophole way of having children today" okay, interesting comment.

Next time he ran into his mother, it probably was going to be awkward. However, the conversation was interrupted when something that felt like an explosion went off, and the dollhouse was covered in a mushroom cloud of green gas, and as a few girls who were dressed in low cut shirts that would have made his mother furious ran out screaming and gagging, as confetti began blasting at them, and sticking to them like it was glued. Chiron sighed.

"Cath appears to be having fun again. Hermes children, they grow on you after a few centuries. I'd better be off to sort that out, but one of our counselors can help you settle in...Regis" a boy dressed in the sort of clothing every one appeared to be wearing around here, blue jeans and a orange shirt that read 'Camp Half Blood' on it with a black Pegasus on it.

He was about his age, and average height. His hair was pure white and messy, and his eyes were ice blue. He had pale skin as well. He smiled.

"So, new here?"

_Meanwhile, Back road on Long Island...not actually that far from where Percy's Cadillac crashed  
_

The ASSODET satyr's were driving their black car back to HQ, when they found something blocking their path on the road, a large animal of sorts.

It looked a lot like a fox, with reddish fur and a tricksters gaze, but it was the size of an average Hellhound, with 5 large tails on it. It growled at the approaching Sedan.

"Monster" one of the Satyr's commented.

"You've ever seen something like that before?"

"No...its capture, not kill...FIRE THE NET GUN!" reaching for a button on the dashboard and fired a giant net gun from the car, as the fox vanished...

The net clattered to the ground with unnatural noise.

"What the..." the Satyr's foolishly opened the windows of the car to try and figure out what just happened...as they noticed the little robin flying towards them, that then transformed back into the Giant Fox.

"WHAT THE!" The fox raked its claws at the car, the nearest Satyr stumbling away as the car window was rolled up. The Fox jumped back, before opening its mouth to unleash a torrent of flames.

"HA YOU STUPID FOX! THIS CAR IS A HEPHAESTUS UPGRADED Cadillac CTS-V! ITS IMMUNE TO FIRE, WATER, WIND, PIES, DYNAMITE, GIANTS, ANGRY STEP MOTHERS, SEA GULL DROPPINGS AND WHATEVER ELSE YOU CAN TOSS OUR WAY!" The Fox ceased the fire attack, before lifting his head back, and howling into the sky.

'Hades, its calling for reinforcements!' One of trapped Satyrs thought as the car began to reverse away from the fox...before they found their path blocked by a giant Raccoon like creature...

Some sort of giant Raccoon dog, it had primarly dark brown fur, with a creamy undertone, sort of like a Wolverine's. However, this thing was about the size of Tyson, the Cyclops General in his regular, not fight Typhon appearance.

The giant, and also new, monster then stopped the car's progress, with both of its hands holding back the car 556 horse power. Even as it did this, several more of the large foxes, most of them having only four tails, but a second one with five tails was visible, and dozens of other giant Raccoons appeared around the forest, as dozens of fox flame throwers were blasted into the car all at once.

"Man, we should have fixed the air conditioner yesterday!" a Satyr groaned. However, one Satyr decided to be a smart allelic.

"OOH, YOUR GOING TO BARBEQUE US TO DEATH! HA, STUPID FOXES!" however, one should never jink things, as the foxes then let off their hot flames, as four Asian ladies with pale skin and black hair appeared. One of them wore a necklace with the Kanji for Frost.

Each lady then stood on each side of the large bus, before extended their arms, as miniature ice storms flew from each of them, striking the heated metal and melting, cooling and contracting the heated metal, weakening it...

As the Raccoons followed it with full frontal attacks, destroying the car and grabbing the elite Satyrs. The Frost Kanji ice female grinned.

"Oh no little goats, you really were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Oh, how sad...deal with them" the elite Satyrs suddenly were covered in a aurora like aura, and screamed as they disintegrated into sparkles of a similar color.

"Ignoring this little debacle, it is best we join up with the main force...for the attack on the Tool Box of the Gods, and we cannot afford to be detected in any form. If we are detected, it is easy enough for enough of the tools to be removed by the Ghost King" the giant fox that was first confronted barked.

"Nico Di Angelo, Camp's Fourth most powerful Demigod if I recall" The ice queen nodded.

"Yes, him. I don't need to remind you of all the other main targets; the Hunters and their leader, Thalia of the Sliver Lightning, the second most powerful demigod of the East; Annabeth Chase, the Wise one, the 5th strongest, Clarisse of the Bloody Spear, the Third most powerful, and most of all, The Hero of Order and the West, Percy Jackson, the Most powerful Eastern Demigod, and the most powerful Demigod currently alive" the 5 tailed fox cocked his head.

"I don't know, there is that other one who could match him, the most powerful Western Demigod..."

_Meanwhile; Main Artemis, Olympus_

Artemis punched the wall of her temple, shaking the foundation.

Things couldn't have been worse. Her son was abducted by elite Satyrs, and by law she'd have to claim him. This wasn't going to be fun for her or him.

She'd probably send her side that had been watching him to do it, just to make it somewhat easier. Though she didn't have to be her brother to know that the future would not be pleasant.

On the bright side, with the master bolt, Aphrodite's Girdle, Hera's crown, her brother's bow and lyre, and the rest of the Olympians symbols of power, aside for Poseidon's trident, were in with Hephaestus for their 500 year repair job, so it would be a while till they could use their full power to torment him, and her for that matter, once the campfire started later tonight. Her own bow had a nasty dent in it from a particularly nasty Manticore she really wanted fixed.

Her uncles had their own servants to repair their symbols of power, Poseidon more for convenience, and Hades because he was rarely allowed on Olympus.

She might be more worried about her own hunters, who were there at the moment. She knew Thalia at least wouldn't kill him...the rest of them...

'Note to self, if somehow Orion and I don't suffer some horrible torment, maim the ASSODET grievously'


	12. Welcome to Camp, Welcome to War

Again, I apologize for another delay, I had issues on Saturday. Should be smooth once again, though I am planning on taking another story, so it might be a 3 day interval later.

And to Sage Eyes, I do have a plan of What the story is, but things like the Satyr swat team appear as ideas I have as I write it. You could call it a little of both

And Trooper...the male sex cell isn't present in 1 year old's which was how old Percy was when Orion was born. In theory you could obtain a female sex cell at that age (Very immoral, but still one could do it) surgically, but a male wouldn't be viable.

Oh yes, for the readers, I plan to post Challenge 3; A Percy Jackson Challenge, so all interested contact me. Also, vote on the poll

_Camp Half Blood_

Orion listened to the tour curiously, as this Regis guy described various activities, ranging from monster fighting (Er...interesting) to arts and crafts (Explosives, and ADHD in one place...), to the Climbing Wall (Obviously the Gods have gone a little senile, who wants a wall that's on fire!)

They were passing the archery range, a row of round targets and various dummies with target marks either dead center, or in vital parts, the range however was in use.

Orion noticed a flash of silver in his eyes, and took a glance at several girls, dressed in the sort of silvery cloths his mom liked, in the range, aiming at the dummies. The bows continuously struck dead on, in the three targets; Head, Heart...and 'critical hit'

He winced at the girls preferred target. Regis chuckled.

"So, I've seen you've noticed the hunters of Artemis" Orion frowned.

"You mean like Callisto?" Regis nodded.

"Artemis's hand maidens, they get immortality, and as long as they don't die or fall in love, have eternity. Comes with the whole, queens of archery, thing they're doing there. By the way, I recommend never telling a joke around them" Orion gave him a questioning look.

"Last time they were here, a Hermes kid asked them if they sold cookies...the idiot was done up like a voodoo doll by the end of it all, and lived." Regis frowned "I thought I heard you mention a Yuki-Onna to Chiron, correct?" Orion nodded confused.

"But Chiron didn't know anything about..."

"Of course he wouldn't, its not Greek, or Roman" Regis commented "You find both Greek and Roman myth in monsters, as well as gods. For example" he looked back at the huntresses "Artemis having the Moon. But the Yuki-Onna is a Japanese mythological creature. The Yuki Onna live in snowy mountains, and freeze men to death, or couples looking for their lost children." Orion gulped " Though if the guy's cute enough, they let him live, and come to marry him later on" another nervous gulp.

"Um, how do you exactly know all of that?" Regis smiled sadly.

"My mom was killed in an Avalanche when I was two, so my Uncle ended up raising me. He was a author of several research books on myths from around the world, so I sort of picked up on that sort of stuff. Also, I've noticed..." he frowned.

"Noticed what?" Regis looked into the distance.

"When I was coming to camp for the first time, me and the Satyr who was guiding me ran into two monsters. The Satyr was killed, but I managed to freeze the monsters...its a power I have"

"And?"

"And, the monsters didn't look like any monster here, I even asked the Athena kids to verify that. But, the monsters, they resembled a monster type from Egyptian myth, the Seropards, completely. Think giant leopards, with snake heads" Orion appeared disturbed at the thought.

"So, on that note, lets see if you have any skill at something! After all, that's a perfect way to hint at who your parent is!"

_Various grueling torture sessions later_

After a day of various 'try to guess your parent' activities, Orion was having the odd feeling of being a trampled piece of paper. Regis had brought him to virtually everything, with a variety of success.

While he was good at foot racing and archery, activities he was familiar with, and he wasn't that bad with a sword, the rest just ended horribly for everyone

Wrestling ended in about 20 seconds, with some vicious girl that smelled like her shampoo was blood instead of cheery or something, pinning him to the ground, his forge exploded with the intensity of 1000 suns, he flipped the canoe over, twice and Ancient Greek just hurt.

"So...I'd take it your either a kid of Hermes or a kid of Apollo" Regis shrugged after the torture session was over. "Often their abilities are close together like that. Also they tend to have a lot kids..." Orion frowned.

"Sorry, its just I really am having issue seeing Mom, well have a one night stand with a god" he said bluntly. Regis shrugged.

"You'd be surprised, in myth the gods can be quite creative when it comes to having 'fun' with the ladies. Perseus, for instance, was born from Zeus as a shower of gold to his mother. Well, you'd never know unless your dad brings it up. I'd expect that tonight"

Oh how wrong he was

_Meanwhile, Percy Jackson's Apartment, Manhattan_

With hundreds of fragments of ripped paper lying around, Sally Jackson, Percy's mother, had never felt happier. She had finally made her dream come true, to publish her own book.

Luckily, having a demigod son really gives a person a lot of ideas.

Eying a large, blue frosted cake, she, Percy and her husband, and Percy's stepfather; the pepper haired, cool looking Paul Blofis, were ready to chow down...

"Percy!" a voice yelled urgently. Blinking, the three turned around, to find a god in their room, actually two gods. But neither of these gods had ever been seen around here before.

The first god had long black hair, and the build of a pregnant woman. She was wearing a doctors jacket, with a shirt with a hippo's head on it, that oddly benefited her having the largest chest of the pantheon she hailed from and shorts.

The other one had long flowing black hair, with duller green eyes than what one would see in Percy or his father. She was slender, with a middle eastern skin tone. She was dressed in elegant blue cloths.

"Tarawet? Nephthys?" Percy said in confusion, he had met them only a while ago, but why were they here?

This was Manhattan! If Zeus even got a wif of them, he'd go Egyptian Sky Goddess...Nut(s).

Sally frowned "Isis" the middle eastern one frowned.

"Please, I am not my sister. I know you have, issues with her, but this is not the time" Paul was confused.

"Um..." Percy shook his head.

"Paul, well um, this is Tarawet, the Egyptian Goddess of Hippos, Childbirth and Fertility" he noted the large busted, pregnant looking goddess "And Nephthys, Egyptian Goddess of Rivers, Sleep and Night" Paul looked confused.

"Wait, aren't there only Greek Gods? And why do they know you" Tarawet smiled.

"Percy is our champion as well, he who gave us a great service that we can never be done fufilling him for. We tried to make him a god...but he refused"

"And at least they understand why I'd refuse" Percy commented quietly, having both his friends, and the fact that he was pretty sure becoming a Egyptian god would have really, really ticked the Olympians off, was enough.

That, and he really didn't want to have to possess people to do something in the real world. That, at least, he found wrong.

"Okay...I won't go into that, but why does Sally..." Nephthys shook her head.

"My sister, Isis, got the idea that persuasion was needed to get Percy's help. So, she was borrowed by Isis..."

"Hijacked more like it" Sally shivered

"But, we have more important things at the moment, Percy Camp Half Blood's about to be attacked!" all three sets of eyes went wide.

"WHAT!" Tarawet had tears in her eyes.

"We only just got confirmation about it, but it appears an entire army of monsters, and Sebek joined them" Percy had a dark look.

"Sebek? Um, Egyptian God right?" Paul asked nervously. Nephthys nodded grimly.

"Another water god, and no where near as intelligent. He also loathes Percy, similarly to how Mars does..."

"Ares" Tarawet corrected. Nephthys frowned.

"Same thing. We wouldn't have come just for that, as your camp for demigods has borders around it protecting them from monsters, or idiotic river gods" Nephthys appeared quite disturbed.

"However, we have a bad suspicion they have a method of bypassing the wards around the camp. Percy Jackson, as we told you once, demigods hold importance in the balance of order and chaos, should the camp fall, the world will be in grave danger...AGAIN!"

"When isn't it?" Percy sarcastically frowned.

"True" Tarawet chuckled "You need to get there quickly, faster then by automobile! You know what you must do" Percy nodded grimly as Nephthys dissolved...leaving behind a disheveled pedestrian. Tarawet shook her head.

"Um, I'll put her down somewhere less conspicuous, and if anything happens, you know you can ask for help" she smiled before taking the pedestrian with her. Sally put her head in her hands.

"Sometimes, I think the fates hate me, Greeks, Egyptians, now both!

_Meanwhile, outside Camp Half Blood_

A army of various monsters, Kitsune Foxes, Tanuki Raccoon Dogs, Yuki Onna, Dwarves, and what looked like a bunch of glowing beings, of both black and white color, were in position all around Camp Half Blood. Standing foremost in the army were Kenmeina Kōri no Kaze, leader of the Yuki Onna, a Nine Tailed Fox with orange brown fur the size of a Chinook Helicopter, a Tanuki 18 feet tall with a beer belly, and Odin.

"You've got to love the mist" Odin mused "The Romans actually come up with something useful" The Fox chuckled.

"You mean Greeks" Odin waved him off.

"You know what I mean. Seeing as your hidden from view, we all are. Now, we wait until the device is set..." a haggard looking dwarf hobbeled over to them.

"It, is done my lord" they noted what looked like a catapult and a canon mixed together with a laser blaster, all made of bronze. A aurora colored crystal was in the blasting end of the weapon.

"SO, IS IT TIME FOR BLOODSHED YET!" The Raccoon hollered. Kenmeina frowned

"You know, we're just capturing them, not killing them. Captured they can't be used as Hades army...its also leverage" The fox shook his head.

"Leverage that will only work on the more decent of Olympus; Artemis, Hades, Athena...not Zeus. We could cut off all her limbs, take away her huntress powers, blind her and lame her, and he'd do nothing" Odin glowered.

"There is more than one way to destroy a bad plug..." he abruptly turned to the laser blaster, thing, now manned by dwarves.

"The boy is entering Cabin 13, prepare to aim" the cannon was altered, aiming towards Hades Cabin...

"Blast in 37 seconds, he will be vulnerable then. Rally the army!"


	13. Repeats and Acusations

Okay, I'll explain the exact going on. Percy was contacted by the Egyptian Gods in the time between The Last Olympian and the current part of the story. They needed his help, and Isis, being proactive, got him to cooperate by possessing his mother (Egyptian Gods do that) to use her as collateral. So, even if begrudgingly at first, Percy helped them...

Though what he helped them with I'll explain later

So, while he distrusts Isis (To put it into perspective, while he doesn't hate her, he doesn't exactly trust her), he is on good terms with the Egyptian Pantheon.

The Pantheon of Egypt is the only one that ISN'T about to attack Olympus, being that that will only cause chaos, which if you read the Red Pyramid and Throne of Fire you'd know they try to avoid. However, Sobek is acting on his own accord...

I'll explain a bit more later, but also two magicians are going to be important, as are the Egyptian Gods. But for now, I'm going with a chapter to make that last cliffhanger more painful!

Now then, where was I

_Olympus, Artemis's Temple_

The main, younger form of Artemis, instead of doing something that she'd find fun, instead had a huge expanse of paperwork in front of her. These were all the codes of Olympus, all 123 pages of them.

If she was to get out of this without being sent to Tartarus, or Orion killed, she'd have to block every legal thing they could pull.

"URG...really what is the point of some of these rules" she moaned in agony "Rule 302, no turning Hobos into Eurassian Rodents, Rule 704, nations may not be made into cheese, Rule 821, do not tell Hera she's fat...ISN'T THAT COMMON SENSE!"

However, despite all the non sense, she had at least found a few rules that could help her.

Rule 77, Prophecies have to come true; her taking care of Orion would be covered by that, the first two parts

Rule 81, Artemis is to be a virgin unless she retracts it (They made this an official rule?), That should reduce the 'born wrong' argument she expected.

Rule 84, Athena making Brain Children is not breaking her Virgin Goddess Status, also important

Rule 129, Demigods had to be raised by their mortal parents; she checked, the parent was dead, and leaving him a orphanage would interfere in the prophecy...still it could get sticky

And several others like these should be a strong enough defense...

"RAGH!" A voice thundered across Olympus. Artemis blinked.

The last time she heard a noise like that, fathers bolt was stolen...but this seemed, even angrier.

Great, just what she needed, Zeus in a bad mood. Well, better see what he was so angry about...

_.000002 second break in existence_

Teleporting to the throne room onto her silvery throne, Artemis was immediately hit with killer intent like she'd never experienced...the entire council was in a fury.

Well, aside for Poseidon, who just looked disturbed and furious, and it seemed as though all of Olympus was glaring, at him?

"ADMIT IT YOU THIEVING COWARD!" Zeus barked at his brother with thundering volume. Poseidon glared back.

"Are you so set in your ridiculous ways you'd blame me, AGAIN!"

"WELL, YOU STILL HAVE YOURS!" Ares snarled, glaring at the Trident in his throne's holster. Artemis sighed.

"Dare I ask what's going on?" Hera frowned at her, as she always did when she saw one of her husband's illegitimate children.

"It would appear, that several items, under the care of a certain someone" she glared at her miss-shapened son, Hephaestus, whose black beard was blazing like a underground coal fire "Were stolen, all of them but his!" Poseidon frowned.

"And of course, you all blame me as always" Artemis got a bad feeling in her divine stomach.

"Wait, you mean my bow..." Athena glared.

"Your bow, Hera's crown, Father's bolt, Hermes's Caduceus, and all of our symbols of power have been stolen...all of them but his" Poseidon then had the glares of 10 other Olympians on him. Artemis, frowning, closed her eyes as a silvery mist formed around her hand, and flickered out.

So, it was stolen

"And you automatically choose to blame my Uncle for it? Really, didn't we go through this, I don't know, 5 years ago?"

"Sis, there's a difference" Apollo growled, no where as cheerful as he normally was "Last time, there were two prime suspects, and only one symbol stolen" apparently, he didn't get the Helm of Darkness memo "But this time, the weapons were stolen from a lava rimmed holding area with no shadows. That rules Hades out, and only a child of Poseidon could have gotten through." Hermes rose an eyebrow.

"I didn't realize we were blaming this on Percy again?" Apollo shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not. Kid's too good for that sort of thing. I'm betting on a cyclops myself" so, there were at least two rational members of the council on the 'lynch Poseidon side', it would seem.

"NO, IT WAS JACKSON! HE'S IN NEW YORK, AND PLANS TO USE THE SYMBOLS OF POWER TO OVERTHROW US!" Zeus bellowed. Oddly, it was Hera to contradicted him.

"Husband, Percy may not be my favorite hero...though he's definitely in the top 30, but he wasn't here. He's at home, celebrating his mother" she aimed that last comment at Ares and Hephaestus, who ignored her. Poseidon smiled at that.

He had sent her a card as well.

"I can confirm that he was there" Hestia spoke up for the first time, appearing by the hearth fire "Percy is not the thief"

"BAH, okay he appears innocent for now...BUT THE THIEF IS STILL ON THE LOOSE...POSEIDON I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE YOUR TRIDENT IN AN OPEN PLACE SO WE CAN TRAP HIM!"

"HEY!" Athena shook her head.

"That plan is just asking for trouble"...Aphrodite suddenly coughed.

"Hem Hem. You know, I've just noticed something" The entire council started glaring at the love goddess.

"First of all, all our weapons are stolen, aside for Poseidon's...and then our young little girl was late getting here" Artemis glared at her beyond plain glaring.

It was glared cubed.

"And what, are you exactly implying?" Aphrodite he heed like an evil french model.

"Now, I do believe I want to confirm a few things. First, my husband, did our young huntress or did she not order several lava proof zip line arrows from you a few months ago" These special arrows she was referencing not only were lava proof, but created a shield around the user. Perfect for hunters who were fighting lava based monsters. Artemis blinked, was she really implying... The smith god shifted in his seat.

"Yes, but I saw her use them against the lava dragons..." Aphrodite was evilly grinning.

"Did she use them all?" Apollo twitched.

"My sister is not some sort of evil little, cretin, so I'd stop this train of yours before I derail it" Athena shook her head.

"Aphrodite, you know full well that no god can steal another symbol. It has to be done by a mortal, demigod, or admit-ably hunter. However, as you know, all the hunters are at Camp Half Blood" Aphrodite now had a truly evil grin on.

"Oh, but what if Artemis has, another sort of champion" that froze everyone in their thrones.

"What exactly are you..." Hestia began, breaking the ice

"Oh, its just...this" she flicked her fingers, as Hestia's hearth morphed from plain fire into some sort of recorder fire...

Showing Camp Half Blood...

"YOU" the voice of the videoed drew rang out as she confronted Orion in the fields of Camp Half Blood, sometime after he was bruised from the wresting tryout.

"Wait, your that girl" Orion said in shock "That really bratty one" Drew twitched.

"Your a demigod?" she hesitated for a few seconds "WHO IS YOUR PARENT!" Orion blinked.

"Huh?

"Your immune to my Charm Speak, no one should be immune to it naturally unless they have clear sight and are a mortal. TELL ME!" she snarled. His companion, Regis, was stunned at this.

A demigod who resisted charm speech, who didn't have it themselves? This was interesting.

And it got only more interesting as Drew attempted to lunge at Orion like some sort of brawler, before he avoided the attack with shocking reflexes...

The reflexes of a born hunter.

Drew tumbled to the ground, before ice formed via a small blizzard from Regis, freezing her limbs to the ground. The fire ended, as the Olympians stared

"You know, your children really need to be taught some manners" Artemis commented after a second of stunned silence from the group

"Don't bother with that sort of excuse! Those reflexes are like your hunters! The resistance to my children's powers are like your hunters! He has your hair! There is no other explanation, YOU broke your oath of virginity, YOU raised him to be your weapon so he would be able to steal all the symbols of power, for yourself!" Demeter frowned.

"As much as you seem to believe that, you are aware that if she, supposedly did do this, why didn't she send him to Trident as well, or the Helm of Darkness" Zeus had wide eyes.

"How did I never see it coming" he muttered to himself "I was expecting exploding Jackelopes from you as your most likely attempt at usurping me, but this..."

"You forget, our young rebellious child" Artemis glared at the evil bimbo as she continued on her rant "Is the Goddess of the Moon and Birth. Being the Goddess of the Moon, she has influence over the tides. Not completely, but plenty enough to hold our Sea God back should she go through with her plan..."

"How did she figure out such a complete explanation that actually makes sense..." Athena mused

"Well, I guess that explains all those orders for CSI DVD's" Hermes mused, apparently she had been studying.

"I need cereal, this is getting intense" Demeter summoned some cereal next to her throne.

"Great, all this junk and I need a drink, stupid ban" Dionysus sulked.

"Also, as the Goddess of Birth, she is a natural counteract to Hades, whose powers are based around death. Her moonlight also pierces darkness, rendering Hades weakened. In short, our little friend is in perfect positioning to overthrow the ruling bodies and set up an Olympus of her own design" In short, a lot less lust and males.

Also probably less roman.

"Did Aphrodite really figure that all out?" Hestia asked herself in confusion. Apollo was livid.

"That was the biggest piece of crap I've ever heard! My sister has absolutely no plan for power, or theft, and she definitely does not have a son! She's a virgin..."

"So is Athena, and she has more kids than I do" Dionysus commented offhandedly.

"She does have plenty of skilled hunters, who are really stealthy on her side. Aphrodite may be on to something" Ares barked. Artemis finally had enough.

"Would you all...SHUT UP! WHO EXACTLY DO YOU THINK I AM! DO YOU THINK I'D HONESTLY SEND MY HUNTERS ON SUCH A TASK AS STEALING SYMBOLS OF POWER, THROUGH LAVA!" her eye twitched.

"See, she's perfectly innocent, what Aphrodite said was nothing but pure theory. And all that nonsense about her having a son, I mean honestly, that kid you were looking at was hardly threatening. He's short, not exactly attractive, he hardly seems aggressive. He's far too docile and wimpy to somehow be sis's..."

"Apollo, kindly stop insulting my son would you" Artemis muttered darkly. At that, all the other gods in the room just stared at her with speeds that beat Zeus at a nude beach of lesbians.

"Hamana...hamana..." Apollo was incoherent. Artemis shook her head.

"Perhaps I should explain..."


	14. The battle of Camp Half Blood the arrow

Wait, I'm a good writer? And its highly probable Apollo now needs therapy.

_Cabin 13, Hades_

The black stone walls of the 13th cabin in Camp Half Blood, the cabin for children of Hades, held a dark secret inside of them. A secret that was only known to its lone occupant, that should it ever get out, it would bring forth the end of the world as Camp Half Blood knew it.

Or at least, when it came to his reputation.

"Excellent, after months of searching, I have finally obtained you, my little beauty" Nico di Angelo, the only child of Hades, a boy with black hair and olive skin, was grinning maniacally. In his hand was a card of some sort and a figurine, labeled Ra.

"The final piece of the Pharaoh's Deity Expansion, is mine at last!" he chuckled to himself as he waved his hand. On the side of the wall, a panel slid down, revealing his binder and box of secrets.

Not to be confused with the chamber of secrets (Though he did get an idea or two from the book)

Opening the binder, he flipped to just the right page, that tantalizing open card slot...

And slipping the card in, and placing the figurine into the box, he backed away before covering the panel up again.

He had succeeded in fulfilling his old dream of collecting them all, and until the Lords of Asgard expansion came out in December, he could afford to relax.

Nothing could ruin this moment!...

Except for being hit with a giant aurora colored laser beam and blowing up...

Nico only saw darkness for a few seconds, before realizing something.

He wasn't dead.

He in fact had no idea where he was at all.

_Army of Ragnarok_

"Oh come on, we could of blown up the cabin!" the nine tailed fox yowled

"BLOOD!" the Tanuki bellowed drunkenly. Odin sighed.

"If we blow everything up, it will make us appear to be nothing but Titans, or Giants" Odin frowned, he had a particular dislike for giants. "As it is, even if you wanted to start a massacre, the power of the stone that is in all of us means that even if you slash them to bits, they are warped to the holding area in the split second before you scar their flesh"

"Bloody demigod loving bitch" the fox muttered about the sage. Odin glared at the fox.

"I may remind you that I gave her the idea in the first place about how to use the stones power if Jupiter is not around. I happen to have a fondness for Demigods myself, now I do believe its invasion time" Odin, being practically a Norse fusion of Jupiter and Minevera, with a dash of Victoria, Apollo and Diana, turned serious as he drew his spear "TO BATTLE! LEAVE NO DEMIGODS, SATYRS OR CHIRON BEHIND...and save Bachus for me!"

_In Camp_

Out of nowhere, a huge burst of glowing light, green, yellow and red and a heck of a lot of colors in between, blasted into the Hades cabin. The front door burst open, and Nico was nowhere to be seen.

"What in Hades!" some demigod yelled, before they noticed the giant hole in the barrier, sort of resembling a glowing hole punched through plastic. And flying through it were dozens of giant foxes with multiple tails, raccoons, tiny guys with axes, females who appeared to have headbands of ice, and ice like claws, and glowing people either with a bright radiance or a dark luminance.

And leading them was a guy in some sort of battle clothing sort of like a really well off vikings, with a giant, controduing spear and an eye patch.

"Does that happen often?" Orion asked weakly as he noticed dozens of demigods reaching for various weapons of that celestial bronze stuff. Regis drew his own sword before turning to Orion.

"Damn, what a day for you to just get here. Haven't even gotten a chance for you to pick out a bow, I'll hold them off, you get a bow and try to fight some of them off..." one of the glowing beings descended near then. It was a black one, with sort of evil features, fangs, red eyes, the works. The body was small, but levitating above the ground to make it seem taller. Regis blinked in shock.

"That looks like a Svartalfar...a Norse dark Elf!" the dark elf apparent cackled, before it flew at Regis. He swung at it with the blade, but it swerved out of a way like some cartoon would.

The Svartalfar thing then formed a little ball of black light in its hands and sent it blasting at Orion. He dodged the attack as a small, steaming hole was left in the ground

"FREEZE!" he used some of his demigod powers to send a gust of freezing wind at the Svartalfar, impaling it with a storm of ice crystals tat blasted it like miniature shrapnel. The creature then dissolved, but instead of dust it began snow.

"Odd...RUN!" he ordered as Orion complied, moving as fast as he could back to the archery range. He noticed over his shoulder as he run that Regis was swarmed by a few more of the creatures he called Svartalfar.

As he ran to get a bow, he was able to get a few notes on what was happening here. A dozen or so of the Satyrs were being attacked by the giant fire breathing foxes, all of the goats panicking for their very lives.

That girl who blew up the dollhouse that Drew lived in and two guys that sort of looked like twins were fending off attacking dwarfs, the very same dwarfs he once saw in a dream.

How odd

He noticed Drew being attacked by one of those things that sort of looked like the Svartalfar, but glowing more positively. They were white colored in their aura, and all together resembled angels than demons like the Svartalfar.

"WHAT ARE YOU!" Drew feebly whined "GO AWAY!" the angel things laughed before saying sort of like how elves would sound in a cartoon.

"Your charmspeak does not work on us, Demigod. We are the Ljosalfar, elves of light! BE GONE!" they grabbed Drew, as she suddenly started having an aura of that aurora color, before vanishing, leaving nothing but little glowing particles of dust.

Did she die? Orion didn't want to figure about it or ask.

Maybe he should ask if Thestrals were real, and see if he could see one now?

However, those Ljosalfar things...alfar must mean Elf or something, were now hunting for some other victim, and missed him, so he was able to get to the archery range quickly, and found a bow lying around...

Problem, no quiver.

"Hello, meat" a evil voice sounded, as Orion turned to find one of those giant foxes, this one with three tails on it, lurking by the archery targets.

"Prepare to burn!" the fox opened its maw, as a giant burst of blazing fire flew out of it, scorching one of the round wooden targets and burning a path straight at him.

Dodge rolling out of the way, he avoided being deep fried while still holding on to the wooden bow he had grabbed. However, the fox wasn't done with him yet.

"Not bad move, boy. Though it looks like you copied it from that Kingdom Hearts game" true "I must admire your taste though, but its time to truly see how well you taste!" the giant slobbering fox flew at him, and he was panicking.

'Damn, where's an arrow when you need one!' he then felt a slight weight in his hand...

A silvery arrow. He blinked in shock, before arming the bow and firing. The arrow struck into beast's chest, who whimpered and dissolved into pink Sakura petals...

Odd, as Regis put it. Not dust, or sand or snow for that matter.

"Did I just" he noticed the arrow in the petals...

"Okay, if that's how it is, heavy duty celestial bronze blasting semi automatic gun!" nothing...

"Um, too modern...give me a blue sword that catches on fire!" nothing...

"Okay, you don't like Eragon then...or is just arrows?" another silvery arrow appeared in his hands. He actually felt a little tired after that one.

"Okay, just arrows...wish I had a quiver but this might work" Orion ran back to the battle, hoping his odd new ability would aid him.

Was this a power of the children of Apollo? If so, why was the arrow silver?

_Meanwhile, Olympus_

"YOU BROKE YOUR OATH!" Hera ranted. Of course, this giant argument was holding them off from doing something actually useful...

As usual.

"Did I not just explain that I didn't" Artemis said coldly.

"YOU WERE NEVER TO HAVE CHILDREN!..."

"Actually, that was you" Poseidon commented off handily "Technically, Artemis only promised to not break her virgin oath. Its a lot like Athena's kids in a way" Athena glared at him, she agreed, but how dare the sea idiot use her in his argument.

"And if you bothered to listen to her argument, nothing she did wasn't covered by a clause of some sorts" Hermes acknowledged "That sort of planing shows the tenacity of a thief, I actually did help someone, so pay up" Dionysus forked over a Drachma.

"Yes, I did nothing illegal, so perhaps we can focus on the INVADING ARMY!" Artemis yelled. Several of the other gods, such as Apollo, Hermes and Athena, were in agreement.

"Part of me is already there" Dionysus commented "And its a dozy if I ever saw one. And this guy with the creepy spear thing keeps stabbing me..." he winced "Ouch...something seems wrong with that though"

He winced heavily once again, as a giant burst of black flames filled the room, as a large, black haired man appeared. Zeus and Demeter scowled.

"Hades' Demeter hissed. Hades appeared, concerned.

"WHY AREN'T ANY OF YOU DOING ANYTHING! CAN'T YOU SEE THE CAMP'S UNDER ATTACK!" Apollo twitched in indignation.

"You aren't doing anything" Hades scowled.

"You know as well as I do that some laws" he glared at his brother "Prevent me from actually doing something to the living, or even going within 10 miles of the Camp. As it is, I sent a few skeletons to aid the defense, the limited allowance I'm allowed to do there, and its still too much. Also, there is something worse going on"

Ares huffed "Worse? How!" Hades frowned.

"Dionysus, that last stab nearly killed you" he said blandly. Dionysus's eyes were the size of saucer plates.

"Die...you are aware we are gods?" Poseidon asked cautiously. Hades nodded.

"I am, and why do you think I just said this in person. DO YOU THINK I'D JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" The entire Pantheon shifted nervously.

"Than that settles it, we need to get them out of there!" Athena said unsteadily "If they really can do that...we need to coordinated a new attack plan with them..."

"No" Zeus said simply. Artemis looked indignant in fury, as did most of Olympus.

"NO! YOU WANT TO LEAVE THEM ALONE..."

"SILENCE!" the sky crackled with lightning "This development must be dealt with cautiously. This threat obviously wants to take out the Demigods before attacking us. For that reason, I'm closing all entrances to Olympus, and requiring ALL" he eyed some of the more independent gods, such as his brothers "gods to be in Olympus, at all times!"

"WHAT..." he cut off a shriek from Aphrodite.

"No god is to step foot off of Olympus, IN ANY FORM, until this threat has passed. If they can't get at us, their moral will kill them off for us. SO IS MY WORD!"

_Meanwhile, Camp Half Blood_

The bloody incarnation of Dionysus who was fighting Odin, suddenly froze. Odin, who froze off the binding wine vines around him, watched as he vanished completely.

"The sage was right, Jupiter is being an idiot. Well then" he lifted his spear, before sending a huge wave of frozen wind into Chiron and a girl with red frizzy hair.

"That foolish move will ensure this battle is won by us. And even if we don't, the teacher and oracle are now ours"


	15. The Battle of camp Half Blood Perceus

Stagewriter, she will appear when I start including Rome..

Don't worry Animeman, I plan to avoid explaining what happens after 'The Throne of Fire', and this story trumps the canon of Lost Hero and Son of Neptune. While you will see plot points from there, I will avoid a story telling.

Now to the story

_Olympus_

Apollo frowned. While they were banned from doing anything on the mortal world, they could still watch what was happening via Hephaestus TV

And it was agonizing, his children were...what was happening to them? And then you had Orion...

"Why can he do that" he whined. Artemis rose an eyebrow.

"Do what?" Apollo glared at her.

"Summoning arrows!" Artemis actually looked baffled. "Do you realize how many of my children could have lived if they had that power! About 724! WHY!" he wailed in agony.

"I'm not sure myself...to be honest, I have no idea what abilities he might have...because I didn't block any of them" Apollo's eyes shot wide open.

"YOU WHAT!" It was common for Olympians to limit how much power a demigod could receive. This not only made it easier for them to hide from monsters until they were old enough, but limited favoritism. For example, Hephaestus and his fire abilities or Aphrodite and her Charm speak.

The last guy who didn't have any blocks on his power like that was Hercules.

Artemis frowned at Apollo "I intend to see my son to survive this prophecy. I was no fool when I gave birth to him, I did a lot of planning. Seeing as in all likelihood half of Olympus is going to try to kill him if they get the chance, he needs all the help he can get. I just hope whoever this 'Hero of Order and the West' is, can help him.

Apollo smiled.

"Sis, he might just survive yet" to her confused look, he grinned.

"Between you and me, there are only two who know what hero your talking about, me and his dad. The Hero of Order and the West is a powerful hero, and one of the few you respect..." Artemis's eyes went wide.

"Wait...you don't mean" Apollo grinned.

"Percy Jackson. Sis, I don't need to be me to tell ya that Orion's going to be fine...though oddly I can't even see the lineup of Hephaestus prime time ever since the attack..." he quivered again as he saw another of his kids dissapear.

"Sis, I suddenly want to get the golden net out again..." loud thunder rang out at that statement.

"LET ME HELP MY KIDS!"

_Meanwhile, on the ground_

A large girl with a sparking spear, a latino kid who had a sort of mischievous face, a blond athletic kid and a girl with long brown hair all exploded into the same glowing light as the others, as Odin sighed.

"So, Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Will Solace, Katie Gardner, you all were fine opponents. However, removing you is necessary, now for you" he turned to Annabeth, who was clutching a broken arm and staring at him in fury next to the lake.

"So, Annabeth, it would appear your plan, while well thought out, has failed to stop me. Impressive try, none the less. But, your strategies are tainted by you being a daughter of Athena, and not of Minevera, to a point your plans are less about absolute defeat and more about victory to the least casualties. That lack of drastic sacrifice is why you have lost here" Annabeth looked confused.

"Wait, those are just different names for my mom" Odin sighed.

"Perhaps one day your understand" he lifted his spear "But now your ours!" he thrusted the spear straight at Annabeth...as a giant spout of water rose from the nearby lake.

Odin and Annabeth both looked at the spout in confusion, as a single blast of water flew from the lake and into Odin, knocking him to the ground. The water receded as Percy Jackson emerged from the water, the bronze Riptide sword in hand.

"Annabeth!" he gasped. Annabeth was confused.

"Percy...how did you get here so fast" Odin frowned.

"Du'at" a child of Poseidon, for a child of Neptune could have no hope of getting permission to do so, could use the many rivers of the Egyptian realm of magic like shadow travel, except limited to water instead of shadows.

"Impressive if I do say, Percy Jackson. Your only the second child of Posiedon to be able to travel in such a fashion, only priored by Georgius. And to have it mastered at the young age you are, most impressive. No wonder you were rated target number 1" Odin grinned.

"Why are you attacking the camp!" Percy demanded, moving to protect the injured Annabeth. Odin had a hunter like grin on him.

"To restore the balance...now face me Saturn slayer, he who fought the greatest of snakes, FACE ME PERCEUS JACKSON!" a blizzard formed around Odin as Percy glared at him, Riptide gleaming.

Hundreds of runes appeared around Odin, before they flew at Percy like missiles. Drawing an amulet with several different Hieroglyphics on its cover, Percy shouted out "SHIELD!"

Hundreds of glowing hieroglyphs flew from the amulet, forming a round shield that blocked the rune attack. Annabeth blinked.

"What was..." Percy chuckled.

"Oh, just something I picked up. Useful, ain't it." Odin shook the shock off with a groan.

"Not bad, Perceus, however" Odin then thrusted his spear straight at Percy, who glanced it off with the flat side of the blade of Riptide.

And so the two beings of light began battle.

_Meanwhile_

A silver arrow pierced the body of a Svartalfar, causing the dark elf to explode into snow. Orion was panting now from the many arrows he had already called forth, from wherever he did.

He was alone on top of a hill a bit off the cabin area of camp, he'd have fought at the camp proper, but it was currently on fire.

Pitty to the Demeter cabin.

"Hello pretty little demigod" Another voice growled, as he turned to find himself staring down the largest fox yet, with 9 thrashing, giant tails. The thing was perhaps larger than a double decker bus. Orion gulped, before raising his bow and firing at the giant fox.

The fox just blew it away by breathing out of his nose violently. Orion gulped.

"Foolish boy, you are speaking to the most powerful of all foxes, not even you Greeks most legendary fox, the Teumessian, could hope to best me in combat!" Orion then noticed something.

"Wait, aren't you a Naruto character?" he saw an episode of the anime once, but for some reason his mother didn't like the show, something about 'the embodiment of evil' being in it or something, which she called Jiraiya.

That was a mistake.

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT FOOLISH MANGA TURNED ANIME SERIES! I SWEAR, I WILL DEVOUR KISHIMOTO ONCE I'M DONE WITH THE OLYMPIANS, NOW FEEL MY WRATH!" a torrent of flames burst forth from the giant fox's mouth, which Orion dodged with those unexplained reflexes again, though this time without a mistake.

His foot caught on a rock, causing him to trip and tumble down the hill like a rolling stone, his head hitting a rock on the way down, down to where one of the hunters of Artemis was fighting against one of the giant raccoons, the biggest, meanest and fattest of them based on its looks.

The hunter had black hair like that of a thunder cloud, with stormy blue eyes, and she sort of looked like a punk. She was wielding a spear and shield in combat, though a bow appeared to be on the ground that looked like it was smashed to bits.

"DIE!" the Raccoon beast rose its fist and smashed down, to which the girl burst out of the way, into the air and sent the spear straight into the beasts head with an electric burst.

"ARG...MY HOROSCOPE WAS RIGHT!" the great Tanuki yowled as he burst into pink sakura petals...

"NO, ONE TAIL! HOW DARE YOU THALIA GRACE!" The giant fox roared in fury. This Thalia glared at the fox.

"Don't call me by my last name" she extended her spear forward as a blast of electricity flew along the spear like a conductor. The fox opened his maw and a torrent of fire struck the lighting blast, overpowering it and impacting into the ground where Orion and Thalia were...

"Damn, why didn't you dodge!" Thalia groaned, having dragged them both out of the way before they were cajunned cooked, and were now behind the rock, as the giant fox sniffed the ground that he had just burned. Orion groaned.

"My ankle" Thalia frowned, it looked broken, probably had a concussion too. Sighing, she reached for her backpack, and unearthed some sort of food...which she promptly shoved down my throat.

Swallowing it, I coughed "What was that all...and why does it taste like fried chicken" Thalia shook her head.

"Your new aren't you" she commented as Orion's injury began healing "Ambrosia, or nectar if it was a liquid, can heal demigods. Of course, eating too much will cause you to incinerate" okay, deadly food, very fun.

She frowned "You look, familiar" she began, before shaking her head. "No, its just me" The giant fox then reappeared across the hill.

"THERE YOU ALL THALIA GRACE!" the giant fox roared as it reappeared, just as Orion's vision began to dim, apparently concussions aren't as easy to cure with ambrosia. "Now, I will defeat you, and I know just how to defeat you" he began to change forms, as Thalia started to look, terrified.

"No, its not possible, HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!" the tiny form the fox had taken laughed, sounding like a little boy.

"h, g ssr, yr nt gg o t e ag d lv m wt mm ai" the little boy's speech was broken as Orion succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness, as Thalia remained terrified against the fire breathing boy.

_Back to Percy after a large portion of the battle_

Odin was smashed with a giant fist made of water, as he stumbled back from the impact had struck him in his arm, breaking part of the arm, but not his spear arm. He smirked.

"I see, you control water to create a giant body part made of water, similar to a gods battle avatar. Quite impressive. However, you can't defeat me and protect your girlfriend at once!" Odin surged forward with his great spear, impacting into Riptide with a bang.

The great spear knocked Riptide out of Percy's hand as he swung the spear down at Percy to capture him. Percy breathed in deeply before stomping his feet, as a barrier of earth rose forth to block the spear. Odin's single good eye was wide.

"A son of Poseidon, or Neptune, with such power over earth. Geb must favor him if he gave him such training" this was unexpected, he hadn't planned for this! Percy, now tired, used the water around him to propel himself into the air, as Riptide reappeared in his pants pocket, and reactivating it, sliced down into Odin.

"ARGH!" Golden blood crossed Odin's spear arm as Percy landed on the ground below him. Odin growled.

"So, it would appear that you have injured my spear arm. As both my arms are now injured, continuing to battle you will only lead to my further incapacitation. Percy Jackson, you are truly a worthy foe I will appreciate to fight once again, for it appears that my information on you was lacking several details. However, be warned, my power is not what is was back in the day, for Asgard has yet to take root anew. However, you cannot stop us, for this toolbox is down to only four tools now" Annabeth's eyes were wide.

"Wait, only four of us are left!" Odin smirked as he began to blow away as a icy mist.

"You fought valiantly here, our forces have suffered more casualties then what we suspected. We will have to rethink our attack on the weapons wrack it would seem" Percy had a confused look as Orion vanished completely, as a terrified scream was let out.

"THALIA!" Annabeth screamed, as the girl leapt backwards from the hill, carrying the incapacitated Orion. She motioned back to them, the duo shocked at the scorch marks on her cloths, and what looked like tear runs on her face.

"This demigod's injured, and that thing isn't leaving us alone!" she was suffering to the giant fox that just climbed over the hill, roaring in rage, his nine tails thrashing wildly.

"HEY, isn't that a anime character?" Percy said dumbly. The fox roared.

"DAMN YOU KISHIMOTO! NOW DIE DEMIGODS!" The giant fox charged at them, as Percy began to sluggishly move water around them.

'Now, if I can just get them into the Du'at, we can get out of here...' Percy grimaced, before the fox broke through the water.

"What?"

"Foolish Jackson, the battle with Odin left you exhausted, now pay the price!" he slashed at Thalia, who burst into the glowing light like the others.

"NO, THALIA!" Annabeth was then gripped by one of the beast's tails...

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Percy flew at the fox and slashed for the tail, before a wave of weakness crossed him and caused him to swing wrong...

And cut the foxes face.

"RAGH!" The Nine Tailed fox now had a cool eye scar, as an unconscious Percy and Orion were sucked into the waters of the Du'at, as Annabeth exploded just as Thalia and the rest of the camp had.


	16. Dreams, boy kings and the 21st Nome

Keep up the reviews, I hold you all in favor, as long as you either review, aside for flames, favoritors, alerters, and the like

You know, summer usually causes a surge in activity...its been dull.

Sage; Artemis is a main character because its her son, and Percy's a main character because he is, well a main character.

Stage; Nope, they are just locked up somewhere.

Animeman; You caught the power of the Ragnarok group nearly killed Dionysus, right? Even the Achilles Curse couldn't protect against that.

Now, to begin

_Dream land_

Orion was asleep, but at the same time, he was, seeing something.

And that something looked a lot like a swamp. Something that suspiciously sounded like a Hippopotamus roared in the background, as the reeds shook, with two young people, probably teenagers, ran out of the brush like the dickens.

One was dressed in a lot of linen, with tanned, sort of middle eastern skin. He was followed by a guy in some sort of bronze armor, that celestial bronze stuff at camp. He had black hair, green eyes and was somewhat average height.

"ISHKANDER! DID YOU HAVE TO ACTUALLY SUCCEED!" He yelled in laughter, and fright, as the hippo in the distance bellowed again. This Iskander, or at least that's what his name sounded like, chuckled.

"I did Georgius, I finally won the bet. Pay up the Drachmas!" I didn't want to know what they were talking about, and why these guys sounded like they were talking in Greek. The black haired guy reluctantly handed over a few golden coins...when Georgius froze.

"I know your there, Artemis!" he yelled, as someone who looked a lot like his mother, just a lot more, contemporary, in her clothing emerged from the reeds like a silvery ghost, followed by another in a similar get up.

The person behind her was rather beautiful and he wasn't exactly one to say that at random. She looked like some sort of commando Persian princess or something, though she spent most of her time staring down the two boys.

"I see your training is as adapt as ever, son of Nep..Poseidon" she caught herself as it almost looked like she flickered. The deadly looking Persian girl looked on with concern.

"My lady, I don't think we're far enough away yet" Georgius frowned.

"It appears I'm not exactly the only one trying to avoid Rome, now am I, Lady Artemis" she frowned.

"Or however more I can call myself that. Diana, really, the Egyptians have cooler names than I do, no offense" Iskander shrugged.

"None taken. However, I'd continue to move. That fool Cleopatra involving Egypt in Rome's politics is her greatest blunder, I fear it will be only a matter of time before they appear." What, was this around the time that Rome invaded Egypt or something?

"And what about you, boy?" The persian lady growled. Georgius had a determined face.

"I am one of the few demigods of this day to still be of the old ways, and not one of those barbarians Latins. They sacked the old camp ages ago, I have nothing left but to stand with my friend, Iskandar, should anything happen. Zoe as you would stand with your fellow hunters through thick and thin, I will stand with my friends through that and worse"

The dream then shifted to a burning desert, that was actually on fire. Arrows that were lit on fire were everywhere, as were dead bodies.

It was a battlefield.

And that Georgius guy had a spear in his gut, that was removed by a guy that sort of looked like one of those kids from the Athena cabin. Iskander was next to him, and we appeared to be surrounded by a storm of hieroglyphs...things.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU MINEVERA SPAWN!" He yelled in fury

"HA DI!" the son of, Athena, Minevera, whatever, exploded literally, guts and gore landing everywhere. He then caught sight of a thousand more demigods, dressed just like the kid he just exploded, charging at him and several other guys dressed like him.

"BE GONE YOU BASTARD ROMAN SPAWNS! NOW SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MAKE AN ENEMY OF THE CHIEF LECTOR OF THE HOUSE OF LIFE, even if he was appointed just an hour ago" he drew a bow and seven arrows.

"YOU HAVE MADE AN ENEMY OF RA, I SUMMON SEKHMET!" a radiating figure who appeared to be molten armor, with golden skin and a lions head, roared as she drew her bows.

"RAGH!" a massacre then began, as demigod after demigod ended up burnt by the creatures flaming arrows, as several glowing figures appeared behind the army of demigods...

"JUPITER, MARS, APOLLO, MINEVERA, VICTORIA, MERCURY, HERCULES!" Iskander growled "YOU HAVE MADE AN ENEMY OF THE HOUSE OF LIFE THIS DAY! YOUR GRUBBY HANDS WILL NEVER HAVE EGYPT"

Wait...didn't that Alexander guy conquer Egypt for Greece?

"You'd be surprised" everything appeared to be paused as someone else appeared in the filmography, a winged person like a ghost, with darkish skin and black hair. "While he did conquer Egypt, he and his more immediate successors in the Ptolemaic dynasties allowed Egypt to follow their own beliefs and leveled the oppressive Persian regime. For that reason, they are not viewed with hatred. The later ones, however...we hate"

"Wait, who are..."

"I am Tutankhamun" he said, drawing a confused look from Orion.

"My wife and friends called me Tut" he said simply. Orion's eyes went wide.

"Wait, as in King Tut, the pharaoh who died young!" he frowned.

"Stupid curse" he grumbled "Dad had to be an idiot, and I take the fall. Of course your doomed, seeing as your Olympian parent has tons of enemy's" Orion's eyes were wide.

"Wait, you know my father!" Tut rose an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I do. But, there is more to it that than that, now I believe you want me to hit play again?" he left and the video resumed...

A hawk descended to the battlefield, as a tanned figure with two different eyes rose up. A swarm of scorpions massed into a single pale female. A giant crocodile like man rose from the nearby river Nile, a giant vulture swarm, led by a female vulture person, thing swooped down, a beautiful lady with rainbow wings, and a giant hairy mass that looked like a 'Bearboon' or something roared in battle lust.

The Sekhmet lady than struck the sunny archer guy, the giant 'bearboon' took the muscled guy, the hawk man the sort of thundery guy, the scorpion lady fought the one who looked like the kid that got exploded, the croc guy went at the other female, the vulture hag fought the guy with the staff thingy, and the armored guy from the side of Rome was fighting the rainbow winged lady...

The dream then changed, as Orion was now in a place that looked like a tomb, as Georgius was lowered into a tomb, with a coin on his mouth. Several other Egyptian guys were around him, frowning.

"Your not burying him right" one commented to Iskander. The sad looking man shook his head.

"Greek he was born, and Greek he shall be put to rest as" he said solemnly "Better than allowing him to be in a limbo" a rather dim looking guy then asked.

"So, why did the Romans beat us?" and thus they began to sink down into a flurry of accusations...insults...and other Congress like conditions.

The dream then changed again, to a lot farther into the future, if the guy with the armani tux was anything to say about it. The man had a lot of scars on his face, like he was attacked by a flock of really ticked off Canaries...and had no Madam Pompfrey around.

He looked like a lawyer or something who was a rambunctious boy in his youth.

Next to him was a really, really, REALLY, old guy with a leopard skin cape, the fiend, and a staff. The tuxedo dude then coughed.

"So nice to see you, Iskandar. I'm sorry I missed your 2000 odd birthday the other week, titan uprisings are so busy you know" Wait, Iskandar? 2000? Titan Uprising? Iskander huffed.

"I don't know why I even let you in, Titan Prometheus" He smiled.

"Paranoid of all Gods and Titans these days are you, no. Quite good, seeing how round up Zeus, the old tramp, is going to be at how Perceus outshown..." a loud thundering was heard.

"Exactly on time, no. Poor girl was off by a few seconds" he muttered absently. Iskander glared at him.

"Alright Titan, get on with it" He chuckled.

"For you see my good fellow, things are moving just as I wished them to, the Gods have won and Perceus has proven himself. It may be true that I was supporting Kronos, or Saturn if you will, outwardly, but inwardly my uncle was merely a tool to make my own move" Iskander narrowed your eyes.

"And what move is this? Do you expect an alliance of..." He laughed.

"Hardly, a war between the House of Life and Olympus would lead to your total destruction, and a repeat of World War 1. Young Gavrilo Princip was a radical no? What I do want, is to maneuver the pieces, they are already in position, or close enough"

"The Kane Children, young Perceus, the child who I do confirm is my distant cousins secret child, and of course that Praetor, I really dislike Rome myself, to tell you the truth. All ready to deal with both pressing issues"

Iskander frowned.

"What pressing issues" Prometheus smiled.

"Ruby was absolutely correct. By the way, may I have a portal to Nome 360? I have a sudden desire to observe magic penguins" he turned away before calling back.

"Oh, by the way, the third reincarnation of Georgius is..."

With that, his eyes opened, to find himself in a spacy room. Sunlight filtered in from a large panoramic window, showing the East River and Manhattan in fine light.

The walls had various posters, of things ranging from pictures of the sea to Heroes posters. Next to the large bed, with blue sheets with a green trim, was a nightstand with a empty can of cherry coke on the side.

Was I the only one to see it was blue?

Of course, the biggest, and oddest, thing to dominate the room was a tooth. And I am not talking like under the pillow.

The tooth was larger than a Smart Car.

"Good, your awake" a voice said, as he noticed another in the room, and he looked a lot like Georgius. He was wearing the camp garb, however, and he had a string of gray hair on him...

"Where am I, who are you..." Percy frowned

"My name is Percy Jackson, I'm taking it your a new camper?" Orion nodded.

"My name is Orion Stele...so it wasn't a dream" he commented offly. The chaos, the odd people exploding, the silver arrows.

He noticed his bow wasn't around.

"Um, what happened to my bow..." Percy looked sheepish.

"Sorry about your bow, I accidentally dropped it in the the lake of fire" Orion blinked.

"Lake of what?" Percy shook his head.

"Minor travel hazard, if your not a son of Poseidon. Whose son are you, by the way?" Orion frowned.

"I don't know yet" Percy frowned.

"Well, a surprise then, and by the way, for where you are, welcome to the 21st nome" Orion blinked.

"The what now?" Percy chuckled.

"Oh, just my home away from home, or Camp Half Blood. Hope you didn't mind crashing in my room..."

"That's a tooth, right?" Orion asked absently. Percy looked at the tooth darkly.

"Yep, a spoil of war, that tooth there came from Aphophis himself, and that particular one I blasted out to get out of his mouth. Its a long story that is best told with epic background music and explosives...so anyway might as well introduce you, during breakfast..." Percy guided Orion down the hall, towards some large stairs

_Brief skip_

It was amazing how good the breakfast was here, though half the girls looked about as pleasant in the morning as some of those monsters. But other than that, the people at the Nome were friendly, quite so. There was Carter Kane, a dark skinned kid a year younger than he was, and his sister, though they look nothing alike, Sadie, a girl with dirty blond hair and white skin with just the slightest British accent, Zia, a Egyptian originating magician with short black hair, Jaz, a blond former cheerleader (And a nice one at that), Walt, a dark skinned charm maker, Felix a little guy with a slight penguin obsession (Poor Little Blues), and Bast, an actual god...of cats...who was eating friskies and milk

Said god was frowning "An attack on Camp Half Blood...by monsters?"

"And some guy named Odin" Orion added, enjoying the slight breeze that was blowing in on the terrace they were eating on, though the Baboon Khufu, dressed in a Purple Lakers Jersey, quickly earned his ire after stealing his Cheerios.

"But for that to have succeeded...and not by them, something's not right" Bast said darkly. But before Orion, or anyone else for that matter, could ask who 'them' were, the last voice he expected to hear, was heard.

"Orion" turning, Orion blinked in shock, as did the rest of the table.

"How did you get up here!" little Felix squeaked.

"Um, hello?" Carter said nervously.

Bast hissed "How are you even here, the wards are still active"

"Oh give it a rest, I'm not in the Nome" it was his mother, and she had tears on her face.

"Mom?"


	17. Explanations and Destanations

The reviews need to keep on comin'...and I can't believe it! I had a lot of this and lost it because my computer is nuts! RAGH!

Angel; I will keep that in mind when she comes into play

Orlok; That and the next destination

_The 21st Nome_

"Mom?..." Orion began, before his mother rushed into a tearful hug. He blinked.

"Mom...it was only a day..." Unseen to him, his mother frowned.

"I was hoping this day would never come..." Orion looked serious now.

"Mom...who is my father?" it was quiet now. Percy was curious as well.

She was quiet for a minute "A man named Rich" Percy frowned, wasn't his great uncle named Rich? Orion frowned.

"Mom, I'm a demigod, my father must be a god, after all your my mother...right?" His mother stopped the hug and looked deeply into Orion's eyes.

"I am" Percy frowned sadly.

It was hard seeing a family so unsure of their parentage. Where was the claiming?

"Hey, maybe your the god in the family?" Felix brought up. Percy and Orion's eyebrows shot straight up.

"Bast..." Percy asked nervously. Bast frowned.

"It's true, Diana" Orion stared at his mother in shock. She rolled her eyes.

"Um, no" she said as she glowed, and shrunk...into a twelve year old version of his mother.

"The name is Artemis, hello Percy, its been a while" Orion blanched...

"Ha...wait your a goddess?" Artemis frowned.

"Watch your tone young man" she sounded just like his mother...she was, his mother. He then realized...

"Wait, aren't you a virgin?" She chuckled.

"Oh, I still am..." Carter frowned.

"Wait, did you have a kid like that Hephaestus..." Artemis groaned.

"No, Partenogenesis was banned after that...also its just creepy, that and you'd probably be born a god that way" Orion frowned.

"Um...isn't that a good thing? Sorry, barely 24 hours of this lovely twist in my life, so um..." Artemis chuckled.

"I understand, anyway...Ignoring the fact that it would be a lot harder to hide you from certain, others, if you were a god, being a god is actually really hard work, you have no idea how much paperwork I get daily...and it won't burn" she appeared to shiver in horror.

"Hey, try being absent from your job for 2000 odd years, now that is paperwork, and it won't shred" she groaned.

"Or catch on fire"

"Or be sucked into an alternate dimension..."

"We get it, paperwork is evil" Sadie sighed "Godly Paperwork is worse. What about the lovely dovey family moment?" Artemis caught herself.

"Yes, um, thank you magician. Well, before someone suggests anything more, odd, possibilities for how Orion was conceived, I'll explain it just as this, artificial insemination" The older ones of the group nodded, the younger ones just looked confused.

"What?" Felix asked confused. Artemis sighed.

"Don't ask little boy...Orion, I'm so, so sorry for keeping this from you so long...can you ever forgive me?" she seemed dejected, nervous. Orion smiled.

"Hey, if you told me you were a god, I probably wouldn't have believed you unless you did something...godly"

"Like turning him into a Jackelope?"

"Don't tempt me Jackson" she commented good natured. Orion frowned.

"Um, you two know each other, I'm taking?" Percy chuckled.

"Its a long story, I'll explain later, because I'm taking it that your not here for long" he frowned at the last part, as the group took notice of something, the fact that Artemis was sort of dissolving into little gold dust particles, starting in her left hand. She frowned.

"Yes, well, I'm not really supposed to be here, but seeing as I'm already in a bit of trouble, no harm" Orion frowned.

"Mom, are you in trouble, because of me?" she smiled.

"In sort, yes, but don't blame yourself. If you do, I will have to turn you into a Jackelope" no one could tell if that was a joke or not, so they didn't ask. "I don't have to inform you all, that things are unpleasant at the moment" they all nodded.

"Prior to you being born, Orion, Apollo, your uncle, spoke of a prophecy while, sort of out of it..."

"Interesting, the rumors are true, he does sleep prophecize" Bast frowned.

"True, it went something like this

_"The Heir to the Moon, born and raised with care"_

_"To save Olympus he will dare"_

_"Under the tutelage of the Hero of Order and the West"_

_"To unite the divided children to he will attest"_

_"Combined the powers of 5 into one, one will muse" _

_"To fight for the fate of Zeus"_

"Orion, Percy, I know for a fact that you are both in this prophecy. You both must fight the threat of Ragnarok, and stop them. Also, you must save those who were captured" Percy's eyes were wide.

"Captured!" Artemis nodded.

"Yes, no one died in the attack on Camp Half Blood. They are imprisoned somewhere. I have a strong feeling you'd be able to find them as you fight that army" Carter shook his head.

"It would help if we knew what they were up to, I mean they already did their whole, attack the camp, thing? Why not march directly on Olympus now...which I'm taking is on the Empire State Building?" Artemis had a confused look.

"You never told them?" she asked Percy. He chuckled.

"They never showed me where the 1st nome is, they blindfolded me when they took me there, and likewise I don't tell them where Olympus is...Zeus insurance" Artemis chuckled.

"True enough, its more true now with Olympus as tense as it is...and you and Poseidon are getting a lot of it"

"Wait, why would dad and I...did Zeus loose the bolt again" Harsh lightning cracked in the sky. Artemis nodded.

"Along with the rest of the Olympians, except Poseidon" she proved it by feebly trying to summon her bow "That's part of the reason I told them about you earlier than I planned, as some of them were starting to think I used you to steal the symbols of power, just because I was a few minutes late. As if I'd send my son, or my hunters through a lava wall"

"So, I'm taking it I'm not immune to lava?"

"Correct, to you Lava is just as deadly as the average mortal" she chuckled "Though you do appear to be able to call on arrows with a bit of your will..."

"Sort of like if he was summoning them from the Duat, sorry its just sort of similar to that process" Percy commented "Almost like a more offensively based Apollo kid"

"I like the sound of that" Artemis commented "But back to the whole, what the enemy is doing. They suffered a lot of casualties taking Camp Half Blood, for that reason they are unlikely to make another move like that until they have a better plan. They are after, something else to increase their power" she frowned.

"What? A nuclear weapon?" Bast yawned.

"Oh, those things? They don't work on gods...and have you seen the security on those things? Its godly" Artemis nodded.

"True, the Gods have taken precaution to keep those weapons away from monsters and titans. However, they seem to be after something in one of my sacred places..." she stopped.

"Huh?"

"Hem, hem, they are going to..." again

"Their next destination appears to be..." she frowned "Thalia's right, the gods do have to speak in riddles" Percy's eyes were wide.

"I just thought you did that for the fun of it!" Percy exclaimed. "So...Yellowstone?" Artemis shook her head.

"Well, at least you can do that" Zia frowned "Is it the island Delmos" she shook her head, with a fond smile on her face.

"The San Diego zoo?"Orion tried, she shook her head.

"Canada?" Sadie tried

"Secna Falls" Bast tempted the birth place of Womans suffrage in the United States, to no result.

"Olympic National Park in Washington?" Carter tried to similar result.

"DISNEY WORLD!" Felix yelled. Sadie frowned.

"Felix, Disney world is not the answer for everything" However, Artemis was nodding.

"Your kidding, Disney World, as in girly princesses, giant mice, Disney world!" Carter said in disbelief. Artemis frowned, her arm now gone.

"I do agree that I would find it amusing to fire a few arrows into Snow White and Cinderella, however there are many fine Heroines in Disney that I have no desire to maim for being disgraces to females; Mulan, Ariel, Pocahontas, Belle, that girl from the Rescuers movie, Penny, ect. At the same time, as the guardian of children, I find that a place as beloved by children as that place to be a place of holiness to myself as well. However, I have no idea what they may want from there"

"Maybe they want to invade Olympus disguised as a Kingdom Hearts cosplay?" Percy joked. Everyone frowned.

"I was kidding!"

Orion frowned "So, evil is going to invade the 'loveliest place on earth'...okay" Artemis was now half gone.

"But first" she used her one remaining arm in her current manifestation to summon a silver bow, which she handed to Orion.

"Orion, this was my training bow prior to me getting my current one, and I leave it to you, call it an early birthday present" Orion's eyes were wide.

"Mom..." Percy frowned

"Wait, isn't that a hunter's bow?" Artemis was now down another foot

"Yes, its one...just a little different..." she didn't get a chance to explain as she was now gone...

"MOM!" Orion gasped as she vanished. Percy placed his hand on Orion's shoulder.

"Well, that as interesting...son of Artemis" he smiled. Carter frowned.

"Hey, aren't demigods supposed to be, claimed?" Bast frowned "Big glowing symbol, something?" Percy shrugged.

"She probably wants a more, public thing. Like in front of her hunters or something. Anyways, it would appear that Orion and I are heading to Florida" Cater stood up immediately.

"Wait Percy, I'm coming with you, don't argue with me the fact is that too much is riding on this for you to go alone. This sort of incident could be bad for Egypt as well. I at least will accompany you"

"So will I!" Sadie added on as the rest of the gathered magicians nodded in agreement.

"Bast, send word to the gods and to Amos about what has occurred" Bast nodded. Percy drew forth Riptide, and rose it to reflect the morning sun's ray's dramatically.

"TO DISNEY WORLD!" Sadie frowned.

"Percy, what was that!" Percy frowned.

"Um, the dramatic start to a new adventure? I always wanted to do that..."


	18. Arrival at Disney, Battle at Wolf House

Sorry, Odin and Orion are similar names, so I mix them up once in a while, but it was Orion

And Bast was retrieved by the gods at the end of the Red Pyramid...remember

_Disney World, Florida, Contemporary Resort Hotel, Bay Lake_

A huge bubble rose on the lake side near the modern looking hotel, as it tossed out a team of Percy, Orion, Carter, Sadie, Zia and the rest of the kids of the 21st nome, roughly on the grass behind the deluxe hotel.

A lot of grumbling was the resort.

"Ouch, honestly your portals hurt more than regular ones!" Sadie muttered roughly. Percy sighed.

"Hey, I only figured these things out just last month...give me a break" Carter sighed.

"Well, we're here...so how are we going to find this thing or whatever it is that Ragnarok...as Artemis called it, is after. Sure, and you know what?"

Percy shrugged.

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY TO GET INTO THE PARK!" he yelled. Percy frowned.

"True...but you guys are magicians, with the ability to remove yourselves from the full fabric of this world and partially into the realm of the Duat to allow ourselves to sneak through the gates in such a simple manner without paying in any single form" Sadie blinked

"Oh gods, Percy just came up with a decent plan...APOCALYPSE!" she mocked. Zia sighed.

"Yes, very good...but there is one thing" Orion frowned.

"What, it doesn't work on demigods?" She shook her head.

"No, however I just detected that this place, the entire Lake Buena Vista Community as the town this resort is in is called, has a anti magic ward" to prove it, she crafted the Hieroglyphs for 'explosive fireworks' but it fizzled out "Pretty strong one too" Percy paled.

"Wait, so you guys can't sneak us in!" Zia nodded.

"Hey, can't you manipulate the mist thing or something like mom did, Regis said that demigods can" Orion brought up. Percy paled.

"Do you know what happened, the last time I did that!" Sadie chuckled.

"Sadie, it wasn't funny, DO YOU KNOW WHAT SORT OF CURSES I WAS SENT!" Orion gave her a confused look.

"Oh, I heard from Bast that last time you tried to manipulate the mist, you set Disney Channel on an unscheduled run of the 'Hercules movie..."

"And now I'm forbidden to ever manipulate the mist on pain of eternal damnation, its not my fault they disliked humorous portrayals of themselves!" Percy whined "decides, Class of the Titans is a lot better...and creepily similar..." he paused. "Um, my bad...but now what!" it was at this point that a voice said behind him.

"I do believe I can be of assistance" they turned around to find a man in brownish robes, that veiled all but his frame, which was male.

Next to him was a red head with a large chest, hair that fell down from her head in nine large bangs all over her head, in a black tang top and shorts with a purple jacket tied around her waist.

Percy immediately reached for his pen sword of death.

"Oh stop that, Perceus, do you want my help or not" Percy froze, how did this guy know his name?

"Wait, are you with Ragnarok!" Orion said darkly, as he reached for the bow on his back...

"No, I am not, however I can't help but feel for them" he sighed "Rebelling against repression, fighting for their very existence, its not revenge..., and if you say anything like 'either your with us or your with them', I will introduce you to my crazy friend here" His red headed companion grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"Do I look like Darth Vader to you?" Percy frowned. The stranger then reached into his robes and removed a vanilla folder. He held it for Percy to take as his own...and he opened it to find, tickets and fast passes? It also had a card

_From, Taisune and Fluffy_

"However, I do believe that what they seek here is a power far too dangerous for man nor god, or even creatures of darkness" he commented that to his companion, who frowned "So I give your group these, in the hope that you will prevent that power from falling into their hands. Good luck, Hero of the East" he vanished, leaving his companion. The group exchanged looks.

"Who are you guys, Gods?" the red head chuckled.

"Oh no, we are far too awesome to be gods, but be seeing ya, Mr. Percabeth" she flickered away...

"Percabeth?" Orion asked cluelessly as Percy blushed...before they noticed that decides the two of them, only Carter and Zia were still around.

"Hey, where did everyone...oh Disney world...tickets...fast passes..." Percy frowned "I should have brought a leash. Oh well, it looks like no one went to Magical Kingdom...come on you guys"

_The Wolf House, Jack London State Park, California_

The soft under grass around the ruined house was disturbed by a pair of sneakers, that were below a pair of blue jeans, then a purple shirt, then the head of a blond boy with electric blue eyes.

He had sent several of his comrades scouting the perimeter; Hazel, Bobby, Frank, Tenyo, Dakota, scouting the area.

They had received intelligence that an unknown force was in sacred demigod ground. They were to investigate, and eliminate, any such force.

"Well well, if it isn't the Hero of the West" perhaps the most annoying, and sort of gay sounding, voice rang out across the clearing. The demigod turned around, as a high heeled purple shoe also touched the ground.

The guy looked like a fool, as in the kind that danced in ancient courts, but without the hat. Instead, a bowler hat was now on his head. His clothing was purple, and his skin had a greenish tint. His eyes had the spark of madness, and he had a aura of evil.

"Identify yourself!" the demigod yelled. The man grinned as he bowed mockingly.

"I am Loki, the Norse King of Tricks and Chaos, now could I have your name, son of Jupiter. Don't deny that, you have the odor of lightning around you. Either you like getting electrocuted, or your his spawn" the demigod frowned, shifting his small scar on his lip.

"Jason" Loki grinned, showing off his yellow teeth.

"Why, if its so nice to meet you, Jason boy" he said, before a ball of black fire formed in his hands, which he carelessly chucked at the wolf house, setting it on fire. Jason rapidly drew a golden coin from his pocket, flipping it as it landed on the sword setting, as a golden sword formed in his hands. Loki had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, golden weapon...does setting fire to landmarks tick you off?" he formed another fire ball, but before tossing it a blast of electricity was fired by Jason...

As Loki blocked it with a familiar Medusa stamped shield. Jason blinked as he eyed the shield nervously.

"However, bronze works just as well. However, seeing as you've attacked, by the rules of your oh so painfully formal gods, I can attack you!" he chuckled "But first, into a more, abt form. After all" he turned black, as if he was covered in ink, as his body shifted...

Into the form of a sixteen year old girl with black hair, electric blue eyes in silver. He, or she perhaps, reached for a cylinder thing that collapsed into a bronze spear...

"Its not like anyone's going to be missing these weapons!"

In short, he looked like Thalia, not that the boy knew that

"So, your a girl?" Jason asked. Loki-Thalia chuckled in a way that would impress the Joker.

"Oh no, but I think this makes things oh so interesting..., HA!" from the spear blasted a dark bolt of lighting which Jason dodged. He skidded across the ground as this Norse god or something lunged at him, as a silver bolt a terror!

Jason dodged again before slicing with his sword. The person blocked his attack with Aegis, before he thrust himself into the air with the spear.

Jason eyed him cautiously, as Loki stood on Aegis, the spear on the bottom like the bottom of a top, as he began spinning. He and the weapons then morphed into something like a purple twister! Lighting crossed it as the twister flew straight at Jason, who flew out of the way, literally.

Taking to the air, Jason watched as the twister stopped like the Tasmanian devil, with the odd person now wielding shield and spear again.

"HA!" he blasted dark lighting along his spear once again like a laser, which Jason blocked with the flat edge of his blade. Dark lighting sputtered off his blade into the air around him, as Loki chuckled.

"Dodge and block, is that all you can do? Pitiful for a Praetor, now then" he formed a picnic basket in his hand as he dropped his spear for a moment.

"TASTE DOOM OF A TERRIBLE CHOICE!" he tossed the picnic basket as Jason, who was hit by the wicker container that promptly exploded and sent him falling to the ground, smoking. Picking up the spear once again, Loki leapt into the air with his metal pole of death, that he stole from a captured huntress.

"NOW YOUR OURS!" the spear began glowing a aurora color, as he plunged it down at Jason's exposed chest, before Jason himself blasted lighting that struck into the spear, causing a minor explosion that forced Loki back as Jason flew out of his hole.

'What was that light...I better be careful not to be hit by that thing' he dive bombed into Loki, his blade clashing Aegis's defense a few dozen times before he jumped back. Loki looked at him with his fake blue eyes.

"Tisk tisk, you can't even break the great shield? No wonder your always be second rate" he chuckled "For East holds priority to west, YOU ARE NOTHING!" Jason glared at the freak.

Whatever he meant, he'd beat it out of him...as he sent a blast of lighting into the air. Loki frowned.

"A signal, a swarm eh? Well then boy, they will only find what will look like your dead body, and a Demigod de East around now!" Loki glowed silver as he surged fore ward, using the residual Hunt energy in the weapons to attack. Jason focused as he slashed his sword, a hard wave of wind flying from the sword.

Which Loki used the hunt energy to avoid.

"What the...!" Loki's spear was glowing aurora again, mixed with the silver light of the hunt. Jason grimaced as he formed a shield of hardened air like a dome around him, as the attack collided.

It resulted in an explosion, that resulted in a blond figure being blasted into the wolf house, that promptly collapsed from the impact into the flames. Loki-Thalia looked at the boy in disgust.

"How pathetic, Percy Jackson fought the big guy with the scythe who I don't care about, he fought the great Odin, he who outshines Jupiter in a hundred and thirteen ways, and the greatest chaos being in the pantheons, and YOU can't even fight me. You Legion types are lame..." he was silenced as a golden blade found itself lodged in his stomach, tossed by Jason as he limped out of the destroyed ruins, bleeding heavily.

"Lame, eh? You think I'm lame...well then, TELL ME IF THIS IS LAME!" Jason sent a blast of electricity into Loki, or more particularly the blade Ilvis...rupturing the dangerous metal.

The Imperial Gold than promptly exploded with the force of a miniature Nuclear Weapon, as two shimmering bronze weapons flew through the air, as one spear and shield were now in the hands of the formerly weaponless Jason.

The now back to normal Loki was now on the ground, and burnt up.

'Great, those weapons still have a bit of hunt in them, need to burn them out' Loki limped back up, before collapsing to the ground as Jason surged ahead despite his injuries, the hunt energy in the weapons making him into a silver blur.

Loki formed a black fire barrier around himself, as silver lightning and black fire collided in a massive burst of energy.

Loki vanished himself in a flicker of icy wind, as Jason collapsed to the ground, with his weapons which silvery glows were flickering like a dying light bulb, as his team found him...


	19. The mystery of Disney World deepens

Eh, not feeling the love last chapter...please review, fave and alert as always.

And yes, Animeman, I may do that

_The original Mount Olympus, Greece_

The sage stood at the bottom of the grand mountain, as if ready to climb it, as Taisune appeared before her. He stood on the path, not moving an inch to allow her to pass.

"Get out of my way" she growled. Taisune rose an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid I shall not. Striking the roots, what a cowardly way to do things. To think you'd of all people would be a coward" he said coldly "You, one of the bravest in the war against Kronos. How you have fallen shocks me to no end!". The sage looked puzzled.

"You know, who I am? I don't even, recall...though pieces are coming back" Taisune had a cool face.

"What do you recall" she frowned.

"Stars...a great battle...and something, horrible" she clutched where her heart would be, she had one of course though "Something that makes my heart, feel like its tearing apart at the seams, like its snapping in half, and replaced with nothing but pain..." Taisune had a tear in his eyes.

"I know that all too well" he clutched his own heart "The memory of my wife, along with all my other friends, weighs heavier than all of Olympus upon me, as it does to you as well. You and I, are two peas in a pod almost, we seek the same end game, to change the future, however while you seek the death of Zeus to change things, I hope to at least alter the chaos, at least once I get to the end of my 803rd so journey" he smiled sadly.

"I see no chance of convincing you to a less violent path, eh. Too bad, however so much the overgrown electric plug deserves your revenge, such action is never a path to follow...if only you girls could be persuaded to change your minds" he chuckled as the sage glared.

"I should do to warn you, not to underestimate Percy Jackson, while your method may ease your ability to attack Olympus for Zappo's head, you have earned yourself the rage of the Hero of Order and the West. The boy is capable of amazing feats, underestimate him and he will defeat you as he had defeated Kronos before you" he did several signs with his hands, as the rocks of the mountain tumbled down, blocking the path up the mountain as he vanished. The Sage smiled sadly.

"I would never underestimate him, however if you determined to block such a move...no shortcuts" she frowned as she looked up into the sparkling stars in the black night sky, the constellations...

How few could be seen these days...

_Main Street U.S.A, Magical Kingdom_

After fighting through the hordes of tourists, the foursome who had resisted the magical urge to dash all around Disney World like a mad person, the group took to walking down the sort of homely feeling 'Main Street U.S.A' section of Disney looking around.

"Now, if I were a dangerous weapon, where would I be in this place" Percy wondered out loud.

"That's not helping anything" Zia frowned "It could be anywhere...and this place, there is something wrong here" Orion frowned.

"Yes, Disney world is such a terrifying place!" Carter appeared to be pondering something.

"I admit, Disney World doesn't have a really, evil feel to it. However, the magic ward is curious..." he stopped as he noticed someone in front of them.

The person had a lab coat on, with blond hair and wired rimmed glasses. He was frowning at the architecture around them.

"Lord Thoth?" Zia bowed. The god appeared, irritated.

"Honestly, not a single magician and they dare call this the magical kingdom..., oh hello Percy, Carter, Zia...its been a long time" he chuckled "Have you seen any Barbeque, I find myself needing something magical"

Orion blinked, wasn't Thoth a god of wisdom...

The weirdo then noticed Orion.

"Amazing" he said, examining Orion "Truly remarkable, a Son of Diana, I must find my pen" he was ruffling through his jacket now.

"My mom is Artemis" Orion frowned. Thoth looked away darkly as he searched for a papyrus note pad.

"But are you deserving of such a title? Until then, your nothing but a son of Diana" Orion gave a look to Percy, who frowned.

"Same thing, just Neptune and Poseidon" Thoth now had founded a pen and note pad as he was eying Orion...

"Hmmm, yes very interesting, very" he adjusted his glasses "So, Team Edward or Team Jacob" Orion looked confused.

"What?" Thoth nodded as he took down the following note

_Either lived in a cave or is oblivious to love_

"Hmm, I do believe I will have to consolidate my notes...oh yes go to the mountain Percy...after checking out Walt and Mickey" he vanished. Orion gave Percy a look.

"What was with that guy!" Percy frowned.

"Thoth, well he's nicer to me than Athena is, normally, but he's sort of nuts. That, and his music is worse than...some gods poetry" harsh lightning crashed out.

"I can't say for whoever Percy is talking about, but his music is more terrifying than Aphophis" Carter shivered.

"Well, he gave us advice...so Walt...isn't he dead?" Zia frowned.

"Wait...the partners statue!" Carter blinked as he dashed ahead.

"Wait up Carter!" Percy yelled as he, Zia and Orion took after him.

_Disney's Animal Kingdom_

"This is boring, there aren't any penguins here!" Felix whined as Sadie finally caught up to the boy. The boy had just gotten off the snowy mountain ride called 'Expedition Everest' as Sadie had grabbed him.

"Felix, don't run off like that. I've had to hunt down half a dozen of you little twerps to remind you we're looking for something that could potentially destroy the world!"

"Destroy the world, oh that would be such a waste" a voice said from nowhere. Sadie and Felix looked up top the ride mountain to see a figure standing on its top, it was Lincoln?

Yep, black suit, beard, top hat...it was the 16th U.S president.

"Someone must be giving me the mickey" Sadie growled britishly

"An apt use of the British Accent in this park, but to no avail, Faust" Sadie frowned, how did this guy know her grandparent's name "I'm afraid that the power we seek is not of that sort, its more of a, power up, to make proper use of a symbol of power" Lincoln grinned evilly as he drew Hermes's Caduceus from out of nowhere.

'Your not Hermes!' one of the snakes hissed.

"BE SILENT MARTHA!" Lincoln growled. "Of course I had to be given the symbol of power that talks back, but no mater..."

"So, the thing your after is going to make the Caduceus a weapon of doom!" Felix yelped. Lincoln chuckled

"Not this piece of junk, however, but this will do nicely" he rose the staff into the air as a burst of light flew from the top.

'Ouch, I hate portals' the other snake grumbled as a giant glowing blue hole opened in the sky above Walt Disney World as several aurora shaped lights flew through.

"Its so difficult to get anything done when a nasty little ward shields off the place" Sadie drew out her long magicians staff, as she cast

"HI NEMH!" the giant hole in the wards sealed as Lincoln frowned.

"Powerful. However, it is too late, for we now have a few agents here, one of them of the godly kind" he smirked "Ayao knows exactly where to look, after all" he smirked "But first, I think I'll introduce you to my little friend, a lindworm!" Lincoln hopped off Everest as a large aurora light struck the top of the mountain. Sadie and Felix backed away as the form solidified.

Two scaly green dragon legs rose up to two smaller arms, and a large dragons head, standing up on two legs. However, it lacked wings.

However, it quickly demonstrated it didn't lack fire.

"Attention guests, today we are testing our new automaton dragon. Please do not be alarmed if one of the engineers monitering it has to intervene due to errors" Sadie frowned.

"Damn, they set the mist up...smart little git isn't he" she growled as the Dragon charged at them.

_Partners Statue, Magical Kingdom_

In a green park in Main Street, we find the four before a metal statue of both the iconic Mickey Mouse, and a suited man who was presumably Walt Disney.

Around the statue were several others, such as Minnie Mouse and the like. Behind it was the white Cinderella Castle.

A horse drawn carriage was passing nearby, the four horses appearing normal, to those who couldn't see past the mist.

But the demigods and magicians could see that two of the horses had horns and the front ones had wings.

"Greetings, Lord Perceus" they neighed as they passed.

"Unicorns, or Monoceros as Annabeth would remind me" he chuckled "And Pegasus, nice touch"

"So, nice statue, why did Thoth tell us to look at it?" Percy frowned as Zia examined the statue.

_Partners_  
_ We believe in our ideas: a family park where parents and children can have fun - together._  
_ Walt Disney_

"Wait...under it" she exclaimed "There's a second message...its in Demotic Greek" Carter blinked.

"Greek...this could be something. Percy, if you would" Percy examined the writing now, interested.

_Welcome, Demigods, to this magical land_

_I am Roy Disney, both my brother and I are the sons of the Muse Eutrupe, the Muse of Music_

_This land, was created for two reasons, as a tribute to my dear brother, and as a final bastion of Camp Half Blood should it fall_

"Final Bastion...that doesn't sound good" Carter frowned

_I am sure you have noticed by now the local Horses are really Pegasus and Monceros, we have hired many children of Iris over the years to raise them to fine conditioning and breeding, should we ever come to great conflict_

_The Cinderella castle holds within itself many stores of weapons, ambrosia and nectar_

_The tunnels under this park allow for the rapid movement of demigods outside the line of fire, designed by many of our Hephaestus and Athena born employees _

_I come to this conclusion, that one day in the future, our camp will be attacked by our greatest enemy, as spoken by a friend of mine, a son of Apollo I know. I know not who this enemy is, however as a precaution I gathered several children of Hecate._

_They placed the powerful wards around here, that repel all but allied creatures, they also de power the magic of magicians, but not fatally_

_For I fear none of the above are our greatest enemies, however. The books and diaries of demigod Abraham Lincoln, son of Athena, speak of a greater enemy than either them. They also speak, of great bloodshed cast by such a meeting_

_I fear that some wish these books destroyed, and even I can only remember some of what I read in the books, as if reading them wipes my mind. The books I keep preserved with Lincoln in the Hall of Presidents should any of you figure out the mystery.  
_

_Hence forth why I placed a weak ward, so that should we ever come to arms against this great enemy, the Egyptians may join in arms with us_

_For I feel as if they are both our enemy_

_By the way, please stop at the local gift shop and enjoy your stay here at Disney World should it not be war time_

"Wow, so the magical place on earth has a dark undertone" Carter frowned "Wasn't expecting that"

"But, what is the greatest enemy of demigods? I mean, it doesn't sound like Magicians" Percy frowned...

"I don't like this, Zia go check Thunder Mountain, Orion, Space Mountain, and Carter, Splash Mountain. Find anything unusual, quickly" Orion frowned.

"What about you?" He frowned

"I do believe I have some books to check out"


	20. The Fragment, Witch and the President

Now for some fun

Also for some comments

Sage of Eyes; Exactly how would Chiron or even Mr. D manage to get them to do anything? ADHD, rides...no response

Angie; I didn't mean for it to be evil, its just a hidden bastion...Disneyland California is probably the same for the Romans...

Animeman; True, but the books are likely to be in Greek language, which he'd have a lot better hope of reading than Orion or the Magicians

Musicality; Thanks, I do try. I remember reading a story once where Artemis and Apollo were held up in Cinderella's castle, so that's where I got an idea or too. I do wish I had a few more readers though...though as far as I can tell 128 reviews isn't bad for this section of Fanfiction

_Disneyworld, Tomorrowland_

Orion was frowning in the hustle and bussle of this section of Disney World, as he approached the silvery building with the space mountain ride, whose lines made him thankful for the express pass.

He noticed a few attractions based off that Monsters INC movie, Stitch, a guy in a buzz light year costume, Tasukeru...

Wait...her

It was her, the short little Yuki Onna, though like always she had some different get up going on, a T shirt featuring that 'Disney on Ice thing', a black sun visor with Mickey Mouse Ears , conservative jean shorts and sandals. She had a backpack on that was of course Disney themed.

"Tasukeru?" Orion said shocked. She smiled in that shy way she always did.

"Hello, Orion. I thought you'd be here" he looked around.

"Wait, how did you even get here so fast?" she reached into her backpack and took out a bag of 'Continental' Peanuts.

"Continental has good peanuts" she mused as she took a few of them into her mouth.

"Still...how did you get the money?" She chuckled.

"The mist is quite a wonderful thing, my Orion" huh...

"I do believe you need to check out the ride? Want to see how fast the mist can get you though?"

_One very fast line later_

After breaking what had to be a record for Disney related lines, both Tasukeru and Orion found themselves in the silvery roller coaster cars, up front...

As the roller coaster shot forward, into a pulsing blue and white tunnel...

"Wait, what's that?" Orion screamed, as Tasukeru grabbed something in the shimmering wall before they shot into the darkness...

Orion hoped she didn't drop it...as much as his ADHD Demigod mind could think as he felt the full thrill of the ride.

_Hall of Presidents_

Percy half listened as the disturbingly life like presidential robots, led by Robo Obama and Robo Lincoln, were giving speeches as he tried to figure out where the books were.

If they were anywhere here, this would be the place...perhaps they were those books right next to Robo Lincoln...come to think of it none of the other presidents had anything that distinctive...

Though he did notice that Jefferson, Taft, Truman and Jackson, Andrew that is, had odd bumps in their artificial skin that sort of looked like pimples. Perhaps they needed the robo dermatologist?

"Four Scour and Seven Years..."

"What does that even mean?" Percy frowned, as he drew Riptide, contemplating slashing his way to the books

"I do believe, boy, that you'd find that option to be a poor one" a voice in the empty attraction said...

Empty, Disney World...how did he miss that

Or how did he miss the dead president who was talking to him

"Wait your Abraham Lincoln" Percy said in shock. The bearded president frowned.

"Yes, I am the son of Zeus. Now, Hades has returned me from the dead for the retrieval of the books of Walt Disney. Please allow me to do so, Son on Poseidon, Hero of Olympus" Lincoln spoke diplomatically. Percy glared at the 16th President, before drawing Riptide at his neck.

"What?" Percy glared at the first Republican President.

"You aren't Lincoln!" Percy snarled "He was the son of Athena!" Apparently, having the daughter of Athena as your girlfriend can be quite the boon.

'Lincoln' frowned "I knew I missed something when I was studying on my hero...very well" The false Lincoln drew forth the Caduceus as he jumped back from Riptide's reach.

"Your with Ragnarok!" the false man grinned.

"I am, now prepare to meet your end Jackson!" the false president glowed with that aurora color that meant be touched and end up, wherever they ended up, as he flew at Percy, speed enhanced with the symbol of the god of Travelers.

Percy dodged the attack as he drew Riptide, and sliced it at the man, who blocked with the snake staff.

"_Sorry Percy_" Martha hissed "_We can't stop this thing_..."

"_Maybe if we had a rat_" George grumbled as the False Lincoln forced Percy off with surprising strength before the Caduceus glowed, before blasting a blue laser from its end.

Percy drew the shield charm amulet.

"SHIELD" the hieroglyphs formed around Percy, blocking the god powered laser that managed to push the hero back a few feet.

"You cannot hold to beat me, Jackson" said the false Lincoln "For unlike your ambush on Odin, I have the advantage of Terrain, and this ace" he held the Caduceus in his hands as he closed his eyes, before he surged forward. Percy managed to avoid his charge by inches...before he noticed what he was now missing...

The shield amulet and Riptide, which were now in False Lincoln's hand.

"The power of thieves, personified" False Lincoln smirked "You have no water, no sword, and now amulet. You've lost this one, Percy Jackson!" Percy looked up quickly, before noticing something the False guy overlooked.

"No, I don't think so!" Percy yelled defiantly as he focused. The freak drew Riptide for the heck of it and charged at Percy, the blade glowing aurora colors, as the sprinkler system activated.

Gallons of water blasted down in the viewing area, all focusing into a huge tsunami wave that swamped into False Lincoln, who stood above the water with the powers of the Caduceus...as Percy vanished from view.

The water being pumped through the system had reached the average depth of 6ish feet.

Lincoln copy looked around in confusion, as he felt something grab his leg...

He gulped as Percy dragged him under, where he promptly punched him in the gut, knocking Riptide, the amulet and the Caduceus into the water, which Percy promptly moved to him via water currents.

Lincoln grabbed his neck as Percy drew Riptide into his hold once again.

"NOW IT ENDS!" Percy yelled in the telepathic water language, as he surged forward on currents, before slicing Lincoln...

Destroying his costume as the water receded due to Percy' shock of what Lincoln truly was.

"The Athena cabin so owes me 100 bucks" the true form of the false Lincoln was taller than before, about 7 ish, 8 feet tall, with coarse hair, and giant feet. The face was eerily human...but not.

The false Lincoln, was Bigfoot.

_One ride through the dark mountain later_

"So, this was the big thing they wanted...its tiny" Orion noted to the thing that Tasukeru had grabbed with her arms, that because of her ice could stretch into something very similar to a fishing pole.

She had insisted putting it in the little ice box as soon as she got it, but Orion didn't see what a little fragment of metal could do?

She chuckled "Guess it really got lost in space" Orion had a blank look on his face.

"This is a piece of the scythe of Kronos" she explained. Orion frowned, as if straining his memory.

"Kronos...he was the guy who ate Poseidon and the group, right?" Tasukeru nodded.

"Yes, the Titan of Time, Harvest and king of the Titans. He tried to make a comeback over the last few years, after possessing a son of Hermes named Luke. The Olympians can possess people just like the Egyptians, but they generally don't. However, despite the first true evidence, and it being a very big one at that, occurring 5 years ago, some gods forced the council to wait on the matter for about 18 months, your mother being one of the few chickens in the Olympian coop who wanted to deal with him immediately" very loud thunder followed.

"You know, that might be the first time I ever heard you compliment my mother" Orion commented "So, this is a piece of his scythe" he noted the boxed piece of metal.

"Correct, the weapon capable of searing souls, controlling time and one of the greatest weapons in the Universe" she acknowledged "Of course, its only a piece, but if it was used correctly..."

"They could travel in time and destroy the world!" Tasukeru chuckled.

"Don't worry about that, time is very difficult to control, even for a god. To even move back in time a few hours takes a lot of focus, and leaves the god virtually powerless for days. If it wanted to be used to travel in time, it would require the actual Titan, even if they reforged it. Good thing too, a lot of demigods died fighting his comeback tour, as well as hunters, including your mom's old Lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade" that wasn't a comforting thought.

"How is it you know all of that? I mean, its not like you fought Kronos..." she shook her head.

"No, but I met Luke once. Very vengeful boy, probably needed therapy..." she suddenly looked over her shoulder and jumped out of the way, as did Orion, as a metalic arrow impacted into the ground.

"Yes, yes, we all know the boy needed therapy. A true weakness in the gods parenting methods, no, it was only a matter of time until someone like him popped up. So then, traitor, give me the piece of the scythe" a Caribbean woman with a round purse and crossbow demanded, standing on top of a lamp post "And I may spare you and the demigod" Orion rapidly grabbed for his bow, stringing an arrow and aiming...

Tasukeru's eyes were uneasy "Orion, that is a god you're aware..." he looked back at her.

"Yes, however I'm not about to give that piece up" he fired the arrow, which fired into the god, who turned into a stormy wind. The arrow passed through as she regained solid form.

"My mom probably is in a hell lot of trouble, and I'm not making her deal with that for nothing" the goddess frowned.

"Oh, a mama's boy" she rose her hand into the air, as a funnel of winds formed in her hand, extending into the sky "Well it doesn't matter, a shrimp like you is no match for a goddess of magic!" she sent the storm funnel straight at Orion, who was saved by a dome of ice, formed by Tasukeru.

"Not alone he's not!"

"Attention guests, a tornado warning is in effect for our area. Please proceed to evacuate the area" the loudspeakers went off as the mist guided mortals began fleeing the area.

The goddess fired again with her crossbow, the physical attack shattering the ice dome as Orion and Tasukeru jumped back. Orion fired an arrow at her, which she avoided in a similar manner. The goddess jumped down from her perch as she blasted another wind storm at the two, who avoided the attack, unlike the guy in the Buzzlight year suit, who was blown into the sky.

"Well, isn't that to infinity and beyond?" Tasukeru said sarcastically as Orion formed another arrow and fired it. The wind goddess transformed into air once again to avoid the solid attack, but as she reformed, she got another one in the gut.

"Damn you!" Orion smiled.

"So, you have to solidify to attack? Well then, that makes things easier" the goddess glared at him in fury, before drawing the arrow out of her body, splattering golden blood on the ground, and charging at Orion with it. He easily avoided the attack, though she managed to grab one of his hairs.

"Ow!" he rubbed his head as she drew something from her purse...that horrified Tasukeru.

"NO, NOT YOU!" Tasukeru formed a sharp icicle in both hands before she tossed them both at the goddess, who turned her targeted body parts, the head and heart, into air to allow them to pass through, before she placed the hair on the thing, a blank doll.

Tasukeru fired another set of arrow like icicles, which she avoided again as the doll now looked like Orion, as she drew a metal pin, and stabbed it into the doll's right arm.

Just as Orion grabbed his in pain.

"ARGH!" he groaned, as blood began dripping down his bow arm, as the silver weapon dropped to the ground.

"FEAR ME MORTAL, FOR I AM AYAO, ONE OF THE EMBODIMENTS OF VOODOO!" she laughed wickedly, as Orion and Tasukeru looked at her in fury.


	21. Unpleasant fighting at Disney World

The fight continues

I see that my Voodoo fighter was of interest to everyone. I guess its not like many demigods ever had to fight a foe like that. Though I will admit, I did get an idea for her from Hidan, a Villain from Naruto whose immortal...ish, somehow, and fights by tasting the blood of his foes and then using himself like a giant voodoo doll...needless to say he's insane and masochistically minded.

Animeman; Thanks for reminding me!

_Splash Mountain_

A giant log...and a hell of a lot of annoying, southern accented animals.

What movie was this from, anyway!

Such was the current situation of Carter cane, who was currently wet, and annoyed

"Mommy...how far does this ride drop again" a little kid whimpered ahead of him.

"About...50 feet" Carter paled.

Really!...he then noticed he was being followed by several large green logs...at least by those who failed to surpass the mist

"Sebek's Crocs again" Carter frowned, before drawing his staff, and placing it in the water...as a few hieroglyphs flashed.

The water around the crocodiles started to fizzle, before a whirlpool formed, that quickly sucked the gators into the Du'at. Cater then paled as the ride began to rise.

He gripped the seat as he saw the light...and the giant brambles

_Thunder Mountain_

Zia Rashid is a magician from Egypt's 1st nome, prior to her transfer to the twenty first. Born to peasants, she was not one of the modern term of things.

She barely knew of malls, friends, milkshakes, soda, video games, chocolate, donuts or cloned sheep, to name a few things.

However, she was quickly learning she loathed roller coasters.

'I AM GOING TO SET PERCY ON FIRE!' She was thinking as she was set flying about at unholy speeds, pressed in a mine cart...as she noticed a little gray creature with long nails, huge eyes and giant ears, on the tracks, with what looked like a tiny crowbar.

'Is that a gremlin' Zia thought as the mine cart ran it over, blowing it up into engine exhaust gas. Zia frowned.

'There better be more of them, I need to set something on fire'

Luckily, Disney did not get need lessy set on fire

_House of Presidents_

Percy drew Riptide and charged at the Bigfoot, slicing his chest...and passing straight through. Percy paled as the beast drew his fist, covered in an aurora light, and prepared to strike Percy...who teleported back a few feet with the aide of the Caduceus.

"Sorry Hermes" Percy murmured "Your a real creature!" the Bigfoot smiled.

"That I am. We Bigfoot are a proud race, few in number but wise in mind, only aided by Ragnarok!" Percy frowned.

"I'm taking it your probably controlled by the power of Artemis's bow, and your brains...Athena?" The ape smirked.

"For a son of Neptune, your pretty smart, if you can figure that out. But I did not need to be controlled, to seek out glory" Percy twitched.

"NOT YOU TOO! HONESTLY, CAN YOU GUY'S JUST USE POSEIDON! THEY ARE THE SAME PERSON!" the ape chuckled.

"Oh, if you only knew boy" the Bigfoot ripped a fire extinguisher from the wall, before spinning it around like a nun chuck.

"I am Lincoln BoarOwl, born in the same place as the great Lincoln first appeared by his mother Athena, as you corrected, and now I shall be the one to capture the great Percy Jackson for the glory of Ragnarok!" Percy frowned.

"You also got Ares's ego!" The giant ape strided forward with shocking speed and gate, traversing the speed of several human strides in one, as Percy jumped back and used Riptide to block the fire extinguisher.

"So, your hesitant to use the Caduceus" Lincoln smirked "Perhaps a wise move. The symbols of power are connected to the god in question, they use part of their power. Using it without hesitation would not endear you to Hermes, or Mercury if you may" he lunged again, as the blade Riptide collided with the fire extinguisher, the apes greater strength causing the gas inside the extinguiser to hiss out, forming a white smoke screen. Percy coughed, holding his breath as he tried to use the light from Riptide to see.

That Bigfoot planned that for a smokescreen!

He heard something, as he turned around and narrowly avoided a swipe from the ruined extinguisher, as Percy kicked it away, before just avoiding the next punch from the ape.

If he wasn't such a highly trained, ADHD hero, he'd be caught.

Lincoln vanished into the smoke once again, before he came from another direction, much faster this time. Percy avoided the next attack, noticing the slight silver glow as he attacked.

Percy immediately tried to find the exit, with all the water sucked out by fast acting drains, and the security turning off the water flow because there was no fire, he didn't have any options.

Riptide wouldn't work, he disliked using Hurricane abilities because of the chaos of storm magic, his earth abilities weren't good if they had to go through concrete, and he didn't want to use the Caduceus if possible.

Not only did Percy have little idea how to work the thing, but he didn't want to get Hermes ticked off at him. That went against his G.A.P.C lessons, or his God Annoying Prevention Classes.

Continuing the fight would be hazardous.

Lincoln roared loudly, before surging again with the silver glow, mixed with an aurora glow. Percy instinctivly swung Riptide at the ape before backing into the door, which he opened and dashed out.

As the smoke from the extinguisher compound, Lincoln absently looked at the arm that Riptide had passed through, and noticed something.

A white scratch, not bloody or really painful, but still noticeable.

"That boy...how did he..." he began to scratch his chin "Perhaps its not just Georgius who he was in the past. Perhaps, he is the third"

_Olympus_

Now, normally when a kid, 12 years old or not, does something they aren't supposed to, they'd merely get a time out, perhaps in a corner.

On Olympus, when a twelve year old looking Goddess does something she isn't supposed to, she gets locked in a cast iron cage, in a corner.

A cage that was taking a lot of abuse.

Apollo sighed as his sister kept attempting to break out o the confines of the Hephaestus made cage, kicking, ripping...or just trying to set it on fire

"Sis, that's not going to work" the killer intent off her was truly unholy...

"THEN WHAT, do you expect me to do, particulary about THAT!" she spoke in a odd combination of growling and crying. Apollo, trying to be nice, set up a television screen in front of the cage, trying to put her at ease about Orion being on a quest for the very fate of...probably Olympus.

However, being attacked by a crazy voodoo lady was just making it worse.

Down below, Tasukeru had managed to get the doll away from Ayao, though her method of using ice to do it seemed to be close to giving Orion Hypothermia.

Ayao fired a cross bow bolt at them, which they were barely able to avoid. That would Orion had on his arm wasn't pretty.

Apollo was looking grimly at the wound.

"Apolo, is it serious" she asked after a moment. He frowned.

"Yes...that wound is. That attack managed to damage many of his arm muscles and probably broke the bone as well. It would take a healer of at least my kids, or a healer magician's, capability" she had tears.

"Its my fault...I should of told him to carry a sword or something. Now..." Apollo sighed.

"Sis, we have even bigger problems, then that...and don't look at me like that, I can sense that he'll be okay" he stopped another burst of the dam holding back lake killer intent...

"Your telling me" a burst of salt smelling air filled the air as Poseidon appeared next to the cage "A vote is going to be cast soon...about both Percy and Orion" Artemis seemed to pale quicker than Athena in 'Spider World'.

"But...your be let out for the vote" Apollo tried to cheer her up, before a growling noise interrupted him.

"DAMM THEM!" She roared "THEY SHOULD BE FOCUSED ON HELPING THEM, NOT PLOTTING TO KILL THEM!" she was hyperventilating in fury.

"Well its not exactly going to be easy this time" Poseidon frowned "If it was just Percy, it would be an easy bet. However...you can't argue that Orion's um...existence, is very popular. As their vote is tied together, Ares and Zeus are bound to vote for death, and likely Hera and Aphrodite in addition..."

"Damn that whore and her tragic love stories" Artemis swore

"Also, I know that Hephaestus is following Zeus's anti Percy spewl...so that's five..."

"Against four" Hermes said appearing now. At the positively shocked looks, he explained "I don't want to see Percy killed, and I'm neutral to Orion at this point. Also, Percy has retrieved and has tried to return my Caduceus...though I managed to text him on it telling him that Zeus's stupid lock down is preventing its return"

Poseidon had the skin tone of arctic ice "Still, Athena and Dionyus..."

"I can't say much for the old sot, but as for me" Athena now appeared "Make no mistake, I loath you" she glared at Poseidon "However, I find it unwise to destroy Perceus at this current time, and I find myself interested in Orion's abilities" Poseidon looked away, before muttering "thanks Athena".

"So, it looks like they might survive yet" Hermes tried to be an optimist "So, um...Athena you work on Demeter...I'll try Dionysus...Poseidon maybe you can 'convince' Aphrodite..." Poseidon shook his head.

"Hey! I try to not cheat on my wife, as much as Zeus does" he amended. Athena and Artemis muttered 'men' darkly

_Down below, Tomorrowland_

Red liquid continued to drip from Orion's arm as he formed an arrow in his hand, but tossed it at Ayao like a dart. She changed her body to storm clouds to allow the silver projectile to fly through her

Tasukeru was panicking. They wouldn't be able to get away from the goddess, and their attacks just went through her. Orion was injured, and she couldn't freeze the wounds without risking hypothermia.

She had the shard and Orion's doll in her backpack, at least in there the doll's worst fate would be getting crushed by one of her stuffed Disney toys...hopefully it wouldn't cause a giant Stitch, Perry, Mickey or Simba to fall from the sky and hit the son of Artemis.

Ayao rose her arm once again, as a giant tornado formed in her open palm.

"You can't hope to defeat me now that you have been injured...BE GONE!" a firewall formed, blocking the intense winds to the surprise of Ayao.

Carter, Zia and Percy rushed forward, glancing at Orion with concern, before they focused in on the goddess.

"Be careful" Tasukeru warned them "Don't let her get one of your hairs!" Zia absently reached for her longer hair. Percy frowned.

"Zia, send a warning to the rest to get back here and be ready to get out of here. Carter, you and me!" Carter nodded, drawing the Kapesh sword, hooked like a scythe as Percy drew Riptide.

Ayao fired a crossbow arrow, which Percy reflected away using Riptide as Carter formed a true combat avatar, a green energy version of a god, in his case of Horus. The falcon headed body aura swung its fist at Ayao, who dissolved into vapor to avoid it. Carter stumbled forward a bit, as Ayao reformed behind him...

"NO!" Percy tossed Riptide at her as she reached for his head. The bronze sword struck her in the gut just as she yanked a hair, causing her to cough up golden blood. Carter spied her behind her, and turning around smashed her into the ground with a two armed smash.

Riptide bounced out of the impact, back into Percy's hand as both of them saw the bloodied goddess, in the pavement crater.

"Damn you..." she moaned, her empty voodoo dolls spilling along the ground, before she formed one last bolt...which she tossed at Percy as a dart.

It missed by a mile

"Ha, missed!" she grinned.

"I wasn't aiming at you" the metal bolt flew through Tasukeru's backpack...and struck the container of the scythe piece...which warped away just as Annabeth had prior. She chuckled weakly.

"We win" she vanished in brown and green light. Percy groaned.

"No..." Zia gulped.

"Carter, Percy...Felix suffered from severe burns, he and Sadie got into a fight with some sort of dragon monster and..."

Carter looked grim "We don't have the medical staff at the 21st nome...it looks like we need to go to the 1st"


	22. Doubt, Dreams and the Message from A

Well then, its time to continue our little story here

Felix is a magician in the House of Life, whose preferred spells involve summoning penguins. He is not related to everyone's favorite lump god

_The First Nome Medical Ward, somewhere in Egypt_

Glowing Hieroglyphs floated around the beds of the injured Felix and Orion. Percy, Carter, Sadie and Tasukeru watched them in concern, as the healing magic slowly repaired their damaged bodies.

"I can't believe how bad I messed up" Percy grumbled. The others gave him a confused look.

"Why didn't I go with him, he's the rookie. I had to go and try and get some book, and now they're hurt, and Ragnarok has a piece of that damn scythe" They glared at the hero.

"Percy, it isn't your fault" Carter said seriously "How were you supposed to know you sent Orion to the actual sight and the toughest opponent!"

"...Lost in Space...I should have remembered that..."

"And even if we did loose some piece of metal" Sadie huffed "We got the Caduceus, thingy. That has to be a good thing. And lay off yourself, I was the one with Felix when he got Cajun cooked"

"Percy, no one died" Tasukeru admonished "That's whats important. You retrieved the Messenger Guy's fancy stick and you got some important insight into Ragnarok's future plans" Percy frowned.

"I did?" they sighed.

"The bloody Bigfoot that disguised itself as Lincoln!" Sadie explained.

"Yeah...and that's bad why, exactly?" Carter frowned.

"Percy, those things can't be hit with Celestial Bronze, pack a punch and can be controlled with Artemis's bow. They could be used as an army!" Percy gulped.

"Amos has already sent orders to all the nomes and gods in North America to return to the First Nome. The rest of the nomes are on high alert. We have no idea where they could strike next"

_Meanwhile, Ragnarok HQ, Healing Bay_

"Ow...Damn that Horus boy and Neptune Spawn"Ayao cursed, as another Goddess stood over her. She sort of resembled Apollo, with blond hair and the eyes of a healer. However, she also had a quite muscled frame for a girl and had cloths somewhere between that of a Doctor, and a Kung Fu expert.

"Cursing doesn't help in the healing process" the blond informed the Voodoo being "Honestly, your worse off than Odin was, though Loki came out even worse than you"

"I HEARD THAT!" Loki moaned.

"It will take a while for you two to be ready for combat again" the healer informed them "Though I wish you had kept hold of Thalia's weapons, Loki. I don't need my prophecy abilities to tell that the boy wielding those weapons will be, problematic"

"Speaking of the boy, I'm heading out to deal with him right now" another goddess said appearing in the area in a dust of swam feathers. She had a elegant robe as white as a swan, with feathers of said bird on them as decoration. A silver necklace was on her neck, adorned with 130 golden balls. She was also blond and pretty, but she had a look like she was sleepy on her face.

"So, Caer Ibormeith, or do you prefer Caer, you really think you can handle Jason? That boy is in a league of Jackson, Hercules, Georgius, Achilles, and Zoe Nightshade themselves. He beat me, ME, what chance do you have?" Caer frowned.

"Unlike you, I don't see the need to attack him chaotically. I like precision. Birgit here" she motioned to her fellow Celtic goddess, the healer "has confirmed that children of Somnus are present at his location, making merely trapping him in the realm of dreams difficult. For that reason, I shall instead focus on using his dreams, to our advantage"

Birgit frowned "You don't mean you plan to set afire to old flames of war!" Caer grinned.

"Your prophecy warns of what may happen should Jason and Percy stand together. What better way to ensure that this doesn't happen, by setting them at arms. Perhaps it could even become a war between those kinds of demigods and the House of Life; a war like that will be quite to our advantage" Birgit gulped.

"ARE YOU MAD! DO YOU WANT WORLD WAR 3!" Caer chuckled.

"Oh, that wouldn't happen...since Percy is an honored friend of the Egyptian Gods, if they attack Percy...well lets just say the avenger will truly get to avenge the fall of Egypt. The Demigods would be slaughtered and Olympus would take to attacking the House of Lie in retaliation. However, as that might not happen, we still need to strengthen our army so we may attack Olympus regardless!"

"The Sage has chosen our next target for attack, Nome 354, the Nome found in the Mauritius Islands" Loki laughed hysterically.

"Those islands! What could we possibly hope to gain from a few islands that no one cares about off the coast of Lemur Island anyway!"

_The Dreams of Jason, later_

Jason found himself flying over a bright blue lake, surrounded by pristine green pine trees and scenic mountains, topped in snow.

He somehow knew this was Two Medicine Lake, in Glacier National Park.

However, the lake was turning red, with blood

Jason blanched as he saw a full out battle raging on the lake's shore, where dozens of girls in silver cloths were firing a storm of arrows at the Apollo legion who were under his command.

To his fury, many of them were down.

He tried to move, but he couldn't...he was stuck. He saw more of the battle

His friend Hazel was fighting a short guy with a pure black sword...

Dakota was being attacked by a blond girl who sort of looked like someone from the Minerva Legion, with a bronze knife

Bobby was battling two identical looking guys, aside for a bit of height, who screamed Mercury

Gwendolyn was being assaulted by a girl who had some of the Mars features with a sparking spear

However, that wasn't the worst of it he saw

The source of the lake's red pollution was...

"REYNA!" he blanched as he saw the killer of his girlfriend, standing on the lake, a boy with black hair, green eyes and a bronze sword.

Jason's self in the dream roared in fury, flying at the boy, who rose his arm as a body of water grabbed him like a vice, as a swirling vortex to a dark river opened up.

'Come to us, Roman' a voice hissed.

'We will destroy you all!' another went.

'Your kind shall pay for its deeds!' said a third, as he was sucked into a horrific place, near a glowing pyramid and strange beings...

"NO!" Jason panted, waking up in the base infirmary. A large, brownish red wolf was observing him curiously.

"_I sense you had a bad dream_" the wolf spoke. He frowned.

"Yeah...Lupa...urg what happened"

"_You battled an unknown being with godly power. You barely won, and if it wasn't for your comrades, you would have died, tainting sacred land...or what land was sacred once_" the Wolf growled "_That fiend who fought you destroyed the Wolf House in our fight. It is no longer sacred to us, it is a great tragedy_!"

"Loki...that was his name" Jason recalled "Norse...he said. Lupa...there aren't other gods, are there?" the wolf looked around quickly for any one who might be listening in, before admitting.

"_Yes...however they are merely Egyptian. They are a weak race, they possess humans to see themselves in our world. They were once, our second greatest enemies before Lord Jupiter and several other gods saw them demolished. It was a hard battle though, many of our kind fell that day. __They were then locked away by their own kind till very recently, as around the last winter Solstice they escaped._" she mused. "But Norse, as far as I know they shouldn't exist" he frowned.

"Shouldn't, do not, they are two different things. But, these enemies, they weren't a bunch of mummies or guys on camels. They were demigods" The wolf looked at him quickly.

"_WHAT_!"

"They were like us, but somehow they were different. The battle I saw...it was horrible. Reyna...she was dead, by the hands of a son of Neptune! Also, it appeared that this had some connection to the Egyptians you mentioned earlier" The wolf appeared even more alarmed, terrified even.

_"Jason, we are to fortified immediately. Ceres must begin immediate stock piling, Vulcan and Minerva must see the fortifications are in full order, Mercury is to prepare the land mines. All soldiers are to be ready to deploy preemptively to deal with what you have seen!"_

_"If your dreams were accurate, we must search and destroy!"_ the wolf then noticed the bronze shield and spear lying next to the downed Demigod.

"_You should not have such weapons...particularly those ones_" Jason frowned.

"Really...they seem almost, right in my hands for some reason. Also, I lost Ivilis in defeating Loki, and as a lot of our Imperial Gold arsenal was lost in the war, we aren't in the right time for replacing it" the wolf sighed.

"If you must, you may use those weapons, Jason. You have wisdom in your words. However, do not say I didn't tell you they may be dangerous"

_First Nome_

The waters of the First nome, which connected straight to the waters of the great Nile, is not a place to swim. The various large, flesh eating Tiger Fish filled the waters, wishing to eat any enemy that came to them.

However, they left Percy well enough alone as he relaxed under the surface of the water, trying to think.

He had found that he did his best thinking underwater...too bad he couldn't take tests there.

'Okay...Ragnarok...what are they after with that piece of Kronos's scythe? The symbols of power?...' "Um, any of you have any ideas" he asked the Tiger fish.

"We know not, Son of Poseidon" now, here was something odd...when he first aided the Egyptians, only two things called him that.

A ghost named Iskander, who was apparently a Lector, the lector who locked the Egyptian Gods up, and the fish in this river.

The rest only called him that once he 'proved himself'...

But, for some reason, that title urked him. Whenever the word Neptune was used, he seemed to have the urge to kill something...like whenever he was around Ares. It wasn't just that either; names like Diana, Juno, Mercury, Bacchus...they all did the same thing

He only wished he knew why. He closed his eyes, trying to go back to his train of thought to what the scythe fragment could possibly do...

He then noticed something, the water was swirling on the sediment studded ground...as a message was spelled out

C...R...I...C...H...T...O...N

**A...**


	23. Anubis's message, the bloody day

Well well

Animeman; That would be the Celtic Goddess of Dreams from earlier I mentioned. Oh yes, thanks for your help with Dracomancer with the new characters names

Angel; Those dreams are being used to set Jason on a 'See Percy and attack' sort of mind frame

Clematis; I can as well. Its nice to see things have improved. A is not from pretty little liars.

_A room in the 1st nome_

Percy yawned as he placed his head on a pillow. Carter, Sadie and Tasukeru had eventually worn him down...and he was tired.

Felix and Orion should recover soon, and there was nothing a good sleep...

Wait, he never had a good sleep when he was questing...perhaps he'd get lucky...

Percy closed his eyes, and quickly saw he wasn't lucky

_Percy's dream_

Percy found himself in a grand hall of some sorts, the primary focus of the room being a grand scale, and the odd creature next to it; a creature with a lion's mane, crocodile's head and a hippo's body.

It was the size of a terrier

The room, oddly enough, appeared to be filled with a holographic projection of a misty, swampy graveyard somewhere.

"New Orleans...Anubis" Percy smirked as a form solidified from the darkness.

"So, your not calling me Nico?" a dark haired teenage male with pale skin and a leather jacket and torn jeans said mournfully. Percy chuckled.

"You really do look like Nico...an older Nico anyway" he did wonder that a few times. He knew Nico's family was Italian...one of days he really should check.

"So, I'm taking it this isn't a social call" Anubis frowned.

"No, its not. Its two things really. You won't like the first, but I know where your friends are...Death Valley" Percy's eyes went wide...

"But you can't save them at this point" Percy glared at the death god.

"WHY NOT..."

Anubis sighed "Terra" Percy had a confused look.

"Terra...Terra...Gaea?" Anubis had a smirk.

"So, he can be taught" When did he get a sense of humor?

"Yes, your Earth Goddess is rising at the current time. To be exact, she's been rising for a while, your great stirring, however she's been having issue with Ragnarok" Percy still was confused.

"Huh, Ragnarok? That doesn't make any sense, why would they be fighting her?" Anubis shrugged, as he flicked his fingers. Linen bandages rose from the ground, forming a HD TV of some sorts that showed something

A great giant, 50 feet tall with a humanoid top, armored, and dragon like legs, was fighting in the desolate earth against Odin.

"WHO ARE YOU!" The giant hissed. Odin rose his great spear and spun it around, striking the giant in the chest and forcing him down.

"I am Odin, Lord of the Aesir! Be gone, you vile creature" the giant forced himself back up by breathing fire. Odin jumped back to avoid the scorching attack.

The giant stood back up, his armored skin already healing itself.

"I don't know who you are, but a god cannot defeat me! We giants can only be bested by demigod and gods together. And I, Thoon, will be the one to best you!" Odin closed his eyes as a silver aura surrounded him, before he moved to rapidly attacked the giant.

"Odd, that looks like an attack from Artemis or Horus...God of hunting I'm taking" Anubis nodded.

Thoon and Odin's spears collided again and again in rapid attacks, Odin taking a few hits while Thoon's more multiple hits healed quickly.

Obviously if Thoon didn't have that fate thing, Odin would turn him into dust.

Thoon was looking annoyed, as several of the foxes with multiple tails appeared behind him, and opened fire, literally. Several quite hot blasts of fire blasted into the giant, as Odin stabbed him in the stomach once again.

"FOOL!" Odin had a victorious smirk on his face, however.

"Valkyries, Einherjars, NOW!" from the sky above, hundreds of armored ladies on flying horses descended from the heavens, followed by chariots of battle hardened men.

The two groups fired arrows into the great giant, who fell and dissolved into dust.

"Huh?"

"I do believe those, Einherjars, are fallen warriors" Anubis commented "I've been doing some reading about Norse myths you see. Amongst the Norse, those who died in battle, are much like Demigods or Magicians, as such able to affect the giants. The Valkyries, or those practically hunters on horses as they may be, are their escorts to the hall Valhalla"

"But still, why are they fighting Gaia? I'm taking they both want to destroy Olympus?" Anubis frowned.

"I don't know, but perhaps Ragnarok seeks to keep Terra down. After all, she could give Anubis a run for his money if they fought one on one" Anubis commented after the video ended. "Also, Ragnarok only wants Jupiter's death for some reason...now I do believe there are other things that you need to see today..." he flicked his hands as a vortex of duat energy formed as the two were sucked away.

"DAMN PORTALS!"

Percy thumped down after that on a patch of reddish ground...because it was saturated in blood!

"WHAT THE...ANUBIS WHERE AM I!" Percy forced himself off the reddened earth, as he then noticed the several dead demigods around him...

The far too many, dead demigods.

"I believe its called, Antietam" Percy blanched...The bloodiest day in American History...

Percy shook his head, as he noticed the nearby demigods. It appeared, that there were two kinds really; one kind had celestial bronze weapons, and the other kind had golden weapons.

"Percy, I do believe your attention is over there" Anubis pointed to a group of downed hunters next to the tree line.

Percy approached them, even if he couldn't be seen, it was still a disturbing scene. As he got closer, he saw that a few of them were still alive...

The lead one was in front of them, as if she was trying to protect them. Indeed, there were quite a few young hunters down behind her, he could see some resemblance to kids in the Apollo, Tyche, Iris and Nike cabins, and one that sort of looked like that Pomona.

The girl in front of them had brown hair and green eyes, the Demeter resemblance...and a lieutenant's tiara?

There was something off though. Their looks, didn't seem completely right..

The Huntress growled as a new form appeared in front of her...

"Well well, if it isn't the brat's toga girl" the new form smirked. He had the Aphrodite looks, however he looked more like War Ken than Ken the Barbie doll. Instead of focusing on his looks, he had scars, muscles and looked as close to a solider as any kid of Aphrodite could. On his back was a large, bronze, two handed sword that no Aphrodite kid should even be able to lift, on average really, let alone fight with.

"Warren Peace...never a worse spawn of that goddess of whores than you have I ever met" She growled, as she stood unsteadily with a golden sword, which had a hilt that had a weaving pattern like her mother's headdress. He smirked, as he drew his own blade, and effortlessly disarmed her.

Of course, when said huntress was barely able to be conscious, disarmament wasn't exactly difficult

"You took out a lot of good, original style, demigods today" he said with cold amusement "I for one say that you little girls need to pay the price for playing with the big boys, Rose Columbine" several other, much more, Aphrodite like, male demigods appeared around the girl, all with weapons drawn...

As a water wall formed in front of the hunters.

Warren glared at the wall as it receded, revealing a demigod who had the Poseidon resemblance. Unlike the others, however, it was a lot less, off. However, he wasn't exactly a duplicate of Percy, he had a lot worse skin...poor kids without pimple cream, or Achilles Curses, a different nose, differently shaped eyes and a taller, lankier build.

"Traitor!" Warren hissed. The son of Poseidon frowned, distaste in his face. Obviously the two didn't like each other.

"No...I'm not. If I was a traitor, I would be attacking you guys. However, killing them in cold blood" he gestured to the hunters "Will only inflame this pointless war" Warren looked shocked.

"POINTLESS! THESE BARBARIANS ATTACKED US!"

"NO, YOU PRISSIES ATTACKED US!" Rose shot back. The son of Poseidon shook his head.

"We don't even know WHY we're fighting! What's there to fight about, how you call someone? We are all of the gods, loyal to them...WE SHOULD BE TRYING TO LIVE IN PEACE!"

"Even if we have to fight, there is no choice but to kill if that is the choice instead of being killed yourself, but off the battle field...that's nothing but cold blooded murder! Not to mention killing them will bring you all damnation! We can just take them prisoner, at least then you won't be escalating things!" Warren laughed darkly.

"Prisoners revolt, Moby Dick, no wonder your the weakest shrimp, Mark Whallen. Your ma obviously made you as weak legged as those witches your trying to protect. Wrath of the gods my ass, this is war!" the Aphrodite cabin surged forward...as the scene froze.

"We don't need to see this" Anubis noted. Percy had a look that fused confusion with shock and disgust.

"What, in the darkest pit of Hades, was that!" Anubis frowned.

"That was unnecessary carnage and war. A war that sped up the snake's release by exactly 300 years, 20 days and 18 minutes. Isis did tell you that the actions of demigods and the Olympians have long spilled over into our world as well, and wars like this are among them" Percy paled.

"Wars..."

"Which I recall to be the last and the most bloody of them all. Though I do remember the Sixties were quiet, violate"

"What...happened to them?" Percy had to ask. Anubis frowned.

"Obviously, they are all dead, but if you mean their fates...The one named Mark fought against Warren and his Aphrodite hoard..."

"Now you use Aphrodite?" Anubis ignored him

"...He was indeed the weakest and least experienced of his siblings, but Mark had a fatal flaw that differed from the usual one of your kind, the sacrifice world for friend thing. He had morals and upheld them greatly. As you saw, that led him to try to keep Warren from murdering those hunters in cold blood. He managed to defeat his followers, though Warren made sure that Mark followed them downstairs. However, you will find that Mark is in Elysium, Diana..."

"Your doing it again!"

"...Is rewarding to those she sees as decent men. After wards, Warren murdered those hunters, though despite this he is in Elysium as well as a war hero" at Percy's indignation, Anubis added "It was war, and he did die valiantly saving several of his siblings at Gettysburg, so that might have helped him. The followers he killed, however, are just in Asphodel. The hunters killed there are also in Elysium...all but Rose" Percy had a confused look.

"Why isn't she there?" Anubis choose not to explain where the lieutenant was, but grinned.

"I do believe you're be finding out" Percy then woke up...but he wasn't in his bed.

He was in a side chamber in the First Nome that he had walked past a few times, and from the 'three cents tour' he had gotten, was apparently a practice ground for Necromancers. It was a square, bottomed with dirt that was loosely packed down, ringed by four great statues of Anubis with a jackals head. A stream of water with an island on the other side was the opposite side from the entrance to the practice field, where you were supposed to run to if the dead try to eat you.

The training ground was about the size of the camp's, he noted

"Wait...why am I here? How did I get here!" A voice then answered him...he was shocked to here that particular voice.

"I brought you here" Percy stared in shock at the figure who had appeared "To see if you are worthy" the person before him was dressed in hunters clothing, with brown hair and green eyes.

It was that hunter, Rose! She drew her golden sword, and pointed it at Percy.


	24. The Roman Rose Percy's resolve

Well its time to continue

An Angel; Well he'd do that

Musicality; This and that

Note and note, the week coming up will involve a vacation for at least 7 days past tomorrow. My schedule may be violate due to this. Do not call Hermes should I be delayed

_The square_

Percy's eyes were wide at the literally walking dead hunter in front of him. But...she didn't look like a zombie, she wasn't a ghost...

"Wait, your Rose Columbia!"

"COLUMBINE" she yelled in indignation "Di Immortales, your just as dim as the rest of your gender!" yep, hunter.

"Wait, your dead? Anubis said..." she narrowed her eye at the boy.

"You dare speak with that cur!" Percy looked offended, Anubis was cool! A lot friendlier than Hades...though then again the only Olympian who would have to worry about being less friendly than Hades was Ares.

"He's Purebreed!" she snarled.

"You soft Greek! Egyptians and Olympians can never mix. Doing so will bring forth only disaster!" Percy scoffed.

"And a giant Snake eating a sun isn't? I know fully well that a war between the pantheons would be a disaster, however a little bit of cooperation never killed anyone" she looked a little guilty.

"Tell that to that foolish Poseidon boy" Percy sighed, this girl was trying to get him off track

"Again, aren't you dead" she glared.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for reminding me of my beheading" Percy shivered at the thought.

"But your not a ghost..." she shook her head irritably "Or a zombie..."

"Its simple really" she frowned "I'm alive, because you are" Percy had a confused look on his face.

"Exactly, how does that make sense?" she grinned darkly.

"Because, I am you" Percy reached for his chest...

"Um...do I have to point out how that's..." the huntress growled.

"No you imbecile...I am the second reincarnation of Georgius, and you are the third, so thus you are also MY reincarnation!" Percy looked like he was about to ask another question, so she cut him off "And before you say something that will involve me getting in some sushi cutting practice afterwords" Percy shivered "assuming you don't do something really, really, really vile, when you die and end up in the Isles of the Blest, myself and Georgius will be our own person, and not mixed with you" Percy sighed in relief.

He wouldn't end up like Hermaphroditus.

"How are you even here anyway? Your like, some forgotten person now or something?" she frowned.

"I can speak to you for two reasons. First, Georgius soul was different from that of many demigods. It was infused with the power of Egypt. As such, the ren, or memory part of a soul, cannot be simply washed away by the lethe. I inherited that. Secondly, this place" she noted the Anubis statues with disdain "Is powerful for the dead. My powers can manifest here well. That was why I brought you here, by taking control of your sleeping body and sleepwalking you here" Percy gulped...that was creepy.

"So what, you wanted to tell me something?" he asked. She nodded

"Yes, something of great importance..." she paused

"However" she said with a darker tone as she redrew her blade and pointed it at him, glowing silver. Percy jumped back, he annoyed Thalia far too many times to realize that meant a hunter was in kill mode.

"I will not accept you as my reincarnation unless you can prove yourself..."

"I BEAT ARES, KNONSU, SHEZMU, SEBEK AND SET ONE ON ONE AND DEFEATED HYPERION, KRONOS AND APHOPHIS WITH AID! HOW ISN'T THAT ENOUGH!" Rose had a twisted smile.

"Because you are still merely a son of Poseidon" okay, flip side of Egyptian talk "Can you fight me, in kill or be killed style, I who was tantamount to Zoe Nightshade!" Percy frowned as he drew Riptide.

"I have no idea what tantamount means, but if its a fight you want...I hope this doesn't bite me in a butt" it might be bad for his relationship with Artemis if he beat up one of her hunters, weirdly undead or not. Despite what Annabeth might think he didn't want every god after his hide!

Rose flew at him with shocking speed as she swung her golden blade at him. He blocked with Riptide as he forced her back, before he sliced the air with the blade, causing a blast of water from the pool to fly at her.

Rose slapped her hands together as a wall of vegetation rose up in front of her, diking the water attack. She grinned.

"My kind never got true respect, in either land. Now then, son of Poseidon, prepare to feel the power of a daughter of Ceres!" Percy glared.

"Okay, when I beat you, you will explain why everyone seems to mix those phrases up!" he placed his hand on the wet ground as water began to rise from the now muddy soil, which he focused around his arm. A water, but larger, version of his arm formed on his right arm, before he charged forward and smashed the wall of vegetation down. Rose jumped back to avoid getting pounded, before she frowned.

"A water based copy of the fighting style of the Egyptian gods and those who follow their paths...you prissies are an imaginative bunch" she sheathed her sword as the silver bow formed to her of the hunter. Percy frowned, he should of told Orion they do that...

He really did forget something

She strung a few arrows and sent them flying at him. Percy used his water arm to block the arrows, the silvery projectiles floating in the aquatic abyss.

However, she was grinning.

Percy had no idea what she meant, until he noticed that his water arm was starting to turn green, as a giant swob of pond weed formed in the water, restraining his arm.

"What the..." Rose smirked. She had placed a bit of plant power in those arrows, that water arm was useless if it was choked with her plants.

She smashed her hand into the ground, as leafy vines rose up around Percy's legs, binding his legs. Percy used his non clogged arm to hack the vegetation away, but it kept growing.

"Kudzu, got to love it" Rose smirked, as Percy focused. The water pressure in his water arm swelled, as the plants exploded in it. Percy then used the arm to slice the vegetation more effectively, escaping the vegetation hold.

"Excuse me if I don't have much of a green thumb" Percy extended his water arm as if made of plastic. Rose frowned as she avoided the crushing attack.

"I don't know, I saw that moon lace. I loathe to say that might come from me" she flashed silver as she flew at the boy. Percy blocked a series of vicious sword attacks with his water arm, before she sliced it in half.

She had a grin of triumph, as did Percy.

"Why do you smirk, boy!" he chuckled, as the water extended behind her, at her quiver.

She blinked in shock as the quiver and arrows met a similar fate to her pond weed. She escaped the attack as Percy smiled.

"Can't fight that well if you don't have any more arrows, can you?" he said diplomatically "Your sword and plant based attacks aren't enough against me alone. If that enough" she chuckled darkly.

"Ha ha ha...no" the last word was flat as two trees rose up in front of her, the trees covered in many small branches starting from a low level.

"This has just begun" she had an amused smirk "It is time you learned why I was called the limitless archer for over 1800 years!" so, she was old.

He had no idea what she exactly meant, before the tree's started firing arrows...thousands of arrows. Turns out, those weren't branches.

"SHIELD!" the shield amulet activated, as hundreds of hieroglyphs formed around him. Rose frowned as the arrows kept coming.

"That amulet, perhaps one of the greatest works of that boy, Walt Stone. Capable of blocking a single attack once every twenty four hours, but then again" the shielding charm faded.

"EVEN IT HAS LIMITS!" the arrows impacted into Percy, shattering his water arm and knocking him back, only his Achilles curse kept him alive at this point. However, Kudzu vines began growing from each impact zone, restraining Percy like a thousand ropes, as they began to grow pointy thorns.

"I hope you enjoy my wonderful cross breed of Kudzu vine and Brambles...until they find your Achilles point that is"

"Urg, your just like Sebek" Percy grimaced. She chuckled, as sweat began forming on her body.

"I do admit he gave me the idea for this, but I think this is a little more human than using a few giant crocodiles biting you to find it?" Percy focused...as the entire pool rose up behind him, swamping his body in a giant floating bubble. Rose frowned as the pressure increased once again, blowing her plants up once again.

However, this time, the water stayed around. Rose frowned.

"Your spirit, you never even contemplated begging for mercy" she commented "I must know, young man, what do you fight for. Is it, the gods?" so, perhaps she did respect him, if just a tad.

Percy closed his eyes, as if the room now was completely filled with black darkness, as an image of Poseidon formed. Additional such images of Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hestia, Artemis, Horus, a warrior with dark skin and two different eyes, one silver and the other gold, Ra, a dark skinned regal looking man with a crook and flair, Nephtyhs, Bes, a ugly dwarf guy, Thoth, Anubis, and Tarawet

"My loyalty extends to those who uphold righteousness and order. As of now, that means many of the gods, so my loyalty lies with them, be they Greek, Egyptian" he paused "However, should they ever be less than right, should they give orders for things I find morally wrong, or at the end of any day, my greatest loyalty shall always be..." the gods were replaced by Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Chiron, Sally Jackson, Rachael, Sadie, Carter, Zia, Orion, Conner, Travis and Felix.

"WITH MY FRIENDS!" the water formed into a new shape around Percy, an entire water suit of armor, outlining his body in a giant water suit like that of a giant man. Riptide floated in the great body, then appearing on his sword arm like a giant claw.

Rose smiled proudly.

"Perhaps you are worthy, but it would be a disrespect to the Lady Diana to give up so easily!" a vibrant silver aura surrounded her as she drew her blade. A silver blur then flew at the giant water form, as it swamped the field towards her.

"PREPARE YOURSELF!" Percy yelled

"SHOW ME YOUR STRENGTH, SON OF POSEIDON!" Rose hissed at the two attack collided, as a silvery, humid explosion coursed the area.

As it faded, Percy stood over the downed Huntress. The tired huntress smiled weakly.

"You are worthy...protect the mistresses son" she asked softly "We hunters, we were never as divided as you campers" she frowned "We could coexist. Perhaps you, the Greek champion, born with my spirit, of a Roman champion, is a sign things will finally change" she began to glow softly in gold.

"Roman...what do you mean..." she smiled quietly.

"Your understand soon, I'm sure. But, remember, I will always be there...unfortunately" she vanished into golden light...as Percy felt a odd feeling in his chest as if part of himself was returning. He frowned.

"Okay, that was weird, even for me"


	25. The Unbirth power, Godly mission

Sage of eyes; I'm glad to keep on my originality

Animeman; The Romans generalized. Most Greeks were...not spartans.

Yelerc; Thanks

Musicality; can hint at things for a while

Well, I am still recovering from jetlag, so sorry for the chapter of not being as action packed as the last one, I apologize

I do also hope to fill in a hole I may have dug earlier

_Olympus; Artemis's time out cage, a few days later_

A meeting soon, he had said...

Artemis had been in this time out cage for days! And while she could keep an eye on Orion from Apollo's television, it still wasn't the same as doing something!

And that fight Percy had with her Roman Lieutenant...a near miss on so many levels. That could have been really ugly.

She had always wondered where she had gone after that day...but being stuck in Percy...

Perhaps that was why she didn't want to 'deal' with him like she did most of his gender when they first met.

Orion had recovered from his fight with that voodoo fiend, and had been getting some training from Percy with swords. Though, he still couldn't find one that fit him...

A radiance of sunshine burst forth, as her brother appeared, and she would have gotten swearing practice in, if he didn't look like he had been through Hades, or shopping with Aphrodite.

Several of his teeth were knocked out, he had a black eye, though it was more of a Simpson Yellow shade due to their blood, and his blond hair was dyed in blood of the same shade. His normally designer clothing looked like it was attacked by rapid animals.

"Hey sis" he said weakly. She glared.

"BROTHER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! ITS BEEN DAYS, DAYS, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU WERE ATTACKED BY RABID WOLVES..." he chuckled weakly as he snapped his fingers, forming a bottle of nectar, which he drunk like a soda as some of his wounds began to recover.

"Hades, sure wish I had my bow and lyre right now" the golden symbols of power were worth several doctors and a gallon of nectar for healing "Well, thanks for the caring words, sis" she frowned.

"I worry about you, sometimes" she said meekly

He sighed "You can blame Athena for this...and your delay" he frowned "You see, Athena wanted to see if that old bird, Thoth, had any idea about the whereabouts of our children. The old bird is like Athena, but a lot cooler" as in, less uptight, and a little insane "So he might have had an idea. Problem was, was finding him"

"While we wouldn't be able to find him by simply walking to Memphis, due to father dearest" sarcasm "So we instead went through the Duat...though it took a lot of pestering for Hecate to help us with that"

"Us?" Artemis frowned, Apollo nodded.

"Yes, her, myself, Hermes, well for the messenger thing to make the jump a little easier, and Poseidon for the sheer attack power, took a jolly jog to find him" again, the sarcasm

"I am taking it didn't go that well" he frowned.

"Oh, it was nothing really, we had a jolly time with a few demons" the sarcasm once more "Then Hermes fell into the lake of fire, Poseidon breathed in some of that truly disgusting perfume of that Shezmu guy "So what, it was like his poetry? "A serpent with a cat's head..."

"Wanted to catch the mouse" Apollo muttered something about a dumb sacred animal

"Yes...and then Athena and Thoth got into a know it all off...it was scary. But, we did find out where they are...but of course dear father won't allow us to go and save them!"

"Hermes can contact Percy via his Caduceus...it has texting if I recall" not that she understood what the Hades half the things about phones meant; Blue Tooth? 3G? Itunes?

Apollo frowned "That's just it, they are in Death Valley, and things on that side, are tense...about as tense as people are at the last lines of my poems" tense to be free of them without being disrespectful...but...

"If Lupa gets even a scent of Percy...its going to be so horrible only my Haiku's can explain it properly" Artemis groaned as he went into poetry mode

_Percy arrive at Death Valley_

_Lupa will rage and send her best_

_It will be really bad_

"Rough but true" was all Artemis had to comment.

_Percy's room; 1st nome_

Orion and Felix were better, and that hunter that was in him was no longer trying to beat him up, so Percy had had it easy for a while.

He had tried to figure out what that name meant, Crichton. He had done some research into magicians, possibly thinking it was the name of a magician who was particularly good at a certain spell; tidal waves, volcanic eruptions, exploding donkeys...his new greatest fear.

But nothing had come up...and he never recalled hearing about a demigod with that name, so what could A had meant.

As there was little to do, he closed his eyes.

And found himself in a godly retirement home

Percy shivered, noticing a few old Egyptian gods up and about, acting like their mortal equivalent in senior care. While the return of the old ways to the house of life had improved life here for several of the gods, it was still horrifying to see gods like that.

He still had nightmares where his dad Poseidon was really old, older then when he saw him after the destruction of the Princess Andromeda, and using a rusted trident to try to open a can of tapioca while a withered Hephaestus kept setting himself on fire feebly while looking like an old human Fawkes, and where Ares was an irritable little man who tried to attack everything, from the other gods to thin air, while constantly hurting his back.

"Percy" a warm voice said. He turned around to see the hippo headed form of Tarawet, smiling as she was reteaching a god with a lions head his name.

It was going pretty well. This place was finally getting a little optimistic

"Tarawet, I'm taking you wanted to talk to me. Your not really one to bring someone like me to a place like" he looked around as she smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry about those nightmares, Percy, however I do have some advice for you" she looked serious now.

"Percy, you know that I'm the Egyptian Goddess of childbirth, correct" he nodded.

"Due to such, I, as does your moon goddess" nice she didn't contribute to the Greek/Roman name shuffle "have the ability to use a powerful ability" he frowned.

"What?" he had a really bad feeling it was going to be nasty

"We have the ability to de age an attack target, until they were unborn, age zero, non existent. Of course, your goddess is banned from that power by the rest of the Olympians" Percy gulped, that was a terrifying concept...

"But, what does that have to due with me?" she smiled as a TV appeared behind her, though it was one of those old ones, but it was in color.

She formed a remote in her hand" I'll show you" she turned it on, showing a swamp at the base of a mountain range...Alps probably.

A swamp where carnage had rained, by two battling figures; a roman dressed Tarawet and Rose.

Percy moved to speak, but she stopped him "I don't blame you for her actions"

"Be gone, Egyptian parasite!" she yelled, sweating, pointing her golden blade at the panting Goddess, who was bleeding Golden Ichor everywhere.

She glared at the huntress "You don't command me, you, that brat Diana, and the rest of your Aphophis spawned Romans hold nothing to us! Your dammed Lord Jupiter, a unfit king, dares to say he may hunt us down, like common animals! Well I've had enough of it! Now prepare to pay the price for your instance!" her head flickered into the form of a Hippo's, as it opened wide, as a see through gray light formed in the large mouth. Rose appeared ready to dodge it, as the attack blasted and spread through the swampy forest.

Percy was shocked at what was happening, with the trees shrinking down into treelings, then into acorns and pine cones, then into nothing. The stones started to turn into sand and other loose parts...

That was the power that Tarawet mentioned...the power to de age everything and anything! A fountain of youth, a deadly fountain that is

However, as the attack smoke faded away, a panting Tarawet paled at what was left over.

It was the black haired man he had seen in several dreams, Georgius.

"Tarawet" he smiled "Its been a while...any luck with Bes?"

The dream ended as Percy frowned.

"What?" she frowned.

"Because Rose was born prior to my attack, my attack de aged her, into Georgius. Its related to the fact that Georgius had a Ren, making him different from the reincarnations of others. You obviously can tell it was temporary, but that ability left a connection" he frowned.

"Connection?" she nodded.

"Yes, at certain times they, Georgius or Rose, can influence your actions. For example, you gained some of Rose's agility when you fought that Minotaur thing the first time around, or her possessing your body while you were talking to Anubis. Meanwhile, Georgius influenced you in a few of your ideas in using your Poseidon originating abilities"

Percy looked a little disturbed, so Tarawet cut him off "Of course, your actions as a whole, however, were all you. None of theirs"

"Now then, it is possible for you to learn how to use this inherited power. Rose, for example, learned how to stand on water from Georgius in her. If you focus, you could be able to use a limited amount of their abilities or see them meld with your current ones, for example the ability to harm sea animals" Percy looked horrified

"Why would I want to do that" she frowned.

"I'm not sure, but I have an odd feeling that might one day be required. I'm not saying your have to go and massacre a reef or something, but particularly with the powers of the bow of Diana..."

"CONSTANCE ANYONE!"

"IT is possible that singular sea creatures could be controlled. Not as many if one had the Trident, but one or two. Particularly those that aren't fish"

"You know, your making me sound like Ichigo from Bleach" she shrugged.

"And I can assure you Rose nor Georgius are hollows" Percy looked speechless

Why would a Egyptian Goddess of birth be interested in violent manga? She chuckled.

"What, I dabble. I'm hardly a one trick pony, if you will excuse the cliche. Now, I do believe it is time for you to awaken"

_Meanwhile, Nome 354, Mauritius  
_

The island nation of the Mauritius was hardly the richest, most strategic or most historic of lands, but it was the proud home and base of Portus Tides, a name he was given in his youth, as he had not one to claim for himself, a tall man with hard set muscles, a army cut of black hair and the eyes of a sea man.

A magician from the House of life, Portus had quickly rose to prominence in his abilities with water elemental magic. Of the class of 1890, he was the only one to rise to the position as head of a nome.

As the head of Nome 354, the orphan from Mombasa was one of the House's experts on water. In fact, it was said that in a theoretical war between the house and Olympus, he would be the one to combat Neptune's forces in such a scenario.

It was he whose magic stopped the great tsunami from causing any more damage then it dead, and brought in the magician who caused it to justice.

However, the proud man was now on the ground, feeling like he was dead, as the cloaked being who called herself, the Ragnarok Sage, had defeated his entire nome, and vanished the rest of them in glowing light.

She had in her hands, the bows of Apollo and his twin, Diana.

"Well well well, it appears that these two" she held the bows "when used together, are very good and destroying you water types. The powers that govern tides, and evaporation...you were a worthy test subject for this" she placed her hand on his face.

"However, it is time you go" he exploded into the light as well, as the sage single handily captured the nome, hidden on its secret island in the island nation.


	26. The Crocodile and the Hunter

A/N If anyone got a Harry Potter chapter here by mistake...I apologize, its fixed now, the last chapter that is

Sage of eyes; It more implies to Rose's power, though its not like Rose could make Tsunamis. It was only a limited assortment of the powers of a Son of Poseidon slash Neptune

Angel; What, I had to be the first to point that one out

Animeman; Apollo and Artemis are just a little different from Zak Saturday and Zak Monday. I'm not saying placing the symbol of Thanatos and Artemis together, but they are just safe...however if used dumbly, then its poof.

Begin

_WaterSide; 1st Nome_

Orion, having recovered from his battle with Ayao, was sitting on the side of the water, in one of the few places the sky was visible from the nome, though the sky was veiled by clouds, his eyes closed.

It had been a very intense few days; his mother being a goddess, fighting gods, and he still didn't have a good sword.

He wanted one so he wouldn't be so dependent on his bow, which he absently summoned in his hand as he thought of the ability to summon it, but none of them felt right in his hand. As Percy had said

"Your weapon is a part of you. If your not completely comfortable with your weapon, its liable to be used against you"

But still, there was nothing that felt right to him, though then again most of the weapons here were bronze magically charmed to work like Celestial Bronze, so perhaps it was that.

"Orion" a voice said, as said Demigod jumped back a few inches. It was his mother, but she seemed all, rainbow like.

"Mom?...why are you a rainbow?" she frowned.

"Its an Iris message, transmitted with the aide of Iris, the Goddess of Rainbows" he blinked.

"They have a goddess of..." she shrugged.

"And Egyptians have a god of Dwarves, go figure. Anyway, Iris owes me a few favors, and Father isn't looking, so..."

"Nice to see you too" he frowned "Wait, are you in a cage!" she noted the metal with distaste.

"Yes, Hera's idea. I'd love to send that cow to Tartarus. However, that is hardly the point" she frowned "Orion, stop it" he blinked as she took a stern tone out of nowhere.

"Your thinking yourself as weak, I know that look in your eyes. Its the same look you have in Computer or Math class" she took a gentler tone "You fought a god, Orion, a god, and several powerful monsters, prior to yourself getting any true training with your powers. Your not expected to be an immediate kick off" he looked away.

"Percy did" she sighed.

"He had a weak of training, and his fight with a god was different. He fought Ares, the dumbest god, on a beach. You fought a goddess that was virtually perfectly made to beat you, in neutral ground. Disney may be my domain, but my hunters, and thus you, don't get energized from it. The woods yes, Tomorrow land no. That Ayao freak could turn herself into clouds and had that...doll thing" she shivered "to think a doll could be used like that" obviously, her old sacrifice items being used to harm her son was, unpleasant for her.

"But, you managed to injure her. That's saying something. You can't expect to get a patronus the first time you cast it" perhaps leaving her alone with Harry Potter books was a bad idea of his. She smiled softly.

"Believe in yourself, your capable of great things" the connection faded away...

"Damn Hera...she's picking this up...ORION WATCH OUT!" she faded away...as the water behind him burst forth like a surfacing sub.

Orion found himself staring back a giant green man, with a crocodile head that was adorned with horns. He held a staff in hand as he scowled.

"SON OF DIANA! I AM SOBEK, AND I HAVE COME TO EAT YOU!" Orion blinked.

"Wait...I thought the Egyptians liked Percy...I'm Percy's friend!" he laughed darkly.

"THAT SON OF NEPTUNE! I LOATHE HIM! YOUR KIND STRUCK THE GODS IN A WAY I WILL NEVER FORGIVE! YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF EGYPT!" Orion frowned, as he recalled that dream he had.

"Wait, my mother wasn't even at that fight!" he frowned, showing off rows of teeth.

"Then your pay for your Uncle's participation!" his crocodile head blasted a torrent of water at the son of a virgin, who dodged the torrenting attack.

Orion formed his bow, as Sobek swung his staff down at the demigod. Orion avoided being crushed like a bug as he fired two arrows. The arrows imbedded themselves into Sebek's arm as he wailed.

"YOU VILE LITTLE SON OF A HUNTING B..." Orion fired a few more arrows at the god to stop his train of words. These he reflected with his staff with a spin, like if it was a baton.

"Don't you dare insult my mother!" Sobek smirked.

"Well well well, we have a loyal little wolf pup then? You and those hunters, you follow that weakling like a pack of dogs, so now I will put you to sleep!" the water around Sobek rose like a pair of hammers, slamming down on the ground, forcing Orion to have to dodge the attacks, as the water surrounded him like a wall.

He realized too late that he was trapped.

"What the...!" Sobek smirked.

"Water is an element that bends and floods all its path. Water will wear down even the strongest of rock, WATER BRINGS LIFE AND DEATH!" the water broke formation and surged from all of Orion's sides like a bursting dam...

As the clouds blew away from the moon, exposing the waxing moon.

The water smashed into the son of Artemis, as the water took a tint of an aurora shade. Sobek had a huge grin on his crocodilian face.

"VICTORY FOR RAGNAROK! THE SON OF DIANA IS OURS!" he gloated, before he blanched. The water was stopped in its tracks, as a panting Orion stood in a small dry center, his body glowing silver.

"What the...!" Orion panted in relief, he had only guessed that he might have some water based powers, with the moon and tides and all that.

Not like Percy, but enough to halt water flow...and reverse it. He probably couldn't manage it if the moon wasn't out, or as bright and full as it was, but this wasn't the time for that!

He forced the water back, the waves smashing into the Lord of the Water, knocking Sobek on his green behind. Orion recalled his bow to his hand as he sent several arrows flying at god, who blocked the attack with a wall of water.

"You shall pay for your insolence!" water rose up like rockets from the river, all aimed at Orion, who dodged them with speed he had no idea where it was coming from.

Sobek frowned as he dodged his water missiles.

"The moon...PREPARE TO BE SHORTED OUT!" he sent a huge burst of water into the skylight, having it mix with the dust as it flew into the air. The water and dust bonded, as new cloud cover formed, blocking the earth sattelite.

Orion collapsed to the ground, as his excess energy left him. Sobek smirked as he sent another water attack straight at the boy, which knocked his bow out of his hands.

Sobek took a moment to gloat as he approached the boy for that satisfying smash attack with a wooden staff. Water just didn't cut it that way.

"Your end is now, now PREPARE TO MEET HEL!" he smashed his glowing staff down, as it was blocked. Sobek blinked as a silver arrow was used to block the attack. Orion growled.

"I WILL NOT LOOSE TO YOU!" He slashed the arrow along his green skin, causing Sobek to curse in Egyptian and drop his staff, as Orion tossed the arrow straight through Sobek's chest.

Sobek had a look of horror in his eyes as golden blood began to drip from his chest, as well as some normal blood.

"YOU DESTROYED MY HOST! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU..." he dissolved, leaving a dead looking sea thug in his wake. A panting Orion dropped to his knee, a content smile on his.

"I did it"

_Olympian Throne Room_

Hestia, the Greek Goddess of the Hearth, had a happy smile on her face as the fire replayed the fight that had occurred. Artemis had a similar look, but mixed with pride. She was free for this meeting of the gods, the one that would decide her son's fate, as well as Percy's.

"So, that oversize croc is going to be sized up for a pair of boots now" Apollo mused "I must say, very impressive nephew" she glared at him.

He frowned "Oh quit that, he'd have found a reason to attack him regardless of what I did a few thousand years ago"

"So what, the brat got lucky" Aphrodite huffed "He's still a living breaking of our rules. He should be destroyed!"

Hermes shrugged "So were Thalia and Percy...and I recall you let them live" she examined her nails.

"Yeah, well Thalia was a mistake. She was supposed to have a sad romantic story with Luke, but no, she had to become a girl scout" she had a warmer smile now "Now Percy, he was a great story, but sadly, it appears it will a tragic one" She had tears now, which she was dabbing away with a tissue "Dying on a valiant quest to rescue his lover..."

"HIS WHAT!"

"Calm down, Annabeth is still a virgin" Artemis admonished to Athena "Nothing of any sort beyond a kiss has been done by those two"

Athena relaxed...as Hera poofed in.

"Wait, where's Lord Zeus?" Hermes asked the queen. She frowned.

"He was right behind me..."

Artemis's eyes went wide

_Down in the First Nome_

Orion felt a odd pressure behind him, that smelled like Ozone. He turned around quickly, to see a large hand grab his neck. He was lifted into the air, by a tall man with black hair grizzled with gray. He was dressed in a suit, an armani suit it appeared.

He struggled as the man's electric blue eyes glared into him.

"I'd kill you, but your bait for an even bigger fish" electricty surged into Orion as he collapsed in the mans hand, as he was tossed over his shoulder like a burlap sack.

Olympus

"ORION!" Artemis screamed in horror, as she briefly turned see through, before she regained tangibility.

"Damn lockdown" she grumbled in panic, before she glared at throne number one.

"Father...HOW DARE YOU!" Hera stood up immediately.

"Oh stop that, you little brat" Artemis had a few arrows on her, the endurable kind used on hard hided monsters, or marble thrones. Hera stood in front of the throne of her husband, glaring at her step daughter. Poseidon was mumbling to himself.

"This isn't going to end well...at least I have my insurance" he briefly held a clam in his hands, with a message sealed in it like a letter, as it teleported down to his agent, A...


	27. The battle of the First Nome Zeus rage

I do apoligize for the slowness, I was busy with traveling...and the fact that I can't really sleep. To me, 2 Oclock EST is my point of falling asleep...for who knows how long

Musicality; I thought it would be a good twist, its also one of the older ideas for this story

Animeman; Because he is

ESMT; The moon controls tides, so I thought it would make sense to have some Hydrokinesis, limited to only when the moon is out and then only to repulse it tide like. Also, with Zeus locking Olympus and the gods unable to get out (But him), he is using A to try to assist. You could say A is a loophole.

Sage of Eyes; That he is

Mythlover137; I thought it would be a good change of pace

A fan; I love Broken Bow too!

_Begin...The Wolf House_

A giant, though shorter than Thoon, only being about 30 feet tall, with the humanoid top, bronze toned skin and dreadlocked hair that covered his white eyes, stood before the tained sacred ground of the wolf.

He was the legendary Enceladus.

"Pity, this place was supposed to be used for our king's resurrection" he frowned "However, there is still some sacredness here...might require a bit more but still enough" he clapped his hands together as dozens of multi armed statue men in loincloths rose up around him.

"GEGEINES!" he bellowed "You are to bring me, the one called Justin Beiber!"

"Beaver?"

"BEIBER! Normally, I'd be after Hera for this, however with that stuck up little house wife locked on Olympus, we need an alternate power source, and I'm sure that Baldr will be a suitable replacement"

"Not Beaver!"

"BALDR IS BEIBER...OH JUST GO GET THE DAMN SINGER!" the earthborn sunk into the earth as the giant started mumbling to himself.

"Useless lumps"

_Nome 354; Mauritius _

"My lady" the gods Kumugwe and Marduk bowed to the sage. She smiled.

"Good, you two are to man this operation here, under Odin. This is the perfect testing ground prior to our engagment of the Romans, I am not foolish enough to risk a purely Bigfoot based attack force" she held the bow of Artemis in her hand as Odin appeared in a blast of icy wind.

"My Lady" she nodded, acknowledging him

"This single symbol is our most important tool. The bolt and the rest of them are truly disposable, however this is the bare minimum we require to take out the weapons. However, we shouldn't see another one lost, the Caduceus had a lot of potential that we can no longer use. But be warned, the experiment here must be gradual. I have no idea how much energy these tests will use. We don't need you fading away from overuse of energy" he nodded as he took the bow.

"Start small" she said as she vanished. Odin frowned, before turning to the gods of water and magic.

"You two, keep your eyes out for Jackson. If he appears anywhere bordering this ocean, I want to here about it"

_The First Nome, a few hours later_

"WHAT!" Percy gasped in shock. Amos, the coffee skinned chief lector, had a annoyed look, though not with Percy, or the crying Tasukeru, who was now in a I Heart 1St nome shirt with cargo pants and sandals and Zia, who appeared to be radiating raging fire.

"Orion, Sadie, and Carter, all missing" the Lector snarled over his missing niece and nephew "And do you know what I found at the scene of Orion's disappearance" based off the silver arrows.

"Crocodile tooth, it was Sobek" Tasukeru growled, having been looking for Orion herself "That Croc's going on ice"

Amos shook his head "No, I know for a fact that Orion beat the over sized crocodile" he waved his hand, as a plasma screen TV descended, showing the fight.

Percy gave him a confused look "When did you get that?" Amos chuckled.

"When my niece got a boyfriend..."

"Um, ignoring Sadie's complicated love life" Percy cut him off before he spoiled something "Then who?" Amos frowned as it replayed the scene

_I'd kill you, but your bait for an even bigger fish" electricty surged into Orion as he collapsed in the mans hand, as he was tossed over his shoulder like a burlap sack._

"ZEUS!" Percy gasped..."But, you said gods..." Amos sighed.

"They formerly couldn't enter the First Nome. I removed that after the defeat of Aphophis. However, I had no idea they even knew where this place was" Percy stuttered.

"But...I never..." Amos smiled.

"I know you didn't. Don't forget, they've known about us for over 2000 years, it is quite likely they'd have found this place at some point. However, this breach..." Amos stood up, his leopard cloak billowing as he drew his staff, as it glowed with his chaos magic, token of his time as the unwilling host of Set.

"Perceus, Son of Poseidon, I shall tell you this now, you are to try and get that inbred bastard to release my niece and nephew, along with your friend, or he will face the ribbons" Percy blinked.

"You are aware that we are talking about Zeus? He's not a reasonable god, you'd have better luck getting Hades to be reasonable than Zeus" Amos glared down

"I am fully aware of that, however look at it this way" he diplomatically commented "What will happen if I just ribbon him? A full out war between Olympus and the House of Life" Tasukeru coughed.

"In theory"

"Yes, but if you give him the chance to reconsider, hopefully some of Olympus will realize that he was out of line and won't go to war" Zia frowned.

"Even if you don't, in theory Diana and Phobeus Apollo" she used the Roman names as magicians tended to "wouldn't support him. Orion being Diana's son and her brother always behind her. Also, your father, Neptune, wouldn't go against you" Percy looked away, recalling Polyphemus and Antaeus.

"I've learned that you can't assume your parent is always on your side" he recalled some of his half brothers "Okay, where's Zeus?"

_Olympus_

A dozen sharp peacock feathers imbedded themselves into the marble flooring of the Hall of the Gods as six arrows were thrown with the expertise of a dart champion. They impacted into the motherly form of Hera, as she snarled in a manor more like a enraged bird than a mother.

Artemis was growling like a really angry wild cat "Get out of the way, cow!"

"BE SILENT YOU INSOLENT HALF TITAN BRAT!" The severe cat fight continued, as Apollo and the rest of the gods hid behind their thrones.

One of them ticked off was bad...but the both of them...

"Okay, 10 drachma of my sis" Apollo bet

"Your on" Ares smirked

"This is not the time for betting!" Athena hissed "Those two fighting could do more damage than Kronos"

"Really? Those two hardly do anything important" Ares frowned. Poseidon sighed.

"Goddess of Motherhood and Goddess of Birth anyone?" Ares didn't get it.

"No births means no mothers which will mean no more war" Hermes said as if speaking to a child. Ares gulped.

"That's bad..."

"BE SILENT!" a scorching fire burst in the room, as the rest of the gods peaked their heads out. Artemis and Hera, the later worse for wear, were separated from one another by a large wall of fire, generated by a furious 9 year old Hestia.

"BOTH OF YOU DESIST!" Hestia snarled. If you somehow got Hestia mad, that was a bad thing.

"Artemis, no attacking gods thrones. That is backstabbing, Titan like behavior!" Artemis looked to her side.

"So's attacking my son for no reason" the Last Olympian turned to Hera.

"And you Sister, have some empathy for a mother caring for her child, and no calling her a Half Breed, after all both of our parents are titans!" Hera glared.

"Take that back" Poseidon frowned.

"You know, I do believe the show's still on. I don't know about you, but I want to see my son's fate" they frowned.

"Alright, but I'm watching you both" Hestia gave a look to the two goddesses as she returned her hearth to view mode

_A dark corner of the First Nome_

Percy, Zia and Tasukeru cornered the tux wearing king of the gods, as he had the three captured heroes hovering in a wind like cocoon.

"ZEUS!" Percy yelled "LET THEM GO!" The god glared down at the hero.

"You don't order me, traitor. You consort with the Egyptians!"

"You are aware that consort is a sexual partner, right?" Tasukeru commented bluely.

"Um, ignoring that" Percy frowned "Here's something, if I was really with the Egyptian Gods, and a traitor to Olympus, I'd have taken their offer for immortality, I would have pointed them to Olympus and Camp, I wouldn't be trying to return the Caduceus!" Zeus smirked.

"But you haven't"

"Because Olympus is locked up!"

The God of Justice glared at the hero.

"Well then, if you really are loyal to me..."

"Don't you mean Olympus?" Zia commented

"...SILENCE MAGICIAN SCUM, then swear on the river Styx your eternal loyalty to me and me alone, or they die" Zeus noted the three hovering teens. "Then you will be placed in protective holding on Olympus, until this little Ragnarok issue is resolved" Percy looked ready, before Tasukeru caught on.

"Wait, if you do that, your camp..."

"Is an acceptable loss, now do it!" Zeus bellowed, with a loud burst of thunder. Percy gripped Riptide harder.

"So, you want me to abandon, Annabeth, Nico, Grover...Thalia, YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO, I'D DIE BEFORE I'D ABANDON ANY OF MY FRIENDS!" Zeus glared down at the hero of two pantheons like he was a really ugly chihuahua.

"Then, allow me to give you that OPPORTUNITY!" Zeus rose his hand as a blast of air, like a air blast, shot at Percy.

Percy summoned water from the nearby river to block the attack, as Zia blasted fire and Tasukeru ice to assist the effort. The attacks overloaded Zeus's, blasting into him and sending him to the ground.

Zia breathed in shock "He broke his own laws" Tasukeru frowned.

"Duh? He's a bastard, they tend to do that" Zeus began to struggle up.

"So, that's where you stand, against Olympus" Percy frowned, recalling his fight with Rose.

'No, I don't stand against Olympus, I stand against you. You attack me, that I can tolerate, but you dare threaten my friends!" Zeus was now covered in a golden aura, that faded away as he swore in Greek.

"Egyptian pests...perhaps today I'll be able to deal with TWO EYESORES!" he rose his hand as lightning shot into the sky, passing through the earth intangibly.

The lightning smashed into the ground, as dozens of shapes took form as Percy looked horrified.

"You wouldn't, on innocent..." He smirked.

"There is no such thing as an innocent magician. Now, while I give you a lesson your never forget, traitor, I'll be putting the stiring to use!"

The lightning faded, as the forms were revealed...

The hybrid goat, lion and snake Chimera

The half human, half bull Minotaur

A dozen Drakon, snake like dragons bigger than a double decker bus parade

The giant lion called the Nemean Lion

The Caucasian Eagle

Several of those feather shooting birds that Ares had

The giant pig called the Erymanthian Boar

A flock of bronze beaked Stymphalian Birds

A couple of Lion like, scorpion tailed Manticores

The bronze Colchis Bulls

A dozen giant scorpions

A flock of half hag, half bird Harpies

Percy blinked, monsters from virtually every adventure he had, and more, were now here, to destroy innocent people.

"Percy, take care of that bastard, leave the small fry to us" Percy frowned at Zia's words.

"Zia, Tasukeru..." the fire mistress smirked.

"I am a scribe of the House of Life, I have fought gods, they are nothing" Tasukeru shrugged

"I've got a few moves too, and Amos should send backup..." Zeus blasted lightning at Percy as the battle began.


	28. The battle of the First Nome Zeus fall

Well, not a major review hub, but I've always had a soft spot for this story. Its a long one anyway, so I might write enough to see it at 1000 reviews like Mysterious (Of course, that involves you guys too)

Trooper; He is a god, and the ribbons only destroy the gods form on earth. He'd be fine on Olympus (Though as a side effect, Thalia would be sibling free for a few centuries minus gods)

Angel; I'm not paying for your funeral. Leave that for qualified people...and Grover.

Sage; When I saw it it had 10 reviews.

Twist; I thought it would be funny

Magicdemi-god; He did kidnap them, you saw him attack Orion. And while he's not a true antagonist, a lot of the problems in this story originate from his stubborn pride

Musicality; I do like Hestia

Animeman; Tasukeru is a Yokai, or a Japanese creature of magic; not a monster like say the Chimera but more like Satyrs. Other than that, all yes

_The dream world of Jason_

Now at the highest viewing point of a great mountain known as Whistler, a famous sking location home of the recent 2010 Olympics, Jason was again fighting that black haired boy who kept killing his friends in his dreams.

Monks Mound (A large mound made by Indians in Illinois) , the Everglades (A giant swamp in, the Pueblos de Taos (Ancient dwellings in New Mexico), La Fortalza (A famous mansion in Puerto Ric0) and Fort Mchenry (The birthplace of the United States Anthem in Maryland), at each place that demonic boy killed his friends; Bobby, Hazel, Gwendolyn, Dakota and at the last one, Lupa.

Now, he saw the mutilated body of his father, devastated by his blade.

The boy slammed into him with a burst of water, melted from the snow that still clung to this mountain during the summer, smashing into the stone body of the Olympic symbol, rock guy, thing...

The rocks tumbled around him, as the boy approached him, with the glistening blade of bronze he welt.

The last six fights he had with the boy, they had tied, but this time, he won...

Before from the sky, a barrage of peacock feathers destroyed the fiend...as a figure in a dark cloak with goatskin appeared)

Jason bowed.

"Lady Juno!" his patron stood over him.

"Good, I got here just in time. Luckily, my husband is busy...ironically accurately portrayed here" she noted the downed dream Jupiter.

"THAT DEMON IS ATTACKING MY FATHER, WHERE IS HE! SEND ME THERE SO I MAY SMITE HIM..."

"SILENCE!" such noise levels were then ensued.

"For your information, that fool attacked the boy, breaking his own laws" Juno explained "The boy may not be my favorite, but he's hardly a demon. However, you were being set up"

"Set up?"

Juno smiled sadly "Yes, there are those who wish to see you and the boy fight to the death. Hence these dreams, that have been making you hate the boy before you even meet him"

Jason frowned "Somnus?"

Juno had a frown "I fear, its worse than even that...but I must warn you, you shall experience great pain soon"

"Wait, what...!"

_San Benito Mountain; Same range as Diablo_

Two demigods stood behind a large rock, one with a glowing hand over a heavily injured female, the other with several odd weapons on her.

Lupa had sent several of her demigods, scouting the area around their territory to deal with Jason's dream based warnings. Several three man teams had moved out to cover mountains.

There team had encountered a strange army of enemies, and was in heavy combat.

"Allan, is she..." the still upright female asked nervously. The boy was muscular, with short dirty blond hair, with a scar on his shown off right shoulder over his purple tang top.

"Dead" he said simply "I don't feel like explaining to Jason that Renya, Tenyo..." the girl, who had shoulder length black hair, black eyes and tannish skin, who was about as attractive as any kid of Mars or Ares could be, frowned as she checked her katana, which had been knicked in several places in its Imperial Gold handle...

How it hadn't exploded she had no idea.

"But what are those things" she looked over the rock to see a small army of one hundred humanoid figures, with heads of various sharp, deadly constructs.

Egyptian Demons

"I don't know, but they've got us pinned!" Alan hissed. They were in bad shape...they had no chance to get out of there, the creatures had the only safe path back down the peak blocked.

Allan had a frown on his face

"Tenyo, I'm going to deal with them, take Renya after I'm done" Tenyo gave him a look.

"What are you..."

"That was an order"

"Your not the boss of me..." Allan ignored her as he surged from behind the rock.

"STAY!" the creatures got sight of him...

"GET THE ROMAN!" they surged at the boy, as a dozen axe headed demons sliced their heads at the boy. He used a bow to block the attacks, denting the wooden construct with several cut marks like axes as he began to glow a nasty red color.

Tenyo saw this "Allan, not that..."

The red grew more intense, as several of the demons got close to him, as he blocked them with his golden blade in his other hand...as the glow got to its darkest...

Tenyo ducked as a massive explosion was wrecked across the battle ground. The light was sucked away like a giant open faucet, darkening the mountain, but as the light reappeared Tenyo looked up from behind the rock, to see a barren plane, devoid of demon, plant, rock, or demigod.

"Allan...NO!"

Children of Apollo, if they trained, could use a powerful ability...an ability to create a temporary black hole to destroy all enemies in a short radius. It was powerful enough to defeat a god...

But its cost...there were reasons few would learn to use a suicidal power.

Though she wished she knew one...for she didn't fancy telling Jason his girlfriend was dead. She'd rather fight a titan.

_The First nome_

Zeus blasted another bolt of Lightning at Percy, as he used Riptide to block it. As the magicians and Tasukeru scrambled to stop the army of monsters, he had to fight Zeus, which was complicated by a simple problem.

For any demigod, dealing with a pantheon of gods was very difficult. They all had contradicting wants and offended easily, and forget with difficulty. Also, each of them had the potential to either kill you painfully, or to make your life painful.

But to deal with two pantheons, it was nearly impossible.

Hence the issue for our Percy. Percy had to fight Zeus and defend his friends, the Magicians, but if he just attacked Zeus, it wouldn't be well on Olympus.

It would be pretty much them seeing a fallen hero, much like Luke.

So thus, a defensive strategy.

Percy reflected the lightning into the wall where the water gurgled past. The rocks exploded as water flow increased. He gave a quick nod to Tasukeru who clapped her hands.

A wall of ice formed, effectively diking the water flow. As the increased water flow formed a lake in the sealed off area, Percy found himself standing on the Nile originating water.

Zeus as well.

"Your a coward!" Zeus bellowed, sending a blast of wind straight at Percy. Percy dived under the water, entering the Duat for a second as he reappeared behind Zeus.

Hopefully, now he wouldn't have to attack to beat Zeus...which means he would be free of related risks from poisoned cereal, dove dive bombings and exploding diet sodas.

Zeus blasted a burst of wind at the hero, who slammed his hands into the ground as a wall of water blocked the wind attack.

Blocking it that way took a lot less energy than rapid Du'at travel. There was a reason Nico didn't attack rapidly from the shadows, like Terra's Sonic Shadow shotlock from Kingdom Hearts.

Zeus blasting a lightning attack snapped him out of his, minor, Kingdom Hearts obsession as he again had his blade blocking a lightning attack.

"Get original, would you Count Douko!" Percy jabbed as he blocked the attack, to Zeus's rage.

"I AM NOT A SITH LORD!" another lightning blast and its block from Percy by Riptide.

"Really?"

"SILENCE!" a full blown water spout formed around Zeus as the water was being sucked up by the great storm. Zeus had a maniacal grin as the storm blasted straight towards Percy.

The water had been sucked in the storm to such levels Percy hadn't enough for any of his defenses, so the storm struck him with full power. The storm collided into him as Zeus was laughing insanely.

"YOUR DONE NOW, YOU TRAITOROUS SEA SPAWN!" the storm cleared...as Zeus's jaw dropped.

Percy stood, winded but unharmed, as he had what looked like ropes of pond weed anchoring him to the floor.

"But...But...But..." Zeus stammered.

"Thank you" Percy murmured to himself "Tarawet, Rose"

"_Why I'll be, a boy with manners_?" a sarcastic voice replied in his head.

Percy, while tired, had one advantage over Zeus here...which should be coming into play soon...

"Urg" Zeus groaned, as if having a stomach ache. The god seemed to be looking pale and unhealthy, as he stammered onto a knee.

Percy smirked.

"Wow, it appears I may have just defeated the great Zeus without even attacking him" Zeus had a furious look in his eyes now.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU INGRATEFUL..." he wheezed out as Percy smirked.

"You attacked me, against your own laws and also, without your bolt. Without that powerful weapon, your ability to fight is limited, and in particular" he noted the river water.

"During my travels to fight Aphophis, I learned of how Gods are naturally weakened on rivers, aside for water gods, who are in tern weakened by deserts and dryness. The constantly moving water disrupts your ability to remain on the world, and while its a lesser problem for the Gods of Olympus as they don't take hosts, the river Nile is very, very taxing on you, because of its memory of Rome's defeat of Egypt" As Percy said that, Zeus flickered in form a bit...as if changing into another, but it was quickly held back.

"I didn't need to even attack once you choose to attack me on the waters of the Nile, your just weakening yourself" Zeus flickered gold briefly, but it dissipated.

The river was making it difficult, if not impossible, for Zeus to enter his true form

"How dare, you act so smug, you Sea Spawn!" Percy frowned.

"I'm pretty sure you stole Athena's line there?" he joked "And I didn't really need to do anything but avoid disintegration. Now Zeus, please release my friends" Zeus had a horrific look on him.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN ORDER ME!"

"No, that was politely asking"

"I DON'T DO THINGS FOR TRAITORS!"

"You know, I can make you into the god of Donut Holes you know. If I was a traitor, you'd have one"

Zeus had a wicked grin, despite the fact he had about as much energy as one of the gods at Sunny Acres "Are you threatening me? You know, that's a challenge in my book, so now I can attack you"

"Weren't you already? Now, release Carter, Sadie and Orion" he said firmly. Zeus was staunch as his friends continued to hover in their air cocoon, as he squeezed his hand...as it started to compress like two moving walls in a haunted house.

"Now, surrender and I don't get to have Magician flapjacks and a freak of nature short stack!" Percy had a dark glare.

"Let them go..it won't end well if you don't" Zeus had a evil grin.

"What, you'll attack me!" Percy frowned.

"No...but the Uncle of Carter and Sadie, on the other hand" six ribbons suddenly surrounded Zeus, like binds on a straight jacket

"Would"

Zeus started yowling in pain, his form hissing. Amos appeared behind Zeus, with a dark look.

"Release my niece, nephew, and their friend, and I won't have to do something your regret" Zeus now had a stern expression.

"BOY, FREE ME NOW!" Percy frowned.

"Sorry, I don't help fiends who attack the innocent, Amos" the seventh ribbon was added, as Zeus wailed in agony.

The wind cocoon snapped, as the three now awake captured heroes fell to the ground. However, Orion was caught by a blushing Tasukeru, as Percy focused some of the water around them like a net, capturing them as it dropped them from a lower height.

Zeus's form was glowing white hot, as it exploded. The water around him evaporated as the god vanished from the mortal realm.


	29. Amphirite's words, Sages memories

Anyone see the video for Son of Neptune yet that Rick has up? I may have to allow this story to avoid non OC Romans aside for Jason for a while...

Dalek; Here's my policy; avoid the use of religon that will offend people. For instance, if I use such religion, I'd be offending Muslim readers (I know I have several readers from Indonesia and other heavily Muslim nations)

Animeman; He can't reappear for a while...a few hundred years or so.

Angel; Wise, quite wise.

Musicality; I thought it would be funny at least

Now, its time to return, with great mystery

_The Mauritius_

The sage of Ragnarok stood on top of a balcony, overseeing a large group of Bigfoot, all controlled with the Artemis bow she wielded in her hands.

A army, 2000 ape strong.

She then drew in the other hand, a large hammer...the Hammer of Hephaestus

She rose the hammer in the air, as a reddish haze surrounded the creatures. As it lifted, the Bigfoot were now dressed in well fitting celestial bronze armor.

"Excellent" she smirked "The power of the God of Forges...now what about the God of War" she replaced the hammer on a rack with the symbols of power of the Olympians, aside for Poseidon and Hermes.

The Caduceus would have been of great use in the army...she could use it to place them right in the center of camp...luckily for them Percy wouldn't dare use them.

He was a smart sea weed brain after all

She drew the Sword of Ares, or spear as it was the other half of the time, and rose it into the air as red, unclear forms appeared in the hands of the Bigfoot army, that solidified into great swords, axes and other instruments of war.

She smirked "Nothing worse than a Bigfoot army, armored and armed...but why stop there" she took the Golden bow of Apollo in hand now, the two bows that were the ultimate method to defeat any water user, as a golden aura appeared on the backs of the armored apes.

As a stocked quiver and bow appeared on their backs, ready for later use.

"And last but not least" the symbol of Athena, but not the Aegis.

As that shield was also used by that idiot in the big seat, it would be hardly beneficial to the army if they all got a bit of his ego.

Lincoln was a mistake on that accord, and while the Bigfoot had been cured of it and was a leader of a Bigfoot Centuria as one of the 20 Centurions below her in the army, she didn't want to risk that.

So, with the Spear and Shield of Athena in hand, the shield engraved with a fierce looking owl, a white aura covered the apes.

"Behold my ape army, the power of knowledge...brain puzzles are avaliable in the back" the apes nodded as they marched out, with a seriousness that matched that of even the elite Roman unit.

The sage smiled as she noted the force, as a hologram formed behind her. She turned to spy a face that sort of looked like the movie Bellatrix Lestrange, curly black hair over a crazed face.

"Ah, Hel, anything to report" she asked the head of the prison for the captured campers. The underworld goddess grinned.

"Nothing to report, nothing at all. The Giants learned their lesson eventually...surprising isn't it?" She smirked.

"It is. Continue on" the Underworld Goddess bid the Sage farewell as the image faded away.

The sage smiled sadly as she drew something from her cloak, a old knife.

Her memories were still gone, and even as that Taisune guy had spoke of some of them, she recalled a few more of them...

One of them involving her getting this very knife, given to her by a young blond male who oozed confidence

She just wished she could remember who he was clearly. Though she did know a female was there as well

Indulging in what she had regained of her memories, 15 minutes passed

However, recalling her memories was a task for another day

She drew her staff as dozens of Hieroglyphs formed around it. The Egyptian symbols forged a spiraling vortex of sand, a portal.

"BIGFOOT! PREPARE TO MARCH ON NOME 300!" Percy's alliance with the Egyptians was a problem, and Ragnarok could not risk the Magicians coming to Percy's aide.

So, getting them terrified that she could attack anywhere and anytime was a good thing.

_The First Nome...Hall of the Chief Lector_

"I'm Dead,I'm Dead,I'm Dead,I'm Dead,I'm Dead,I'm Dead,I'm Dead,I'm Dead,I'm Dead,..."

"PERCY!" Sadie yelled

"I'm Dead,I'm Dead,I'm Dead,I'm Dead,I'm Dead,I'm Dead,I'm Dead..." Zia muttered something under her breath as Percy lost the ability to make noise. They were already in a bad enough mood, having to had dealt with all those monsters, who luckily managed to only cause a bit of property damage, in no lack of thanks to some ancient wards Iskander had placed at some point.

"Percy, really" Carter sighed "You saved our lives, and now you choose to panic?" Zia undid the silencing as Percy shook.

"I fought Zeus..."

"Technically, only I actually attacked him" Amos commented from his place before the throne of the Pharaoh.

"Did I imply he had any sense! This is coming from the guy who fought gods and titans, regularly insults the God of War and helps out Egyptians from time to time...urg I'm dead"

"As I said before, you should have at least your father, Orion's mother and Orion's uncle on your side, and I doubt that all the gods will just blindly follow Jupiter this time" Zia commented

"Your correct, Magician" a voice said, as the group turned around, and saw...

_Olympus_

"THAT TRAITOR JACKSON MUST DIE!" Zeus bellowed. "ALL WHO AGREE, RAISE YOUR HAND!" he was very quick at it, after being ribboned.

However, only two hands joined his; Ares and Hephaestus

Zeus looked around, infuriated. "YOU KNOW WE'RE VOTING, RIGHT!"

"Yes, I know brother, and please keep it down, or I will have to get some earplugs' Poseidon told him like he was scolding a five year old.

Zeus was looking around, in rage "Athena, you hate the boy" the goddess frowned.

"I won't lie and say I like him, but sadly at this time, executing the one you attacked, while violating your own laws, isn't the wise course of action"

Zeus looked royally pissed

"Aphrodite, you said you'd vote to kill..." the love goddess looked up from examining her nails to sigh

"Only if the vote is tied with that freak" she smirked at the ticked off Goddess of Hunting "Otherwise I have no issue with allowing Percy to continue. Too bad I can't work with Magicians, this has so many ways I can help make his love life, as confusing and tragic as possible..."

"You could just leave him with Annabeth and be done with that" Artemis said dryly "Don't you have some man to sleep with or something?"

Aprodite took out a organizer "Hmm...not till later, I'm free till 7, with a bit of me at Bayonne, and another bit in Honolulu, about the same time, oh yeah also how could I forget a bit of me over in Alexandria, Maryland...Bridgeport, and...oh yeah Forks" she giggled "Of course, I'm going to have to bring them up to my chambers" for Zeus never said the gods can't bring mortals up 'for amusement' or love, depending on the god

"I didn't need to know that" Artemis said, disturbed "You sicken me"

Aphrodite huffed "I could say the same thing"

"SILENCE!" Zeus bellowed "Dionysus..." he waved his father off

"Er, the thing is I have the hope that the boy is able to save my son, Pollux, but if he doesn't, I'll agree to see Pedro smolted" he may have been drunk, oh the memories, when he and Castor were sired, but he still cared about Pollux.

It was rare for him to have children, only when he was drunk did they come to be. It was lucky for him that Ariadne understood the difficulties of being married to the God of Wine, compared to the rest of the wives she was quiet decent towards his children

She disliked the fact that they exist, but not them themselves. If he recalled she sent Pollux a gift package after Castor...

He turned to Demeter, who frowned "I don't know the boy enough to really make a judgement. I for one am curious as to those plants that appeared in your attempt to kill him"

"I notice how you didn't say fight" Hera noted

"It takes two to fight" Demeter nodded to her sister "It was almost like a distant echo of my own power..." she looked thoughtful

"You know, instead of trying to kill Percy, we could be trying to find our symbols" Hermes commented, drier than Tantalus's throat "Or perhaps, allowing Percy to return my Caduceus!"

Poseidon smirked

"I do believe that will soon be possible, Hermes" he noted the fire, which was still on the Percy Jackson show, as the others blinked.

"POSEIDON!" he chuckled.

"Well, legally she's technically a Oceanid Nymph, a Nereid, not a goddess, so she didn't have to come up here"

"Oh, legal burn" Apollo grinned.

_Hall of the Lector_

It was a woman, with long black hair and odd growths on her head that sort of looked like crab claws. She had the appearance of the sort of person that would model swimsuits or water ski's, but none of the vanity that would come from that.

It was a dignified air, not snobbish like you'd get from most models (Several of whom inherited it from their mother, Goddess numero diez)

"Salcia!" Zia gasped. Amos frowned.

"Amphitrite, right?" The Goddess glared at him. This was Poseidon's **A**.

"Yes, magician, and you" she stared at the fire elementalist "Do not make things more complicated then they have to be!"

"Thank you" Percy muttered "Finally, sense!"

Orion frowned "Wait a minute..." She glared at the boy.

"I am not Hera" she said abruptly. Orion blinked

"Did you just...?"

"I did" Orion was freaking out

"Yes, I can read minds, son of Artemis, now continue to freak out and I will turn you into a prawn" Orion was quiet after that

Tasukeru was not amused.

"Hey, don't threaten people with being turned into shrimp!" She smirked.

"I am a goddess, I can threaten people with shrimp transformation as much as I want, however that last time I was kidding. I for one try not to offend Artemis, moon and tides and all that. She gives me far too many headaches when the little girl is in a bad mood, so I'm going to skip the Tylenol and just stop the headache from coming" she drew something from out of nowhere, a golden blade, which she gave to Orion.

He held it, and it fit...

"Huh, this actually seems to fit in my hand...thanks" she nodded.

"Its no problem. Our blacksmiths repaired it after it washed into our domain, as all lost things do, and I thought you might put it to good use, as it has lost its prior owner" Orion noted the blade had a name on it.

_Allan_

And an insigna

_SPQR_

"Huh?" Tasukeru frowned.

"SPQR, why does that seem, familiar?"

"Erm, what was that bloody thing about?" Sadie grumbled, getting the conversation back on track. The formal goddess sighed.

"It is a sad fact, that modern views mix me up with the cow" she commented "Orion was expecting me to try and cures Perceus at the sight of him, as Hera would with Zeus's children"

Sadie frowned "Sorry" The Goddess frowned.

"I won't admit, I particularly fond of my husband's, antics" she said darkly "But, he has gotten a lot better at it in the last few hundred years. Remarkable really, because of the nature of his domain"

"The what?" Orion asked. She sighed

"As a god of water, not only is he difficult to conform and restless, but he has a habit of covering as much as he can, like a flood, if you would forgive the blue humor" she looked at her step son "It is a good thing that you decided to decline the offer of godhood, or you'd be a lot like that, Triton is after all"

Percy shivered "Thanks..." he didn't want to think about what Annabeth would be like if he did...particularly if he lacked the Achilles curse.

"Your welcome. However, unlike his brothers, my husband actually has good reason to occasionally stray"

"Tyson?" Percy asked. Orion and the others were confused as the goddess nodded.

"Yes, fine boy" she smiled "He and the other cyclops allow our kingdom to be autonomous from Olympus, and their forges play greatly into the fact that the Trident remains in our hands"

"Wait, I still don't understand why your so civil to Percy?" Carter asked "Percy mentioned that you were a little, um..."

Percy was making cut throat signals 'please don't'

She frowned "I will admit I was, unpleasant when we met the first time, but its simple really. Its a side effect of my lords, maturity. Unlike the old days, he no longer goes after mistresses for pure lust. Any one he does meet, is easily someone he could love" she seemed, almost nervous at that statement.

Oh, scared of being replaced...

"However, when that over sized lizard of yours" Sobek "Tried to get his 'revenge' for whatever reason he sees to go after my husband and captured me, Percy defeated the freak and saved me. So, you can say he's tolerable now" the goddess finished.

"Oh, so that's why Sobek hates you" Orion commented to Percy

"Now Percy, while it is true that the Olympians are currently not going to kill you or Orion" she was back to being serious now "You still need to find the other symbols of power and stop Ragnarok. I can take the Caduceus for now" she extended her hand as Percy handed over the symbol in cell phone mode. A clam formed in her hands as she placed the symbol inside it as it vanished.

"You will find more answers in the Mauritius, however I must return to the sea now. However, remember Percy, neither Grover nor Tyson have been captured. Grover and the other Satyrs may be in hiding, but your brethren will be ready for you if you need them" she vanished into sea mist, as Amos frowned.

"The Mauritius..."

"Once home of the Dodo" Orion commented underhandedly

"Yes, the bloody bird" Sadie grumbled

Amos sighed "That's home to nome 354, and I haven't heard from them in a while...you guys should go immediately" Carter, Sadie, Percy, Tasukeru and Orion nodded.

Carter turned to Zia "Zia, you should take the rest of the gang back to the twenty first, we should have guys keeping an eye on Olympus, just in case" she frowned.

"Stay safe" she waved her hand, as a portal opened on the side of the wall, to the islands

"Thanks for the help, Zia, Amos! Say goodbye for me" Percy called as the four rushed through.

_Nome 354_

The lush jungles of the Nome's hidden island, hidden by mist from the rest of the country, were disturbed momentarily by the fall of five teenage bodies hitting the ground.

"Ow" they grumbled, noting the obelisk they landed by.

"Ow, why is this bloody thing not in the nome!" Carter frowned at his sisters words

"I was told the head here likes a bit of exercise"

"Well that's bloody fine..." there was rustling in the jungle brush.

Something was coming

The four backed into one another, Orion at Percy's back, Carter at Sadie's, Tasukeru in between the two groups, as the creatures approached.

"Be ready, for anything" Percy said seriously, Riptide drawn. The brush rustled again, but before they could attack, they saw the creatures.

There were four of them, and they resembled over sized baby pigeons, with fluffy feathers the tone of Annabeth's eyes and large grayish beaks.

They looked like Dee Dee

"What the...whose feeding the pigeons here!" Carter exclaimed. Orion's eyes were wide.

"Those...those are Dodo's" the birds chirped, sounding like two toned pigeons sounding like musicians saying Do Do, instead of Do Re Me

Percy frowned "Hmmm, I wonder if this is what Amphitrite meant by Crichton?" Orion's eyes snapped wide.

"WHAT! PERCY, DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS!"

"Um, no?" Orion sighed.

"He's one of my favorite Authors...and he WROTE JURASSIC PARK!"

"Wasn't that Spielburg?"

"That was the movie. It was a book first"

"It was a book?"

Tasukeru frowned "Duh, books are always better than the movies, Logan"

"What?"

"Nothing"


	30. Jason and Justin, Jason gets burned

Animeman; And a darn good one at that.

Angel; A goddess's lament, if I recall. Got the idea from that fic as well

ESMT: I do go for different

magicdemi-god223; By combining the Artemis bow and the scythe fragment, one can create extinct animals. The dodos were tests before they did something, big

Riley Coyote; I like that cartoon, but neve rmind, your character is here!

Begin

_The dreams of Jason_

Jason was in a garden of odd statues, very life like, statues...

As the bear statue he was next too suddenly had a Faun in flying shoes impact into it. Jason looked around as he spotted two demigods; a girl who resembled several from Minerva, and that boy...

Jason shook his head, Juno said that they were trying to get him furious with the boy, he wasn't the enemy.

They were fighting an old lady...with snake hair

Medusa...

"You wouldn't harm an old lady, Percy" Medusa said in a very convincing old person tone "I know you wouldn't?" huh, demigods are supposed to be merciless in battle, old ladies be damned.

What demigod who wasn't a rookie would be tricked by that?

Then again, they did look 12

The boy hesitated, the amateur, as the Faun called "Percy, don't listen to her!"

"Too late!" the Gorgon lunged at Percy with her talons, as the boy swung his blade...

His bronze blade, just like his new spear and sword

It connected, and the Gorgon was no more

Jason smirked "Not bad for a rookie"

The scene then changed, to a beach in Los Angeles

The boy was fighting a biker punk...with a large sword

"Odd, the blade of Mars?" this guy didn't look a thing like Lord Mars, a thief perhaps. (A/N, Mars and Ares are so different I'm using that as an example)

Police cruisers surrounded the place, about five of them, all armed with pistols.

"THIS IS A PRIVATE MATTER!" The guy fighting the boy, Percy, yelled "BE GONE!"

He swiped his hand, as the cruisers caught fire. Jason gulped

A god? Was this Loki or something?

"Now little hero, lets add you to the Barbeque" the two classed, oddly fighting with antiquated Greek styles, moving into the water slowly.

Wait, the kid was a son of Neptune, whoever this punk was was really dim

A six foot wave swamped into the fool with Mars's sword, as the boy feinted at his head. The fool was able to block it, but he was disoriented, so the boy was able to strike him in the ankle, where ichor spewed out.

The kid injured a god...and he didn't even look 12. Jason frowned

He really hoped Juno was right, and he didn't have to fight a kid like that. He was either really lucky, or really skilled.

The scene changed again, as a fight was going on now in the National Air and Space Museum, he had been on a mission there once or twice. It was a team of 5, the boy, the faun again, two girls dressed in silver clothing, and...

Jason frowned, it was the girl that Loki had turned into, the black haired silver glowing one, who shot lightning? Was there a second Child of Jupiter?

They were fighting a giant lion, whose skin repelled attack.

The Nemean lion!

The boy appeared to have an idea

"Thalia!" he yelled to the girl with black hair "Keep it occupied!" the girl nodded grimly as she sent a blast of lightning into its tail. The beast roared as it tried to kill her, but she used the shield he now had with him to block the beast.

It would appear the shield has great power, he should remember that

"This is no time for souvenirs boy!" the oldest looking girl in silver yelled, sounding older than Lupa. The boy quickly returned, with silver tubes...

What? They sold explosives now in gift shops?

"Percy!" the girl yelled, Thalia he recalled "Whatever you're going to do..." the cat sent her into a rocket, as the boy yelled

"HEY!" the beast turned to him, as he tossed his blade into the beast, the bronze ricocheting off.

The beast roared and charged, as the boy tossed one of the silver things into the creatures mouth

And the beast began choking like it had a hairball

Was that poison?

He tossed in more, as the poor creature started scampering back in terror

"NOW!" the silver girl imbedded a dozen arrows into the beast as it dissolved.

Interesting ingenuity...

Mist began to form in his dream, spiraling around him like a vortex, as light began shorting out the mist, blowing some of it away, but the view was now still clouded, he only got glimpses

The boy swiped down a fury

The boy was fighting against a giant, really ugly cyclops

The boy was wrestling, Nereus...he was in San Francisco?

The girl Thalia was facing a blond haired kid who looked like a really pale Mercury kid on a cliff

The boy was fighting a large being...wait, Atlas the Titan!

The boy was battling a guy with three bodies

The boy caused a volcano to explode

The boy battled a guy who looked a lot like his descriptions of Lord Pluto

The boy battled a guy with a scythe...wait that couldn't be...Saturn himself...and then a golden armored...Hyperion...!...!..!

A flying pig, the Minotaur, hundreds of monsters...

Jason frowned, something was off here

The light then blasted the mist away completely, as he saw the boy with his sword, armed at a lady with dark hair and eyes, with glowing rainbow wings

"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY MOTHER!" His mother, he still knew her?

Jason felt envy at that, he couldn't recall his mother at all

The lady frowned "Your mother is fine, son of Neptune. However, I have, borrowed her, to speak with you" The boy was in a fury.

"GET OUT OF HER!" The lady frowned

"That is hardly polite, now let me polite and answer your own question, I am Isis, Egyptian Goddess of Family, and I need your help"

"Great, another Hera" he muttered. She glared at him

"Compare me to that cow, and I will jump this body out a window"

Jason burst to wakefulness, on top of a hill overlooking the Caldecott Tunnel, the traffic bustling over it as always

He liked it up here, it was more peaceful than the base. That, and he probably would kill Tenyo if he saw her anytime soon.

Reyna...

'The boy used a Greek name, why?' He snapped himself out of his self pity to consider it. That demigod, he seemed different somehow...

"Penny for your thoughts" a voice said, as Jason jumped up in shock, activating his new spear and shield, once used by the girl Thalia.

Above him stood, Justin Bieber?

"Your that lame Popstar!" He frowned at that

"I guess your not really one for that sort of music anyway" he said sadly "People always had a habit of liking me obsessively, but I thought that would be too obvious, so I toned it down. However, I really tuned it down this time, it was a mistake" Jason glared at the odd teenager.

"What do you mean..." he smiled, and Jason couldn't help but like the guy

It was like he radiated happiness and joy

"The Justin Bieber thing is a stage name" the star commented "Call me Baldr"

"Baldr?"

The boy smiled "Yes, it is I, Norse god of light, joy, purity, beauty, innocence, and reconciliation, I also sing a little and make a mean milkshake" Jason had a wide eyed, freaked out look.

"Norse God, but Lupa..." he chuckled.

"You talk with wolves, I must admit your wise. Wolves are wise creatures, as are cats, but then again Romulus and Remus weren't raised by the giant tabby of the Tiber, were they" he joked, and Jason couldn't help but laugh.

Jason shook himself from that veil of happiness that the god kept creating "Would you stop that!" the god frowned.

"You really don't like joy?" he sighed "Romans, your so serious. Have some fun. You could learn something from the Percy boy" Jason blinked.

"You know him?" the god frowned.

"No, but I know of him. But that is hardly the point of myself coming here, to warn you of something. Soon, Olympus will be cut off, away from the two beams that hold it strong. Without those beams, they will be decimated. While I personally dislike them, I do not partake in violence, so my Lord Odin allows me neutrality. But, my duty of the God of Reconciliation tells me I must see that you reconcile, with your oldest friend" Jason frowned.

"Wait, I'm not angry at..." the god tisk tisked

"Ah, but my boy, I'm talking about before that one picnic" Jason frowned

Didn't Loki attack him with a picnic basket?

"I never liked Loki, but he appears to have started something, and I must continue that path" he tossed something to Jason, a black object...

A Ipod?

A black fifth generation Nano, with a skeleton head and cross bones on the back, but the crossbones were silver arrows instead of bones. The music was all Green Day, with some Breaking Benjamin, Thousand Foot Krutch, Skillet,Disturbed, Three Days Grace (He he) and Evanescence tunes.

"Um, you don't have any of your songs?" He chuckled, amused.

"Oh, this isn't mine, its only the first step. Its specially made so one of your kind can charge it just be holding it. Now" he looked over his shoulder as a dozen multi armed ogres appeared over the hill.

"Um, I'm not much for combat, so could you...those freaks have been harassing me for ages. I just want to get to Bifrost...um you haven't seen a giant rainbow, have you?" Jason shook his head.

Baldr sighed "Too much to hope for, it seems. Well, good luck" Baldr dissolved into icy wind as the golems charged.

"Want Beaver!"

"BEAVER!"

Jason frowned...before blasting a giant bolt of lightning at them, frying the ogres instantly. He chuckled as he decided to return to base.

But failing to notice the bright light behind him...

A blast of sunlight burst just past him, striking a tree. The wooden plant burst into flames as Jason turned around to spy a man.

He was middle aged, with large square, crossed eyes with dirty blond hair and eyes the blue of the sky. A two handed sword, smoking, was in his hands as he stood before the Demigod.

"I thank you for dealing with those minions of Terra, but I'm afraid, I'm going to have to pick up Loki's slack now" he smirked "That Norse fool only lost because you had a one time ace, but now your down to just the weapons of Silver Lightning herself" Jason gripped his weapons.

"You waited until my back was turn, so thus you are nothing but a coward. As the Praetor of Rome, a coward can never best me!" the being snorted.

"You little punk, your just like that half brother of yours, Cortez" he said the name with hate "He destroyed our most powerful guardians of the New World, the Aztec, and those who followed decimated my people, the Maya, and now you shall pay his debts and lay before me, Kinich Ahau, the SUN!" a burst of light burst forth from him, blinding Jason as the old man lunged at him with his blade glowing the aurora color like Loki's did.

Jason, by pure instinct, rose the Aegis shield to block the attack as the Sun god pushed on the pressure, pushing Jason back a few inches. Blinking the light out, Jason's sight returned as the spear formed, allowing a thurst to force the god back.

"Be gone!" a blast of lightning was sent at the god, who clapped his hands together as a force of light blocked the lightning attack.

"The sun sees all, and covers all. The power of light is far superior, to the chaos power of your defeated father, Jupiter" Jason frowned.

"Defeated?" He smirked.

"The fool tried to threaten Percy's friends, and now his form is no more. The boy defeated the lug without even attacking him, the final strike came from the Chief Lector. In that, he is far superior to you" he swung his blade into Aegis, releasing sparks as the two battled again and again.

"His kind embodies creativity and ingenuity. Your kind embodies discipline and strength! While it is true, that one on one your kind will defeat his 8 times out of 10" he smirked as he did a long diagonal swipe, hitting the side of the shield so it was knocked off his arm, a trail of bruises and blood following the metal clanking to the ground, complete with a heat and light explosion that knocked him to the ground, the spear juttering along the rocks, out of reach, his body burned all red.

Though luckily the Ipod somehow made it.

"Give their kind time to brainstorm and your kind will always loose. There's a reason that story wise, YOUR KIND DOESN'T EXIST!" Jason paled

How did he dislodge the Aegis...

He practiced with that shield for days, against the tricksters of Mercury, the power of Mars, the ingenuity of Minerva. None of them could do that

"I know of your dreams, you saw the battles Percy had with various gods and monsters. He tricked Ares into the water, he used disgusting, overpriced novelty food to open the maw of the Nemean Lion, he sacrificed himself to free Artemis so she'd be able to fight Atlas, he took the chance on the stone lions against the Chazmonian Sow...and lets not forget his sixth great adventure" the god smirked "He uncovered the Lightning Thief, crossed the Sea of Monsters, withstood the Titans Curse, fought the Battle of the Labyrinth, sought the wisdom of The Last Olympians and became The Hero of Egypt. Compared to that, you are nothing!" with that gloating done, he rose his blade to finish Jason off...

As a large wolf impacted into him from behind.

"Lupa!" the wolf bit into the gods arm as he swung wildly with his blade, unable to hit it.

The wolf continued to draw golden blood, as the god glared.

"Very well, getting rid of you is an objective as well, so now I shall add you to our collection alongside Chiron, SUPER NOVA!" a burst of light exploded from the god, glowing with an aurora color to it.

"LUPA!" the wolf was highlighted in aurora light as she dissolved away, the now panting Sun god smirking.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Lesser Percy" he shimmered away like a heat wave, as the burned Jason closed his eyes.

He was...a failure.


	31. Jason and the Books Outside the Box

Okay, so we've past the Beginning Arc (CHPTS 1-9), The Camp Arc (10-16), The Disney Arc (17-21) and the First Nome Arc (22-29).

Now, its the Jason arc, starting last chapter. Its time for Jason to have a staring role! It will also show some of Percy's time in what you could call the Sixth Book, the Hero of Egypt (You caught the books in the last chapter, right?)

Also, I have a PJO challenge on my profile if you want to try it, involving children of Artemis/Diana

Angel; I agree, those wraths are not fun

DalekDavros; They are, but because of the West, they were oppressed down for years, but the great stirring awoke them and now they seek revenge. The norse, however, are a little different

Animeman; While it is true that Jason is more powerful that Percy, you can't always rely on brute strength. Lupa's demigods are trained to focus on combative related powers and don't understand the modern world as well as the Greeks. He'd never have thought of some of Percy's more innovative combat ideas and strategies, and they themselves can be caught unawares by them. As I said in the last chapter, basically, was that give a Greek Demigod time to think and they will always outshine a Roman. Though if they fight one on one, a Roman would generally win.

Riley; I'll see if I can use them

Sage of Eyes; May the gods be with you

Begin

_The dreams of Jason_

The boy, Percy, was in an elevator, with myself. The structure was see through, glass, showing off a skyline...

Las Vegas

The buttons, showing the various levels, were flashing by. The top floor of the Casino this elevator was in, Caesars Palace, passed by...

As it went to a button image of a moon.

The door opened, as the boy entered a totally different room, more...Egyptian. Those odd symbols in pyramids and that. Percy proceeded in, looking around.

"Where are you, Khonsu!" a pale man appeared in a shimmer of light, of moonlight, Jason realized. He was thing and black haired, tied in a ponytail. His dress was like that of a high class gambler.

He smiled darkly "Ah, if it isn't the hero, Percy Jackson. I must say, you're the surprising one. I mean, I knew to put my money on Jason's quest, but for your fight with Hyperion and Saturn, you astounded me" Percy frowned.

"Jason?" so, they brought me up to him on occasion as well?

But, Khonsu said my name, with venom.

The man smirked "I have no reason to speak of that little, blight that is responsible for your little quest of yours" huh? ", so why do you seek my wisdom? Is it that you finally can tell that I am a far better moon god than that brat Diana?"

Percy's face had the opposite point of view of who was the better moon god, and it was obviously Lady Eight

"I have come for the Ren of Bes" Percy said clearly "By order of Ra, return it" Khonsu chuckled.

"I am the moon, I do not heed the Sun's command, and also Ra is hardly more mature than you, he's not fully himself...so why should I?"

Percy frowned, as he drew a pen, that he uncapped and turned into his bronze blade.

"Then I will have to, insist that you do"

A battle then raged, as light beams crossed water attacks in the rapidly damaged apartment, however there was something off about how Khonsu was fighting.

He seemed to move, too fast, and Percy seemed to pick up what he was doing

"You can control time!" Khonsu smirked.

"Its a nice little trick I can do, and I was doing it long before that upstart Saturn was even born! You cannot hope to even hit me, and I will devour your soul!"

The fight continued, and after about a half an hour, the god was trapped in a water like vice.

"What in the name of Ra's throne..." Percy smirked.

"Your skills at time use, are less than Kronos's. Now, I do believe you have a Ren to cough up?"

Jason then awoke in the infirmary

"Good, your awake" a son of Apollo, with the blond hair and works, one of Allan's half brothers, commented frowning.

"What happened out there? Lupa's missing, your incinerated like you got a really bad sunburn..." he frowned

"Gather the legions, Oded, I need to discuss things"

_Meanwhile, Wolf House_

The basement still survived, despite the damage from Loki's fight with Jason. It still had some power...and thus it was still of use.

"Let me out!" Baldr demanded, shaking the earthen bars. Enceladus smirked in the darkness, with a few Earthborn around him.

"Luckily for me these fools decided to wait just a bit to revive themselves" the giant marveled at the accelerating of monster recovery going on thanks to the slow revival of their mother, Gaea. "But still, you shall not escape and your energy shall be used to fuel the return of our king!" Baldr frowned.

"Great, I get to die, again" The giant frowned.

"Huh, again?" Baldr sighed, did he have to tell this story.

"I was killed by my brother, who mistakenly through at me the one thing that could kill me...we hadn't figured out how to fix the whole, kill thing, before that, good ol Sage. I was sent to our Underworld, and a chance for me to be returned was ruined by that bastard Loki. However, during the reign of Kronos, about the time that little vegetable girl was eaten, Ragnarok began"

"What rock?" a Earthborn said dumbly. Baldr frowned.

"To put it simply, everything Norse went out and killed everyone; gods, monsters...the works. However, at the end everyone, me included, were reborn, with all our memories, but because of that we weren't able to hold our influence like the Egyptians did. If not, we could have endured like they have" Enceladus chuckled.

"That Ragnarok sounds like Ares's paradise. However, be prepared to die once again, for you can never escape" Baldr frowned.

"As the song goes" he began singing

_See I never thought that I could walk through fire._  
_I never thought that I could take the burn._  
_I never had the strength to take it higher,_  
_Until I reached the point of no return._

_And there's just no turning back,_  
_When your hearts under attack,_  
_Gonna give everything I have,_  
_It's my destiny._

_I will never say never! (I will fight)..._

Enceladus began to tear up "So, wonderful..." he sounded like a really baritone fan girl, before he shook himself "Its his power, must resist the impulse to free him" he looked at the Earth born, who looked ready to spring him.

"URG, GET THE SOUNDPROOFING...I WILL..NOT...BOW TO YOUR MUSIC!"

He burnt them to a crisp to stop them

_Lafayette Library and Learning Centre_

_Lafayette, California  
_

Jason held a backpack on his back, his weapons sealed, as he stared off into his newest quest.

With Lupa gone, the heads of each cabin had gathered to determine a course of action. It was difficult, but they had decided on a course of action; they would have to seek out someone to teach them how to, think outside the box

Against enemies that seemed to be perfectly trained against enemies that are immensely creative, they needed people who are much more creative to help figure out new strategies that could possibly manage to defeat these new enemies.

Jason volunteered to go out for this quest, for they couldn't risk numerous heroes to this possible folly. It didn't help that Time of Dying by Three Days Grace was playing on the black Ipod Baldr gave him as he left...he didn't want to leave it for some reason.

Having arrived in Lafayette, the hero was trying to figure out how to get to Las Vegas, and thus the last known location of the boy who haunted his dreams.

He was their best hope

However, as he passed a bank of some sort, someone appeared in his path, a blond man with a lab coat and glasses.

"Jason" he said darkly. That wasn't a good sign.

The man vanished, only to reappear in the distance.

This continued, again and again...until he appeared at the door of a large beige colored building...the Lafayette Library and Learning Center.

This probably was a trap, but if its a trap...he might get insight into that sun god who attacked, or Loki.

Entering the carpeted building, entering an area surrounded by books, the man remained sitting on a chair, a book in his hand called; Hitchhiker's guide to the Galaxy or something.

"So, you've come" he said as he closed the book with an audible thump.

Jason frowned "Who are you?" The man stood up, his book in hand.

"I, am Thoth, Egyptian God of Wisdom" the library began to shake, as the books came alive, spinning around Thoth like a hurricane.

"And now, you, Jason, shall be bookmarked for termination!" Jason twitched.

The Ipod then started playing Hopeless by Breaking Benjamin

"That was a horrible pun!" Thoth reached out his hands, as a dozen Moby Dick's attacked.

Jason activated Aegis, shielding him from the whale assault. The spear was also activated, as he sliced through Twilight without a care.

Probably earning the hatred of Lady Venus, but still...

A blast of lightning shot at Thoth, who vanished as a squadron of cookbooks assaulted him. Blocking the 95 Spinach, before slicing down the 03 Diabetes.

Jason surged through the Library, fending off skirmishes by the Magic Tree House Division, then he fended off a suicide bombing To Kill a Mockingbird, and after electrocuting a criminal Dracula, found Thoth again, with a wind storm surrounding him, containing seven books.

"Your books are nothing to my power, give it up" Thoth rose his eyebrow as the seven books flew through.

He reflected Sorcerers Stone with the spear, and butted back Chamber of Secrets with the spear's bottom, and managed to shock Prisoner of Azkaban, but he was struck from behind by Goblet of Fire. Rapidly turning around, he was caught unawares by Order of the Phoenix, the book striking him in the neck and knocking him to the ground.

He quickly formed a wind shield to block Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows, as Thoth frowned.

"You still aren't getting it?" the book tornado returned and descended on Jason like a typhoon.

Jason took into the air of the books, not wanting to be caught on the ground. With the spear, he spun a wind shield around him to block the attacks from Angel Experiment and Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, and sent an electrical blast against Eragon and Eldest.

He dodged a fury of attacks from Of Mice and Men, Romeo and Juliet and the Diary of Anne Frank, but then was struck by a battalion of Naruto manga books, striking him in the head and sending him spiraling to the ground. Thoth humped.

"Goodbye" he held out his palm, as books began forming a shape before him...of a stag with his horns made of Six of the Seven Harry Potter Books, with the Seventh as its nose.

"Expecto Patronum!" the book stag galloped at Jason, who stamped the spear of Thalia into the ground, forming a giant air shield around him to block the attack.

Silver static emitted from where the two attacks meet. Thoth smirked.

"I wonder if this is foreshadowing of some sort?" he commented as the stag assaulted the sky shield.

Jason dug in deep, as he let loose a howl, as a huge gust burst into the book stag, shattering it. As books such as The Hunger Games, Little Woman and the Golden Compass collapsed into a heap, Thoth frowned.

"And yet you still cannot comprehend what you must learn" Thoth frowned, the book storm surrounding him like a personal shield

"LEARN! YOUR TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"If I was, I'd be using the Dictionaries. Your responsible for many a disaster for simply being born, and to make matters worse you were trained by Lupa, a dog who puts power over ingenuity. Your kind cannot survive if they cannot adapt in this climate" Wait, was this guy...

He was, testing him? Jason frowned, thinking...

'_Attack and Defend, your powers are for that. Diverting them from such a path is the path of a fool!_' Lupa barked in his head.

Lupa had drilled into them all power, the best way to use their powers to inflict maximum damage. While that training was heavily responsible for his defeat of the Titan Crius (Krios).

But...perhaps simply attacking enemies wasn't always the best answer.

No Giving up by Crossfade was now playing

Fitting

Dozens of books spun around him like shurikans; ranging from Franklin books to War and Peace. Jason eyed them, as he clapped his hands together, forming a quick burst of wind to knock them down, as he noted the book case...

Jason formed great levels of compressed air, as he blasted the book case. The case tumbled, into another, and another, as a domino effect came on. The book cases hit after another, crushing the books underneath them, before they finally struck Thoth.

Who reappeared as his mangled remains crumbled to dust. He smiled sadly.

"Tsk tsk, you destroyed my Shabti stunt double, Romans..." Jason aimed Thalia's spear at him, as Thoth rose his hands up.

"Peace Peace, I just wanted to teach you something, that while Lupa's style is fine for monsters and titans, against Gods with a plan and imagination, they will fall flat. You saw this when you got your sunburn" Jason scowled as Thoth flicked his fingers as the damaged library repaired itself from the damage his battle with Jason had caused.

"But, if your looking for Imagination, I wouldn't be asking my good friend, Percy Jackson. He's busy with a few gods and dodos about now with the loophole child and a couple of Magician" he noted eight upright columns as he said this (A/N, that's the ancient Egyptian Number Eight, eight upright lines)

"What and what?" Thoth chuckled.

"I'm getting a little ahead of myself, but if your looking for demigods like him, I can think of but three you can find; a boy whose hispanic heritage is hotter than any spice, a Native American half blood with real charm in her speak, and of course, the owner of that Ipod you have now" Jason blinked...

"Who?" he chuckled.

"But first, you have to find the killer of your little girlfriend...I'd recommend the San Joaquin" Thoth chuckled as he left.

"Now, Son of Jupiter, show that your birth wasn't just a evil occurrence! Now, I must go back home, I have the musical score of Baboon School Musical to write" he vanished in a haze.

Just as the Ipod turned on Disturbed's Perfect Insanity


	32. Jason and the Iced Gator

Angel; Shout out to my Naruto stories

Guy who gave no name; I do like Thoth's style

Dalek; Oh, Thor is slated to appear, I just need the right moment

ANimeman; No, that won't happen for a while

Sage of eyes; Geometry...EVIL

Also, to clarify, the Jason arc takes place during several Percy arcs, for that reason once its done it will be Percy, Orion and company focused for a while

Begin;

_The current hideaway of Hel/ Prison/ Death Valley_

Hel, the Bellatrix look a like, was lounging on dark leather furniture, her skeleton legs propped up against the upholstery, sipping a glass of wine the color of blood, as she absently waved her hand along a crystal ball, observing the captured demigods and magicians.

Not much to observe really, they were all sealed in stone, metamorphosised into a suspended state. For some reason, the sage was against killing them.

Sometimes, she was such a wimp

She frowned as a billowing snow storm appeared in her quarters, as a blond dressed as a skier with a spear on her back appeared before her.

"Skaoi, what's a snowy thing like you doing here in the desert?" the Norse Goddess frowned at the Death Goddes before her.

"I'm here on bequest of Lord Odin that you see to it that this place is still operational?" Hel frowned.

"What, does that fool still not trust me" Skadi frowned.

"Duh" Hel sighed dramatically

"Really, no one ever trusts the gods of death! Just because we are bitter, surely, and like torturing the damnable dead doesn't mean we're evil. Just because I take on the form of a Harry Potter villain in modern times does not mean I'm her! I swear, when this is all over I'm forming an Organization for the Better of Death Gods!" Skadi frowned.

"Yes yes...by the way you haven't seen that traitor have you?"

Hel sipped more of her wine "That oversized gator...I thought I saw him slinking off westward. Tracking him? You Hunting Goddesses need something to do in your lives..."

Skaoi shivered "Dating never really worked for me...never judge people by their feet" with that, Skaoi, gladly, left the realm of the dead.

_Meanwhile, North Korea (Continuing a theme I started in Last Vampiress), dusty road_

Where oh where was the 300th nome?

The sage, covered up as always, was looking around some desolate North Korean village, trying to figure out where the nome was.

After all, the North Koreans were so paranoid and thorough enough in their search, they even prototyped anti mist tech recently...

Tech that she had personally destroyed

For that reason, the 300th nome wasn't in the capital...but then, where...

"좀 양배추 하시겠습니까? (Translated, Would you like some cabbages)" a old looking merchant badgered around her, for she had accidentally ventured into some farmers market.

The sage coughed "아무도 당신에게 감사하지 (Translated No Thank You)" she turned around as she continued to think about the possible location...

"양배추를하시기 바랍니다 아니면 내가이 캠프에 발송됩니다! (Translated, Please have a cabbage or I will be send to the camp)" the merchant then noticed that the sage was female, and grinned perversely.

"그들은, 적용한다면, 특정 숙녀에게 할인 혜택을 줄 수. (Translated I can give, certain ladies a discount, if they, apply)" the sage had a glare on her face...

The merchants screams were then heard across the land "내 양배추 (Translated, My cabbages!)"

However, aside for some burned cabbages and a ruined cart, the police found nothing.

For perverts were one of the few things that the Sage could not tolerate, along with being separated from those she cared about (Problem with them all being dead, she faintly recalled), and most modern pop stars...all of them who had less intelligence than a Son of Poseidon rookie...

Why did she have a soft spot for some 'Son of Poseidon' anyway? She really needed her memories back

_Meanwhile, the San Joaquin_

The once mighty river, now reduced by its heavily dammed state, flowed before Jason as he waited

Thoth had said, that he'd find Reyna's killer here...

Wait, what was...

The Ipod was now playing Had Enough from Breaking Benjamin

The form rising from the sea was big, green and sweating like he was on the sun. He had green skin, horns and a crocodile's head. A staff was in his head.

"You!" Jason yelled, activating the spear of Thalia and Thalia's Aegis "Are you responsible for Reyna's murder!" the Crocodile man huffed.

"Do you call the death of a mouse murder? Then why should I, a higher being, call her death murder, when she is a disease carrying pest just like a mangy mouse. Of course, the demons I conjured did the dead, and not me"

Jason growled "How dare you! You didn't even know her!"

"She was a roman, that is plenty enough reason. Also, her death, will lead to you being put to justice"

Jason frowned "Put me to justice?"

The crocodile god glared at him "I left Ragnarok to see the people I hate die, and you are high on that list...you may even be worse than that son of Poseidon" a Greek name?

"Its amusing really, that boy payed for your sins with valor and prowess, even I cannot dismiss that. My respect for that boy is that of the respect a nation at war has for the victorius general sent by the enemy"

Jason glared at him "Sins? What do you mean"

The Crocodile growled in his throat "I am an Egyptian God, just like the bird you met earlier; Sobek, he whose sweat forms the rivers of the world. We are the guardians of Order, and Chaos. While it is true, that some heroes; Perseus, both the original, and that damnable one now, Theseus and Odysseus, are heroes of Order whose deeds are of good, the very birth of a demigod results in one year being shaved off the release of the Dark Serpent. However, a birth of your kind, is two years. A birth of a true child of the big three is three years, a child like you, is six"

"However, your birth, was 500 YEARS!"

Jason gasped "And why, exactly, is that"

Sobek huffed "Your father is a fool, he does things without thinking, he's worse that Bacchus. Your birth, was his most foolish decision of all time, it was worse than him seeing the destruction of Egypt! He didn't remain definite on one or the other, and thus 1000 years of chaos were added, breaking the cage of The Serpent all that sooner." the god drew his staff

"And now, you shall be punished, for existing as you do, as a ROMAN!" Sobek rose his arms as water formed around him, in a giant exploding geyser, as a giant green glowing version of Sobek glowed, with the real Sobek inside.

Jason fired a blast of lightning at the god, who blocked the attack with his giant green hand.

"You cannot beat my avatar, boy. Your gods and titans are amateurs at fighting!" Sobek sent a wave surging at Jason, who flew out of its path as he sent a slice of wind, guided by a swing of his spear, flying into Sobek's chest.

The god was pushed back a few feet, as he growled

"EGYPT DESTROYER!" a dozen glowing symbols appeared in the sky around Jason "YOU SHALL SUFFER FOR YOUR KINDS DARKNESS, HA DI!" a huge chain of explosions commenced around Jason, turning the sky red and smokey.

Sobek smirked a crocodile smirk, however a blast of wind from the smoke showed that Jason had escaped the explosion's direct impact, though he did have singed hair

"You know, I really am starting to dislike explosions" Jason commented as he flew straight at Sobek, his spear jabbing into the green aura, as static started to seep from the spear.

"You can't pierce my battle avatar so easily...if only the First Nome had removed the battle avatar cancelling ward, I'd have had Son of Artemis filet"

That surprised Jason "Son of Artemis!"

Sobek smirked "It doesn't matter, to one who shall soon be dead!" Sobek blasted Jason with a water attack straight from his mouth, slamming Jason into the water, where he slowly began to sink.

Sobek grinned as he rose his staff into the air

"DIE DEMIGOD OF CHAOS!" he slammed his staff down towards the water, as the water began to glow a glowing light, like a really suped up light bulb.

"What!" a huge electric blast shot through the river, electrocuting Sobek as he collapsed to the side of the river. Several dead fish and other aquatic life floated to the surface as Jason burst through the water's surface, his spear in hand.

"What fool attacks a Son of Jupiter while submerged in a river!" Jason was ready to finish the god off, before a giant wall of ice rose up in the river...

No, it was a prison cell of ice, around Sobek

"A cold blooded creature like you really shouldn't be on ice" a voice said further up the river, as Jason spotted a blond haired girl, dressed in black skier cloths, despite the Summer heat. Two skis were on her back as a hunting spear slash ski pole was in her hand.

"But, I do thank you for the demigod. Perhaps we will take that into consideration when we decide your fate"

Jason frowned "Who are you?" She smirked.

"I am Skaoi, the Norse Goddess of Winter and Sking, and one of those in charge of hunting. And you are the mighty Jason, who defeated Loki...bringing both of you in will be of great boost to my lord Odin" she glowed a whitish silver

Jason brandished his spear as the two charged. The spears deflected the other as she flicked her fingers. A icy sheet covered the ground around them, though Jason took flight to avoid the slippery floor.

However, the skis on her back reappeared on her feet. With them, she surged across the expanding ice sheets like a son of Mercury to unattended gold. Outpacing him in the air, she sent a snowy assault littered in the aurora glow straight into him.

Jason frowned...Thoth said to think outside the box...so he extended his hand as he created a burst of high pressure, heated air around him as the snow storm was blocked around him as if he had a shield. With that, Jason surged through the snow storm as Skaoi's blueish metal spear impacted into the spear of Thalia once again.

"What sort of metal...?" that wasn't Imperial Gold, or that bronze that Percy had.

Skaoi grinned "This is Mythril, the Celestial Bronze of the Nordic!"

Jason frowned "Isn't that from the Lord of the Rings"

Skaoi frowned "We had it first. Your gods appear in many medias, in their real forms, and not the abridged ones you and your band descend from, and the Norse are close behind in that regard"

The two spears forced one another back, as a silver glow covered Skaoi.

"Hunt power" he recalled Loki, and himself, drawing power like that from Thalia's weapons during their fight...and this was a goddess of hunting.

Skaoi rapidly attacked Jason, who dodged the furious attacks in the air only with the speed and power that Lupa drilled into him for over 12 years.

Jason closed his eyes, as he felt a pull on his gut. A sparking power came from the sky, as a giant bolt of lightning descended...

And fizzled out.

Jason blinked, his energy...

Skaoi grinned "Oh, a bolt that can only be called with the combined focus of a son of and the father of old Thunderperv? But wait, is Daddy unable to help? Has too much of his power been taken because he crossed Percy?"

Jason glared at the winter goddess "What are you..." She chuckled.

"Didn't you here, your father broke his own laws and tried to kill Percy, but the boy defeated him without even attacking! What a pathetic king"

"DO NOT INSULT MY FATHER!" Jason snapped as a giant sparking mass formed on the spear of Thalia as he blasted the blue bolt of charged electrons straight at her.

The goddess and her mythril spear glowed a blazing silver, as she parlayed the blue bolt with pure hunt energy.

An explosion was the result, as the ice shattered all around, and burning heat melted the ice that Skaoi had created.

Sobek, who had been freed, smirked as he smashed his palms into the water

"I was hoping to do it myself, but it would appear I have to do it the sadistic, slow and painful way!" Jason, who was now wet, began sinking into the water

"WHAT!" Skaoi, who was dazed from the explosion, was alarmed.

"SOBEK, NO!" the goddess's flew at the drowning demigod, who vanished as she passed him. The hunting goddess glared at the Water god.

"YOU MORON! YOU SENT HIM INTO THE DU'AT!"

Sobek smirked "Yes, and there his romanness will kill him slowly and painfully!" He was encased in ice by a flick of her hand.

"HE, IS, ONE, OF, THE, DEMIGODS, WE, WERE, TOLD, NOT, TO, KILL, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES! HE IS ONE OF THE SEVEN WHO WILL FIGHT TERRA! YOU MAY HAVE DOOMED THE WORLD!"

"Yes, but he's dead, so I'm fine"

"I am freezing your sacks off for that...BALL IMPLOSION!"

A horrifying scream was let off

_In the Du'at_

Jason stirred, finding himself on the shore of a giant river, and above him a greenish sky.

"Where...where am I?" is this the domain of Pluto?

Then, he felt it

Jason cringed, pain...like every cell in his body was on fire...and slowly, like a sadist pyromaniac was burning his victim

Why...why was he hurting...so much...

His vision dimmed...


	33. Jason and the Ghost Boat

Dalek; They have him under powerful oaths, Gaea being back is still dangerous, and as to the Sage...that's classified

Angel; She is, he can electrocute her after all

Animeman; Dying generally does

Begin

A/N, I may wish to inform you people that I incorporated some thoughts on some of Rome's, er, more, hidden attributes. As Rick's series is not meant for Adults, I doubt it is canon, but with the harsher environment of Rome, and the Greek behavior of most children of Aphrodite, when we look at Children of Venus...erm well lets just say if you do not know any terms used to describe them in this chapter, do not look them up..preserve innocence.

_The dreams of Jason_

A cloaked figure was running in a ruined land, chased by a menagerie of creatures...creatures of the earth.

Disaster...mayhem...absolute destruction...and it was his fault

He sealed the gods away, he refused to change his views even when that cow Hera managed to pull that surprisingly successful plan of hers...

Both sides united...and even with the aide of the Magicians, and still he wouldn't change...

He doomed the world, Zeus...

While Egyptian Gods could kill the Giants with Demigod aide just as any Olympian God...Zeus left Jason to die at Santorini...and thus doomed the world.

And now...her most important person, was dead...and the pain in her heart...unbearable.

All that was left, was the power of memories

For Time, could beat Fate, the ultimate loophole

The dreams then changed, as he found himself in a living room...as a baby?

Wait, this wasn't camp...why am I here?

As little baby him tried to get up, and failed...he heard, a voice?

But...it wasn't Lupa's...it was too friendly...too kind...too, motherly, but the voice was too young to be a mother...

"You can do it Jason! Now get on one foot...that's it...and the other...YOU DID IT!"

Little me was standing up, clumsily upright...apparently thanks to this mystery person's encouragement...

But...who?

_A boat_

Was that...future true?

Would his father, doom the world because of sheer stubbornness?

And, who was that person who was with him, when he learned to walk?

But, where as Jason anyway?

Whatever Jason was on, it kept moving up and down...as if being hit with waves...

So...was this death...

It seemed...far too alive to be death, and why was there a cartoon on?

"GOING GHOST!"

A cancelled one at that

"Oh, your back?" a voice said, "I was worried you had actually died" Jason looked up to see a dark haired, dark clothed teenager with black hair and olive skin, who had one of those advanced phones that could play cartoons, in his case that old 'Danny Phantom' show. He paused it as he smiled.

"Who are you" Jason said...still weak.

"I, am Anubis, Egyptian God of the dead" he extended his hand

"Why are you a teenager?" Jason asked, before face palming...Stupid ADHD

Anubis smirked "Just because I like my youth, unlike old Pluto, does not mean that I am not a death god. I'm as old as I feel. Because of that, I find myself to enjoy the wonders of modern teenagers; Facebook, my game systems, the internet, you'd be surprised the kind of connection I get. So simple to keep track of my favorite cartoons, particularly the ones that are no longer shown and got replaced with that crap they have these days; Scooby Doo, Danny Phantom, YuGiOH, oh of course that Mythomagic show was quiet excellent..."

Jason, did not have an answer to that

"Of course, if you tell anyone, I will doom your soul to being eaten by Ammit" he said darkly

"Sure..." whatever Ammit was, he didn't want to know. He generally liked his soul, where it was

"Also, you do owe me, for all the trouble I had to go through with connections, returns and all sorts of legalities with Underworld related...well I wanted to see the end of Phantom Planet anyway...so stay in the boat, its the only reason your not fading away painfully like a Nobody, Percy really knows good video games"

"Percy...you know...!"

"Yes, but that's not of matter right now. Now go, you have someone waiting for you, and I have only an hours charge on my phone...I really need some plug ins on this thing" He muttered as he walked away

_Meanwhile, ruins of the 300th Nome_

The Sage, wielding Zeus's bolt, fried down a couple of magicians to Hel's prison, as she entered the Nome's library, breaking down the door with the universe's most powerful weapon...in the Greek realm anyway.

She frowned "Shabti, bring me the Book of Traveling the Labyrinth" a little clay figurine jumped down from his perch and ran down the catch of books that would make a daughter of Athena, or Minerva, drool.

The statue returned with a scroll, which the Sage took into her hands

"Good Shabti" she pet the thing, wondering why the Olympians never used them...so many maintenance and construction related things were possible with them...

It was a map of the Labyrinth...as it had been at its last point of existence anyway...with a map of its entrances.

And one was deep in the heart of Jason's point of residence.

A Dwarf appeared behind her, puffing with exhaustion, as if he had run "Yes, my lady" she smirked.

"Take all the Shabti from here and the Mauritius, and of course, these" she tossed the dwarf the Hammer of Hephaestus and a second fragment of the scythe of Kronos they had targeted this base to obtain.

The Mauritius were for testing the abilities of the bow of Artemis combined with a fragment to create extinct animals, a complete success as it was, and it was there she got the beginnings of this idea

"Restore the Labyrinth with those two combined" the powers of the hammer, when combined with time, allowed for the reconstruction of any structure to its prime...of course it would have to be tied to someone's life force, hers, to work, but once it was done, she would be able to control how big it got...

And it would be used only as a direct route into the Weapons Wrack of the Gods...and with that Olympus would be alone before the might of Ragnarok.

They had to operate to neutralize Nico di Angelo immediately in the Camp Half Blood attack, with Percy and Jason free that was two kids of the Big Three, the Prince of the Sea and the Lightning Warrior, was already difficult enough, but add a son of Hades...

"I, am honored above any words, my lady" he bowed. She smiled

"Make me proud" he left as she looked behind her at the mighty warrior, who had taken out the head of the 300th nome. A well muscled, well armored man with a red beard and hair, fierce eyes and with a giant hammer, he was one of the most powerful gods in his pantheon, rivaling that of Odin, and easily one of the most powerful of them all.

After all, while there's a Thursday, this is no Jupersday or Horsday.

"Thor" she commanded "Do you understand what must be done" he nodded

"I am to capture the one known as Leo Valdez"

The sage nodded "Yes, while I cannot recall all of my memories, I can recall at least one fact of him of him, that he defeated Khione, a goddess. In potential he is just like Percy, Jason or Thalia, so we must deny him the ability to interfere. He is in Texas...care for a minion for this?"

The god smirked "I do dislike looking through the brush...give me a Terror Bird or two" The sage drew the bow of Artemis, and attatched the fragment of the scythe recovered by Ayao onto it.

"Rise, Titanis Terror Bird!" a huge silver glow emmited from the bow as two giant silver balls of light formed around Thor...as two giant birds appeared from them.

About 8 and a half feet tall, the giant birds had gray plumage, razor sharp beaks that could peck through doors, giant talons that could dent steel, and nasty attitudes.

They were also carnivores.

The sage was panting, "Urg...I'm lucky you didn't ask for a flock. Make sure they have Ragnarok energy, we do not want that boy massacred...he's too important."

Thor nodded "Yes my lady"

_Back on the boat_

Jason gasped at who else was on the boat...a armored beauty with dark piercing eyes and long black hair.

"Reyna..." he said in shock. The girl smiled sadly.

"Yes, Jason"

Tears were in his eyes "I'm sorry...you shouldn't have..."

Reyna smiled softly, reaching a hand to touch Jason's face, her hand passing on through him, feeling more like cold water splashing him.

"Its not your fault, Jason. If it was anyone else, they would have also gone down" Jason was shaking in anguish now

"But...I couldn't even take that crocodile down! I wanted him to suffer...for something I did...as if it was me just being born. Why did anyone have to suffer for that, why did it have to be you!"

Reyna had frown on her face "Jason, your birth was not what caused my death. That reptile obviously is trying to mess with you. Your a Praetor, don't let those mind games work"

"Yes Lupa" he teased as she tried to whack him, her transparent hand going through him

"Jason" she said sadly "Don't mourn me forever"

"Huh?" that was, out of the blue

She placed her hand, just above his shoulder to show affection but not to freeze him "I know, and you know, that you can easily be put into a depression, should something, like my death for instance occur. You don't think clearly, you become obsessive, its not healthy. Both Allan and I are in Elysium, look at it like that, and not as us being gone forever. You can move on...I'm not saying spending time with a bunch of Venus Publico's (A/N Publico is the Latin word for Prostitute, I saw something on the history of Rome that Pompeii is filled with, um...lets just say that while the Romans were under the Olympian Religon they liked to indulge, hence why the Artemis in this story does not like Rome that much), but if you meet anyone else, don't be afraid to love again. Your too nice to be alone forever; do not mourn me like Diana to Orion, Apollo to Daphne, Taisune to..."

"Who?"

Anubis reappeared behind the two "I'm sorry, but we've reached out stop" out of nowhere, the boat appeared in a dark swap, which appeared to be in the middle of the night.

Reyna smiled sadly "Good luck, Jason, and if Venus pushes you towards anyone else, do not be afraid to love again"

Jason seemed...distraught at the idea of loving someone else, but Anubis had a serious face.

"Okay Jason, this here's a swamp in Orange, Texas...I'd have dropped you off in New Orleans but this is just that bit closer. Thoth told you of three people you must search for, and your find the fiery one in this state"

"This state, is huge!"

"Yes, but you have the drive, after all, its a whole new world you're living in"

Jason looked sick...this god liked Pokemon?

He had a dark look "Remember, say anything and you will suffer an untimely death, now to return your girlfriend to Elysium, and then I have to get an air freshener...this boat smells Roman"

"HEY!"

Anubis shrugged "I'm a Jackal type of guy, I don't like the scent of Wolves, Blood, Ozone and..." but before he could anything, a loud explosion let off as a plume of smoke rose up from the distance.

"I do believe that's your guy...good luck, son of Jupiter, perhaps your be worthy of being a son of Zeus one day" the boat vanished into that Egyptian god realm as Jason ran for the destruction zone.

"_ITS A WHOLE NEW WORLD WE LIVE IN_..."

"WHAT, MORE POKEMON!" So, whosoever Ipod in this was a Pokemon fan, or at least a Closet one...

He changed the Ipod to Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

"A little late, but doable"


	34. Jason, Thor and Leo Thalia and Isis

Animeman; As I said, its Thalia's Ipod, given to him by Baldr as a bridge to restarting their relationship as brother and sister

Angel; That's the fiery chicken, right?

Sage; Well, your see Leo this chapter, and a new player will be up for this arc.

magicdemi-god223 ; Remember, don't say anything or your ruin his rep

Here's an interesting thought. For Artemis with kids, you could use a female's DNA, as there is a theory that with two female's DNA, if you took half from each you could in theory make a child, though it has yet to be done by science. But, a goddess of Childbirth might be different. However, because females only have X chromosomes, a male could not be born by this method.

So, can anyone make a story with that...or is it just creepy. Probably is...but lets ignore that, as we enter dramatic chaptering.

Lets, BEGIN!

_Texas, a Tree_

Leo Valdez is a boy of Latin American origin, his mother having been a Mexican born mechanic...before she died in a fire related accident.

That he may or may not have caused...because of a odd lady made of earth...

Ever since, he had been running...running...for he had no true home

But, how he ended up like this, he had no idea...as he was treed, by two giant, flesh eating birds.

The two birds let out something in between a angry goose sound...and a roar, as they tried to feebly jump into the air, and eat his flesh.

Or something

Leo frowned...his elfish features turning sad, he had promised himself he'd never again use, that ability of his, but somehow he never expected the man eating turkeys.

A tingling feeling formed in his hands, as two hand sized fireballs formed in his hands, and fired at the birds.

The evil poultry dashed out of the reach of the fire, as it set fire to the bracken below.

"Crap"

"Tsk tsk tsk" the cloud suddenly turned black, as a rapid drizzle fell for about 5 seconds, dousing the flames, and soaking Leo and his tree at the same time, as a red headed, and bearded, buff man appeared in a gust of freezing wind.

"As the wise bear says, only you can prevent forest fires. I'm afraid your going to have to pay for starting a forest fire, boy"

"But those birds..." Leo began.

"I told them to hunt down your scent, and they did, treeing you quite excellently. They will be well rewarded, once you are apprehended, Fire Boy"

"Wait, why do you have man eating birds!" Leo spouted out, his ADHD showing.

The giant man smirked "To capture your kind so we can kill your grandfather"

"My..."

"Now then!" a giant swirl of electricity formed in his hands as a large hammer, made of a blueish bronze, gleaming in the sunlight, formed in his hand, out of nowhere but that electricity.

"What sort of trick..."

The man smirked "I assure you, Leo Valdez" how did he know his name "That this, is no trick!" the hammer glowed a aurora color "NOW, PREPARE TO BE..." a huge blast of wind surged at him from his right side.

"OAK!" The man clapped his hands as oak trees rose around him to block the wind attack, but his birds weren't so lucky...as they got blasted into the forest.

"My Terror Birds!" The man snarled as he did that cold wind teleportation thing out of his grove "You!" Leo looked from where the wind attack had came, to see a boy with a scary shield, bronze spear, and blond hair in purple and jeans.

A Ipod's Ibuds were dangling from his pocket...eh probably fighting a guy with a giant hammer is not the time to listen to music

The man snorted "So, you've appeared to have survived. So, Sobek didn't kill you. I guess Percy Jackson saved you again"

The boy frowned "Percy? I was saved by..."

Thor waved him off "For a Roman like you to be saved by Anubis...Percy must have left an impression on the Jackal during his time in Egypt" Roman? Anubis? Egypt?...

The kid glared back "Who are you!" Obviously, this kid had no idea who he was facing

The man had a look of smugness on his face

"I, am the hammer wielding hero, the god of thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, destruction, fertility and healing. I, the protector of mankind, the Norse God, THOR, and as I see you didn't ask what I wanted, I think you know that quite well" thunder boomed behind him

"Wait, where's the lightning?" Leo asked, ADHD again

"I have come, for both of you, for you to join your brothers and sisters, in the realm of HEL!" thunder boomed

"Huh?" Jason appeared, confused at that "Your talking to him, right?" he looked at Leo, confused

"And what sort of protector of mankind sends mankind to, Hell?" Leo shot at the apparent god

Thor smirked "I said, Hel, with one l. The hag will keep you nice, and locked up, while we destroy your grandfather, and Jason's father, as it is, and save mankind from his domain"

"HOW IS KILLING LORD..." Jason yelled, as Thor smirked

"Because, Jupiter, Zeus, Deus, Brontios, Astrapios, or whatever you choose to use as his name, will be the one to lead to the destruction of all things. For you see, we of Ragnarok are the good guys here, your kind" he glared at the boy with the shield "Are the ignorant minions who keep that false king in power, at least Jackson is now more of an anti hero, since he beat us to the Jupiter hitting punch, even if he never even attacked, Jason, by leaving behind any loyalty to that lug in the Platinum throne once he tried to force his submission to his tyranny, though not at the cost of his loyalty to the gods of decency on Olympus, like Neptune, Mercury, Vesta, Diana..."

This Jason scowled "Shut up!" lightning sparked at the end of his spear, like something out of that Naruto cartoon...like that lightning hand thing the guy with duck hair uses "I will not tolerate you belittling my father, like he's some sort of corrupt tyrant!" Baldr and this guy may have said that his father attacked Percy...but that didn't seem correct...it couldn't be...

Thor smirked "But, that's exactly what he is. Did you not hear, he unleashed monsters on the First Nome without any declaration of war or agreement from his council, he attacked against his own rules, the heroes Orion Stele and Percy Jackson, along with the magicians Carter and Sadie Kane. If that's not corrupt...do tell me what is!"

"YOUR LYING!"

"I swear on your pretty little river Styx, that I'm not" thunder boomed over his head "That everything I said, is true, with not a single half truth, or lie, since my deceased birds" he said with a frown "treed Mr. Valdez"

Somehow, that oath got this Jason kid, freaked out "No...it can't be..."

Thor was having fun at this, he was breaking the Roman "How sad when your trusted leaders turn corrupt and insane? Jupiter stands in the same standings, as the Damnatio memoriae of Rome; Caligua, Nero, Domititan, Decius, Galerius, Magnus Maximus...and the rest of the condemned emperors whose memories were wiped from Rome! There's a reason Rome died out, while the lands of the Norse, never were completely conquered by anyone at any point, unlike Rome..."

Jason blasted the guy with lightning before he could continue, which he deflected with his hammer into the sky, where clouds grew dark

"Tsk tsk, what Lupa like manners. Give me the horse man any day, Lupa is a terrible example for youth. Good thing she's staying in hotel de Hel...where you and Valdez will join her" he sent a lightning blast at the boy, as a fire wall formed before Jason to block the attack.

The two looked at Leo, who had gotten out of the tree and held his glowing red arm out at Thor "I don't know what this is about, but I'm not going anywhere!"

Jason drew his weapons again as well, as Thor frowned

"A union, of a Roman and a Greek...in teamwork. This is interesting...perhaps I might work up a sweat. Come at me, Son of Hephaestus, Son of Jupiter!"

"Why do people have to switch the names" Jason mumbled "It's like some inside joke"

"Now, prepare yourself, Jason. You may have defeated Loki, but his power comes from trickery, not raw strength. in that, I excel. While Loki is powerful, defeating him is not the same as defeating me, or defeating Odin, the wisest of leaders, as Percy did..but that victory was more pyhric, and his most recent encounter, was more of a strategic victory to us, by removing the ace up Percy Jackson's sleeve!"

_Dream World of Thalia_

Thalia floated in a pulsing rainbow light.

"Where...where am I?"

"Your in your mind" a voice said...as a lady with rainbow wings appeared before her.

Thalia was instantly reminded of Hera

"HERA!"

The lady scowled "I am not that cow. Honestly, just because we both like rainbow color schemes people mix us up. I am not Juno, Hera...or any of your Olympian freaks"

"Then who are you!" Thalia reached for a pair of hunting knives...to find none were there.

"What?"

The lady smirked "They removed the weapons of all those imprisoned, so your unarmed. I could turn you into a Shrew if I wanted to, or smite you with a fire ball. As to my name, I am Isis, the Egyptian Goddess of Family"

"Egyptian!"

"Yes"

"But there only greek gods!"

"No"

"What do you mean, no! Lady Artemis..."

"We were locked away until recently. We didn't exist in the mortal world, so it wasn't a lie to say we didn't exist...more of a omission of the fact we could return. Diana is one of the better Roman spawns in that regard"

"Why did you call Lady Artemis..."

"You have a choice, Daughter of Jupiter" Isis cut her off, with the same sort of manners Hera would with Thalia "You can stay here, in the safety of sleep, or awaken..."

"Did you take that from one of Percy's Kingdom Hearts Games?"

Isis blushed "No...the awakening part is different. As I was saying, you can stay here, in the safety of sleep, or awaken, and give up the past briefly, in order to save everyone"

"Give up my past?"

"You will loose your memories, and use them to briefly distort space and time" the same way that the Sage appeared, but on a less grand scale "To escape your prison, a disruption of only a few feet, but your memories will be gone for about a month. However, at the end of it, your regain them, and return to your friends, and all the people important to you. So, will you give it up briefly to fight for the future, or keep them to remain imprisoned?"


	35. Jason and Leo vs Thor, Sage the thief

Urg, CURSE YOU IRENE! You've delayed me...so sorry for the delay in result of hurricane

Angel; I happen to know that, Leo, however, wouldn't get enough manga or anime to know that by heart.

Animeman; They generally use their roman names because the Romans destroyed Egypt and had contact with the ancient Norse pantheon. The Egyptians and Norse only use the Greek names to either differentiate (Eg, Leo a son of Hephaestus and Jason a son of Jupiter) or, in Egypt, as a sign of respect (They respect Percy so they call him a son of Poseidon and not a son of Neptune)

Magic Demi; This is an arc dealing with Jason and his story through several Percy arcs. That way I won't have to go back to Jason repeatedly.

Sage; Percy remains with Annabeth. End, of, Story.

So, the Son of Neptune comes out in about a month and a few days. I hope that I can keep this story going until then, for once I have canon data on Frank, Hazel, the Camp de Jupiter, and the rest of it, I will instigate something epic. Though, to be fare, I will bring up some of my ideas for it, might not make canon

Grover and Tyson return

The Sunboat rides

Fenrir, the great wolf appearing, a being who **KILLED** Odin in myth, appearing, or Jorgumundar, the world serpent who fought Thor to mutual death in myth

Tyr, the one handed god of single combat, a warrior who, when fighting alone, can **never** be beaten

These, and many more, are likely in the epic, Battle of Camp Jupiter...that I may or may not do

Now, also to the Sage (Image your seeing both the sage and Taisune)

Two time travelers, each hailing from a dark future created by lightning users; Taisune by his old teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, and The Sage, by Zeus. There are differences, however

Sasuke choose to destroy the world, while Zeus destroyed it with his pride and stubbornness.

They also are going at it differently, Taisune, who matured greatly, choose an aloof path, much like Diz to Riku in Chain of Memories. The Sage, however, is going at it with direct action, giving no room for any possibility to save Zeus (He, unlike Sasuke, would have no chance of changing his mind, so this is proper)

However, there are similarities in character, and connections already in the Fanfiction multi realm between the characters Taisune, who is a older Naruto, and The Sage, who is...

Really, you thought I'd tell you

Well...to the old typing board

_Olympus, a day ago  
_

"All for killing Percy Jackson, raise your hand" Zeus bellowed, once again

The same showing, just him, Ares, and Hephaestus

"You know, asking for the...what time was this one?" Hermes asked Athena, who was looking at a notepad

"The 12th"

"Yes, asking us for the twelfth time will not change our minds" He sighed. After all, gods changed their mindsabout as fast as the staunchest conservative Republican, after all.

"You know, while you are holding us hostage up here" Poseidon said darkly "Hades is becoming more and more popular. He may become more popular then you if you don't allow him to return to the underworld"

Zeus ignored him.

Poseidon frowned...how did that not get a rise out of his brother "And also" he said, taking a gamble to try to get his brother to act "The more Percy shines making you look incompetent"

"I know what your doing, brother" Zeus growled, though that last one got him a little upset "And it won't work. We will not leave Olympus, until Perceus agrees to my demands..."

"And doom the rest of the camp" Hermes said darkly, with many of the other gods (AKA, anyone with kids/hunters) looking annoyed at Zeus

"Um, if its not my son, I'm okay with it" Dionysus grumbled, with a bottle of sprite in hand...before drinking it, and spitting it out

"THIS IS DISGUSTING! IT DOESN'T FILL THE VOID!"

"Oh shut up you cherub" Poseidon grumbled

Zeus used lightning to induce silence "And also, its for all your protection. The enemy can't get at us, and will instead attack the Egyptians, weakening them so we can strike"

"Well, they have been attacking the nomes" Hera noted

"However, the alliance between the nomes and their gods is very shaky" Athena added, remembering her talk with her fellow bird related wisdom god "So, I'm sure of that theory's accuracy..."

A giant rainbow entered the room, silencing Athena

"IRIS! I SAID NO IRIS MESSAGING!" Zeus yelled, but as the end of the rainbow was not Iris...

But the Sage of Ragnarok

"Greetings, Olympians" She said cooly "Iris is not delivering the following message, in fact I am" she held a shimmering rainbow staff in her hands "And now, I control all Iris messages"

"How...how did you get that! I locked down Olympus!" Zeus stammered

"I used the back entrance" She said dryly "You forgot to lock it, you air headed fool"

"HOW DARE YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE..."

"Be quiet" she said darkly "As to who I am, I am the Sage of Ragnarok, the leader of Ragnarok...you could have left that shielding off, I could have just killed you and I'd have returned your children...but sadly you hide like a dictator whose nation ousted him, and I had to pick up, a few trinkets" she zoomed the message out, to show hundreds of symbols of power...including the helm of darkness and the sword of Hades.

"Styx" Hermes cursed

"Hades, Persephone..."

"NO!" Demeter wailed

"..., Iris, Phobos, Nemesis, Ariadne..."

"YOU FIEND!" Dionysus snarled "LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW, FATHER..."

"I won't buy into such lies" Zeus silenced his drunk deprived son "I will not believe such unlikely claims..."

The sage flicked her fingers, as the Iris message did a replay

To a wide eyed Hades, a dark god in black clothing, who collapsed to the ground, bleeding Ichor, as the Sage stood over him, before turning around and taking the helm of darkness off his head, and the sword of Hades from his grip

The replay ended, as the sage smirked

"Olympus now stands in complete disaster...I'd allow Apollo out before they all die" the sage ended the transmission.

"I'm sure she is overplaying it..." Zeus was silenced as grape vines surrounded him like rope, temporairily binding him.

"Barnacle beard, now!" Poseidon frowned at that name from one god of wine, but drew his trident and blasted a hole through the wall...and through Zeus's bind, as Demeter, Dionysus and Apollo rushed out...along with the rest of them.

Some had people they wanted to see, others just wanted to get out of the throne room.

Zeus blasted through the vines, before growling in indignation.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

_Texas_

Thor rose his hammer, as lightning coursed behind him, before he slammed the war weapon down, the mighty shield Aegis blocking it via Jason.

"Well well...Celestial Bronze shows its superiority to Imperial Gold once again" Thor smirked as he slammed the hammer with enough force to cause Jason to jump back, with Leo next to him

The Leo boy's hands shot out another blast of flames, which Thor blocked with the flat end of his mighty hammer. Jason was shocked at his luck.

A fire user...Lupa said they were extremely rare amongst the children of Vulcan...or Hephaestus...or whatever!

"What power...the Sage was right to tell me to be wary of you" Thor mused as he drew...a colorful wand.

Jason saw it, and widened his eyes

"That's..."

"The staff of Iris, who in Greek is also called Iris for simplicity. The staff that draws forth the power of rainbows, and the power of the female messenger of the gods"

"Rainbows...really? That is not terrifying. You have a giant hammer you can use instead, ya know" Leo smirked.

Thor frowned "True, but..." Thor drew the staff as a giant rainbow like aura surrounded them...as a iris message initiated.

And around them, were hundreds of armored terror birds, giant hairy apes, and other...creatures. The message changed into a bunch of more, monstrous things; terrifying creatures of half ness, very big racoons, multiple tailed foxes, ladies made of ice, glowing elf like creatures, small little imps, giant birds, bipedal dragons, and then it ended with showing several people; Skaoi, Loki, a guy with a giant beard and spear, a lady with a purse with voodoo dolls, Kinich Ahau, and many others

"Behind me stands an army of monsters, creatures and gods, your friends would fall before them without any issue, just like his kind" Thor noted Leo

"My kind! What, are you..."

"Racist, no. I was referring, to the great demigod divide, as some are taught by the wise horse and are tools, while others, like Jason, are taught by the severe wolf and are weapons. The tools fell before our might, and only one god was present. Against you, will be many more gods, and we learned from our mistakes in that campaign"

"As the guardian of humanity, I feel I cannot allow a conflict to occur without giving you humans a chance to give up, surrender, avoid carnage. You'd be briefly detained, but once Jupiter is gone, you'd be free again. See reason"

"That's not reason, that's cowardice!" Jason snapped as be blasted lightning at Thor, as he countered with own lightning.

"You still view things as a roman...how pitiful. But, when it comes to power vs power..." Thor's lightning was overpowering Jason's.

"I will always win"

"Not if I can help it!" A fireball flew at Thor...as a rainbow shield blocked the attack.

For while one hand blasted lightning from the hammer, the other held the staff of Iris

"How are rainbows that powerful" Leo muttered, before seeing Jason only a few yards away from being fried...and rapidly closing in.

So, Leo blasted his fire into the attack mix.

That balanced it out, as the powers of a Greek Hephaestus child and a Roman Jupiter merged into a powerful attack that met Thor's own.

However, things quickly interrupted this fight...

"We find Yason!"

"YASON!"

Dozens of multi armed golems rose up from the earth around them.

"Great, more of your minions!" Leo snapped. Jason wasn't so sure.

"No they are not" Thor said darkly

"KILL YASON!"

"THOON, WE FOUND YASON!" a giant appeared next to the ogres, a grin on his face.

"A Gigantes" Jason said in utter shock.

How could they be that unlucky

"By Asgard" Thor cursed

Stupid Terra reviving them again and again...they were pains to kill because they only had deceased Norse warriors to act as demigods.

For the Sage didn't allow them to mind alter the Greek Demigods for the job (Something about not damaging them to maybe get the other Olympians ready to offer Jupiter for them)

"Well well well, a Norse god, and two wanted demigods" he smirked "Mother will be pleased"

Thor snarled, the giant was the immediate threat. Him killing Jason or Leo would doom the world..damn prophecies.

He'd have to abort the mission, at the last resort.

He could try something else, to possibly accomplish both, assuming they didn't react fast enough.

Eying the conflicting attack core, he replaced the Staff of Iris on him, and drew the other symbol of power he brought...

"The torches of Trivia!"

"There's a god of trivia?"

Thor sighed "That's the name for Hecate, the goddess of magic...but never mind" he aimed a torch at the colliding powers as the forces of Terra were about to attack them "POWER EXPLOSION!" the core that resulted from the colliding fire and lightnings exploded outwards, like fireworks...

With a glowing aurora scheme, what while not working on monsters for the kill, would see Leo and Jason captured.

Jason, however, rapidly formed a air wall to block the attack, as the giant and his earth golems were blasted down into dust.

Thor, however, was left panting after that. A god using just one other symbol of power was exhausting, but few could manage two of them.

He eyed Jason and Leo "It appears I have run out of power...I consider this a draw. However, remember this, Jupiter will lead to the destruction of all things" Thor vanished in icy wind, as Leo turned on Jason.

"WHAT THE FREAKING..." the dust from the monsters began to reform...

"Um...we can talk somewhere else"

"Agreed" they fled the scene as the Earthborn and Thoon regrew themselves


	36. Jason gets answers, Movie star Mcleans

Stupid hurricane, taking out half the reviewers in my time zone...oh bless you portable power generator...it also leaves me with little time to do things

Angel; She's still at Camp Jupiter, as it is now known

Sage of Eyes; Well...lets just say I may ship tease a pairing at some point

_A gas station_

Having run from the returning Earthborn, Leo turned rapidly on Jason.

"WHAT, THE, FREAKING, HELL, JUST, HAPPENED!"

Jason shrugged "I have no idea, monsters usually don't reform that quickly"

"NOT JUST THAT! THE GUY WITH THE HAMMER, THE GIANTS, JUPITER..."

A demigod who was left alone? Never given to Lupa...they were definitely different

Percy and Leo...and perhaps Thalia as well

"Okay, Leo, do you know any mythology?" Jason began

"Um...Quetzalcoatl?"

"Not...urg just forget that part. I've been attacked by Norse Gods, burned by Mayan and nearly been 'bookmarked for destruction' by Egyptians, so lets just leave them alone. Anyway, the gods of Rome, and Greece, are real, and we are their kids"

Leo frowned "So, I'm a son of Festus? God of Cowboys"

Jason had two fingers on his sternum "Vulcan, the god of forges, machinery, fire...but for some reason they used his Hephaestus, his Greek..."

Jason frowned

"Percy...you...they were called by Greek names, they act differently, well at least you do compared to the kids of Vulcan at Camp..."

"Yo, Pikachu"

Jason glared at that "Do not call me that!" (A/N, I saw a devinatart image sort of like that)

"Sure" he chuckled

"Leo, you don't think its possible, that there might be a Greek Camp, as there is a Roman Camp..."

"Excellent thought patterns, Jason and Leo" they turned to see Thoth once again

"Thoth"

Perfect insanity was playing again

"Toph? Isn't that a blind girl from a T.V Show?"

Thoth glared at Leo, before smiling

"I am not that earthbender, but the Egyptian god of Knowledge...and I sent a petition to become the god of Barbeque too, but as to your earlier thought pattern, Jason, you are exactly right. Leo and Percy, are Greek Demigods!"

Jason suddenly reached for the spear, before stopping himself

"Dude!" Leo yelled

"What...just..."

Thoth sighed "The reason your types are kept separate, is because whenever you see one another, you naturally try to kill each other...particularly in the last war you guys had. I'm told Set has the entire war on Blue Ray. Anyway, while normally the mist keeps you guys apart, that security is gone, because its being diverted"

"Diverted?"

"Mist?"

"The Mist is whats hides the fact that gods and monsters exist to mortals. For example, Nessie is a sea serpent, Hellhounds are stray dogs and Hobo's are automaton warriors hidden in case the Trojan War happens again...and seeing as thought we gods are apt to repeat things, it quiet possibly can"

"Oh goody" Jason grumbled

"However, the mist is not exclusively Greek. Egyptians use it too, and with the returning gods, its also covering them as well. For instance, hiding Yggdrasil at Cathedral's Grove in Canada, and Bifrost Bridge at Whistler, also Canada for the Norse, by the way Canadian maple syrup is great on Barbeque, with Canadian Bacon and Salmon magically enhanced with the delicacy sauce that is used on Barbeque"

The two demigods exchanged non verbal words

'Athena isn't...'

'No'

_PERFECT INSANITY_

"Anyway, however the threat of Ragnarok is much greater than any threat of you two maiming each other. In fact, that's part of the reason we are helping, your kind"

"What, you don't like demigods?" Leo asked.

"No, your kind is perfectly acceptable...Romans however..."

"Why must gods hold grudges that long" Jason grumbled.

"Because we are really old" Thoth commented, before snapping his fingers, as a van (That oddly looked like the Mystery Machine) appeared, its back doors open to reveal 4 beds inside, separated by a curtain

"GODS! WHAT IS THAT!"

"A van. Its a mutually beneficial musically powered eco vehicle that will take you to where you need to go, it literally drives itself"

"Musically powered?" Thoth smirked

"I provided the soundtrack...well good luck boys!" he vanished...as they entered the van...

"ARGH! WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE SOUND!"

And heard the sound track to Baboon School Musical. Luckily for them, they lost consciousness immediately into the realm of sleep.

_The dreams of Jason_

Jason was floating in a dark abyss, with shimmering light of a greenish tint. However, he was not alone

Percy was in this dream again...

"Wait, am I dreaming" Oh, this was a dream of Percy, having a dream

"Where am I"

**You are deep in the Du'at**

"Huh" that voice didn't sound normal (Nor was it written normal)

"Who said that" Percy yelled

**I did**

"Who are you"

**I am the enbodiment of Chaos. I am Aphophis, the Sun Eating Snake**

"Wait, the giant snake!"

**You know of any others**

"Eh, Python?"

**Oh no, he is a midget compared to be. Of course I'm the very reason your here, demigod, and not with your accursed pantheons of curs, but why is it you still live, even when your in the deepest depth of the magic of Egypt...oh I see...Yes...**

"What?"

**Your not a Roman, your not a son of Neptune, but a Son of Poseidon. I see, your kind is not held in hatred, you are not like Jason, the one who has led to my return**

"He freed you" No I didn't

**No, but his birth was nothing but Chaos. Chaos is change, he was born in a way that never should have happened. He was worse that the birth of a child of Juno would cause. Because of that, my shackles were released many hundreds of years quicker. Desjardins may have destroyed my form, but it was only temporary. Chaos will always return, just like your monsters from Tartarus, but I rise much faster. And when I do return, I will eat the Sun, and destroy creation**

"You are aware your just destroy yourself. And what sun do you mean, Ra or Apollo!"

**I am chaos, I am night. I existed before the sun. Creation is a poison to me, with it gone I will be all eternal. And as to my choice of meal, the pantheons may be separate, but they still are linked. If I eat one sun, the second will fade away with the other. So, Demigod, even if Isis chose you to try and stop me, as a change in method, you will still see all of existence crumble, and while you do, you will be only to blame, Jupiter and Jason...**

Jason woke up after that, the car having come to a stop, at a great canyon...

The Grand Canyon

_The Grand Canyon/Evil laboratory  
_

A girl, with an Indian skin tone with brown hair, with an underlying beauty, was hanging from a rope dangling over a pit of boiling lava, as a dark haired, stereotypical movie villain was cackling evilly

"You cannot stop me from boiling your daughter alive, Thor!" the man smirked. The handsome Indian skin toned man drew a hammer and pointed it at the villain.

"Loki, release Thrud now, or feel my wrath!" lightning coursed behind him as Loki cackled

"You cannot defeat me..!" the two charged at one another and entered a fight scene, as Jason and Leo watched from a distance, sitting on the van.

"What...is that!" Leo exclaimed "That's not Thor..."

"Its a movie set, Leo" Jason frowned "Though why we were sent here, I have no idea"

Leo frowned "Wait...okay if I recall, my dad is married to someone..."

"Venus, or Aphrodite, I guess you can choose what you prefer" Jason resigned

"And she's supposed to be a goddess of love..."

"Beauty, sexuality, lust, desire...wait you think..."

"Its possible, I guess. I mean, if I was Aphrodite and I choose people to get layed by, I'd be in whatever she controls. I mean, my mom was a mechanic, so Aphrodite would go for a movie star"

"It seems plausible" Jason agreed "And she's one of the good ones, if I had to guess. She's no Publico in the making"

"Publico?"

Jason didn't explain what that word meant.

_Down on set_

'Loki' was knocked into a boiling pool of acid, as his screams were let out loudly...

"CUT!" the scene ended as the actor who was playing Loki rose out of the boiling lava, which was actually a odd form of ketchup

"Good work out there Tristan" he shook his hand

"Same to you Zac"

The movie they were filming was based on that Ragnarok thing in Norse mythology, and they had hunted down a large cast to make it; Christopher Lee was Odin, Zac Efron was Loki and Johnny Deep was Tyr.

They had Justin Beiber as Baldr but he was done with his role and left to do something

However, he had picked this role for a particular reason...

"Dad!"

He hugged his daughter, smiling.

He choose this movie for the ability it would give him to spend time with her, and keep her from doing things to get her attention.

He wondered if her mother was happy at how her daughter was now?

However, as Aphrodite smiled up from above, more sinister works were at hand...as Zac Effron was grabbed from behind and pulled into a dark corner...as Loki appeared, with a bound star of High School Musical behind him.

"Tsk tsk" he chuckled "Your not 'Breakin' Free' anytime soon, Zacky..." he then changed his appearance, into that of Zac Effron

"So, I think your be needing a stunt double" he chuckled, as he rose his hand into the air, as mist began swirling around the entire set

From their view point, Jason and Leo were alarmed

"Jason..."

"Leo, that's mist...that girls in danger!"

Loki smirked, as the scene was set into play...

"ACTION!"

Piper blinked, this seemed off somehow...as a glowing ball of fire...some sort of illusion she guessed, flew from the bottom of the 'lava' pit, and blasted her dad...

Who exploded into multi color light

"HUH!" that was not in the movie.

"Oh, but it is now, Venus spawn" Zac Effron said as he emerged from the lava pit, grinning evilly.

"How did you get back there...and when did we start filming a Roman movie?" He smirked

"Who say's were filming a movie" he flew at the girl, his hands ready to capture her as well...

"STOP!" she yelled, as he froze...

"Stupid...charmspeak...why can't I do that" he grumbled as he twitched.

"Charm what?"

He chuckled "Charmspeak, the power to mesmerize, its something only your freak of a mother could grant...well that or you dabble with a few chemicals" he shimmered in power, as he fought off its power...

Just as Piper noticed a broom

With a roar Loki broke free of the power of the Chamspeach

"Now you impotent little brat, PERISH!..." he was hit on the head with a broom

Then in the stomach side ways

Then where it really hurts

Loki stumbled back in pain, as the girl continued to assault him with a broom

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAD!"

"WHY ARE YOU A VICIOUS LITTLE ANIMAL! YOUR KIND ARE A BUNCH OF SASSY WIMPS!"

He got another critical hit

"Mommy" he collapsed to the ground, as Piper stood over him, the broom of pain in her hands

"TELL ME NOW!"

"That's it Piper! What emotion! Remind me to remove the broom part to that staff in editing..." the director commented

"You saved the film, right?" Loki yelled, still as Zac.

"Um, yes Zac...just a second ago...sent it back to the database..."

"Good, after all, I would hate, TO RUIN THE MOVIE BY INCINERATING IT!" he exploded into a giant blast of black fire, as every nearby person was turned into the same light that got her father...

But her, as a ring of air seemed to be around her.

Zac, now in the form of some gay looking joker, growled

"JASON!"

"LOKI!" The cute blond haired boy that saved her, with wind(?) and a shield yelled back at him. Another boy, this one Hispanic, was next to him.

"And look, a little son of Greece, and now a daughter...you really are breaking Lupa's rules aren't you, Jason. Your acting very Percyish"

Loki's teasing seemed to annoy the Jason boy

"What was the point of attacking innocent people!"

Loki smirked, as he looked at the girl

"Because, you see, I wanted little Piper here. But, it appears you messed up my little plans...argh and that blasted girl hit me in my godly..."

"That blasted girl still can hurt you!" Piper had her broom out once again, grinning like mad

Loki growled "Unluckily for you, I used up too much of my power to fight you at this current time..."

"Why is that unlucky!" the Hispanic boy yelled

Loki smirked "Because, Leo...I HAVE TO USE THIS, STRAIGHT FROM THE GREEK CAMP!" a burst of black fire formed behind Loki as he vanished into icy wind

As a bronze dragon stared them down, its red eyes glaring them down.

"Oh styx" Jason swore


	37. Jason and the Isis revelation

Finally, the power not made by a generator is back!

Angel; Because there will be a fourth demigod they run into after all

Dalek; I do what research I need to make an accurate chapter

Magicdemigod; Let me try to explain, Jason finally realizes the Greek-Roman thing, Thoth explains it and gives them a ride, they find a filming set where Piper and her dad are filming a movie, Loki binds one of the actors and attacks Tristan, capturing him. Piper than attacks him violently with a broom, after which Loki attempts to capture her with a dark fire explosion, but she is shielded by Leo and Jason. Loki, too tired to fight afterwords, summons Festus to destroy them

Several; Yes, its Festus

Begin

_Grand Canyon_

The bronze dragon growled as it snorted fire via its nostrils, as Leo gulped

"Its big"

Jason frowned "Its a dragon, that's sort of a point. What were you expecting, Mushu"

"Its a robot"

"Okay then, its a robot dragon. Its supposed to be big"

"Um, excuse me" Piper interrupted "What the hell is going on!"

"Oh, nothing much" Leo said conversationally "Just a bunch of kids of the gods, a few robot dragons, a crazy god named Loki and your father being sent to some unknown place where he is likely being tortured"

"Not helping" Jason sparked

The dragon roared, as a blast of fire flew from its mouth. Using Aegis, Jason blocked the fire attack as the dragon roared

"Um, Mr. Electric" Piper commented sarcastically, "How are we supposed to fight that thing!"

Leo took a look at the creature "Wait a minute...distract the thing!" Jason and Piper nodded, as they avoided a fire snort

"Yeah, by avoiding being Cajun cooked!"

Leo ran around to the tail of the beast, jumping onto the tail and holding onto it as it rapidly flailed and slammed around, before slowly climbing up the beast like a rock wall climber.

Jason, extending the spear of Thalia, blasted the beast's head with lightning...as it shook it off as if it was only a snowball.

Meanwhile, Piper was jabbing the broom of torment into a hinge in the beast's leg, messing up its movement. As it roared in fury, Leo was just half way up to his left foreleg, when he hooked a button.

The dragon roared, as it began folding up. Leo fell off him, as all three of them stared in shock, as the dragon transformed into a suitcase.

Everyone just blinked

"Did it just..."

"I think it did" the boys commented

"That...that isn't possible..."

"Piper, I shoot lighting, Leo shoots fire...you were attacked by a GOD, what exactly is impossible?"

"Lupa liking Jessie Mcartney" Jason commented off handily. Leo and Piper looked at him in confusion "Long story short...it wasn't pretty"

"Okay, can anyone explain to me what is going on!" Piper demanded, as Jason sighed.

"Well...you know the..."

"Dude, of course she knows! Her dad did a Greek movie, Tristain Mclean anyone!" Leo yelled

Piper grumbled "You know, I'm not just the troubled daughter of a movie star, you know"

"Okay...well anyway the gods of Greece-Rome...they are real, and we are their kids" Piper's eyes were wide.

"Then...my mother..."

"Is a goddess"

Piper seemed to be in thought "Well...Demeter...no I kill any plant I touch...Athena...that's cool...so's Artemis..."

"Um...she's a virgin" Jason commented, though he did recall Sobek commenting on a son of Artemis...well if Athena could have kids, perhaps she could as well, its not like he ever met Artemis..Diana...whatever

"Well, unless your claimed, we're never know" Jason commented "Well, we might as well..."

"Leaving so soon!" they turned around to spy a lady who looked somewhat familiar...

"Lady Juno!" she scowled

"You, Thalia, Percy...YOU ALWAYS CALL ME THE SAME NAME AS THAT COW! I AM ISIS, I AM EGYPTIAN, I AM NOT MARRIED TO THAT FREAK ZEUS! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS!"

"I'm sorry, Lady Juno...you two still sort of look alike...the rainbow clothing, the goat accessories..."

"Why did I go with the goat skin purse..." she grumbled

"Alright, alright, she'll get plastic surgery later" Leo grumbled "So...is she going to tell us something big like Thoth?"

She smirked "Indeed I shall, Son of Vulcan...well Hephaestus anyway..."

"The god of forges" Piper whispered.

"Yes, the anti social cripple...and the husband of your mother"

Piper frowned..."Okay...he was married to..." she looked sick...

"So, you are a daughter of Venus" Jason commented. "So, team Edward or Team Jacob" there had been more fights in camp over that than any other aspect in camp history...not even when the Mercury kids nabbed weapons from the Vulcans without paying...which happened frequently.

"No, NO, NO..." Piper shivered "I, am not like that...I am not like that...I am not like that..." she seemed to be having a minor panic attack

"Oh, freaking out over being a kid of Miss cheat on her husband like Jupiter to Juno...I can't blame you. Few of her children, on either side, aren't either whores or the popular girl cliche...and amongst the few that aren't are mass hunt slayers"

"Mass what..."

"There's a reason no one ever stays at Diana's honorary...whatever, at Camp Jupiter, Jason" Isis commented "For a son of Aphrodite slew them all during the last conflict...a bit of the opposite end of the general child of Aphro-Ven...you know"

"Yes...we get it" Piper frowned, still disturbed at who her mother was

"However, things are not done yet..." Jason said quietly as the other demigods looked at him in confusion, before he turned to look at Isis.

"Why, your acting as if I didn't come just to congratulate you" Isis sounded hurt

"Your a god, they generally only come when they want something" Jason commented coldly, as Isis frowned.

"Very well...its true. There is something that you are to do now...the final hero you must find"

"Final hero?" Isis began walking towards the suitcase that was formerly the bronze dragon, and opened it, revealing a tool belt and a reflective knife, which she tossed to Leo and Piper, respectively.

They clumsily caught the items, as she found a button, and pressed it as the dragon transformed...into a HD television.

"That...that can't be...that's impossible" Piper said weakly

"I'm not one to point out what all the buttons do...you can find that out on your own...by the way do not use the button on the third claw on his right forelimb"

"Why?"

She had an evil grin "You, do, not, want, to, know..." she drew a DVD

"Now then, some background information" she inserted the disk, as the TV began playing

**The Division of Greece and Rome; Yet still interconnected **

**Dirrected by Thoth**

**Narration by Isis**

**Random Acting by Demigods who had no idea we were filming**

Piper frowned "You know, that could get you sued"

Isis chuckled "We're gods, Lawyers have nothing on us...well maybe Rick R does..."

"Rick who?" Leo asked, but Isis didn't explain who 'Rick' was

**The Division of the Demigods of the Gods of Greece and Rome, began with the legendary conflict known as the Trojan war, where a few select demigods escaped Troy's razing.**

**Aeneas, the Son of Venus, took his family to Troy, where he met and helped found the state of Rome with the legendary brothers Romulus and Remus (Not Lupin), prior to the brothers battling and the death of Remus**

**The enmity of the great Trojan War, however, still had a lingering effect upon their mindsets. The Demigods of the Roman sides of the Gods, much more warlike, disciplined...and spent less time with their mortal lovers (However, Thoth and other Egyptian intellectuals debate remains if they had more kids in Rome because of Rome's soldier craze, and love of Publico's)**

Jason had no answer to that question

**This led to the great war, where the Romans surged Greece, slaughtering and burning the original Camp Half Blood to the ground. No one knows what prompted the first attack, but it was brutal indeed.**

**A few demigods survived the massacre. One, Georgius, later fell when Egypt was invaded by the Roman Infidels...**

"Hey!" Jason was infuriated at the comment.

**While the remaining survivals, with Chiron the mentor of Greek Demigods (A much kinder Lupa, but sadly a Roman warrior will beat a Greek Warrior of the same parentage 8 times out of 10), rebuilt over time, even after Rome fell to the Barbarians, the two camps continued to conflict throughout the centuries.**

**The battles grew fiercer, as each side gained about the same number of victories as defeats, as they began to have an instinctual hatred (The hunters of Artemis had a slightly more amicably relationship with the Hunters of Diana, never directly battling but often assisting their respective sides), to a point it was said that they'd work together the day a god born to parents of different pantheons was born**

"It appears we were wrong about that" Isis commented as she looked at Jason, Piper and Leo

**However, the bloodiest of wars was that of the great demigod civil war that corresponded with the Muggle...um Mortal American Civil War, where the death toll was was at 80% of all combatants. Amongst the worst of the tragedys was that of he huntresses of Diana, all of whom were brutally murdered by a son of Aphrodite. It is said Diana/Artemis still mourns them to this day**

"Yikes" Said Leo

**After this, the gods of Olympus decided that they were to never meet again, and with their strongest mist, created a shroud to make them forget about the other and to avoid each other. However, there were still many close calls, particularly in the 1960's (Which, should it have occurred again, likely would have been scene as a nuclear war)  
**

**However, just because they were seperate, does not mean they don't cooperate. During the Titan war, while the Greek Demigods,whose base is somewhere in the immediate New York Area (Either Upstate New York, Long Island or Connecticut), defended Olympus at Manhattan from the forces of Kronos, the Roman Demigods (Whose base is somewhere near San Francisco) attacked the Titan Base at Mount Tamapalis/Mount Othrys**

"So, why is it that we are together then?" Piper asked the goddess

**However, the barrier between the Romans and Greeks was blurred by a single act by Jupiter-Zeus, an act that had never been done before, the birth of a Daughter of Zeus, and a Son of Jupiter, by the same mortal mother**

Jason's eyes were wide...did they mean...

**By the birth, of Thalia and Jason Grace**


	38. Escaping Huntress

Angel; There's a reason I brought him in, and its not just the options

Animeman; Yes he did, but little more was said

Sage of Eyes: Hey, I'm still thinking about how a Percy Harem would work here...wait for that

Well, let us continue, while I return a few of our older creatures for another go at it, along with a few new ones

_Grand Canyon_

"SISTER!" Jason gasped. Isis smiled

"Oh yes, and she doesn't remember anything...goodbye" she vanished, after all it wasn't wise to leave Godly Casserole in the oven for too lon.

"Cliffhanger!" Leo yelled out as Jason stuttered...

"I have..." that girl's voice from that dream, when he first walked...that must have been her talking to him.

"So, I'm taking we need to take the lame mobile..." Leo began

"What?" Piper asked

"Some car that Thoth gave us that looks like it came out of Scooby Doo" Jason commented "It plays horrifying music"

Piper scoffed "Ohh, terrifying music...big deal..."

_In the car five minutes later_

"NOOO! JUSTIN BEIBER MUSIC!"

_Meanwhile, Helhiem, the Domain of Hel, Death Valley_

A girl with short black hair, dressed in an odd ensemble of black punk like clothing and a silver parka, stirred as she layed on the ground.

Her closed eyes slowly opened, electric blue eyes staring into a cavern ceiling, with dangling stalg...whatever

She got up to her feat, before frowning.

"Where am I? she looked around, finding herself in a dank and dripping cave...with several large spirals of rock around her, one of which had a whole in it.

With her name on it, she thought

She then took to looking at one...and he saw the form of a large girl, bound in stone, named Phoebe...

Why did that seem familiar.

She noticed many other girls, locked in stone just like Phoebe, and an open spiral, 'designated for Orion Stele', whoever he was?

The memory less girl, Thalia, frowned as she tried to recall, anything...well she recalled her conversation with that Isis person...

She could...recall two things, or people, a little blond boy, and a 12 year old girl with auburn hair...siblings? Thalia had no idea

She couldn't even recall their names, or what they were like.

But, she had an odd feeling they needed her

She looked at Phoebe the beefy girl again, wondering if she could get her out...before she heard clicking noises, so she moved behind the spiral of Phoebe.

As two skeletons passed by, bluish bronze spears in their hands, clacking...

The two skeletons compared spears, and began acting like egotistical...males (Why did she just think that? Was she a sexist...feminist lesbian or something?), as one huffed out his ribs and walked one way, as the other went another way

The Skeleton walked towards him, spiraling its spear around like a baton. It approached her, his friend out of hearing...hopefully (How did she know that?)

As Thalia grabbed its neck, as electricity coursed from her hand, shocking the skeleton. It fell apart on the ground, the amnesiac huntress grabbing its spear before it clanged to the ground.

"Wow, talk about an shocking personality" she smirked "I'm so awesome" looking around Phoebe's pillar of rock, she began to stealthily move through the underground expanse of stone.

Going through the opposite way the other skeleton went, she came onto another large section of pillars, and while keeping her ears primed for any more skeletons, she noticed several other names

'Clarisse La Rue'

'Travis Stoll'

'Katie Gardener'

'Lupa'

'Cathrine Jones'

'Regis Glacierover'

'Jake Mason'

'Portus Tides'

'Conner Stoll'

'Nico di Angelo'

'Annabeth Chase'

Thalia frowned, those last two names seemed, familiar to her for some reason...but she couldn't put her finger on it

However, as she passed the girl who looked as if locked away in carbonate, the girl having a yankees hat on her, she saw another vacant cell, labeled 'designated for Percy Jackson'

That name seemed familiar as well...why? (Wonder if he was her boyfriend?)

She seemed to flicker silver at the thought 'Um, maybe not' she thought for some reason

However, as she continued, a swarm of glowing black beings flew at her

"Prison breaker!"

"Svartalfar get her!" the little glowing people flew at her like a swarm of deadly bee's, as she swiped her pilfered spear, slicing a dozen of them into tufts of snow.

Huh? They should be on the ground in pieces, not snow?

The remaining two, however, eyed her cautiously

"Danger!"

"Blast!" from each of the dark little floating, Svartalfar things, two black blasts of light flew at her, as Thalia dodged...glowing silver as she did.

"Huh?" why was she glowing like a light bulb?

Moving with odd speed, she appeared behind the two elf things, and stabbed them, the little things turning into snow.

As she finished, her glow vanished

Thalia's face contorted as she wondered why she was glowing, before she took a breath, and smelled the lovely smell of fresh air

It was up a spiraling pathway...

Probably infested with freaks, but its not like staying down here would help her much.

Drawing the odd spear she obtained from the skeleton, she dashed up along the tall, spiraling pathway...

For some reason, she didn't want to look over the edge, below from where she came

A dozen skeletons charged down towards her as she scaled, but Thalia skidded past them, using her spear to knock their legs off and send them falling off the edge.

Thalia was again glowing like a light bulb...but seeing as she felt stronger and faster when she was, Glow Thalia was in the house!

She continued to climb up the spiraling pathway, as she passed through fiery rock, dark caverns and other underground paraphernalia before somethings sticky shot into her path.

Looking up, Thalia spotted several, long, spindly limbs, on a female body, attached to the top of a pillar of stone around several Stalag...whatevers

Mite or Tite, she didn't care

"Well well well, a fly has escaped the web" she smirked "And now the fly is in the hands of a Jorougumo, a spider lady"

"Arachne!" The lady scowled

"I AM NOT THAT GREEK MINISCULE GNAT! I AM A POWERFUL YOKAI CREATURE WHO DEVOURS MEN FOR BREAKFAST!"

"You ever consider just a slice of bacon?" Thalia commented. The Jorougumo twitched

"Pork! YUCK, I LIKE HUMAN, or DEMIGOD FLESH!" a blast of webbing flew from her mouth, which Thalia dodged with acrobatics from that silver glow she had.

With her spear, a blast of lighting flew at her perch, as the spider jumped, with webbing in a similar manner to spider man, just from her mouth, to a stagmite, as the lightning blast burnt the stone.

"You can't get me!" Thalia frowned, this spider was agile, and it probably would be a bad thing to blast lightning at random, as she looked pissed off.

"Damn, how in Hades..." she had no idea what that meant, though a scary person came to a hazy point in her mind as she thought about it "Am I supposed to squash that insect"

"I AM AN ARACHNID!" Thalia dodged a webbing shot, a slightly sparking hand dragging along the ground as she did.

She winced as he noticed a few red spots on her hand...and stones still stuck to her...

Like magnets...

She grinned, this might just work.

Thalia made a dash for the pillar that spider was originally on, dodging two more strands of webbing before jumping horizontally onto the rock wall, with her feet magnetically sticking to it

The spider lady's multiple eyes went wide "What...your afraid..." Thalia dashed up to the burnt point of the pillar, before lunging across the air to the spider's shocked position, stabbing her spear straight through its guts...

As it burst into sakura petals, the pink petals falling to the ground around her like confetti.

"Snow, and petals?" she wondered before continuing onwards

After dealing with Mrs. Spider, she continued her treck to fresh air, as a creature that appeared to be just half a, creature, growled from above her from above.

Thalia had an odd instinct not to look at it, and with a out of direct eye contact gaze, spotted a overhanging stalag...whatever, and with her spear, send a sheering blast of wind at it, striking it with a giant wind slice blade.

The stone was severed as it plummeted down onto the odd demon, crushing it beneath it and sending up a splash of four leaf clovers

Huh? First snow, then petals, now clovers?

She continued to move along the escape route, her senses on overdrive for anything else that might attack her.

However, she was oddly not accosted as she continued to scale the winding escape route, before finally bursting into round antechamber of sorts, with the glow of light and the sun in front of her...

However, someone was in front of her, a person who appeared somewhat insane, with frizzy blackish hair, pale skin, and bony legs...

Because everything below her stomach, was skeleton

She smirked "Well well, we have a jail bird on our hands. You weren't supposed to get out, little girl"

"Well I did, and there isn't a fucking thing you can do about it" she had a thought that someone told her to watch her language, but she couldn't recall who...just that the person was a terrifying entity of unfathomable power who was very vengeful.

The half dead person smirked "Oh, your find that I can, Huntress" Huntress?

"So, why don't you just give up willingly, so can you sleep until you return to your mistress"

Mistress...she was a lesbian slave? (A/N, I always sort of thought that someone could really make a M Fic off of that, if they were a lemony person...)

However, she pointed her spear at the lady "I don't know who you are, but I'm not getting locked up in a rock again. Now step aside, you ugly hag!"

The lady had a nasty grin on her face

"So, its a fight you want?" She smirked as dark flames formed in her hands "Well, as the queen of Helhiem, I, Hel, will defeat you. No one leaves my prison unless our lady states it, Sage A..."

A loud growl was let out, as something appeared behind her...a giant wolf like dog with a blood covered belly and four, glowing red eyes.

Its growled loudly, the stone around it shaking violently.

"Oh, and there's my little friend here, Garm, the Norse guard dog of DEATH!"

Thalia had a odd feeling that gods of death were getting really predictable


	39. The Graceful Final of the Arc of Jason

Dalek; Bloodbending? Technically yes, but morally would Percy use a power like that?

Magicdemigod; Only Thalia has lost them, because she was freed by briefly sacrificing her memories with Isis's help.

Animeman; Anubis and Jackals, Hades and Cerberus and Hel with Garm...it truly is a question

Sage of Eyes; I don't write bastard harem stories...if they evolve its because of feelings...and laws. C.R.A, anyone? Also, there's a simple way anyway

1; Zeus, annoyed that Percy didn't become a god, tells the gods to punish him

2; Not all do it

3; Aphrodite joins up with Hera to do something that is both a punishment and reward, while also dealing with something that has bothered them for ages

4; They combine the powers of love and childbirth, and infect Artemis with not only love for Percy, but also the desire to mate with him

5; She resists

6; It spreads to her hunters

7; The more they resist, the wore it gets

Its quite a simple equation really

Hey, is anyone else's email access from F.F sort of odd since yesterday? Just asking

Well then, let us begin, the final part of the Jason Arc

_The Wolf House_

Encaledeus collapsed into dirt as the Sage and Skaoi sliced him down with her staff and the Norse goddess's mythril ski poles, as a group of Kitsune foxes finished the last of the earthborn off. With her staff, the cage that held Baldr was sliced open by the sage, as the young god quickly ran out, looking worse for the wear

"I am eternally thankful, great lady Sage" She smirked

"I can't allow the giants to regain their king, can I? That would only destroy things again..." she held her heart "Even if I can't recall what the pain is in my heart that they caused, it still burns darker than even the blackest fire's of Helhiem"

Speaking of

_The exit from Helhiem_

Garm growled, his four red eyes glaring down on the amnesia ridden Thalia, as Hel laughed in an insane manner

"You may have the powers of a huntress, but you cannot hope to defeat my power, Thalia! Jason himself could only defeat my father, the great Loki, by using his most desperate card,and even then it was practically a draw!"

Jason...why was that name familiar?

"The even greater Perceus only bested Odin with near exhaustion on his part, and practically to strategic losses at both times; one of what he holds dearest, and you as well, and the other his ace. Your inferior to them both, yet you think you can defeat me! Me, the queen of Hell...and of course, GARM!" the giant dog howled a bone chilling howl

For some reason, red rubber balls seemed to appear in her head

With her pilfered spear, she glowed again like some really annoying light bulb, and charged at the two beings of darkness

The giant dog, barking like an evil hound, charged at her as well, as Thalia formed a giant ball of electricity at the end of the spear.

The giant dog and the lighting ball ended spear collided, resulting in an explosion. In a silver blur, Thalia jumped back from her attack, as the dog remained, however rather annoyed and with some singed paw fur.

"What!"

"Foolish girl, you thought that you could defeat Garm like that? He defeated Tyr, the god of single combat in the great Ragnarok, the god who battles with more finesse, power and strategic skill than Victoria, Mars and Minerva combined"

For some reason, Thalia disliked those names

"Now then, lightning may be nice...but many a time, lightning is just an advanced FIRE!" blasts of black fire flew from Hel's hand

Thalia dodged the flamethrower attack, before vanishing in a swirl of white light. Hel looked around rapidly, as Thalia appeared behind the stunned goddess.

"The speed of the hunt" the powers of the goddess of hunting included rapidly increased speed, strength, immunity and endurance.

In fact, the blessing of Artemis was actually placing a tiny fragment of the goddess herself into the maiden in question. Not enough to possess, but enough to grant a few of her powers to said maiden

Thalia thrusted her spear into the goddess, who exploded into flames as she did so.

Thalia formed a shield of air pressure around her to prevent burns, but not a huge amount of sweat, as Hel reappeared on the other end of the field

"Nice try, but here, nice try's finish last" Thalia may lack memories, knew she messed that saying up

"Now, Garm!" the giant dog roared as it charged at Thalia once again. The huntress jumped, landing on the head of the beast

The giant dog was rapidly shaking itself, trying to fling her off, as Thalia grabbed it on its giant, nicked ears, before she sent great levels of electricity into the beast

"YOU WILL NOT KILL MY PET WITH SOME NECK PINCH!" Hel snarled as the dog Garm roared in indignant fury, Thalia still applying lightning to the creature.

As the beast was distracted, she gripped her spear in and thrusted it into the back of the dog's head, as the giant dog whined out in agony

"GARM! SHAKE HER OFF!" The beast reared on its back legs, before slamming its back into the wall of the cave.

Hel frowned as the impact reigned "I hope that she didn't die. The sage would kill me..." Garm cried out as the hound of hell exploded into snow, Thalia landing with an uneasy stance. Hel was shocked

"She killed Garm...but how..." she noted several blood stains on her knee area of her pants.

"Oh, I see. When Garm slammed you into the wall, you used your legs to force the spear deeper with a powerful charge of electricity at its end, defeating Garm...but not at a light cost" she noted the girl's heavily injured knee caps.

Hel began to approach the female demigod, a ball of black fire in her right hand

"You killed my pet...you tried to escape...and you are prettier than me, you now must suffer"

Thalia gritted, trying to force herself back up

'_Come on Thal's, you'd give up that easily_' a voice with a New England accent to it said in her voice.

Luke?

'_You can do anything Thalia_!'

Annabeth...

'_Bring it on Pinecone_'

Percy...

'_You can do anything, my lietunant, if you just try hard enough_'

Lady Artemis

Were her memories already coming back...

With a yowl, she blasted a burst of static electricity from her fingers in a finger gun like fashion, stunning the goddess as she forced herself up, a vibrant silver aura forming around her.

"Your drawing power from your blessing!" how did she figure that out, only Zoe Nightshade and Rose Columbine could do that

Thalia swiped her spear, as a slice of silver wind slammed into Hel, knocking her a good distance back. With a slight wince Thalia sped ahead, virtually disappearing as she reappeared behind Hel.

Hel barely managed to use her hands to form a black fire shield as the silver glowing mythril spear slammed into it. With a rapid striking capacity much like a woodpecker Thalia prodded her spear at Hel again and again, as Hel used dark fire to block them all.

Thalia's blue eyes were shining in a silvery, moon like aura, with the look in them of a cornered animal.

And it was like that that an animal was the most deadly

With a growl like an angry wolf Thalia charged up a ball of electricity at the end of her spear, before slamming it into the goddess' fire shield.

A huge lightning explosion rang out from the two, as Thalia escaped unscathed because of her immunity to lightning. Hel however was thrown across the room into the wall, where she slumped down, defeated.

Thalia was panting, exhausted from that effort...injured, but now ready to get out...

As a blast of shadows flew at her.

She barely was able to form a ball of wind to block her from getting hit before she was knocked to the ground, as a new person appeared.

"Heh, your tough...Hunt Channeler, but you are too weak to survive out there...allow me to put you out of your misery" a new person was now before her, a tall, muscled man with black hair and darker eyes, darker than the new moon. A staff with a blade was in his hand.

"Who are you"

"I am Acolnahuacatl, and now you shall be put back to sleep" he rose his staff, as an aurora shade covered it "Permanently!"

That was the scene as a giant bronze dragon broke through the roof

Thalia and Acolnahuacatl looked up in shock as a giant bronze dragon crashed down, its ruby red eyes glowing like train lights, as three kids jumped from his back

A mexican boy whose hands were on fire and wearing a tool belt, a girl with choppy brown hair, an indian complexion and had a reflective knife, and a boy with a purple shirt, blond hair and a spear and shield...

Wait a minute...those were hers!

At least, she thought so

Acolnahuacatl laughed darkly "So, its Jason, what an honor to meet you. He who defeated Krios, Loki and Sobek, fought Skaoi, Thor, Kinich Ahau and Thoth...and it will be honor, to destroy you!" he sliced his blade, colliding with the boy's Aegis shield that she once had

Then with the spear, also hers, that he had, he thrusted at the god, who vanished into shadows.

This boy, who shared the name of someone familiar, looked around as he and the other two fell back around her

"Be careful, he could appear anywhere" The girl had a frown

"COME OUT!" She said with an odd tone...a tone that had a odd, convincing feel to it. Then from just a few feet in front of the fire boy, he materialized

"Curses...that charmspeach is more powerful than I was expecting..." the boy blasted a armful of flames straight at the god, who reacted with a blast of dark fire of his own

The two fire attacks collided in a huge burst of fire

"FESTUS!" The boy with fire shooting out of his hands yelled, as the dragon, which did look familiar somehow, let loose a torrent of its own fire, that met with his and combined, as the fire overpowered the gods, as it approached him and exploded, sending him flying as Jason with her weapons flew at his falling form.

With their spear and staff clashing in a torrent of sparks, the two collided, Acolnahuatcatl with dangerous burns on him, before the shield of aegis started to have a glowing aura around it...

No, not aura, it was like it had a giant air razor (A/N, if anyone knows who Asuma Sarutobi is, what he does with his knives is similar)

He sliced it, as it reached his neck, unleashing a giant golden nova of light. They looked away as the god exploded

"Wow...we are awesome as a team" The girl said in amazement

"Yeah, that was wicked!" the mexican guy added. The dragon made a noise that oddly sounded like a happy blender. Jason frowned.

"We won this battle, we still have a war" he noted Thalia "I'm taking your Thalia Grace"

She smiled uneasily...his power, could he be..."And your Jason...Grace" she said with some tears in her eyes...the memories were coming back to her

"I am..."

"I...can't remember much...but..." she forced herself up, and lunged at him...

To embrace him in a hug, tears streaming down her face unimpeded by anything

"I...thought you were gone forever! Where were you!"

"This is awkward" The other boy commented as they embraced for a few more minutes

"Um, I have your Ipod..."

"And my weapons...I'll take my music but I'll loan you my weapons, seeing as you don't seem to have any others" the other boy's then belched

"HUH?" they looked at him

"LEO!" the girl complained as he frowned sheepishly

"What, I can't control it" a note flew from its pocket, landing in the girl's hand

"Piper..." Jason asked nervously as Piper read it

_Dear Jason, Leo, Piper and Thalia_

_You may have gathered, you may have discovered things, but you shall still loose this fight. I must ask you, why do you fight still for a leader you all know is doomed to destroy himself. _

_When the time comes, surrender and I will not have to use force_

_The Sage of Ragnarok_

Jason and the others exchanged looks

"Hey, I don't know Zeus" Leo began "And as far as I can tell, he's a jerk, but I don't want to just give up to these guys"

"Neither will Camp"

Thalia frowned "But camp was destroyed"

He frowned "Your camp was, but Camp Jupiter still stands...and if this note was any indicator, may be attacked soon. We must return...and prepare for the battle"_  
_


	40. Gogo a Dodo

Angel; Rome won't be revisited for a while now

Animeman; He could, if he tried

Magicdemigod; Don't worry, the Mauritius Arc will be PJ again

_Marutius; Island of the 354th Nome_

_"Be ready, for anything" Percy said seriously, Riptide drawn. The brush rustled again, but before they could attack, they saw the creatures._

_There were four of them, and they resembled over sized baby pigeons, with fluffy feathers the tone of Annabeth's eyes and large grayish beaks._

_They looked like Dee Dee_

_"What the...whose feeding the pigeons here!" Carter exclaimed. Orion's eyes were wide._

_"Those...those are Dodo's" the birds chirped, sounding like two toned pigeons sounding like musicians saying Do Do, instead of Do Re Me_

_Percy frowned "Hmmm, I wonder if this is what Amphitrite meant by Crichton?" Orion's eyes snapped wide._

_"WHAT! PERCY, DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS!"_

_"Um, no?" Orion sighed._

_"He's one of my favorite Authors...and he WROTE JURASSIC PARK!"_

"JURASSIC PARK! AS IN BRING DINOSAURS BACK, THEY EAT EVERYONE, JURASSIC PARK!" Sadie screeched. Orion sighed.

"Hey, if Nedry never tried to steal the embryo's, the park would have been fine" Orion countered

The dodo birds were surrounding Orion, before they began nuzzling his leg like a bunch of cats

"Um..." Tasukeru frowned as Percy shrugged

"Hey, horses and fish do that with me"

"But what are they doing here, they are extinct!" Carter frowned as Sadie rolled her eyes at her brother

"We live in a world with gods, WHAT CAN'T HAPPEN!"

"Good point" Percy noted

"Well...ignoring the Dodo's" Orion stepped over them, trying not to crush one, as dozens suddenly burst out of the tree line, surrounding Orion like a mob of hippies around a beed stand

"Wow, hardly extinct are they?" Sadie smirked as Orion frowned.

"STOP!" the dodo's froze as they parted around him as he walked past them like a king before peasants, as they took to following him in a line

"Well, now that the Dodo king is finally free of his subjects, don't we have a nome to find?" Sadie commented as the group, and there dodo stalkers, entered the jungle

_Nome 300, North Korea_

Dozens of glowing hieroglyphs spun around The Sage, as she dashed around the battlefield quickly, drawing speed from the bow of Artemis she was using in her hand.

A dozen of the exiled magicians drew their staffs, before a huge mass of spells flew from them like a cosmic storm, as the Sage drew the Bolt of Zeus

"Well boys, perhaps you should see the power of using the Gods in tangin" she drew the bow, but instead of an arrow, used the bolt, firing it...

The resulting power created an explosion that most Mortals later equivocated to a mistake in the North Korean Nuclear Program.

_The jungle_

It appears that Dodo's weren't the only creatures about that shouldn't be

Orion, with the keen eyes and senses, natural talent that his mother had quietly worked on for years, noticed several other creatures

And an odd lack of others

For there were no other normal, Mauritius native creatures, or mosquito's for that matter, on this island, but plenty of creatures that shouldn't be there

A small herd of about 5 large brown cattle, with overly large horns, they mooed as he passed by

They oddly resembled the extinct predecessor of Cows, the Aurochs

A flock of giant ostrich like birds, that fitted the description of the man sized Moa's, were pecking at the ground

And huge swarms of birds in the tree's all resembled a flock of Passenger Pigeons.

"So..." Percy commented as Orion pointed this out "We have a bunch of extinct creatures here?"

"It would appear so"

"But how...they are extinct!" Tasukeru frowned as they crossed a river, where several odd looking dolphins were swimming.

Orion noted them "Those Chinese River Dolphins might not be extinct"

"So, is it possible these creatures were kept here?" Percy wondered. The Magicians might have done that for...some reason.

The cows at least were sacred in ancient times

Carter frowned "This is a newer nome...The Dodos" that still were following Orion "(LEAVE ME ALONE!)" "Were long gone by it"

Sadie suddenly froze, causing Carter to crash into her

"OW, SADIE!"

"Percy...Artemis is the goddess of, what..."

"Um, hunting, virginity, the moon..."

"Childbirth, archery, wildlife..."

"And they have a piece of the god..."

"Titan"

"WHATEVER'S OF TIME SYMBOL OF POWER...AND HER BOW..."

They thouht about it for a minute, before there eyes snapped open

"Are you saying, my Mom's bow..."

"May have created all the creatures here" the Dodos made a noise like a bunch of birds cheering, as if telling them they were right

"Um, they just said we are correct...and that they are hungry" Orion translated.

"So, you can understand your subjects, eh Dodo king?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"But still, what's so bad about a few dodos?" everyone looked at her incredibly

Even Percy

"WHAT!"

"I can even see what's bad about it" Percy commented

"What, the Dodo's have deadly parasites or something?"

"No...if they can back Dodos...what ELSE could be brought back!"

Sudden images of Raptors swarming New York filled their minds as they shivered

"An army of dinosaurs..."

"And anything else deadly from the past" Orion added "Man sized flesh eating birds, pterosaurs, sabre toothed cats, man eating hawks..."

"What?"

"New Zealand once had many giant birds and few mammals. Some had to be big enough to predate them..."

However, a giant burst of wind suddenly gusted through the area

"HAAST'S HAWK!" Orion yelled out, as a giant bird rose above the tree line...

It was bigger

"Okay...not a New Zealand hawk!" it looked like a giant hawk, from which thunder shook as it flapped its might wings.

"THUNDERBIRD!" Tasukeru yelled

"What?"

"A giant bird from Native myth. I can take it you have an idea what it can do?"

The bird blasted lightning from its eyes, scattering the Dodo's as they leapt for cover

"It shoots lightning, got it!" Percy yelled as he drew Riptide, as did Carter with his Klopesh, Sadie with her staff and Orion with his new sword.

The dodo's fled for cover in the trees as a battle began

The Thunderbird cried out as a burst of storm clouds were blown from its wings. It flattened a new clearing in the woods, as Carter formed his battle avatar and flew at the giant beast, his avatar striking the bird with his giant fist

"Blast! This thing is powerful!" Carter was brushed off by its giant wings before it swiped its wings, unleashing a lightning attack. With his own blast, Carter barely managed to avoid taking a hit as he crashed into the jungle.

"Okay, no attacking it directly!" Percy frowned as he noted the river near him. Focusing, the water took a life of its own as it extended like a serpent

Sadie formed a fireball on her staff and sent it flying at the monster like a baseball bat

Tasukeru formed a blizzard that flew at the giant bird

Finally, calling on his bow, Orion fired several arrows at the beast.

The bird cried out like a monster hawk, which it was, as it flapped its massive wings to unleash a storm of wind that knocked away the water snake, fire ball, blizzard and arrows, and knocked all of them away

While Orion and Tasukeru were just knocked into a tree, Percy was blown out towards the sea, Sadie was blasted to where her brother landed.

With a loud cry, the giant bird landed in the clearing it created, scratched a few times in the dirt, grabbed a giant worm and flew away

"Odd, I thought it was a raptor?" Orion grumbled

"Well, I thought that was a Mongolian Death Worm"

"Mongolian Death..." a giant worm burst through the soil, spraying green poison.

"Why can't my life be normal!" Orion grumbled as he drew his bow, and fired a arrow. It flew straight through the middle of the worm as it collapsed to the ground...as it began to heal, but the two halfs weren't reuniting

They were becoming separate worms

The Son of Artemis and the Yuki Onna exchanged looks

"Run!" they ran away from the giant worms, the dodo's following them from a distance.

_Meanwhile, on the water_

Percy's rose his head above the sea water, spitting out salt water from his mouth.

"Damn bird"

"Well what do you expect? Its a whale hunter!" Rose said, sitting on the water's surface like a apparition.

"Huh?"

The hunter spirit sighed "You really are a sea weed brain..."

"HEY!" Only Annabeth could say that (It sounded wrong if anyone else said it)

"At one point I was under the care of an Indian healer out in the west, the tribe's name has escaped me. They told me of the story, I had slain the Caucasian Eagle and they had called it that, the two sort of look alike so I can see it"

"The Thunderbird is practically the Jupiter of Hawks; a powerful king who shoots lightning. It stands in a category all its own; with Typhon and Aphophis"

Percy shivered at the thought

"But still, what is Ragnarok doing? If they have monsters like that, why haven't they attacked Olympus, or the First Nome, yet?"

"They are preparing for another target" A new voice said, as a new person appeared in the apparition form that Rose had. He looked a lot like him, but a different nose, a stockier build and a tanner skin tone

"Georgius!" the ancient son of Poseidon nodded.

"Its me, what you can't hog him, you Roman"

"Traitor"

"I didn't fight my kind!"

The two began bickering like on of those cartoon shoulder angel and shoulder devils, except Percy couldn't tell which was which...

"Well well, having inner turmoil, Percy?" a voice joked, as Percy turned around to spy the tall and powerful form of Odin, standing on top the water

"ODIN!" the two stopped bickering and took to glaring at the god

"So, we meet again Perceus!"

"I BEAT YOU BEFORE, YOU OVERGROWN SANTA, NOW I'M GOING TO DO IT AGAIN!" apparently, he still was annoyed about him hurting Annabeth.

He chuckled "I'm afraid that my examinations leave such a fight to be of little benefit to me. Fighting you here would be foolish" two geysers of water rose up around him as he smirked.

"However, they will"

The Geysers dissolved, as two new beings stood next to Odin; a man with indian dress with fish eyes, gills, head fins and a suction cup on his head, another who looked like an ancient noble with a long beard.

"Kumugwe, Marduk, I do believe fighting a son of Neptune is your department" the two other water gods smirked

"I am Kumugwe, the Nuxalk tribe's god of the sea and magic" the suction cup guy smirked

"And I am Marduk, the Babylonian magic god of water and judgement" the other noble man noted

"And now, son of Neptune, you shall fall this day!"


	41. The Bear who embodies the Wind

Percy will be happy today, as new KH stuff has been revealed. For fans, look around (_The World Ends With You_ fans should as well!)

Just saying...

Angel; Is that a pokemon? I can't make comments of things I don't know of

Sage; I still think of it, and I have an idea of how to make Percy win without being a Gary Stu. I will give a couple of hinting words now

The Heroes Ichigo, Naruto and Sora

Lets just say, I've been planning it for a while, along with a way to make it un Gary Stu ish...which I shall hint at with another Hero

Danny Phantom

DalekDavros; You, sir, have many great ideas. Might I suggest trying more fanfiction writing?

Let us Begin

_Olympus_

"Percy..." Poseidon gritted as he watched from above

"Oh, the little traitor is getting what he deserves, a good beat down" Zeus smirked

"Again, I don't recall him ever attempting to kill you, or giving any secrets to the Egyptians" Apollo frowned "So, will you give it a rest"

"No"

"Brother, you are less mature than Ares"

"Yeah...HEY!" Ares yelled

Meanwhile, Artemis had two major thoughts on her mind

One was that her son was now fighting a powerful enemy...and with that Yuki Onna...and it was approaching the full moon

She knew how it affected her, but how would it affect her son now that he was using his powers?

And the other, was an odd bit of behavior Percy was displaying earlier...as if he was temporary in his own world, but they had caught a few words

And she could have sworn she heard her Roman Lieutenant

_The Island_

Carter and Sadie began to push themselves up from the crater that there crash had created.

"Ow, stupid bird"

"Sadie...its a really stupid bird"

"Whatever..."

'ROAR'

"Cater...what was that..." they suddenly jumped out the way as a giant black bear roared from up top a hill, glaring down at them in rage.

"A bear? CAVE BEAR!"

"_Sadie, that is not a cave bear_"

"Isis?" Carter and Sadie knew they had re taken a slight possession of them as their new bodies, as their kind do, but still they were often quiet

"_Yes_"

"What do you know?" Were there giant bears in Egyptian myth?

"_Not that I recall, and while there are some in Greek or Roman myth, that isn't it. For that is Ya-O-Gah_"

"What?"

"_A Iroquoi creature of the north wind. This bear is said to be capable of freezing the world should he choose...I do believe he once had a go at freedom in 1816..._"

Carter, who was getting a similar chat from Horus, frowned "The year without a summer?"

'_Your brother has it right, you really could learn for him_" Sadie scowled "_Anyway, Diana slew the creature, believing it to be a monster...first time she probably was useful_"

Cater and Sadie exchanged looks

"Lets take it" the bear roared in challenge

Sadie drew her boomerang shaped wand, and sent it flying at the bear. The bear grabbed it in its jaw, and bit it in half

Sadie, however, chuckled.

"What?" Carter frowned...before golden hieroglyphs formed

"DELAYED HA DI!" explosions riddled the bear, creating dark clouds surrounded the giant bear, as the smoke began to clear away

The bear was just annoyed

"Why can't we ever be lucky!"

The bear roared, sending a funnel of air straight at them. Forming a battle avatar on his arm, the glowing arm blocked the wind attack from hitting Sadie, before he forced it from its bent form to being fully out, sending a wave of green avatar energy at the bear.

The bear was knocked back a few feet, before charging forward and lunging at them, its giant claws ready to rip their flesh apart.

Lunging at the bear with his Khopesh, Carter's blade collided into the bears iron claws, the two powerful attacks colliding with equal power, the strong paw meeting the bronze sword as Sadie had her staff out now.

Swiping it, a wind slash forced the bear to disengage her brother as it bellowed a wind tunnel at her. Spinning her staff while using fire magic, she blocked the icy attack before her brother came up from behind it and stabbed it.

Roaring, it shook its stabbed rump to dislodge Carter, before lowering a clawed paw to his stomach. Using his sword, he blocked it as the paw attack was only a foot above his organ heavy torso.

Sadie scowled, as she formed a ball of fire at the tip of her staff

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!"

She sent a fireball at the beast, which took the fireball and skidded back, before Carter forced himself up and sliced at the beast, cutting its nose

The bear growled, before rearing up and slamming its weight into Carter. Again with his sword he blocked it, but he was quaking at the bear's raw power

"SADIE!"

"GOTCHA!"

A ball of fire forming at its tip, she base ball swung the ball into the bear, who was knocked back by it and forced once more to lay off her brother

"This thing is tough"

"_A monster among monsters, my dear Sadie_" Isis commented "_It fought Diana for a full day even with the aide of Zoe Nightshade and 5 other hunters who perished to destroy it. But so far, you are doing quite well_"

"Stubborn, isn't it?" Carter was also noting to his godly hitchhiker

"_Its a monster, Carter, they always are_. _However, the beast is beginning to tire, so now is the time to finish it off_"

The bear roared, a blast of icy air flying straight at them, before Carter had two battle avatar arms formed, before he blasted two powerful blasts of his energy fists into the air attack, as Sadie had another fire ball

"HA!" the fireball flew into the bear, hitting it straight in the face. It roared in fury, before collapsing to the ground, slowly dissolving into leaves, that fluttered away

"Well...that was easy..."

Carter glared at her "Never say that..."

To add to the feeling, there was a lot of shaking in the leaves

Carter and Sadie were forced back to back, as hundreds of Svartalfar and Ljosalfar surrounded them.

"Damm it Sadie, never Jinx things!"

Sadie had a scowl "How many of these things are there!" Didn't the Camp Half Blood Demigods kill most of them?

_Sometime a while ago, the ruins of Pompeii_

The ruins of the roman town, forever frozen by ash, now had two visitors, there steps echoing around the solemn ground.

One was the sage of Ragnarok, the other a brown haired, green eyed goddess who, like the sage, held a staff

"Look upon this, Tlaltecuhtli" The sage frowned "So much history...preserved by a disaster..."

"So?"

She frowned "How things have survived, its always interesting for me to see old things" they were passing by the ancient temples of the gods; Minerva, Neptune, Apollo, Diana...

"I'm taking you didn't bring me all the way to this, Roman place, for mere architecture?" The Mayan earth goddess asked, exasperated

She really had no patience for humans these days, and this old stuff didn't amuse her at all

"No, this place has value beyond its powerful history" she then took a moment to scowl at some of the things on the walls of Venus "Perhaps too much so, but none the less it will provide us with a tap"

"Tap?"

The Sage had a grin "Oh yes, Gaea as you know has made it so monsters recover from being destroyed much faster. However, she has controlled it to a point it only impacts the monsters of the Greek-Roman scape"

"Explains why the Chaos beasts of Egypt are slow on the retake"

"Exactly. However, with your similar state and power, you can get the revival power playing for us as well. We can restore our forces for the Olympus assault...as soon as Camp Jupiter falls"

_Back to the Island_

Carter sliced down three light elves with his hooked blade as Sadie set a couple of dark elves on fire, as they all dissolved into snow, as they began to reform from snow into monster

"What?"

All around them, the elves they had destroyed just minutes earlier were beginning to restore themselves, as the leaves from Ya-O-Gah did as well.

The bear roared in power, having returned, before he sent a blast of powerful wind at the two siblings, ice covering the trees as he he did

Carter used a spell to send a battle aura fist into the wind, that caused a small explosion as it fizzled out.

However, Sadie had to use her staff to block blast attacks from the elves

"_You aren't going to win here_" Horus frowned

"Huh...its not like you to be so pessimistic, Horus?"

'SHRIEK!' they looked up to spy the Thunderbird above them...and the second, and the third...

It was a whole flock of them

"We need to get out of here...Percy, Orion and Tasukeru must be in trouble"

"We are in trouble, Carter!"

"Well, we aren't going to have any better luck if we just stay here!"

"_Wise words, Carter...wise words_"

They narrowly avoided a blast from the Thunderbirds lightning attacks, before Carter jumped into the air, his form changing as he did so

With the aide of Horus's magic, Carter transformed into a falcon, flying into the air. Sadie, with Isis's aide, turning into a Kite (Hawk, not flying string thing)

This was a handy trick for escaping danger, however they learned that trying it on a demigod didn't work out that well...

_Flashback_

As flying demons chased them in the skies, Carter and Sadie, in their hawk forms, were easily avoiding their arrows with grace and smothness

Percy, meanwhile, was having a lot more trouble, for their magic had turned him into a pelican

'Never, again' he was seething inside.

End Flashback

The hawk Katie and Sadie were quickly spotted by the elves, who flew after them, blasting black and white light blasts at them.

With their aerial grace, the two magicians in hawk form avoided the laser attacks, along with a few large gusts flapped their way from the Thunderbirds.

The gust blasted down a few hundred elves, but they began reforming as the snow clattered to the ground

Now in the air, Carter and Sadie took note of the island, as they noticed two fights going on...

Cliffhang!


	42. Hunter Enraged

well my laptop if busted, and due to that, my updating ability is messed up

I also am very busy today, tomorrow and wednesday, so I fear I don't have enough time to do as I like...but I do need help

I need new ideas to keep the story going. I want to add at least two more arcs before I go to the battle at Rome, so I need some interesting ideas

Locations

Gods

Monsters

All of that jazz.

Well, might as well get started on this one then

magicdemi-god223 ; Annabeth was shown locked in stone during the Thalia sub arc, recall? Nico's there too

Dalek; She did. Remember my guy Taisune from a time ago. Taisune is sort of like the sage, he's a Naruto from a ruined future, as the sage is a ruined future originating...well who says I'm giving names. However, Taisune was the time traveler 1.0, call the Sage 2.0, lets just say I now know how to hide the character better, while still showing it, if you get what I mean

Sage; There is, another sort of shared attribute I am thinking of

Animeman; I was originally going to do an Owl, but a Pelican is much better

Stagewriter; I perhaps did lessen him a little. I was trying to keep Orion from turning into a Gary Sue by having him not be able to automatically defeat a god (Ayao) and require training to defeat a god (Sobek). I do admit Jason did dominate, but I plan to return to splitting the spotlight between Percy and Orion now

Speaking of, I'm going to start something now

_Another part of the island_

Orion pushed himself up, grumbling as he rubbed the back of his head from the impact those Thunderbirds had caused. Tasukeru was also forcing herself up

"Urg...if that is what a Thunderbird is like, I never want to meet Fenrir or Jargomundar"

"Who" Orion had to ask

"Fenrir is a giant wolf from Norse Mythology, a son of Loki, a particularly nasty god...you could call him a evil Mercury mixed with Discordia and Saturn. Jargomundar is his sibling, a giant serpent, who circled the world to bite his tail. Of course, Jargomundar is no Aphophis, but he's still powerful"

"Hey, I did beat Sobek...how bad could they be?"

Tasukeru looked grave "In the ancient Ragnarok battle, Fenrir killed Odin"

Orion was pale. Odin was able to fight Percy and nearly win even after being tired out by the earlier campaign. A monster that powerful, under Ragnarok...

"And Jargomundar was mutually killed by Thor, Thor walked seven steps after the deed before the serpents poison claimed him. Both of those monsters are in a category of monsters that only creatures like Typhon can be in"

"I'm surprised we haven't seen them yet, after all with that much power..."

"Comes utter risk" Tasukeru said sagely. "Fenrir can only be controlled by Tyr, the One handed swordsman"

"One handed?"

"Fenrir bit the other off, as a puppy"

"Ouch...nasty teething"

"Quite. If Tyr was even distracted by a moment, the beast would have left the Camp, for instance, and turned Connecticut into a icy wasteland. Likewise, should Jargomundar ever let go of his tail, the world will fall into utter chaos, destruction, panic, locusts and fangirls, and similar horrors"

"Well...I guess even some bad guys have sense"

"Hmm, Bad Guys are we...I think you are mistaking" a voice said from overhead. The two turned to spy someone.

He had a indian like appearance, with dark hair done in a ponytail. A quiver was on his back and a spear in his hand. He was dressed in hunting garb that was probably popular in the 1400's in the Aztec world.

"Who are you!"

"I am Mixcoatl. If you had to compare me to your wretched Olympians, I'd be like Diana mixed with Mars"

"Hunting and War" Orion noted

Mixcoatl had a patronizing appearence "Very good, even a demigod can be smart"

"HEY!"

"And as to your bad guy comment" Mixcoatl glared down at them "Talk to the deserter about what a bad guy would be like" Tasukeru glared back "A kind of person like Peter Pettigrew, the Twins, and Sasuke Uchiha. But, of course, as she helps you, you might overlook it. History is always written by the winners, after all. Assuming you win, she's a hero, but should we win, she's a villified being"

"Take Napoleon for an example, the son of Hades. Napoleon restored order to France, established many services and measures that modern France follows and was one of history's greatest tacticians, and one of the few who weren't brain children of the Owl. But, as Britain won, he is nothing but a dicatoral conquerer, equitted to Hitler, who is not a son of Hades or Pluto I may add..."

"History" Orion grumbled "So, have anything else but a lecture!"

Mixcoatl frowned "As impatient as your dear mother. All I'm saying, is be careful where you label good guys and bad, for history often will side with who wins the war"

"You know, if I recall, your kind generally tries to attack people whenever they run into them?" Orion snapped.

Mixcoatl grinned

"We do, I just like giving my victims things to think about, when they are imprisoned in stone!" a burst of energy flew from him, forcing Orion to use his golden blade to partially block the force

"Now then, your mother shall pay for her crimes. And you shall be the down payment!"

"That, was horrible" Tasukeru said coldy.

Mixcoatl vanished in a blur, before reappearing behind Orion with his spear ready to stab him, but Orion blocked it with the Alan blade.

"So, you have hunter reflexes, senses" the Latin American god noted with a frown "Perhaps this won't be the boring fight I expected, I might even miss my 8 o clock Driving class!" Mixcoatl jumped back, before he drew his bow, dodging several ice shards from Tasukeru.

He actually grabbed one, loading it onto his bow as he fired. Orion blocked it with his blade before he leaped into the air and sliced at Mixcoatl, who blocked with his bow.

He then flew at Orion like a blur, before passing through him like an illusion. Orion landed on the clearing floor, snanding but bewildered.

Mixcoatl lingered in the air, before landing on the ground, eying Tasukeru with distate.

"I hoped to fight you alone, but it would appear that I will be denied that for now. But, a little friend for your troubles"

A huge spinning vortex formed behind him, as a large shape roared into the sky, scattering the terrified Dodo's who had followed Orion

Orion and Tasukeru gulped as well at the huge hulking armored beast before them

A giant, two legged reptile, with razor sharp teeth and a poweful tail, with small arms

"Son of the Queen of the Wild, meet the Tyrant King of the Mezoic, the TYRANNOSAURUS REX!"

The beast, armored in celestic bronze armor, roared into the sky a war bellow

"Hope you enjoy being our Demigod to Dinosaur demo..." Mixcoatl vanished as the beast bellowed a challenge.

Orion strung an arrow and fired, the arrow bouncing off the metal armor that encases most of the creature.

And what wasn't enclosed was small enough to make a shot on it difficult, particularly with a several ton weighing reptile charging at you

Orion dodge rolled out the beasts path, as Tasukeru formed a ice sheet on the ground as the beast lost balance, causing it to slip and slide and tumble to the ground

Trouble is, as it did, its tail managed to hit Tasukeru

With a yelp, she was slammed into a tree, where she collapsed.

"TASUKERU!" the dinosaur's armor was tingling, as little metal arms sprout from it, pushing it up to fix the beasts weakness for getting up again

The Dinosaur roared loudly as it charged towards at the downed Tasukeru, however it was now illuminated on Moonlight...

That now was covering Orion

The beast was nearly at Tasukeru, ready to snack on her, or just step on her, as a silver blur slammed into it and knocked it into a tree

The Jungle flora was knocked to the ground, as Orion growled at the beast, sounding more like a angry wolf now, and he even looked a little different

His green eyes were now yellow and with slits like a cat. His hair stood up sharply, and his teeth appeared to be canined.

Even the Dodo's were affected, now looking like demonic pigeons

The dinosaur roared and charged at the annoying human, who avoided it with unnatural speed even for a hunter as he lunged up the beast, the dodo's following him with unusual flight abilities, or was it just jumping

A silver aura glowing around him like a radiating light bulb, Orion summoned an arrow as he slammed it into an exposed bit of skin on the upper tail

The Dinosaur roared, even more so as the dodos took to pecking at it, bringing up a steady stream of blood. Snapping his head, he attempted to bite the pesky demigod, before he stabbed the golden blade up the beast's nose.

It roared, trying to shake him off, before the demonic dod's flew up and pecked the beast in the eyes, causing it to stumble around, blinded.

Orion without mercy drew two arrows and sliced the beast on its neck, causing to cry out, before the birds and Orion landed on the ground.

The Beast collapsed, a loud thud and a burst of dust the evidence to its death.

Orion than held his head, as if having a headache. The Dodos appeared to be the same

"What happened...Tasukeru!" he ran over to her, and checked her pulse

Cold...but fine

Meanwhile, the entire fight was taken note of by a Gremlin with a video camera, giving video feedback directly to the Sage, who was frowning

"Talk about a Lunatic" the moon seemed to heighten Orion's emotions, to a point that anger turned into feral attack.

A feral rage, to destroy whatever was in its path, and it impacted all nature in the area

That should be kept an eye on

_Olympus_

Artemis was the only council member who didn't appear to be stunned

What in Hades..."

Artemis frowned "You mean what in me" they looked at her "I am a wild, somewhat feral goddess, my emotions can be quite violent..."

"YES!" Apollo exclaimed "MY SCARS PROVE IT!"

She ignored her brother "When I get really ticked" like how Atlas struck down Zoe "That happens. Pretty much I turn into a massive destructive force when I or anyone I care about is in danger, particularly at night...by the way, unlike Orion, I can control it...and I know how to direct it" she aimed that one particularly at Aphrodite and Hera.


	43. Reasons and the Ace Removed

Sorry for the delay, but the Laptop is back!

Animeman; To be explained this chapter

Ronnie; I do see many ideas now

Angel; As above

Wolf Mistress; And Update I shall

4blueeyes9; I do apologize for the delay that resulted from getting my laptop back, but now I have it back and plan to restart

Sage...em no

Guy who didn't give a name; While I won't say Saix didn't give me the idea, Artemis has no relation to any Organization member

Black; Hey, Broken Bow is better

You know, many have asked if this is a Percamis story...well let me explain the main problem there. While I like the pairing myself, I fear it is being the practical fairground for anti Annabethitisim (And oddly they don't use Thalia or Rachel to burn her...no they choose the twelve year old...).

I have no problem with Annabeth, all she is a tad pompous and possessive, but people are showing her as a fame follower...the best Annabeth I've seen in this category left Percy because she was worried something would happen at a party at Harvard

Sad, really sad

Well, should I get to the end of one of my current stories, I'll be aiming to possibly try a few of my own takes on some of the takes on several of the tropes in Fanfiction PJO that urk me...

Amongst them, this and the 'The War is Over So We Forget about You" sort of thing

It would be M rated, and more like my other stories.

As in, a Harem would appear and a dark government would be fought...in fact it will involve several ideas should I take it

Krios's revenge

An actually decent Annabeth

A believable Percamis scenario (Something more than a boy's heart being broken)

I have the idea, I just need to think of how to create the right situation

Well, let me begin

_Cathedral's grove_

A forest of ancient trees that towered into the sky as Nature's skyscrapers, was chosen to be the newest site for the world tree

For while Sequoia National Park was good too, it was too Roman for the Norse's taste.

Also, they had a liking for Canada

So, with mist abound, a giant tree rose into the sky, taller than Everest, as a squirrel ran up it

_Another location on the West Coast_

A one armed warrior stood on top a cloud, as a brilliant kingdom lay behind him

"Valhalla, be once again linked" he drew his sword as a long rainbow bridge formed, flying down towards the mountains below

"Isis has nothing on us, be reborn Bifrost, the Rainbow Bridge!"

_The sea around the island_

Percy's eye twitched

"Why do you guys hate Olympus so much...and what is with the ROMAN NAMES!"

Odin frowned "You know, perhaps it would be best to explain...I'd hate for you to gain a wrong view of us"

"HEY! Can't we just kill him" Kumugwe whined. Odin glared at him

"I am the god of Prophecy, I know what is right to say, and as to the Romans...well perhaps it is time to show you...RUNES!" thousands of glowing lights formed around them, forming a glowing dome around them as a story was being shown...

_Georgius had a spear in his gut, that was removed by a guy that looked like one of those kids from the Athena cabin. Iskander was next to him, and we appeared to be surrounded by a storm of hieroglyphs_

_"HOW DARE YOU, YOU MINEVERA SPAWN!" He yelled in fury_

_"HA DI!" the son of, Athena, Minevera, whatever, exploded literally, guts and gore landing everywhere. He then caught sight of a thousand more demigods, dressed just like the kid he just exploded, charging at him and several other guys dressed like him._

_"BE GONE YOU BASTARD ROMAN SPAWNS! NOW SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MAKE AN ENEMY OF THE CHIEF LECTOR OF THE HOUSE OF LIFE, even if he was appointed just an hour ago" he drew a bow and seven arrows._

_"YOU HAVE MADE AN ENEMY OF RA, I SUMMON SEKHMET!" a radiating figure who appeared to be molten armor, with golden skin and a lions head formed in a burst of burning sunlight. _

_She roared as she drew her bows, taking aim and assaulting the line_

_"RAGH!" a massacre then began, as demigod after demigod ended up burnt by the creatures flaming arrows, as several glowing figures appeared behind the army of demigods..._

_"JUPITER, MARS, APOLLO, MINEVERA, VICTORIA, MERCURY, HERCULES!" Iskander growled "YOU HAVE MADE AN ENEMY OF THE HOUSE OF LIFE THIS DAY! YOUR GRUBBY HANDS WILL NEVER HAVE EGYPT"_

Percy frowned "This is..." he had seen this scene from Iskander's Ba...

"The fall of Egypt by the hand of Rome" Odin said mournfully "This is why the other Pantheons hate the Olympians"

"Because Egypt fell?"

Odin chuckled a humorless laugh "The sage is right, your head is filled with Kelp" Percy frowned, that was what Annabeth would say "It is not just the Egyptians who the vile Romans subjugated..."

For some reason, Percy agreed with Vile and Roman in the same sentence.

"They tainted the lands of Sumer and Bablyon" Marduk snarled "Our land was the oldest of all civilization, yet you destroyed our home and a son of Neptune saw the destruction of the Hanging Gardens!"

"The Celtics were trampled!" Kumugwe added in "You drove them away and massacred them again and again, leaving only a few in Ireland. The Romans are little better than the Nazi's of Hitler's reign!"

"Your own Greek kind were assimilated by their deeds!" Odin finished. "But of course, the crimes end there...for neither did the western flames"

"The flames of the west" Percy knew of the concept, but...

"The roman spirit of conquest led western power to cover the world. No land was spared, Aztec, Native, Aboriginal, Japanese, all were covered by your filth" Kumugwe spat "It is causing the very destruction of all other mythologies, only Egypt and the Norse have enough power left over to possibly live"

"And the Norse will not stand alone, for the inevitable Ragnarok against your kind" Odin finished as a new scene formed around them, that of a grand battle

"This is speculative, but I think your get the picture"

A lightning god with a hammer was battling his father, the hammer and trident colliding in a burst of storm clouds

Ayao was battling Artemis, the little goddess angrier than Percy had ever seen her (Not that he had seen her angry that many times).

The Goddess of Voodoo having nearly maimed her child appears to have set her off a little

Odin was fighting with his spear against Ares and Nike at once, and he seemed to be doing well, as if winning

While elsewhere, Athena was besting Kumugwe, even without her symbol of power

Hades battled a hag who was shooting dark fire

Hermes was dodging black fire attacks from a evil looking clown

While Zeus was being pinned down by a giant wolf, as the giant beast lowered his head to devour the god...

The scene ended before he became a doggie biscuit

"We are helping our fellow gods, by seeing Jupiter's fall. For his death will leave Olympus weakened, allowing for the pantheons to regain their roots and live once again"

"Yet, there is a grander reason" Odin finished

"Grander? What, you want the privledge of Olympus's riches..."

Odin huffed "Hardly, Valhalla is just as fine, if not better, than Olympus. We have fountains of fine wine, A and W Rootbeer, and a new Root Bear god, and we even recently opened a Tim Hortons. However..." Odin waved his hand, as the scenes around them changed once again

To a desolate land scape

"Behold, Jackson, the future that Jupiter leads you too!"

Percy's eyes were alarmed at what he saw

The hunters, oddly including Orion, were all laying around in a bloody pool, stabbed with their own arrows on a floating island...wasn't that where Artemis was born?

Clarisse and several other Ares campers laying dead and maimed in the ruins of Sparta

A boy with blond hair and a lip scar falling into lava

His father and Amphitrite, disintegrating into mist, like Pan in the ruins of Venice

Thousands lying dead in Shanghai, Tokyo, London, Cairo, Rio, Los Angeles, New York...including his mother and Paul

Luke's mom's house on fire

The Hearth of Olympus going out as Hestia faded in the ruins of Olympus

Aphrodite dead, her fading body speared with the Eiffel Tower

Nico and Anubis lying on the ground in New Orleans

The Washington Monument, like a spear, jabbed into the ruins of the White House

The Statue of Liberty collapsing to the ground

Camp Half Blood, and something else, on fire

A ice palace over an icy building melting, as four winged inhabitants faded

Chiron and a giant wolf lying on the ground on the banks of the Mississippi

The Hall of Judgement in chaos, as the entire structure disintegrated from the very apoplectic levels of chaos in the world

A person cloaked speaking to Isis...a person who looked familiar

Himself...speared with both Riptide and a golden blade

He gulped...was that true?

"...but before that..."

The three gods were now surrounded by various glowing hands and water portals

"You, and the pillar held by the vile kind of Jason's kind, must be REMOVED!"

Three water spouts, from one of each of the gods of magic, rose into the air, blasting from a whirlpool that appeared to be taking water, from somewhere else

_Camp Jupiter_

A sentry with a blue wind breaker and with brown hair stood along a river, looking around with his bow at the ready

"HUH?" the river suddenly began to being sucked away like a unplugged drain, as the boy looked over in alarm

"FRANK..."

"Um...Hazel...we have a problem"

Back to the island

The three blasts of water flew into the air, before crashing down onto Percy...

It felt like acid, as he was forced back along the rocky shore, his hand dropping onto the rocky beach below...

And cutting

WHAT!

Red blood filtered into the sea water as the three magic gods watched on

"There, the Tiber River summoning is complete. The Achilles Power is washed away by its power...I do believe he's fair game now" Odin baked away as the two water gods sent blasts of water at Percy, who was still shocked at his power being taken away.

To Be Continued...


	44. Orion's rematch

Animeman; I have no idea, but its canon

Sage; A multiple relationship cannot be made lightly. Seeking out females is disastrous for a marriage, if you want any evidence for that ask Hera. I have an odd feeling that if Zeus had asked Hera first, things might have been different.

I have a good idea for a Bleach Harem, but its simply delayed because I don't have the way to make it work. No C.R.A and a easily lovable Protagonist like Naruto, no Covens like Harry, simply put to create a multi person relationship you need to create a reasonable reason

In fact, Percamis relationships suffer from this despite being singular, as they lack a true explanation for them. So many males would have had their hearts broken by females, as most Percamis stories follow the idea of, that it shouldn't affect Artemis so simply.

Artemis would need another reason

Just saying, I don't write stories where harems form by lust crazed males...if anything I try to use the non child wife, Latter Day Saint based multiple relationships

Moony; Orion was literally beast earlier

Now, with a bit of research, I Came up with a few new ideas for Orion, who by Stagewriter's comment I am putting into more prominence, will have some more screen time this chapter, that and I wasn't expecting I'd even have the time to put up a main chapter today

_The Island Forest_

A tired Orion stood over the injured form of Tasukeru, the Dodo's who kept following him were around him.

"Tasukeru" he only wished he knew why he cared about her so much. It wasn't like the way he cared about his mother, his friends...

But it didn't quite feel like the burning feeling of love that books describe it as

However, while she was still breathing, she didn't look okay, however he didn't expect he could carry her through the forest...somehow Mixcoatl was likely to not be the only one around.

But, the Dodo's could hardly move her...

But an Aurorch could...

"COME, AURORCH!" he yelled...

Nothing

"Um...Moo?"

Nothing...

"Your missing just one thing, Orion" a kind voice said, as Orion turned to spy...a silver glowing deer, sort of like a Patronus

"Mom?"

His mother's voice came from the silver deer "Yes Orion, it is I. As this is the Wild...and the other gods are more focused on Percy right now, I can speak to you without being detected"

"What...what happened earlier" he said nervously, as he looked at the downed dinosaur "Did I do that?"

"You did" his mother told him

"But why can't I remember..." he looked a little green.

The unseen goddess frowned, her son definitely more after her protector of wildlife side than her hunter side. He was hardly the kind of person to even attempt to kill a rat, let alone savagely attack a dinosaur.

That could be a problem when the hunters found out...and she had no expectation such an event would not happen.

Even if Orion defeated a hundred gods, the Hunters would not be so easily impressed, and Orion wasn't the type to force respect by dueling them.

"Orion, you did nothing wrong" she soothed "You were defending a friend and...well its hard to say this without being blunt, so I'll just say it outright, that sort of creature shouldn't be living"

"So says the goddess of the hunt" He muttered as his mother snapped back

"ORION STELE! I may be a huntress, but I know more about nature than anyone, except the late Pan" she said the last as an afterthought "While I agree that rare creatures, such as Tigers or Elephants, shouldn't be hunted, unless the huntress in question can replace them with a new baby creature, such as myself...and well only myself, and that the creatures on this island shouldn't be hunted, some creatures can't come back, like that overgrown lizard" her patronus eyed the downed dinosaur

"Actually, its more of a bird" Orion commented absently. The Dodo's looked proud at being related to something so fearsome

Normally, a god would smite a demigod for correcting them, but parents were often an exception

"They came from a completely different world, a world with different levels of oxygen, different environments and other habits that make their existence in such a world as this painful and unpleasant. Its better for any creature whose extinction was natural to be put out of its misery before they suffer from what caused their extinction all over again"

Orion frowned, she had a point.

Artemis noted his sword, before her form slightly shimmered, she shook it off like someone would a huge fall of snow from a tree branch

"I see you have a weapon" she said, masking a nervousness.

A Roman weapon on a Greek demigod...that was asking for trouble

Orion smiled "It is nice...I can't always rely on a bow..."

"You don't need to say anything, I don't go anywhere without my bow, or my knives" She stopped him before he went into that defensive tone that most heroes did in this sort of conversation with gods

They acted like the god would vaporize them...they wouldn't...the gods have a three strikes policy

"Thanks...I probably would have defeated Ayao if I had this" he frowned...

"Oh really?" a steel bolt arrow flew through the patronus, causing it to fade away

"Orio..." the message broke up as a tornado crashed down before him, as Ayao formed before him

"YOU!" she smirked

"Hello little demigod, its been a while. Oh, did I interrupt your talk with your little mommy?" the goddess jabbed at his mother "Well, I hope you remember it fondly, because its the last time your going to be talking with her" harsh winds fluttered around her as the Dodo's huddled behind Tasukeru

'I can't risk that berserk state happening again...I'd be too reckless and get my hair taken again..." he drew his bow and drew an arrow

She loaded her own bow with a metal arrow "I defeated you before, demigod, you only lived by luck. This time, your falling, with no friends to aid you!"

The two arrows fired, as the silver streak clashed into the metal hard arrow. Ayao swiped her hand as a tornado flew at Orion, who dodged the storm as it ripped down trees, sending a flock of passenger pigeons into the air like a swarm

'I wonder...' "PIGEONS ATTACK!" Orion drew his sword, as his eyes flashed silver. The birds suddenly changed flight, before flying at Ayao, like a squadron of bombers

"BE GONE YOU..." Ayao attempted to form a tornado, but had to go intangible, and thus no attacking mode, to avoid an arrow Orion sent at her.

Just as she tangalized to attack, the pigeons attacked, pecking at the goddess's eyes, forcing her to re detangalize herself to allow the birds to fly through her body, before she again reformed

"Damn you.." he figured out her weakness, as each god had a weakness to exploit in battle

Ares was easily tricked, Odin and Athena were easily thrown off guard by something they hadn't planned for, Aphrodite was easily held off by plad clothing and a flamethrower easily held off Demeter (Or set her head on fire)

Ayao could not attack if she was in the transparent phase, and thus when she was on the offensive she was vulnerable to attack

The Voodoo goddess snapped her fingers as vines came to life around Orion, binding him with the foilage, as she loaded a glowing arrow onto her crossbow

"Prepare to join your mother's girl scouts" she said darkly

Orion suddenly felt like making a comeback

"Sorry, I was never one for Thin Mints...Dodos!" the birds suddenly came to vigor, attacking the vines with a appetite like Dionysus to a wine bottle after his prohibition

A vine snapped as the arrow fired, freeing one of his arms to form and toss an arrow at the bolt like a dart.

Lacking the speed from an bow, the arrow just sent the arrow off course, as it impacted into the ground a yard from Orion, as the Dodos freed him from the vines

He fired a few arrows, the arrows passing through the voodoo goddess

"You cannot defeat me, Orion Stele, I am an embodiment of pain!"

"I thought you were an embodiment of Voodoo?" Orion frowned. Ayao frowned

"Voodoo is a powerful force, born from the pain of slaves oppressed in the shackles of servitude, as ancient magics from their homelands merged with Native forces. From their shackles of servitude, rose the spirit of vengeance and fortune, the power of Voodoo. As Camp Half Blood is the spirit of the North, the demigods of the south, now the west as it is, are responsible for my very existence!" a maniacal look was in her eyes

"So, demigods like Jason and Reyna are the reason I live, yet your kind, Percy's kind, and the rest of those Chiron followers are the reason I walk free and no longer remain bound by the chains of servitude, and I shall be the reason you shall be detained, successor of Diana!"

"What?" he did not like the sound of that

A huge storm blasted from Ayao, the winds ripping trees apart and burrowing huge ruts in the earth. With the golden blade of Allan, Orion held back the fierce storm, as hundreds of steel bolts flew at Orion likes slugs

With a hunters senses, Orion blocked the bolts with the golden blade, sending them into the forest around them, before Ayao appeared behind him, and ripped a hair out of his head, as she drew a doll

"ITS OV..." she was cut off as he stuck the blade of Allan into her chest, her eyes wide in shock as golden blood shot out of her

Her eyes only grew sharper in shock as frost began to sprout from her injury, slowly binding her in the thin ice coating

"What?" Ayao said in shock. Tasukeru, who had woken up, smiled slightly

"In the past, Diana was the goddess of Dawn and Frost, you Voodoo freak" she explained, as they noticed her awoken form.

Orion was relieved, and Ayao looked annoyed

"Even if she gave the titles up, a bit of that power remained in her, and thus in Orion, it just took someone cool enough to awaken it"

Orion now glared at the Voodoo user "Okay Ayao, tell me what you meant, what did you mean when you said I was the successor to my mom!"

Ayao had a grin much like the Joker

"Before yet after this, you were nothing but an insurance policy upon the end of the gods to replace that brat, for we of Ragnarok now of the past, the present, and what was once the future..." her frozen form shattered as Orion frowned

"Now I am even more confuse than before she started on that monologue"


	45. Percy's new ace

Angel; I do do research for this story for each chapter. I always want to keep it as accurate as possible

Animeman; It relates to the future...and why Orion existed in a future before the Sage appeared. This will all connect at the end of the story, hopefully

Trooper; Zorestisim still has many worshipers...because of that I file it away with guys like Goliath and Mohammed to not appear

Stage; Nice to see you back. And while I need to do a Percy scene, I do have a few good ideas for Orion later in the works

Well then, its time to give Percy an aspect similar to Ichigo, Naruto, Danny Phantom and Sora, but unlike what good ol Sagey thought, it isn't a dark aspect

Ichigo=Final Getsuga (guessed Ogihci)

Naruto= Sage Mode/Rasenshurkan, Nine Tails Chakra Mode (Guessed Kyuubi)

Sora= Valor, Wisdom, Master, Final and Limit forms (Guessed Heartless Sora)

Danny Phantom= Ghostly Wail (Gussed Dan/Dark Danny Phantom)

Well, let us begin

_The Island Sea_

Percy drew his shield amulet, having not used it in some time

"SHIELD!" hundreds of hieroglyphs formed, blocking the two gods water attacks as Percy drew Riptide and glided right at the two water gods

Marduk, however, blocked his strike with his sword as Kumugwe drew a fishing spear and charged at Percy

"Now, for the catch of the day!"

Percy, concentrating, rose up a water wall to block the attack, but the spear cut through it as the water receded away

"We are water gods! Your tricks don't work on us!"

Percy, gritting, dropped into the water as the spear just stabbed empty space...

As Percy rose up a few feet away

"What?" he had meant to go farther

"We are also gods of magic. This entire battle field has a Du'at Lock on it, you cannot escape us, Son of Neptune!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I AM A SON OF POSEIDON, PO-SEI-DON! Its easy enough to say" water welled up around his arm to form a giant water fist as he extended it at the two water gods like Plastic Man's fist

"A water limb, that's advanced water manipulation..." Maruk said impressed, as Kumugwe slice it in half with his spear...

"Impressive or not, its useless against us at a demigod level!" he stamped his spear's butt end into the water

"'COME, MINIONS!" dark blurs in the water rose as five large sea lios, with very sharp fangs, rose up from the water before smashing down towards Percy

Percy sliced at one with Riptide, but his blade merely passed through the beast, before he was forced to use water to knock back the large mammals, their bodies splashing into the water as they took to surrounding him like sharks

"What, my Stellers not agreeing with you? Your blade can't harm them, and they will eat your flesh. Well...they will bite you and your be locked up with your dear Annabeth, but still, they will bite you, and with your curse gone, it will hurt"

'_Well, your screwed_' Rose commented

'_Aren't you a Roman bundle of laughs_' Georgius retorted _'Percy can still win this_'

'_How? His Achilles Cure is gone, his water doesn't work on them, and he cannot hunt the seals_'

'_Technically, they are sea lions_' Georgius noted

'_Same thing!_'

'_No, there are differences_'

Percy shook his head of their argument, before he noted the stone beneath him.

He still had an element left.

As the sea lions flew at him, ready to assault him, he slammed his hands into the water...

As hundreds of sea rocks flew into the chins of the sea lions, knocking them through the air as they fell dazed in the water, before the sea stones rose again to strike at Kumugwe and Marduk, the indian diety spinning his fishing spear like a baton to block stones while Marduk used the side of his sword

"Interesting, no lethal force on the sea lions..." Odin noted of his observation of the fight. He knew that his inclusion in this fight was illogical, a god without water abilities would only a liability here "He has restraint...the Sage was right to say there's something different about this hero..."

The two gods were continuing to have issue with the machine gun attack from the sea rock

"Now this was unexpected!" Kumugwe grumbled as be took a few rocks into the face

"Not so easily beaten, is he?" Marduk commented "However, I still have a trick!" he formed a wave with a swipe of his sword, to which Kumugwe also powered

The wave now was the size of a tsunami wave, and speeding rapidly at Percy

"Damn..." he clapped his hands as a stone ball formed around him, much like what Aang did in the final of Avatar. The wave impacted into the ball, blasting it with so much force it flew into the air like if it was hit by a billiards stick.

The ball flew into the air, before some other magic restraint on his escape was hit, as the stone ball collapsed, sending a exhausted Percy, and a hell of a lot of rock, plummeting into the water

'I...I can't win...I'm sorry, Orion, Sadie, Carter, Dad, Annabeth...'

'_This is hardly the time to be emotional_' Georgius was standing by him as he sunk '_You still have a chance Percy...while it comes with risk it will grant you victory...if you take it. Its not a permanent issue, but the side effects are still worth of consideration'_

"I don't care, just do it!"

Georgius exploded into light

"MERGE! LIFE ONE, LIFE THREE! UNBIRTH FUSION!"

The light engulfed Percy, forming a sphere of light at the bottom of the sea

The gods above the battle field were looking on in worry

"Oh boy...this will be interesting" Odin frowned

"So what, a giant ball of light...hardly scarey..." Kumugwe was silenced as a giant blast of water, moving faster than any demigod could, smashed into him and sent him into the sky, as Percy blasted out of the water, but with as second sword, a broad blade shimmering with the faint forms of hieroglyphs.

"Cross Ocean, the sword of Georgius" Odin said in shock as Percy sliced both blades into Kumugwe, who blocked with his spear.

However, as Percy dropped back by gravity, several hieroglyphs formed around the impact zone, via Cross Ocean's unique ability.

The words of the gods exploded, sending Kumugwe falling into the ocean, smoking like a downed airplane.

Marduk gritted as Percy turned his attention on him, his eyes blazing with a force not normal of him, but of another person

His father

Marduk sent a water blast at him, that was met with a force equal to it, from Percy

Marduk was shocked, a demigod with that much power...

Odin was observing it

"The force of Georgius...it merged with Percy, two sons of the sea god...and two halves make a whole" Percy was now packing a gods power, temporarily.

Percy shot at Marduk, using the water to move faster than he could using the same technique normally. Marduk sent his arms up as a wall of magic formed, blocking the sword attack he had used to defeat Kumugwe.

Percy growled, sounding a bit like a really ticked off orca, before water welled up around his arms, taking his blades and sending them around like tentacles. Marduk blocked Cross Ocean, as he got a cut from Riptide on the other arm

Swearing in an ancient dialect, he battled the extended water blades, now ready for the feints, as the water tentacles sprouted dozens of blades made of water, as they sliced at him at once.

The blades impacted into his defenses, barely being blocked before they went underwater.

A huge whiteness began to grow under the tiring Marduk as he moved to attack Percy, as a huge explosion of oxygen sent him into the air, where the water blades were waiting

Marduk was stabbed by dozens of liquid blades, as golden blood exploded from him as the god hit the water

Percy then turned his attention on Odin

"YOU!" Odin was expecting this after he got this power...he did attack his girlfriend and took many of those he trusted and befriended...

However, he wasn't going to just submit

A silver aura formed around Odin, as he drew his spear

Water billowed around Percy, forming into a giant water suit, glowing with power

The two flew at one another, one streaking with a wave behind him, the other with a silver aura like a comet

Percy and Odin collided with unadulterated force, as the water below them was being split, as if being cut by a giant knife

The two locked in a stalemate, Percy pushing his powers far beyond his normal limits and Odin at full strength

The resulting explosion knocked them both into the air, as Percy was sent back into the island, as Odin was thrown across the water's surface like a skipping stone.

_A bit later, the Nome's obelisk_

The Five people who had came to the island, all of them injured from their fights, were now at the warp point that magicians here used for travel.

"So, any damage?" Carter asked nervously. Sadie, Orion and Tasukeru shook their heads, as Percy looked grave.

"Guys...I lost my Achilles curse"

"WHAT!" everyone said in alarm. Percy explained what happened

"This is bad..."

"Also, there is a slight issue, which I am assured is temporary"

"Oh, what could you mean now!" Tasuker sighed dramatically.

Percy looked grave "While the power I used to fight Kumugwe, Marduk and Odin was great, it has a dangerous cost...as of right now, my powers are gone, and won't return for a few days" if Rose was accurate, as Georgius was absent

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sadie swore...as the obelisk glowed

"Um..who activated it..." the obelisk sucked them into it, sending them somewhere else...

The Dodo's cried out for Orion to return

_Olympus_

A person was grinning darkly, her plan was in motion, soon that son of Artemis would be where she was strongest

Elsewhere, Artemis snapped her fingers, as a giant silver portal opened over the island

"If only I could do this with Orion as well..." she teleported all the animals to her temple

She figured Orion would want her to do that

**So, this arc ends, as we enter a new arc, and a new country!** **Wonder if anyone knows what country I plan to** **use**?


	46. Tension everywhere, Who is the Sage?

Dalek; Yet I also have to think about morals; Percy wouldn't blood bend, and I don't think Thalia or Jason would control people like that...would they? True, Thalia does have some power hunger, don't know about Jason, but I can't see her do that

Animeman; Wrong...that is not where I'm going. I want to place purpose in each location; and Madagascar provides no true purpose

01WolfxxMistress10; One of them was actually correct! I will let you read to find out which guess was write

magicdemi-god223; At some point, I was just too lazy to write it down so I just had them meet at a place they arranged to meet off screen

Sage of Eyes; I was more or less focused on keeping that power from being a mary sue ability, I can think of more, side effects, later. I can think of some particularly juicy ones if he uses it with Rose, like Rose ending up controlling his body or something (Amusement there)

Now, I will be using this chapter to try and break my fight a chapter tendency of late, but also to set things up for a big fight, and also to hint at things for later

_Olympus_

Athena was looking over defensive diagrams, filled with immense mounds of notes and diagrams

Hera, who was eying one of the few of her step children she didn't hate (She was born to the first marriage of her husband so it had a pass in her loathing department), frowned "So...what is all of this rubbish?"

The owl lover turned rapidly on the Queen of the Gods, pointing her owl feather quill at her like a dagger "This, rubbish, as you call it, are a list of scenarios which I had compiled into my computer mainframes to generate all possible scenarios..."

"Please don't use big words girl, they are unbecoming" of course, Hera dislikes most everyone, and Athena did birth Annabeth...

Athena sighed, why was she talking to Hera, Juno would be giving her a lesser headache "Let me put it this way, if Ragnarok, if the data from Percy and Orion's finds on the Island and Disney World are anything to go by, if Camp Jupiter is attacked, they had a 89% chance of defeat"

"So, you look grave, its not like its a 1% chance of victory" Hera snapped

Athena stomped her hand into her computer monitor, causing several graphs and research papers to flicker in which program was on screen "With their weapons useless, Thalia alone adds about 9% likelyhood to victory. That sort of victory would involve her doing a Thermopylae stand, and that's assuming that this, 'Ragnarok Sage' doesn't have a way to counter it...I don't know why but she's familiar..."

"What are you talking about? If she got caught in a golden net..."

Athena shook her head "This sage doesn't think like a god, Hera, she comes up with plans with either sheer mortal wisdom, like from my children, or perhaps from a skilled huntress" Athena recalled over the centuries how the oldest huntresses lay traps that even Artemis (or Diana) had never thought up "I for one never considered how to use the bow and a piece of Kronos's scythe in tandem...or really to combine their effects at all"

Hera had a nasty little smirk "Do you keep tract of your, multiple children, Athena" she asked out of nowhere

Athena scowled "I do, what of it?"

"It's just, how does that sage manage to have your children's ingenuity? How does she know Olympus so well she was able to rob us, twice. How did she formulate a near perfect assault on Camp Half Blood? I think the answer is obvious"

Athena growled, this overgrown vulture wasn't about to say...

"I recall how you showed disdain for YOUR lord's strategies in the last war, groaned it over with your children? Perhaps, decided it was time for a change on top?"

'Like I'd want to rule' Athena thought darkly 'The person in the big seat gets blamed for everything. No, Hera, if I wanted to rule, I'd be ruling from behind the scenes'

Poseidon, who was currently communicating with his wife, suddenly had a thought that Athena would be in Slytherin House

"Perhaps, it was too much, so you got one of your daughters to become this, Sage, maybe even Annabeth herself is the sage..."

"SHE WAS KIDNAPPED!"

"And the sage wasn't part of the attack, coincidence? I think NOT! Its classic mystery, the person who vanished is always the villain"

"The same could be said for any of Camp Half Blood's females" Athena countered

"But you said herself her plans are like that of your children?" Hera smirked. Athena cursed, stupid Cow..."Or, perhaps its not them, but one of the hunters"

More cursing...

A arrow thrown like a dart impacted mere centimeters from Hera, only because she twitched at the last minute. One annoyed Artemis stood glaring at the goddess of family...the inferior one to Isis, anyway (And her husband was cut into bits while she briefly lost her head to her son's blade)

"How dare you, AGAIN, accuse my hunters on that sort of behavior" Hera had a utterly annoying smirk, the kind of thing that would even get Hestia, the calmest of gods, in a very Ares like mood

"You know, I'm the calm one here, your the ones freaking out"

The two virgin gods hands twitched with the urge to strangle

"You accused our children as well as my hunters of being the Sage! How do you think we'd take it!"

"Hey, I'm the calm one here, your freaking out"

However, the half sisters were quickly approaching an emotional point of no return

"You think you can just accuse and harass everyone...and get away with it" Athena simpered "Your an obnoxious hag who can't do her job and because of that makes it harder for everyone else to"

Hera scowled "Now Athena, be reasonable..."

"Just ask me, or Hermes, Dionyus, Hercules or Thalia how well you've be doing your job" Artemis shot out

Hera was now doing a good impression of a pissed off five headed, PMSing dragon

"How dare you, you little..."

"You are nothing but a walking problem, Hera, and no one wants you around" Athena said darkly "You are worse than a drunk Dionysus! At least he isn't heartless"

"I AM NOT..."

"Cite, Hephaestus"

"HE WAS UGLY"

"Cite, Trojan War"

"YOU WERE AT FAULT TOO ATHENA!"

"Technically, did it really matter, your a matron, while Athena is a virgin. Naturally, she is more attractive than you" Artemis shrugged as Hera gave her a gaze she inherited from her father

"I at least don't start wars over my fairness, " Artemis chuckled...it might also be do to how she discovered, as she was with humans more, why her teenage form was...difficult

As the Goddess of Childbirth, if her body was in the physical state of adolescence, particularly around girls of similar age, lets just say there was reason she took the form of a girl without any puberty, at all...

Her form to mother Orion was distinct enough so the, issues, that came with the older form didn't impact her main self

"HA! Your not fair at all, little girl" Hera got into Artemis's face as she said this

A look of indignation and rashness normally only seen on demigods with death wishes...or Percy Jackson, flashed on Goddess Number Ocho's face.

"At least my son loves me...can't say the same about yours" their was a silence, like the calm before the Category 5 storm

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" a storm of peacock feathers were flying around Hera like a tempest

Athena frowned...Artemis was always a little rash...but that was pushing it a little, that was the sort of thing that Sea Brat would say

Hera snarled, as her body began to shimmer, as her greek dress was replaced with a goat skin cloak and armor. Artemis and Athena briefly shimmered, but while Artemis shook it off, Athena changed form as well, and sighed

"Juno...you know this isn't go end well" after all, if a Greek goddess ended up fighting a Roman one...that screamed prophecy, and Trojan War

_Meanwhile_

The group tumbled on the bottom of a glass structure, hitting pavement with several bumps and bruises

It was particularly annoying for Percy, who had gotten used to falling from great heights and not being hurt (His mother didn't enjoy one April Fools Day joke...and no car for him...boo hoo)

"Ouch...where are we?" Tasukeru grumbled with a few Japanese curse words as they turned around to spy what they had slid down, it felt like

A giant glass pyramid, surrounded by grand walls...and this Pyramid was one that Carter and Sadie knew well

"The Louvre?" They were in Paris...

"_Bonjour, Percy Jackson, Magiciens, et notre fils spéciaux peu d'Artémis ... et tout ce que vous, petite fille_" someone familiar spoke in French

They turned, to spy the same person, yet different

Percy saw a Annabeth look alike as Carter saw a Zia doppleganger

Tasukeru saw the leader of her people, Kenmeina Kōri no Kaze

Sadie saw her mother, but enhanced with her basic structure, a ideal, older version of herself

Orion, however, saw what all hunters saw when they saw her, a overly thin model with obvious enhancements and overdone slutty clothing that didn't work at all

It was Aphrodite

ENDED BY CLIFFANGUS, GOD OF CLIFFHANGERS! (I wonder if this will catch on?)

**Omake** (a joke segment at the end for laughs that either continues or changes the story for either a random piece of info or an AU change for laughs, I'm trying to use them so I'm doing a test here) Note, this one is not canon

_Meanwhile_

The group tumbled on the bottom of a large structure, landing in the middle of a harsh clearing, with several intimidating woman in scant clothing and with a Ares approved weapons smorgasbord

"YOU MEN! YOU NO COME TO LAND OF AMAZONS!" Percy gulped, wishing he still had his powers

"YOU KNOW WHAT WE AMAZONS DO TO MEN!" As only Percy and Tasukeru watched Futurama, only they had a bad feeling of what they were about to say

"DEATH...BY SNU SNU!"

"SNU SNU!"

"What?" Sadie wondered, wondering if it meant death by some relative of Sho or Nut?

Luckily for them, Artemis rescued Orion, Tasukeru and Sadie at the last second, for no son of hers would 'Snu Snu' at all

However, for Percy and Carter, it was too late

So, should I ever try that again here? Tell me if I should or shaint, I have plans for a new PJ story to fill the spot my Restored Legacy did before It closed, but note it will be Rated M, lemons possible, so if you don't like, don't read.


	47. Lune Héritier vs Amour Reine Numero dix

Okay, Son Of Neptune is out, and I'll be getting it soon, so after I finish it I might do a slight one chapter return to Rome in celebration or something...you might notice I didn't state the parentage of Reyna, Hazel or Frank when they were mentioned, that was to keep this fic accurate for later

**Spoil it for me before then, and I will ban you from my fics**

That, was my warning

Also, for people willing to brave a M rated fic (No mass lemons, mass swearing, bloody gore...just much more, hinting at it), Percy Jackson Olympus Divided is up now. I encourage readers

Animeman; More hated than Kronos, Voldemort, or the IRS

Sage; I have no idea why the Tiber River took away...hopefully its explained in the book...but if anyone knows that already, recall the bolded warning

Dalek; Ichor is thicker...I think. I can't check the wiki as it is overloaded with spoilers, as to the modern religions, I hesitate to risk offending...well if Goliath appears, I'd upset Christian or Muslim readers, Muhammad would upset Jewish and Christian...ect ect ect

Wolf; I figured giving Aphrodite her first true boss fight I've seen in Fanfiction will rock, while creating several new Love based abilities similar to Artemis's Unbirth and Apollo's Black Hole

Oh, and here's an interesting fact I want to share...this story originally started with a thought of what could happen in a 'Broken Bow 6', and Orion Stele is thus the son of Artemis being used instead of Armani Dove...who are quite different. After all, even if I wanted too, I couldn't copy Armani's style

Well, with that note, _Le chasseur doit entrer en conflit avec la déesse romaine de l'amour _as they say in France

_BEGIN_

_Louvre, Paris  
_

"Aphrodite..." Percy began, before the Goddess snapped her fingers, as threads, sickeningly lined with hearts, formed around Percy, Sadie, Carter and Tasukeru, leaving Orion alone

"HEY!" Those who had powers at the moment tried to use them to break the ropes...but nothing worked. Aphrodite had a sultry look to her

"Behold, the chains of love. Anyone who is under the influence of true love is bound by them, Zeus himself couldn't break them!" lightning shattered the sky

"Does he even love?" Tasukeru muttered to herself

"Now then, you and I, need to have a check, Orion"

"Let them go! I have no interest in talking to you...if Drew's any indication of your personality I best stand away"

Aphrodite frowned "Your so serious...its like you can't feel...you see me just as your mother sees me...so cold...I can help you to see the warming light of love"

"I sort of like being myself..." Orion began before Aphrodite appeared in front of him with a horrifying, or arousing for any other man, grin on her face, as she grabbed his chin with one hand while the other restrained his hand closest to his sword

Her touch burned him like a hot charger on the skin...and not in a good way

"Let me..." However, she forgot about the arrows he was able to summon, and with a rapid slash, cut her below the eye.

Stunned, Aphrodite stumbled back as Orion strung the arrow

"Get away...NOW!"

Paris suddenly took on a more sinister feel

Everyone took notice, if they could see past the mist that is.

The waters of the river seine began to convulse like a storm, the shadows darkened, the gargoyles became more grotescue

As Aphrodite was sounding, and hyperventilating, more like her boyfriend then her normal self

"YOU...YOU...YOU CUT MY FACE! NOW I WILL HAVE A SCAR! A SCAR! YOU SON OF A BITCH..."

He fired an arrow at the last one, which impacted into her stomach. He smirked

"Your not a fighter, are you? This won't take long" He actually felt confident about a fight against her...that is until she started to shimmer in form...

"Wait...is that...Xena?"Sadie exclaimed, recalling that old T.V Show

Orion frowned, what the...

For now, where once to him was an ratty wannabe actress, now was a fierce, but, to most people, attractive woman, armored with two big swords and radiant killer intent

"Venus" Tasukeru gulped...

Percy frowned...what was this...

The transformed Aphrodite pointed her left blade at Orion

"You have offended the power of love, Orion Stele. You shall now die...seeing as your mother also fights and cannot save you!"

"Good thing I don't need saving" Orion fired an arrow, which fell off her armor as her blades glowed bright pink. Slicing the blades, blasts of pink energy flew past Orion, who had dodged them off instinct, where they impacted two random people on the street, who suddenly began to make out...

"Okay...Love Blasts, bad" Orion noted as he dodged more love concentrate, before drawing his golden sword, which clashed with her own two golden blades

He moved out of the way as pink light began to staticly cover her blades, likely to conduct through his sword into him

Venus rose her swords into the air, as pink lightning began to flash in the sky

"Oh, you've got to be kidding..." he dodged a pink bolt that impacted into the ground, at the impact sites Roses rose up.

Soon, the Louvre had a large rose garden around it

"Who knew that Aphrodite had this range of abilities" Percy commented after a while "She's not just like some Pokemon that just creates status conditions...she has sweeper capabilities" (A/N, I need to keep Percy human, so I have him with his, less than cool, likes. So, I asked a friend of mine who likes Pokemon on how to put it)

"Percy...you just gained a lot of points on the Dork o Meter" Sadie grumbled

Meanwhile, Orion was annoyed at this, her armor, while somehow showing off her chest, was hard to actually get past, and he couldn't hack at her as her whole body radiated burning love

He missed Ayao and her Voodoo now...

That might just work

Stringing his bow, he fired an arrow, but this time trying to focus on the manner he used when he frosted Ayao

The arrow struck the side of her armor on her hand, as a band of frost formed, freezing her right hand, and thus a good amount of her right sword play was reduced in finesse

"What!" What sort of power...

Orion flew on her now weaker right side. She rose her arm straight up, a golden line erecting to cut him, and fill him with the joys of love and lust...

He dodged, and gave her a sharp slash to the right side of her chest.

She stumbled back, a slight golden dripple from the bottom of her armor was now flowing

"HOW...HOW...YOU LITTLE, I WAS PUSHING IT A BIT BY USING THE LOVE OF THIS CITY TO FORM A SLIGHTER ME TO DEAL WITH YOU, BUT NOW I'M GOING TO REALLY BREAK THE RULES"! a giant pink aura surrounded her

"I, AM GOING, TO FILL YOU, WITH SO MUCH LUST, AND LOVE, YOU WILL END UP, LIKE THAT HUNTRESS...LILITH!"

"Wait, I think Annabeth said that name was related to the Lamia...child eating demons" Percy thought he had it...before Tasukeru shot him down

"Sorry, um wrong Lilith..."

"Um, then who?"

"Lilith, if I recall, was a huntress who once got on the bad side of Aphrodite, having killed two of her Venus kids in self defense" For this was when...forceful pleasure seeking, was still used by many gods, "Aphrodite then blasted her with love energy, as that is normally lethal to hunters...however she overdosed"

"So what, she died painlessly?" Carter frowned. Tasukeru sighed, did they read any myths but their own?

"No, she lost her memories, her hunter powers save immortality faded away, and she became the first Succubus...I'm not exactly sure if she's even Greek still, a lot of things are born in modern Isreal, no?"

They looked alarmed

"Wait...so if she blasts Orion with that much power..."

"He could end up the sort of thing his mother hates most, a sex crazed, rapist, Inncubi daemon"

"Demon?"

"No..DAEmon"

"So, demon?"

"Sadie, there is a difference...I think"

Orion heard...and was looking at the Love Goddess with fierce resistance. Firing several arrows, they burned as the sheer love power burned his own copy of his mothers

"Now then, this might hurt a little..." Suddenly, five ribbons bound Venus from behind. She froze, the pink light faded away as two Magicians stood behind her.

They must have sensed that huge burst of power from Venus from the Fourteenth Nome

The binds that were holding

"_Vous attaquez trois amis d'honneur de la Maison de Vie_!" One yelled, furious that she was attacking three honored friends of the House of Life; Orion, Tasukeru, and Percy

"_Et vous avez menacé la nièce du neveu du chef Lector __aussi bien_!" The second was adding that Carter and Sadie were the Lector's Niece and Nephew...not to mention his only family

"_Préparez-vous à être scellé loin, Roman Scum!_" The sentence was easy enough to understand...the same thing that happened to Zeus...

"Wait...don't!" Percy yelled, to the confused looks from everyone else, but Venus who looked rather grateful

"But, she attacked us!" Sadie yelled hot headed

"True...but I don't need to be responsible in anyway for multiple ribbonings of gods" that and Aphrodite could ruin his life more than Zeus could hope for if he got on her bad side

If anything, out of all the gods, she was the third last she ever wanted to get on the bad side of, the second was Athena and at top was his father

He didn't want to fight his father, and if Athena wanted to kill him...it would be impossible to avoid

Percy looked straight ahead at the two magicians "It could cause real problems if she gets sealed away...like the end of love...if she agrees to leave let her go" They exchanged looks

"_Voulez-vous aller tranquillement_?"

"_Oui, je vais laisser ..._" Venus shorted out, being replaced by Aphrodite as the ribbons were removed, as she vanished in a golden flash

"Thank you, Percy" she said quietly as she left

"_Venez, à Nome le 14, nous avons des croissants frais sortis du four, avec du beurre_" The second magician led them to the Nome of France, on Pyramids Road

_Olympus_

"APHRODITE!" Zeus yelled in rage "YOU DEFIED MY WILL!"

"Hey, I had love to try and spread" she shrugged. Artemis, who had a few bandages on her face, scowled, Hera being oddly absent, along with her healer Brother, most likely un willingly

"And turning my son into an Incubus would have done that, HOW!"

"Eh, I do lust too"

"Do you want to end up like Hera" Ares muttered

"Wait, who injured my wife!"

"Never mind the cow, perhaps you can see that my son has no plans against us, seeing as he saved Aphrodite" Poseidon snapped at his brother

Ares snorted "I don't care if he was really a spy into Egypt for us, I still want to kill him...but as he saved my lady" he said this as if he was forced to...which he was "Eh...I'll let him live for now"

Zeus scowled, now only two wanted Percy dead


	48. The Egyptians Choice

Okay, I am reading the book now, but I have no idea as of yet of how to bring in the new people. So, I'm going to, another angle for today

01WolfxxMistress10; Well, I thought it was interesting to try

Angel; I do plan to do so, but I must wait until I have the right idea (Also, a bit of time to reduce the risk of those being spoiled by it) Note, some spoilers may be in this chapter, but mild

Anime; NO, she's the mother of all Succubi and Incubus, I meant that a lot of religions come out of Isreal (See Jewish and Christain denominations, and its also important to Muslims), and seeing as Aphrodite and Demeter still have kids, and had kids in myth, perhaps its not so much a problem for them

Ronnie; Well, Athena makes Gorgons, Poseidon sort of led to the Minotaur and Aphrodite made them

ESMT; True

Well then, BEGIN

_Asgard_

Vancouver Island is a large island off the coast of Canada, home to deep lakes, vast forests and large mountains. And rising from the middle of the island cutting mountain range was Golden Hinde, the tallest mountain on the island

There lay the burning bridge, made of pure rainbow, that led to the great halls of Asgard, and the main base of Ragnarok

"This island...what prime real estate. Wild, untamed, a barrier from the forces of Greece and Rome, and even the Giants base in Alaska" Odin admired to himself, watching the rising sun with Thor by his side "Our new home, our new world"

"True, but Alaska now seems to be out of our control, as we just discovered its giant occupation" Thor grumbled

Odin frowned "We're deal with them later. Camp Jupiter, is a much greater issue at the present time. The Labyrinth, which was started in Camp Half Blood, has now passed Des Moines. Soon, we will be able to get through into the center of New Rome, and attack them from within"

"In particular, as the raids shall soon begin" Thor smirked "After all, if all their forces are focused on outside enemies, the inside attack will be just all that better"

"Of course, if we get their help, it will be all the simpler" Loki commented out of nowhere behind the two of them

_The Du'at_

"All arise, for an emergency session of the gods" a grand throne, burning with the fury of the sun, stood before a large conference table, as being began to form everyone alongside it

Bast, Thoth, Tarawet, Sehkmet, Isis, Anubis, Horus, Khnosu, Nephthys and others sat along the conference table as Ra took the throne

Sobek, meanwhile, was in a stockade off to the side

"Gods of Egypt, today we decide the course we shall take in the current conflict; between the forces of Camp Halfbood, Camp Jupiter, The House of Life, the Gigantes and Ragnarok, each of them fighting or indirectly aiding the other. As you may be aware, the remnants of Camp Half Blood are currently in alliance with the House of Life, with Camp Jupiter Demigods assisting them to their lack of knowledge, while the Giants and Ragnarok attack each of them in turn"

"Camp Half Blood and the Nomes in the Mauritius, North Korea, Slovakia, Liberia and Ecuador have been attacked and defeated by Ragnarok, while the giants have taken out the Nomes in Anchorage and Iran and have also assaulted the Vancouver nome, along with raids on Camp Jupiter Forces by both sides."

"Sobek here, as you know went rogue, and joined Ragnarok" Ra said with distaste "But, after being beaten by the son of Diana, or to be more specific, the son of Artemis, Orion Stele, he went rogue, killing Camp Jupiter Demigods Reyna, a Praetor and daughter of Belladona, and Allan, son of Apollo, before being defeated by Jason Grace and taken by Ragnarok for trial...where he was made a eunuch and sent to us once more, where he was sentenced with the worst punishment in all the Du'at"

"Cleaning out the dwarf's limo" Sobek snorted, but he looked horrified

"Why you may ask? As a goodwill gesture, and to pose a question? Will we join them? Will we be neutral? Will we join forces with Percy Jackson and the House of Life? This is now up for debate"

The room then exploded

"DEATH TO THE ROMANS!" was a loud chant

"We have waited centuries for revenge" Sehkmet roared "This is our chance, to burn Rome down once and for all!"

"Rome is weakened by the loss of the Roman Standard in the domain of Alycyoneus in the 80's. With Ragnarok's aid, we can destroy those blights and then Jupiter himself!" A ancient, hag like woman screeched, looking a bit like Madam Pince

"Nekhbet speaks true, with the standard loss, we would have an advantage in an attack. We could rally magicians to our aide, as they too feel the loss, and with Ragnarok as well, Rome would stand little chance" Horus noted "However...I see a problem"

"And what is that!" Sekhmet snarled "Your the god of Revenge, we will have revenge, you should be celebrating!"

"The problem, is Percy Jackson"

"Huh? Why would he care about Rome!" Khonsu snorted, he did not like the kid "Isfet, if he told him Jason is a Roman, he'd likely join us in destroying Rome. After all, Jason's existence nearly allowed the chaos beast to destroy creation!"

"Do I have to point out, that Percy would never align with anyone who attacked his friends, so he'd join Ragnarok the day Set stops eating heads!" Tarawet pointed out

"Hey, my heads are made of chocolate, I also sample pawns" a red skinned man who sort of resembled Kratos from the violent game series, frowned "And dear Tarawet has a point, Percy would never create that sort of Chaos"

"I'm surprised your sticking up for him, he beat you if I recall" Isis noted with a smug look

"True, but I sort of prompted that, to test if he was a true willing, and useful, ally to Egypt in the conflict against Aphophis" Set noted "He was interested in what I had to say about his grandparents"

"There is also, Thalia Grace" Thoth added

"Wait, the other spawn that nearly doomed the world!" Nekhbet cackled "We would have never had that situation if she had just dealt with that freak Jason like a proper Greek"

"She wouldn't have...she lacked a sword at the time. A knife would have been her port of call if she was proper, or perhaps just suffocation, pushing out a window, drowning, I can't understand that really, I love killing my brother" Set joked

A powerful, blue skinned man glared at Set

"Oh, don't give me that look Osiris" Set said innocently

"Thalia Grace, the Huntress Lieutenant, a fearsome and proud warrior, and a friend of Percy Jackson" Thoth noted "Jason Grace, Piper Mclean and Leo Valdez rescued Thalia from Helhiem, after Isis freed her with her memory power"

"Hey, you know that's a unique power that only female descendents of Opis possess" Isis defended herself "I sensed that it was right to free her"

"And your sense was not challenged" Thoth noted "However, Percy would go Benedict Arnold before attacking any friend of his. Thalia being at Camp Jupiter is a powerful deterrent to him attacking it"

"I don't know, the Romans are savage war loving fiends, for all we know, they're torturing her, or worse" Set tossed in his advocate "After all, she is pretty attractive girl..."

A giant Baboon that looked like it was hybridized with a grizzly cackled in a perverted laugh

"No blue humor!" Ra shot his lieutenant down "Or I will turn you into a, Weasel Cookie...sorry still recovering" Ra shook his head a bit as he said that cookie bit while sounding like Tobi

"Its a side affect of being a servant of the goddess of childbirth" Tarawet sighed

"There is another thing" A ugly dwarf noted, the anti Aphrodite of Egypt, Bes, the god of Dwarves added

"What other thing?" Anubis frowned

"Should we go against Percy Jackson directly...there will be great upheaval" he looked at Ra "I saw the battle, and I know what Percy did"

Ra sighed "I hoped you hadn't...very well. During the battle with Aphophis, Percy briefly used my Crook and Flail when Riptide and myself were knocked out. He saved Bes with them, returning them to me for a dual knockout blow to the snake. Thus, he has a powerful claim, to the throne of Pharaoh, mortal and immortal"

Silence...

"WHAT! I WILL NOT BE LED BY A SON OF NEPTUNE!" Knonsu exploded

"SILENCE!" Ra commanded

"I said he had a claim, not the power. I told him about this himself, and he turned that power down, even when I pointed out he could have taken Annabeth...that's her name right(?), with him as ruler. Immortal ruler"

"In comparison, the Greeks only offered him a job managing some ocean" Set smirked

"He declined the offer, which made his dept that we owe him, for restoring Best, restoring me and fighting the Snake, even larger. Should we go against him...that debt will be taken into full force, and he will be, without resistance, made king of Egypt"

They exchanged looks, most of them liked Percy...but they had no desire for him as a leader, that was a great change and who knows what Chaos it would create

Let alone, problem with Olympus

"So...in theory, what would happen, exactly...if we did move against Rome, and thus Percy is Thalia is in the way" Sehkmet frowned

"Well, first Ra, Horus and myself will loose all claim to the throne, then Percy will be forced into Godhood as our king, with no ability to give it up willingly for about...1000 years, give or take a decade" Set began "Then, he will be affected with Power Lust..."

"Power what?" A goddess who appeared to be part Scorpion frowned, that was no disease...

"Serquet my dear, Power Lust is why all kings of the gods seek out multiple females to have their way with, you see it in mortals and demigods as well; Emperors, Kings, Presidents, Pharaohs, Saturn, Jupiter, Odin, even Ra..."

Ra looked sheepish...slightly "What, I'm ancient and only just managed to regain my sanity, I can't recall every woman"

"Percy never struck me as the type to cheat on that Annabeth girl" Nephthys frowned

"He isn't...but Power corrupts, and Pharaohs have perks, Polygamy is one of them" see Rhamses the second, who had over 100 children and many wives, and not just because he was one of the longest living pharaohs

The Bearboon cackled perversely

"But, its true Percy would be...lesser affected, than others. He was raised well...if he got the throne with all that power, he'd last a while before cracking...assuming that Annabeth girl isn't a closet pervert with a lot of kinky, multi people ideas, he'd have last about..." Set had a calculator out "about 4 years, 7 months and 5 days before taking either a lesser wife or a concubine. Take off three months and 3 days if he was offered one of the more attractive goddesses, and of course he would have no desire to eat his children or have one night stands"

"I'd double check your work there" Thoth chuckled "There are many attractive mortal woman on beaches, no?"

"But, longer than Zeus stayed loyal to his wife about...lasting 400% longer with far many more attractive females around" Horus grinned

"I won't even ask how he calculated that" Bast sighed

"Okay...lets leave the possible, Percy becoming a Pharaoh concept, and get to the vote. I for one, vouch against the war" Anubis boldly stated

"Agreed; but if we go to war, we remove Thalia Grace from Camp Jupiter First, I like my throne and Percy would kill me if I made him a king by accident, so call to vote!"

"I second Anubis" Isis nodded

"I third my sister" Nephthys murmured

"For some reason, I agree with Isis on this one" Thoth frowned

"I vote for war on the Romans, alongside Ragnarok!" Khonsu challenged

"I second Khonsu!"Nekhbet cackled

"BLOOD!" Sekhmet snarled "DEATH TO ROMANS! I WILL PERSONALLY DRINK THE PRAETOR LIKE A JUICE BOX"

The Bearboon roared in agreement

And so, the votes were cast...

Cliffhanger

You know, I did a dark side of my story, Kur and Queen, and might do one here too...this chapter opened that idea up.


	49. Praetors and Pillagers

Sage; I actually liked the book more than The Lost Hero myself. And...well Annabeth does a lot of 'research' and has a shield that reflects light from anywhere in the world illuminated by sunlight or moonlight, I an think of several ways to put that

Angel; That's you not everyone

Dalek; An excellent question, and one I put out a time ago. While they aren't, say two sides of the same coin, if Apollo got eaten by Aphophis, it would be bad for Ra, and vice versa. Hence the most justifiable reason (To the gods) about Percy helping Egypt

MagicDemi; To simply put, that was the Egyptian Gods debating what to do

Animeman; Oh, that was only eight votes, the rest of the results are cliffhanged

Well, time for a son of Neptune chapter. Note, I may not be able to get an update on Friday, as I will be busy that weekend.

_Senate House_

"GREEKS! YOU DARE BRING FORTH SUCH ABNORMALITIES TO THIS PLACE, JASON GRACE!" a blond boy, who really, really resembled Luke at his worst health, snarled at Jason, who glared right back. Thalia, Leo and Piper looked nervous at all the glares that were being aimed at him

Mostly from the Lares, spirits, and Octavian's followers, but still there was a reason Jason had insisted that all members of the Legions were brought in, all five cohorts.

"I may remind you, as I told you in my report just minutes earlier, that one of these 'greeks' is my sister. So I'd be quiet, Legay" The two blonds glared at one another, the two clashing Praetors exchanging equal levels of loathing

"Okay, this is worse than our senate" Leo frowned

"I ALWAYS KNEW SUCH ABOMINATIONS EXISTED! KILL THE FREAKS NOW!"

"Or, you could just shut up" Piper muttered

"We could just shut up" Piper blushed at accidently charm speaking some Third Cohort campers

"Your hardly one to talk about being a freak, your a psychopath who mutilates stuffed animals"

"I READ THE WILL OF THE GODS FROM THEIR STUFFING!"

"Sure you do..., and Thalia has important information on the enemy that killed Reyna and captured Lupa!" He said to get their attention

"Huh, fat chance. The who..."

Frank cut Octavian off "You know, that's a good point, we should listen..."

"SILENCE PROBITO!" Octavian snarled

"Don't talk to my men like that" Jason said in the silent ,deadly voice that inspired fear in many "Now then, I do believe this information is of importance, Thalia if you will" The girl nodded

"Okay, you know quite well that my memories are rather fuzzy, so I can't remember exactly, where the Greek Camp is..."

"OH! FUZZY IS I? PREPARING FOR WAR..."

"Someone get ready to fetch Terminus if this guy doesn't shut up" Jason sighed darkly

Thalia gave him a harsh glare, as Octavian was given the mother of all static shocks from out of nowhere

"But, I can recall the attack...it was pandemonium. Our camp had a stronger defense around it then what this one does, I can't recall why, and it was still pierced, striking first the Hades cabin..."

"Cabin?"

Thalia frowned "We operate differently. While your units fight more like an army, and focus on a seamless group, we focus on allowing us to survive in the real world, and thus we have a cabin for each god, though Hades is a recent cabin to be added if I recall. His or her children reside in the cabin, and learn how to use their powers to the best of their abilities."

"What stupidity' Octavian snarked

"I could say the same for allowing scum like you to be a leader" Thalia grumbled "Anyway, after, doing whatever it is that they exactly do, they took out the son of Hades, Nico di Angelo..."

There was a gasp

"THE EMISSARY OF PLUTO IS A GREEK! I KNEW HE COULDN'T BE TRUSTED!"

Guess who?

"Wait, you know him?" Thalia frowned

"Of course we do, he comes here from time to time, and he brought her..." Octavian glared at a girl with brown hair and Hazel eyes, looking sheepish at the attention

"Leave Hazel alone" Jason snapped

"Hazel..."

"A daughter of Pluto... daughter of Pluto"

Jason appeared to be figuring out how he could give Octavian the Caesar treatment, and he didn't mean the salad

Thalia frowned...another child of Hades...Pluto, whatever...Nico, why did that seem familiar

"Well...skipping Nico for now, the attack ripped the barrier open, allowing for monsters to pour in...it was utter pandemonium after that. I lasted pretty long, and I didn't have too much issue in the fight until one of the monsters turned into you, Jason..."

"Wimp"

"You will slap yourself" Piper grumbled as Octavian got charm speaked into doing the action

"And, what of Percy Jackson? The son of Poseidon" many of the Romans exchanged nervous looks about the existence of a son of the sea god, the Olympian they respected, prayed to, and generally acknowledged the least.

"He came in later...I have no idea how, and fought and defeated this Odin guy..."

"Odin, he's the king of the Norse Gods!" Piper said astonished

"Like Loki and Thor?" Leo said in shock, Thor was super tough, and this Percy kid beat Thor's superior!

"He was then exhausted, he tried to save myself, a kid I saved, and...I can't remember the other one, but the same monster that turned into you, got through his water and captured myself and the person he tried to save. As far as I know, he and the other got away"

Jason frowned, the kid that Thalia saved...could he be the son of Artemis that Sobek had told them about. However, before he could inquire further, the alarms went off

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"GREEK TREACHERY!"

"IF YOU WANT TREACHERY, JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU! FOR A LEGACY OF APOLLO, YOUR PALER THAN DEATH!" Thalia and Octavian were about to kill each other, and while Jason would normally be glad to get rid of Octavian, they hadn't the time for that

_The Du'at_

"While the Egyptians debate, Ragnarok will play" Loki grinned as he stood at the prow of a viking ship, a wooden vessel with a single, large flag in the middle oared by many deceased viking warriors, Einherjar from Valhalla.

Great warriors, they spent the past 1000 years fighting and feasting, and were ready and willing to go to battle. They normally didn't see much combat, aside for Giant fighting as decides themselves, only the Sage counted as a Half Blood.

"Your sure this tomfoolery will work" A voice said from the shadows at the end of the ship. Loki turned and smiled

"I trust that it shall, Sedna. We're not here to completely destroy, we just need to deal with the targets; landmines, Thalia, Hazel, that Augar Octavian...and in general cause panic, while getting them to fortify the wrong places, so when the true army attacks, they will be boxed in by their fortifications"

"We sure are taking these Roman spawns seriously...a lot more preparations are in this attack than the Greek Camp's attack"

Loki grinned "How true, but the Greek Camp was at the perfect point to attack, when their was a maximum amount of campers and minimal organization for battle prepared, and many of them being rusty from the School Year. The Romans, however, are in constant training, as there are no summer campers there, they sacrifice a full ability to exist in the real world, creativity for a powerful military fort, with a city for their families there. At Camp Half Bloods, Demigods are trained to survive in the real world, while Romans live their from the minute they enter, until they die, generally. Well, aside for the occasional Byzantium Roman, but that's besides the point"

"So?"

"So, dear Sedna, we cannot use the same tactics on Rome as we did Greece. But, the Romans have one great weakness, where part of you comes into play"

Light was now at the end of the dark river of the Du'at

"They, have no Navy or aquatic battle force. In particular of issue, because their entire camp is surrounded by..." sunlight covered them as the boat burst onto the Tiber river.

"A river" and it only got worse as several more boats formed behind the boat carrying Sedna and Loki,

As warning horns began blowing, Loki turned to Sedna

"Be sure to prepare the weapon, my dear" he turned to the vikings "NOW MY VIKINGS! PILLAGE! TAKE NO PRISONERS IF THEY ARE NOT FOOD! DO NOT TOUCH THE GOLD OR ANY OTHER PRECIOUS METAL THAT IS NOT A STATUE OR SIMILAR !"

"YARGH!" the vikings surged off the beach, all of them fierce blond haired brutes with large shields and wicked spears made of Mythril metal, while Archers remained on the boats, to cover them, as they charged towards a lake...

"NO YOU FOOLS! THE POMERIAN LINE IS GUARDED BY TERMINUS! FOCUS ON THE BARRACKS AND TEMPLE HILL!" The Vikings changed direction and split into two large mobs

"Stupid vikings, well I'm off to cause massive terror, make sure the weapon is ready. Be sure to use the power of Achly"

Sedna had a evil grin at the thought of using the mist goddess's power, to manipulate her little toy.

After all, as Artemis was to Apollo, and Thalia to Jason, there was another huntress with a brother who she could exploit to the advantage of Ragnarok, and even though said huntress was dead, Sedna could work with that

For she was the handless Inuit goddess, of the sea and of the underworld. A dark light illuminated her shriveled sea hag appearance, Tenyo might note her to resemble Chiyo, but with a lot more age

The dark light formed like a blob, before it solidified into a olive skinned girl with dark eyes and silky black hair in hunters clothing, as mist spun around the Hag, as Bianca opened her eyes

"Wha...Lady Artemis?" For with the mist, to the demigod Sedna now appeared to be her mistress, or at least her mistress in her last few days of her life

"Yes my brave huntress, it is I" Sedna spoke "With the aide of my power, I have brought you back for a crucial and important mission"

"My lady...you cannot break the laws of death...your get in trouble" Bianca said in shock and fear. Sedna scowled, this girl knew too much about these laws. Time for some improvision

"Normally that's true, but your father has joined Kronos and is holding your brother prisoner, in this camp of traitorous demigods"

Bianca immediately looked darker than normal "Nico...no..."

Sedna grinned, the mist and her sisterly instincts were working like a charm "You must rescue him, and destroy all of the demigods in your path. Show them true girl power, show them the power of a huntress, show them the power of an OLDER sister. But first, I need to restore your huntress powers" Sedna, as Artemis, waved her hand as Bianca was coated in an aura

But, to those unaffected by the mist, it was not a aura of silver, but an aura, of the aurora


	50. Two Daughters, two sides

Well, I'm back

DalekDavros; Oh, he could, but then again, why would he? He'd loose his short range weapon, for his blade is not Riptide

Animeman; She's Nico's older sister, a daughter of Hades, and Sedna is the Inuit goddess of the SEA and the UNDERWORLD. She's practically a Hades, Poseidon fusion

Sage; See Divided Olympus for a Percy Harem, just done a little differently then I normally do

Well, to the raid

_Camp Jupiter_

The Pomerian Line was a problem, its defense was too powerful to break through. It was a sacred barrier that, due to Terminus, the Roman boundary deity, residing here as a spirit instead of a god, in a loophole much like Amphitrite had. The barrier was thus the reason the tunnel attack method was being used

So, the raids were made to keep the Romans looking elsewhere, cause terror, and so the Vikings would not get bored. Vikings surge forth, sword drawn with fierce battle cries bellowing across the landscape, as they collided with the advanced force of the First Cohort, the 'Elite'

Swords clashed as Mythril matched Imperial Gold, as shields blocked would be death blows. While these two groups never actually fought in ancient times, the Vikings having only come into existence as a culture in the 900's, a few hundred years after Rome was destroyed, the ancestors of Vikings were amongst those 'barbarians' who had invaded the Roman empire

And so, the ancestral hate infested this battle on the Roman side

And so, one of the Cohort stabbed a viking through the chest, as the Viking vanished (Only to reappear in Valhalla with meat and A&W root beer, to feast before fighting again, but then again the Roman Demigods didn't know that).

However, the Vikings had superior numbers, and began to force the First Cohort back, slicing down the cohort with their swords, warping the demigods away to Helhiem just like their Greek counterparts were already

The forces were, as of now, of equal merit, two forces who represented two legendary cultures, whose descendents were found across Europe, and behind them stood their own powerful pantheons, the Aesir and the Olympians

However, the Romans had a slight issue in battle, for they had hesitance to two battle styles; Naval and Archery (The kids of Apollo de Rome and the late Hunters of Diana excluded)

Thus, while the vikings at the front were distracting the first Cohort, a torrent of arrows flew from a contingent of Vikings who were back guarding the ships, with bows and arrows drawn

An organized, surprise attack, which unleashed devastating results upon the Roman combatants

The so called best Cohort of the Legacy of Rome was quickly reduced to little more than a few stragglers, or lucky slash smart people with shields drawn from that unexpected side attack

However, then a blast of fire and a blast of lightning smashed into the viking force side ways, torching several vikings as Festus, who had Leo on his head, flew overhead

"Take that ya Minnesota freaks!"

"Leo, Vikings are not from Minnesota...they don't play Football!" Piper admonished, with him on the flying bronze automaton

Meanwhile, Jason was flying above the Vikings, as was Thalia, who Isis had been kind enough to erase her fear of heights...possibly permanently

"A Valkyrie!" a viking yelled at Thalia's direction. For a moment, Thalia thought they were talking about her...before a arrow flew just inches from her face and impacted into the dirt

Thalia and Jason turned around, to spy a winged horse, flown by a armed female, flying at them, with dozens more after them

"Oh Hades/Pluto" they said at once

"Jynx, you owe me a cheeseburger" again...

"Um...you can have your odd sibling thing later, we have horsies to burn!" Leo yelled as Festus whirled, some of his defective parts repaired with the aide of some Vulcan Demigods

_Temple Hill_

As lightning and fire blasted into the flying Valkyrie force, a golden statue of Jupiter in a nearby temple was being visited by Octavian, who had a knife ready to sacrifice a stuffed animal...

"I do believe that's an Aztec ripoff" a really, really obnoxious voice said behind Octavian. Drawing his knife, Octavian turned to spy a jester dressed man with a green skin tone

"What do you mean! Romans are superior..."

"EH! WRONG LUKE CLONE! You know kid, your a blackmailing, back stabbing bastard who enjoys people's suffering and lusts for power, and I can respect that. However...I'm going to have to set you on fire"

He flicked his fingers, as the Temple of Jupiter was engulfed in black fire, the statue of Jupiter beginning to melt, now resembling Bacchus more than the proud and mighty Jupiter

Similarly, the other temples were blown up in a similar fashion, from the grand temples of Mars and Juno, to the rather lame one they had for Neptune.

The black flames rose up a great pillar of smoke, that formed into a giant Loki head, who laughed into the sky

_The battlefield_

The Third Cohort wasn't doing well either, and they were just dealing with one person

While this was a really angry Daughter of Hades with huntress powers, but still this was not looking good for the Third Cohort

However, to Bianca, thanks to Sedna's mist, she just saw a force of Titan loyal Demigods, who she must destroy to rescue her brother

When her new Stygian Iron Sword, given to her by Sedna, or by her view Artemis, she sliced them down like they were nothing, the unfortunate demigods vanishing as zombies assaulted them from the other sides

Occasionally, she would retreat back, before using her bow in combination with her shadow powers, thus arrows sprung from the very shadows of the Roman Demigods, catching them all by surprise.

She was growing tired, but in her mind, this was worth it, to save her brother...to make it up to him for leaving him behind...

As the ground beneath her destabilized.

Avoiding it with hunter speed, a gaping hole opened beneath where she was just moments prior, as a tanned skin Demigod female stood before her, with a golden sword in hand

Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto

"Get out of my way!" Bianca snarled "You Titan loving freak!"

Hazel frowned...what did Titans have to do with this?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she used her golden sword to block an attack from the girl's black one

"Where is my brother...tell me and I will spare your life!"

"Brother..." revelation hit Hazel, that's why she was going and attacking them like she was, this was Bianca di Angelo, Nico's sister

But, Nico said she was dead...well complaining about a daughter of Pluto being alive while supposed to be dead would be hypocritical coming from her

"Nico...your looking for Nico!"

Bianca looked shocked, then relived...then enraged again

"You know where he is...TELL ME!" She was glowing silver like a radioactive creature at this point.

Hazel had a tear in her eyes..."He's gone..." wrong thing to say

The earth trembled, as the entire area suddenly dropped about 20 degrees in temperature, as Bianca was hyperventilating in the most angry manner possible

In many myths, her mistress during her time alive, Artemis, was known as the Avenger of Greek Myth, spending many of her myths killing those who offended or enraged her...and at this point Bianca was doing a very impressive emulation of her

"You, YOU TRAITORS KILLED MY BROTHER!"

Hazel was looking alarmed "Wait, I didn't say..." it didn't matter, the mist was making Bianca see exactly what Sedna wanted her to see and hear

"I'll...I'LL KILL YOU!" Glowing like a silver comet, Bianca flew at Hazel, Hazel dodging but Bianca turned rapidly and hammered continuously at the girl, before the earth once again shook underneath

Bianca looked around rapidly, before she was shot into the air by a rising gold pillar. Regaining her stance she landed a ways away as the gold pillar descended back into the earth

"What powers..." Hazel focused as the earth spreading her arms around like she was a lower case T, all around the daughter of Hades, as hundreds of gems, pieces of precious metal, and other riches of the earth rose up around Bianca

Hazel clapped her hands together, as the cursed riches of the earth slammed into her Greek Half Sister with a cascading sound like a full on rock slide

A full out, path of destruction style, rock slide

Hazel looked slightly ill at what she had been forced to do

'You just wanted to find your brother...this shouldn't have had to happen to you...Father have mercy on her, she was just trying to do the right thing' She prayed for her half sister, who was obviously being controlled or manipulated somehow, before a silver blur flew out of the destruction zone

"What!" the smoke cleared to reveal several stone spikes that had risen to protect her from Hazel's attack

Bianca landed in front of her, her bow and blade in separate hands, as she swiped the bow like a short sword. Hazel blocked it, ducked the Stygian Iron, and backed a few feet away, before her blade was used to block a severe assault from the two weapons, in a scene Percy, in his Kingdom Hearts loving self, would point out as 'a rip off of a conflict between a nobody and his somebody', but, in a fight like this, who was the nobody?

And, like in that fight, the assault eventually dislodged the Imperial Gold Calvary sword Hazel had, sending it through the air, as Bianca prepared to deliver the death blow

CLIFFHANGER (He HE HE, I love them so much)

_Omake_

A Nome

Percy was twitching in his sleep, in great agony.

Was he dreaming about a Titan Uprising? World War Three, a Ban on Blue Soda?

"Someone, making fun of, Kingdom Hearts...Rip Off" he mumbled, as he reached for Riptide in his sleep

While in his dream...

If one was familiar with the game series, one might recognize the bridge path from the Beast's Castle world, where Xaldin was fought, as one of the games most difficult bosses (And he was mid game), where Percy, who was oddly dressed in a mixture of his own cloths and that of Sora, with Annabeth (Who was mixed with Donald) andGrover (Who was mixed with Goofy), behind him, a, for some odd reason, Hagrid (Percy has odd dreams), attempted to smash into Zeus with his fist (Zeus being in an Organization Cloak)

"This ends here, Zeus!" Percy yelled, aiming Riptide at him as Zeus glared at him

The Thirteenth Dilemma background then began to play as a sparking wind storm formed in Zeus's hand. Reaching into it, he drew his master bolt, as lightning began to coarse from him in huge bands, for some reason knocking out Harry Potter, Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Pikachu, Bes, Bugs Bunny and the Cabbage Merchant, who were following him for some reason

The Boss battle then began


	51. Powers there and not there

Lets just say, October is busy for me, but to make it up, I'm including a new magician, one who puts great importance into this month.

Also, this is the end of the temporary re vist to Jason, which was to commemorate the Son of Neptune. So, I should hopefully avoid these character, except to bring them up to continue to confuse Percy by way of his enemies, for the time being.

Sage; Beggers can't be choosers Sage. You wanted a Percy-Harem, and you've gotten one.

Dalek; Perhaps such a situation may occur, and magicians don't count. A Egyptian God and a Demigod, would, however. Also, someone who has a perfect union with his god doesn't count, so if Percy or Orion need to destroy a giant, they need the full thing to do it alongside them. And lets not forget that Thoon and Enceledeus can return, despite earlier defeats, because of the Doors of Death (I suspect that sir Enchilada will occur again in the next three books myself) Also, I'm using a suggestion of yours in this chapter, that can only work because of certain circumstances

Angel; No, she's just being manipulated. To her, she's doing her duty to Artemis and Nico

Animeman; No, just bound in stone like Annabeth, Nico and the rest

Now, we return to the fight

_Fields of Mars_

Bianca had the odd Titan aligned demigod, to her knowledge anyway, in a perfect killing position, as her blade flashed with silver light (Really aurora light)...

As a blast of lightning struck her in the chest.

Flying across the ground, her silver cloths were grass stained as she slid along the ground as another demigod in purple, a blond haired male with a scar on his lip and...

"Those are Thalia's weapons! Did you steal them, or take them from her corpse, you traitor!" Bianca snarled as she forced herself up.

The boy glared at the confused undead Huntress "I didn't" Hazel pushed herself up behind him.

"Jason" she said in relief. Hazel then turned serious "Jason, this is Nico's sister..."

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT, YOU MURDEROUS..." censoring swear words that are really old and found only in the underworld these days.

She frowned "She' supposed to be dead...and appears to be confused"

"I SEE EVERYTHING CLEARLY...!" Bianca clutched her side, exhausted. "YOU KILLED NICO AND MY MISTRESS HAS COMMANDED ME TO KILL YOU!"

Jason sweat dropped "Are you sure she's not insane?"

Hazel gave him a look...that sent shivers down his spine, the Hades/Pluto death glare...of death

"No, she is not...now do something"

Her glare made Lupa seem like a cuddly Chihuahua "Okay okay..." he snapped his fingers, as Bianca collapsed.

Hazel freaked out "What did you do!"

"I reset the electric impulses in her head...I do believe you do a similar thing with computers if they're bugged up"

Hazel twitched "She's, a, HUMAN! THAT WOULD KILL HER!"

He frowned "Normally, yes, but since death's messed up..." Bianca began to stir once more, and pushed herself up

Jason then felt a stab of fury, why didn't that work with Reyna?

"Ur...what happened" she blinked "Where am I...how am I alive for that matter..."

"Oh, but that won't be a problem for long" Bianca suddenly had a look on her of intense pain, as she began to twitch. Her feet began to peal away, as if she was made of only dust.

It was almost like a Kingdom Hearts Nobody dying

"What?" Hazel and Jason turned around to spy a old hag with no fingers holding her finger less hands out at Bianca with an evil grin, just at the water's edge

"Wait...Your not...Lady Artemis" Bianca managed to gasp out.

Sedna had a snide look "Oh, you thought I was that young? I'm flattered, but that doesn't change the fact your no longer of use to me. Your zombies, on the other hand" screams were coursing across the field "Are. I should thank you for destroying the Second and Third Cohorts for Ragnarok, they're be joining your brother very soon"

Bianca looked like she just took the sky in one hand "Nico..." she snapped "You...YOU USED ME!"

"Yes, I did, and probably gave you a first class to Punishment while I was doing it, bye now" Bianca had a look far more like her father's anger now then ever

"NO!" a wave of chills covered the area, as the Zombies froze...before they turned and attacked the vikings.

"What...How dare you!" Sedna snarled as Bianca had a weak grin on her rapidly vanishing face

"I dare..." she vanished back to the Underworld.

Sedna was hyper ventilating "Stupid demigod. Your kind never does what the gods command"

Hazel had a snarl "You used her to destroy a huge portion of Rome!"

"Yes, and that's her job. As a Greek, her job is to destroy Rome...of course she's stubborn, just like that Thalia girl who should have killed you when you had a chance, Jason!"

Jason looked disgusted "She's my sister!"

"Family doesn't matter, Roman. Your own father took out his uncles and father to rule the world, ate his first wife, and its not just him. Family matters not to any god, just look at what my Father took from me!" Sedna noted her missing fingers

"Oh, bo who!"

Sedna had a look on her face, a twisted one "But, it came with one good thing" the river began to trash about, wildly as if possessed, as zombie hands began to rise from the river bottom.

"A water goddess I was, young and beautiful in my youth. However, with my fingers came my youth, but I gained a nice little replacement for youth and beauty, the powers of death. I, am Neptune and Pluto, combined into one!"

The two Roman Demigods prepared their blades "That doesn't mean your invincible!"

Sedna smirked "I never said I was, but I'm more than enough for you two!"

A dozen zombies in the guise of dead Inuit hunters rose up, harpoons in hand, before they collapsed s Sedna swore in the Eskimo tongue.

"Damn that Daughter of Hades...I should have used your mother. Very well, you Romans _love_ water" a water tendril rose up behind her "Prepare to get some!"

The water narrowly missed them as it crashed down into the ground

_Meanwhile_

Loki was watching the temples burn, when suddenly...

WOMP

"OW!" he rubbed his head, as a very, very angry Sage was looking at him with about as much kindness as she'd give Hera.

"What was that for!"

"Did you come up with the reviving of Bianca Di Angelo!"

Loki frowned "Mmmm...maybe"

"Do you not recall my rules; 1, no Reviving Demigods to use as tools, and 2...NO REVIVING THOSE I SPECIFICALLY SAID NOT TO REVIVE!"

Loki was then dragged back, to be shown why 'Hell hath no fury like a Lady scorned'

_Back to_

Sedna rose her digit less arms as water tendrilled around her, before burrowing at the two. With Aegis, Jason held back one attack as Hazel sliced one other tendril in half.

Jason used his spear to blast a lightning attack at Sedna, who formed a bubble around herself, but with a dry area around her to stop herself from being fried. Using her water power, she blasted the water out like a turret, impacting into Aegis like gun bullets.

Hazel summoned a large wall of metal to reflect the water attack, before she charged at Sedna. Slicing the water wall, she cut it open, before shadow traveling back

Having little practice with this, she collapsed behind Jason, but with that opening, Jason fired a lightning bolt from the spear, striking Sedna straight in the center of her chest.

The water collapsed, as Sedna stumbled back

"I, was defeated...but I have the power of two of the big Three!"

Jason glared at her "You may have the domains, but your not as powerful. You've lost, your invasion has failed! We will not submit easily"

Sedna laughed

"HA HA HA HA, YOU THINK THIS WAS AN INVASION! THIS WAS A RAID! AND WE WON THIS BATTLE...for we must win this war, to save the world, from both Giant, and Jupiter"

"Really, how is destroying demigods going to help destroy the Giants?"

Sedna had backed onto the river, and began to sink into it

"Because, we're removing the block, the block who once had the bolt" she vanished.

Jason stood there, silent for a moment

"She's right...we may have won the battle, but perhaps another victory will cost us the war" he retrieved Hazel and flew back to the ruined Barracks, now with 60% of its occupants gone, at least.

_Meanwhile, 14th nome_

"You know, the French have really good bread" Tasukeru noted as she took a bite of a croissant the others of the group sitting around in the Nome's lavish Library, which looked like something out of Sherlock Holmes. "You know, they say their really snobby, but I don't see it"

"I just wish I could understand them" Percy frowned as the two magicians were talking in the corner

"_Donc, ce n'est le Fils de Neptune qui a battu Saturne et le Serpent? Il ne ressemble pas autant?"_

_"Les apparences ne sont pas importants, en fait il est souvent préférable de ne pas regarder évidemment dangereux, non?"_

_"Eh bien, je suppose qu'il a un bon coeur? J'ai une fille qui est célibataire ... peut-être..."_

_"Héros ou pas, il est encore un demi-dieu. Votre fille est jolie, trop jolie pour cela, de la mer du cerveau contre les mauvaises herbes, je pense qu'il est appelé? Aussi, n'at-il pas une petite amie?"_

_"Assez, vous avez appelé pour moi pas vous?_" a loud, but feminine voice called out, freezing the two.

"I swear, that voice sounds familiar" Sadie frowned

"I have official orders from the Chief Lector. Percy Jackson and his friends are to accompany me to the 9th nome, where we have things to discuss"

The magician who had appeared was female, with blond hair and fair skin. She appeared to be approaching middle age, but still managed to hang on to a large amount of youth, which was common among magicians.

Percy could have sworn she was familiar...like he had seen her somewhere before.

"Madam Rowling!" the magicians bowed, as the group looked at her stunned

"No way..."

"Greetings, you might know me by my pen name, J.K Rowling, leader of the Ninth Nome, and second most powerful magician in the House of Life. I have heard many things about you, Percy Jackson, and from what I saw in your fight against the serpent, you have great potential. I have to wonder, though, do you have what it takes now?"

A/N, No Bianca's were sent to Asphodel, Tartarus or Punishment in the making of this fic. Oh, could I have a few O.C magicians, but not just any, but trainees, 13 or younger from the official House of Life, no god hostings. Thank you


	52. Sleep tight, prepare to dream

October, really busy. I also need to get some sleep, so this chapter will be a bit shorter than I prefer

Angel; She's a daughter of Hades with a grudge...that's scary.

Sage; If you like Naruto or Harry Potter, the stories with them I have will suit you better

Magic; That was real, and not sarcasm, right?

Paxius; Your see them, don't worry

Animeman; Well, she had to get her magic ideas somewhere?

_The Ninth Nome; Dream World_

Tired from several intense days, the group had taken to beds as soon as they could. But, lets not forget, that demigods are devoid of sanctuary in the land of dreams...and Magicians have tried and failed to use their enchanted, anti dream pillow, things with them and failed miserably.

So, Percy instead of sleeping, was in a house that appeared to be some sort of Asian occupancy...if the golden elephant statues were indication. The place had a odd air of being lived in by an old person, alone.

He noted something on the wall...it looked like a purple heart or similar metal...

"Welcome, son of Poseidon" Percy drew his blade and turned rapidly, to find only an old, stern Asian lady...an oriental Granny Longbottom in stance, or perhaps the wife of one of the old men who generally tutor powerful, but probably ADHD having, anime characters.

"Put that away...I'm only here to talk. I'm rather lonely, you know"

"Um...who are you, exactly..."

"What, you expect me to be some Chinese Goddess, planning to kill you or something? You flatter me, but I am only a Legacy, and a grandmother of a hero in the making..."

"A legacy?"

"You wouldn't know of that...its not your kinds way"

'What other kind is there?' Percy thought after she said it

She coughed, sounding weak for a minute, before she, out of nowhere, transformed into a ostrich.

Percy jumped back, alarmed "WERE OSTRICH!" The old lady returned, annoyed

"There is not such thing...its part of being a legacy. A legacy is the descendent of a god, farther down then a plain demigod, who is half and half. The blood of gods is hard to erase. My line are legacies of Poseidon, through Perilymenus..."

"Wait...does that mean I can transform..."

'_No it doesn't you dimwit_' Rose appeared next to the Legacy, that they oddly both noticed '_Its a blessing that only could be given, to a legacy_'

"Ah, you have Unbirth powers...a rare ability, but a dangerous one" the lady noted

"Wait, you can see here?"

"Of course I can, I can see spirits far too clearly..." the old lady frowned "I'm old"

'Yes you are' Percy thought to himself

"Age fills me, cold creeps through my limbs, but yet I do not die...you at least understand that mortality has advantages Jackson. For me, death will ease my aching limbs forever. But, death's deliverer is missing in action. Thanatos is bound"

"And how exactly do you know this?" He never met the old lady, she wasn't a god, and he knew more than he did...then again he wasn't that smart

"I captured and interrogated a monster named Stheno, but that's not important. So long as Thanatos is bound, and the doors of death are open, all monsters are unable to be slain for a long time, aside for Egyptian demons. As the gods who are awakening to join the group, Ragnarok, no equivalent of Thanatos has yet appeared for them from the sleep the gods of that organization awoke from, only those who equal Hades. He is the only god who can limit monsters returns, in particular the giants, for the giants who have been slain by others so far; Thoon and Enceledaus, have revived."

"Slain, who!" Percy seemed alarmed by that, didn't that require a demigod, and GOD? "Did Magicians..." the old lady waved him off

"Magicians are powerless against giants. Their ribbons don't work on monsters. They can hurt them, but not kill. Not even a host works together with a god. Any god, and any demigod, like Ragnarok's leader, however, can kill a giant...

"Ragnarok's leader's a DEMIGOD!" Percy said in alarm, interrupting the old lady, who looked rather annoyed at him, but still she answered.

"That is correct, and she knows you well..." the dream faded away

"Hey, come back!" Percy yelled as he and Rose were sucked into another vision...

He was now standing on a great fortress of ice, with Rose looking up in shock

"Is...Is that..." he looked up to see a golden staff, that had an eagle perched on it. It seemed to radiate power, a lot like Thalia's tree

However, it didn't feel, right, for some reason

They then caught sight of someone bound in chains, a dark skinned man of rather alarming good looks with black wings. He rose his head and frowned

"Rose Columbine, I thought you were already dead?" he said in a rather bored tone, before a rust colored leg crashed into the ice around him, as a giant reared over them

"So, a vision?" the Giant frowned "I can sense you, demigods, but I can't see you. But, heed this, you cannot defeat us, you or Ragnarok"

Of a burned out building, where a baby lay crying

'Is this...' Rose thought to herself as Percy approached the baby. The two year old appeared to be male, with blond hair, and a scar on his lips

"How did you get that?" Percy asked himself as he reached down to pick it up

As a giant wolf grabbed it first...

'JASON!'

Percy burst up from his covers, alarmed at how that dream ended...

So, that was Jason, he didn't look like a chaos bringer. But, then again, he was only a baby then, and even Kronos was a baby once.

But, that voice that yelled at the end, while younger, seemed familiar for some reason

Meanwhile, Orion was in another place in his own dreams, a bean bag chair filled room, with several stuffed animals lying around. Several murals of animals adorned the walls, and the Dodo's from the island were wandering around, pecking at paintings of vegetation, as if wanting to eat them

"Not very smart, are they?" he turned around and smiled, as he one again saw his mother

"Mom..." she was twelve again.

"Oh..." she turned into the form of her that he was raised by, before they hugged

"That was impressive, fighting Aphrodite" she complimented

"I didn't beat her...the magicians did. I was useless..."

"ORION...must I again point out that you are accomplishing a lot in a short time" his mother admonished "You have no idea how many hunters have tried to do that, and failed. That bimbo needed some humility, and how better to deliver the point then with an arrow?"

"Though, it was probably better that Percy kept her from being ribboned...that would have caused him, and thus you, a lot of problems. That, and a world without love is problematic for me on many moral levels".

"I just wish we had an idea where Ragnarok's base was, instead of them finding us...wait can you..." Artemis shook her head

"I'm afraid I cannot. It was hard enough to open up a channel to reach you beyond father's eyes, getting out to track them would be impossible. And its not for you to try, tracking monsters and gods is something I wouldn't even trust Thalia with, its very dangerous, and easy to mix scents up and get caught up in something bigger than you had planned"

"Bigger, what's bigger than Ragnarok?"

Artemis was silent for a second "Giants"

"Giants...?"

"The sons of Gaea, they rose up after the Titans to try and destroy the Gods, that can only be destroyed by a god and a demigod together..."

"And, they're coming back and because of Zeus, we have no gods" Orion said darkly

"Exactly...well there are the Egyptian Gods, but then again, who knows what they really want" Orion took that with a slight grain of salt, he could sense inherent hostility between the two pantheons, but still that was a fair point...gods were strange and hard to read

"Though, a few gods are still around; Amphitrite for one, Arion, Terminus, Nereus, to name a few, but it could be difficult to get their aide. But, there are a few giants in particular I need to warn you about" Orion leaned in closer

"First, Alyconeus, the giant leader, who cannot be killed, no matter what, in his homeland, and a counter to Hades"

"Goodie" Orion said sarastically

"Porphyrion, the counter to Zeus, and their strongest. He has yet to awaken, but if he should...avoid him if at all possible."

"Got it"

"If you might happen to meet two giant twins, that's another issue. I'm not sure if they returned as well, but they may have returned, the Aloadae"

"The who?"

"Twin brother giants, they tried to stack mountains to reach the top of Olympus...for sons of Poseidon they were particularly dumb. They also wanted me and Hera as their wives, and could only be killed if they killed each other"

"I'm taking they did?"

"They did. I turned into a doe, after having gotten them angry at each other with a lie that required me to wash my mouth afterwords" she shivered at what she had said "They tried to kill doe me, and killed each other. But, any dead who have reason to hate Olympus are oddly vanishing from the underworld...so they might reappear as well"

"Um, how many enemies do you have down there anyway?"

His mother frowned..."I lost count. But, if you want to stick to people who can kill you, Adonis, Callisto...perhaps you should just avoid any walking dead"

"You know, that's probably a good point"

"Beware Gration, most of all" his mother added "He's my bane, and if you thought fighting Aphrodite or that Voodoo freak was bad, he's worse. If he hears of you, he will seek you out in particular. Giants are notoriously sadistic"

"Are there any giants I can fight then?"

"Oh, the rest are simple enough, their just giant and often breath fire"

"Oh goodie..."

_Meanwhile, realm of the Egyptian Gods_

"So, we are agreed, to that point at least" there was a affirmative nod all around

"Send word to magicians of our current decision, while we return to the bigger one"

"DEATH TO ROME!"

"Shut up!"

Ra wished he had a weasel cookie right now


	53. Headmaster's office

Urg...I'm really, really tired. I need to get some sleep. Again, another short chapter, but things will be picking up soon. Oh, enjoy the Omake.

Dalek; it will now feature the giants a bit more, while Ragnarok prepares to invade Rome

Sage; Their are now flashback chapters to reveal how it all happened

Magicdemigod; I didn't actually decide on that, it could have been anyone really

Now then, where was I before I grew too tired

_The Ninth Nome_

Perhaps they should have expected it, but when they got to looking around, the Nome they discovered was a castle; with turrets, towers and a dark forest around the castle

It, was Hogwarts in all but students, talking portraits and ghosts, more or elss

They were given a tour, by a little Asian boy named Wu Chang (No relation to any seeker) Huan, who was about eight years old. While he led them with the confidence of a happy child, Carter and Sadie exchanged looks.

Zia had told them when they first came to the first nome that all younglings of the house were trained at the 1st nome. Why they were here, they had no idea.

They had no idea Rowling was even a magician, this would be an interesting meeting.

After a while of walking, the little boy had stopped at a pair of gargoyles, a lot like the ones that would have guarded Dumbledore

"LEMON DROP!" he said in his high pitched, childish voice, as a spiraling stair case opened up, which after scaling it opened up into a round table, where Rowling was sitting, looking expectant.

Two other children were with her; a boy who was playing with a bunch of transformer toys, that oddly were moving and transforming on their own, he was about the age of 10, and a hispanic girl who was reading a book about the age of 12.

"Ah, Carter Kane, Sadie Kane, Orion Stele, and Percy Jackson..."

"PERCY!" the Hispanic girl said, before blushing and returning to her book.

'Great, I'm a mythological Justin Bieber' Percy mentally grumbled

'_Oh, it could be worse'_ Georgius replied '_You could have the adonis curse, and be chased by all females within a mile radius of you, aside for Artemis who would instead chase you to remove your still beating heart. Oh, by the way, your powers are back_' oh, what an 'excellent' topic changer you are, Georgius

'Oh, welcome back...where did you go anyway'

'_I have no idea...just please don't Unbirth so much_.'

"Its time for introductions; you already know Wu, healer in the making" the little boy waved "You also met Abril Rodrigez, animal chamer in training" she blushed again at Percy's gaze "And of course, there's Sam Kicker, a prodigious statuary user" oh, that explains why an army of Autobots were aiming toy weapons at him

"Unidentified threat, Lord Sam"

"Stand down, G-1 Optimus" he said blandly. The toy sighed, before he walked away

"Their are other trainees elsewhere in the castle" Rowling added "As you might have noticed, it is very similar to Hogwarts from Harry Potter..."

"And Mrs. Rowling based her books off of this place" Wu said happily "She used a lot of texts and hidden messages to create the characters; Snape is based of Desjardins and children of Bacchus, Harry is based off this old guy named Georgius, Dumbledore Iskander, Voldemort the big snake thing..."

"Scrimgeour is based off Jupiter" Sam interrupted "That huntress, Zoe Nighshade was the basis for Fleur Delacour, some kid named Luke was the basis for Draco Malfoy, Juno is Aunt Petunia slash Dolores Umbridge. Why do you think Zeus is responsible for all the people who want Harry Potter banned...the savages"

"Yes...anyway I'm sure your curious why the kids are here instead of the first nome" Rowling prompted. Carter and Sadie nodded, while Tasukeru, Percy and Orion shook their heads

"Normally, magicians in training are stationed at the first nome, until they are age thirteen. However, with recent developments, this has changed"

"Recent?" Tasukeru frowned "You mean Ragnarok..."

"And the Gigantes. The Giants are rising, and they've attacked several nomes, as has Ragnarok. However, unlike Ragnarok, they don't capture, they kill. Amos has deployed a few squads to the original Mount Olympus to protect it from their attacks, but because of that we are beginning to be stretched thin. The Aphophis battle weakened our already low number, and while we've gotten more recruits since then, our manpower cannot take more losses, nor can we risk the Giants destroying the gods of Olympus, that would bring ruin to the world by Terra"

"But, Geb..." Percy began

"Geb?" Orion inquired

"Our earth god..."

"What sort of name is Geb?"

"I wondered that as well" Sam yawned

"Never mind his name, while we do have him, do you know what a fight between earth gods would be like? Imagine two earthquakes fighting...and multiply that. However, we have reason to believe that an attack on the first nome is highly likely. Our best magicians are making the securities of it to their most powerful, but we have evacuated our younglings here, out of any strategic importance or notice."

"But bringing a son of Poseidon and a son of Artemis isn't going to attract notice?"

Rowling smiled "Oh yes it will, and for that reason you five" she noted the heroes "Must go on a Gigantes Hunt"

"Ragnarok appears to be planning something, elsewhere" because the magicians respected the wishes of the gods of Olympus, and fear of how much chaos demigod civil wars created, kept them silent on the Romans "So the Gigantes are the greatest danger to the world right now. You guys need to take their numbers down a bit...sure they come back..we're not sure how, but each giant defeated delays Terra. Then, when Ragnarok is dealt with, you guys can do, whatever Prophecy thing you need to do"

"Okay...but we sort of need a god to take down a gigantes...and you can't order them on Amazon!" Percy said sarcastically

"Actually, Arion's on back order, but its too much of a hassle to grab the horse. The gods of Egypt, are a different story."

"Horus..." Carter whispered in his mind...to no response "Where are they, anyway?"

"They are in, a congress of sorts. To decide...well there two big issues with them so far, and they decided on one of them. They will aide you in defeating the Gigantes...should you call them"

"Sure, I have them on Speed Dial" Sadie said sarcastically.

"The Gods will grant you a way to summon them should it ever be needed, but until it is sent to you, you have little to do here but prepare yourselves for the journey. So, do as you will...or others will..."

5 seconds after she had said this, Percy, Carter and Sadie were chased by a huge mob of young magicians who wanted to frenziedly ask questions to the heroes of Egypt

"Now Orion, Yuki Onna" Rowling said kindly to the none mobbed two "Perhaps a lesson in arrows will suit you?"

"Arrows? I can already summon them well enough?"

Rowling had a Dumbledore like twinkle in her eyes "Yes, but can you make, special ones. With a bit more energy, arrows can be, interesting"

"How interesting?" Tasukeru pushed

"Ever here of Green Arrow. DC hero archer, all his various arrow related to the situation? Your capable of creating specialized arrows when the need is warranted, and with training. That, is what we shall be doing today"

Omake (this one is more a comedic end to this chapter than a non canonical joke)

Orion had never been a fan of the transformers series, for some reason he found no appeal in giant robots destroying cities. However, he knew enough about the series to realize...

"Um, Sam, where are the evil guys?" the boy blinked slowly, before he looked around a few times

"I...have no ideas...and where did the Autobots go for that matter?"

_Meanwhile, Tripoli, Libya_

"DIE AUTOBOTS!" a Megatron led the robotic army of destruction, as they fired rather realistic missiles, that blew up a statue of Gadaffi in a fiery explosion

"Your rampage across Europe ends now, Megatron!" An Optimus, who didn't match up to the megaron here, yelled with his corresponding autobot detachment. From Sam's complete collection of Autobots, Decepticons and others, battles were raging in Dar es Salem, Naroibi, Monrovia, Timbuktu, Luanda and Free town, as toys raked untold havoc across Africa

The Autobots returned home after a successful campaign, with many separated limbs that were repaired later, while the Decepticons vanished, apparently getting a hidden sea lair somewhere in the Sea of Monsters

The House of Life later decided to put new restrictions on animating toys, though the autobots were an exception, particularly after the decepticons raided the Care Bare factory

Pyongyang was then razed to the ground by a pink fluffy armada

However, they still did great things, as the Autobots fought a superior Giant force in Crimea to a standstill

Dramatic picture of Toy Autobots vs the Giant Army in your mind (Think, Charge of the Light Brigade, with a better ending)

Cue patriotic music!


	54. Battles

Sorry for the long delay, I am out of power and only just got internet back, and I had to get chapters for my other stories up first

Animeman; I'm an old fan of Transformers, and if you can make Shabti statues and animate coats, who says that toys are out of the question

Moony; The Harry Potter is just me trying to create connections between the muggle 'He He' and the Egyptian world

Ronnie; Those two were in the War

King of Atlantis; Toy Autobots and Decepticons

Oh, and for the fun of it, I'm going to create 'books' of these chapters, like how Percy's time in Egypt I gave the book title "Hero of Egypt" (You could say they will replace Heroes of Olympus almost, the five books)

Chapters 1 to 29 you can call Moon Heir

Chapters 30 to 51 shall be known as The Greek and Roman Divide

Chapters 52 to some later point will be the Giant War

Now then, to begin some action!

_Atlantis_

Tyson, despite being a young cyclops, was a mighty warrior. So much so, that he was the leader of the Cyclops army of Poseidon.

His father, while absent, was still with him in spirit. His step mother, who actually liked him for some reason, led them in the mean time...as they began to suffer attack from giant turtle monsters.

These were no sea turtles, they were big, armored, spiky, and sort of mixed with other beasts of the water; crabs, shrimp, alligators; not to mention they were about the size of mini subs.

Not to mention, the little scaly, child sized things riding them...Kappa from what a Japanese Neried commented during the fighting.

And leading this attack, sitting on the back of a turtle who could have sumo wrestled the Titanic, was Marduk. Alongside him were two others; a white man dressed in southern cloths, and beside him, riding a whale, was a harsh looking man, who was dressed like a native of New Zealand, a Maori. They both looked like they just woke up.

"They appear to all have Perceus's warrior spirit. Impressive, is it not, Clermeil, Rongomai" Marduk noted to his companions

The white man yawned "Really, Marduk right...we have to go to war, in the sea? I'm a Loa, a Voodoo spirit who floods rivers. Get a sea god, would ya"

"Speak for yourself, I'm itching for a fight" Rongomai had a spear ready, and blood lust in his eyes "The Maori were decimated, and I shall have vengeance..." he yawned

Marduk sighed. During his move to attack Atlantis, he had found these two gods, having just woken up from their sleep. He brought them along to boost his attack on Atlantis, he himself still being weak from his defeat by Perceus.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves, we need to focus on keeping them from being able to pull off a Typhon on our forces during the Roman attack. The Sage knows of their power, if Jupiter will not note it. Not to mention, with only three of his friends free; The Girl, the Satyr and the Monster; just having one of them will make him...cooperative"

"You know...from what I heard from my briefing, the last time someone tried that, they got fried" Chermeil shook his head.

"Yes, but we won't do it on a river like that idiot Jupiter, now attack!"

"But I don't have a weapon?" the Voodoo god complained "And I was never into those dolls..."

Three Hundred armed mermen surged into their right flank, silencing them as the gods Delphin and Palaemon, in forms of a dolphin and shark respectively, flew at them as Amphitrite, wielding her own trident from the other side.

Meanwhile, their left flank was being attacked by a hundred Cyclops and Briares, the Hundred Handed One, led in part by Tyson.

"PEANUT BUTTER!"

_Yellowstone_

A dark form leaped over a geyser, just seconds before hot water blasted out like a cannon. And on this forms back, one Satyr was shivering in fear

"Slow down...down Doggy!" Grover whined as Mrs. O'Leory the Hellhound ran fast, as if avoiding something, ever since she picked him up from his hideout.

"What's the rush..." an arrow just flew through Grover's hair, before going a few inches into a tree. It was made of Mythril

"Oh..., that's why...RUN DOG!" the Hellhound sped forward, as she was watched from a nearby rise by the hunter.

A tall man stood, taller than any human. In height and gate, he was much like the tall and fearsome Orion, the love of Artemis. But, unlike the son of Poseidon, he was ugly, and hairy

He looked almost like something between human and bigfoot, like those people born with hair all over him. A powerful bow, fashioned from a fallen branch of Yggdrasil, was in his large hands.

"_Tsul'Kalu_" a Cherookee female youth, his love, spoke in their language. Once separated by the girl's vain widowed mother, the Sage had Acolnahuacatl restore her to life fully, to win his loyalty "_The Faun flees. We must not let him escape_"

Tsul' Kalu looked over to the fleeing goat "_This hunt must proceed with caution. The goat must not be killed, his empathy link with Perceus means he cannot be killed. It would destroy Perceus...and the world with it by Terra. Also..." he sniffed the air "We approach the place that spawned, Jackson_!"

"_But we're not near Montauk_?"

"_No...the Roman president...who BROUGHT RUIN TO MY PEOPLE! I will be part of the attack on his old stomping grounds, the Roman camp, no matter what_"

_The Ninth Nome_

After a few days of being chased by hyperactive fans, and practice with arrows, the group of five was preparing to leave to go Giant Hunting...

However, the hunt came to them first.

All around the castle, monsters had appeared; dark wolves, Laistrygonian Giants, black panthered beasts with wings, which were surprisingly Gryphons, multi armed Earthborn, and other Greek and Roman monsters. Leading them was a large armored person with lizard legs; a gigante.

Rowling scowled, she and four other magicians stood on a balcony of the castle, open to the wind, with Percy, Tasukeru, Orion, Carter and Sadie behind them.

"This is bad...the Giant Army..."

"And a giant" Tasukeru noted with disdain

"And no God summoning thing" Percy muttered as Rowling extended her staff

"Here's the plan, my magicians will create a protective circle around the castle, to protect the children, before joining you...in battle. May the Gods, Greek and Egyptian, be with us"

Carter, Sadie, Tasukeru and Orion leapt off the top of the balcony, but Rowling stopped Percy.

"Perceus...I do believe I have something to aide you in this. I found it eating my shrubs. I also have a package from Amos"

_The battlefield_

Two Earthborn flew at Sadie, their six arms ready to pummel them. Drawing her staff, she slammed it with a burst of wind, knocking it to the ground as she stabbed it with her staff, causing it to break down before she sprouted rainbow wings from her Isis power and took into the air, where a dozen storm angels, Venti, met her magic

Tasukeru was in the center of a self made blizzard, as a duo of Cylcops tried to smash her into shaved ice. They froze in place, as sharp ice spikes took care of the northern Cylcops

Carter, meanwhile, had a full out battle avatar of the falcon warrior, Horus, as he charged at a dozen Laistrygonian Giants, his Kopesh sword slicing into them as they tried to club him, to no avail for them. However, he cried out as a dozen of the dark wolves slammed into the back of his avatar, trying to bite him. He sliced at them with the Kopesh, but it passed through them.

"What?...HA WI!" he stuck them with magic, knocking them off him before he found more wolves surrounding him, as their leader appeared.

He was a man, but he looked about as balanced as Hitler on a bad day. He had greasy, soot colored hair, wore a crown of finger bones, wore robes of furs that were old and smelled worse than the Land of the Dead, and had sharp teeth, and red, glowing eyes

"So, a magician of the House of Life...hosting Horus. I thought that was banned a few millenia ago. No matter, you will still fall"

"Who are you!"

"I m Lycaon, the leader of the Lycanthrope...the first werewolf. The most powerful monsters. No weapon; celestial bronze, imperial gold, stygian iron, mortal steel, even if charmed by the magicians of your house, can harm us. We will eat your flesh!"

"Um, no...my flesh is not for your meal...A'MAX!" Carter set the mans robes on fire. He cursed with a yelp, before he morphed into a black wolf, the size of a horse.

As the wolves attacked him in earnest

_'BACK YOU BEASTS, BACK_!' Horus yelled, as part of him took to reminding Carter he was in life or death combat 'Carter, your magic isn't working!'

"I KNOW HORUS, BUT ITS THE BEST I'VE GOT...HA TEP!" He cast a calming spell, as the wolves stopped...before Lycaon snarled at them and they repressed their attack

'_HORUS, I COULD USE YOUR HELP! APPEAR OR SOMETHING! IGNORING THE WOLVES THERE IS A GIANT_!'

'_Trust me, if I don't get the other gods to agree with me and the others, it will be worse_' Horus warned. If they decided to join the attack on Rome...they might end up fighting Percy and the others. Not that he would tell him this '_But, they are weak to silver...HUNTER SILVER!_'

'Is that an element!' Carter asked as he used his blade to stop a jaw attack from Lycaon

_'I...don't know. Ask Diana if you live_'

Carter was so surprised Horus admitted he didn't know something, that he failed to block several bites. While the battle avatar protected him from becoming a werewolf, it was weakening as he began to sweat heavily.

Lycaon reformed into human form as he grinned "You cannot defeat us! You cannot even hurt us! Without those blasted huntresses, we will destroy all demigods..." he was silenced as a silver arrow flew at him, impacting into his shoulder.

The wound steamed as he yowled in pain, before removing it as a storm of arrows flew and smashed into his pack, decimating them.

He turned around, snarling, as Orion stood on a slight hill, his bow aimed at the wolf

"A male hunter...or a real tomboy...I thought those Ragnarok fools got you all!" Lycaon snarled as Orion glared at him.

"I am a male hunter...and your going down, Jacob!"

"Who?"

"That was supposed to be an insult..." he formed an arrow, as it glowed silver and gained a green tip "But...no matter" he fired the arrow as it flew at the werewolf.

Morphing into wolf form, he dodged the arrow, as it impacted into the ground behind him, and sprout green flame. Another silver flash and a bronze tipped arrow flew at the wolf, before it deployed into a net and tangled the wolf, who was flung into the flames, where he screamed in agony.

Obliviously, he could be burnt, but not to death.

Carter, who was panting, looked up to see a smirking Orion

"Nice" Carter complimted

"Greek Fire and Net Arrows...useful aren't they" Orion strung a plain arrow "But, you cannot beat the original" he fired, and silenced the werewolf. as JK Rowling and the other adult magicians burst onto the battlefield, staffs ablaze, as J.K shot a glowing light, that resembled a Otter Patronus, into a dozen Earthborn

Meanwhile in the sky, Sadie was panting, all the Venti were gone, but now a dozen Gryphons had surrounded her However, a black blur cut through two of them, then another two, with a bronze glint. Then, a sharp tail impacted into another, shattering it to dust

Sadie blinked in shock as she spotted the two flying before her.

One, was Freak the Egyptian Griffin, a lion twice its normal size, with proud wings fluttering to keep it in air like a Hummingbird's.

The other, was a mighty horse, a pure black stallion, with black wings like the mighty raven. And riding this horse, was Percy Jackson

CLiffhanger


	55. Battle Stars

Magic Demigod; I had no power

Sage; I did need to add a few monsters, and he would know of Rome and Egypt from Gaea, and his old age at the matter

Azure; Thanks

Dalek; That...would have issues. In particular, using Rose's powers would cause, issue. I hope to allow it to begin

_The Ninth Nome_

'_Holy Horse Feed, this is nuts_!' Blackjack yelled as he air rolled from a dive bombing gryphon, before he hoof smashed a beast in the head as Percy sliced down another beast as Freak dive bombed one of his Olympian Counterparts. '_I heard about them Egyptians, but a full out battle...this is some crazy stuff boss_!'

"Its not a flight in the park Blackjack" Percy yelled as he pulled water from the air to whip down some monster insect, as he approached the giant.

It was not an attractive sight, a thirty foot, muscular being in powerful armor with scaly green legs and marble eyes that were as intimidating as Athena's. His armor had flame patterns, and his dreadlocks were ringed with swords from fallen demigods.

"Perceus Jackson...how long I have waited to meet you in combat" and how Gaea willed him dead "And how it will be done, along with these pathetic magicians"

Percy frowned "Hey, can I have a name, or do I just call you thud?"

The giant smirked, as he branded his flagpole of a spear "I, am Enceladus, the Bane of Athena!"

Percy huffed "Well then, Enchilada, I will tear you to bits and feed you to the Satyr Grover UNDERWOOD!"

'_Boss, that sucked_'

"It did?"

'_Yes it did.._.' Rose snarked

_Meanwhile in the main fight  
_

A dozen Earthborn burst into flames as the magicians plowed into the armed monster ranks, while Carter smashed a Cyclops up his head

Orion, however, now had run into problems, as he was attacked by strange, horned centaurs with Palimono bodies

They reared up and tried to smash him under hoof, as he slashed with his blade. While they would be destroyed, they would rapidly reform

The one he had just slashed, having revived, headbutted him, which he blocked with his bow held by two hands, before a magician blasted the horse monster with a wind spell, blowing it off him

In fact, all the monsters were doing that now, they kept reforming, even Lycacon had returned

"You cannot defeat us, we are empowered by the earth!" Lycaon swiped at Carter with his claw like hands,his blade stopping the swipe, before he turned into wolf form and leapt at him

Transforming into a hawk, Carter avoided the attack, and got behind him before he reformed into a human, full battle avatar for a kick into the small of his back

Immortal or not, that hurt

During this, Blackjack circled the giant, as Riptide cut a long slash along his flank. The giant roared as he tried to stake him, but Blackjack was too fast

However, the wound began to heal

"Where's a god when you need one" Percy grumbled as Blackjack barely avoided a fire blast "And for that matter, why do monsters always seem to breath fire?"

Forming water from the air, he sent a huge hose shot of liquid into the Giant, causing him to stumble backwards and step on a few Earthborn. He growled and jabbed with his spear, very close despite Blackjack's dynamics

"I am the smartest giant, I am as cunning as the owl! You cannot win, Percy Jackson!"

'You also have a bigger ego than her...I think'

He had to use Walt's shield charm to block another direct flame attack, before Freak impacted into the giant's head, assaulting his head before the giant swiped the back of his head to get the Egyptian monster to fly away

He didn't hit himself, as he was a smart giant, after all no 'Bane of Athena' would be knocked out by his own hand, so he drew his spear

"SA PER!" and missed, taking out his own monsters by mistake

Sadie was now on the scene, her full Isis powers active

"PERCY, ATTACK WITH ME! WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO DESTROY IT!"

The old lady said otherwise, but no need to be rude, so he flew at the Giant, his sword gleaming

"HA DI!" the explosion spell struck the giant just as Riptide cut the monster, as the wounds recovered

"What!" Sadie yelped as she was forced to use a shield spell to block a spear strike, that still sent her flying through the air like she was shot out of a cannon

"A host is futile against a giant!" he bellowed before a yowl pierced the air

_The ground fight_

In the distance, a dozen giants were blasted apart by Rowling, as another magician severed a Earthborn in half.

Carter and two other magicians were back to back, spell blasting at more Venti, the storm angels attempting to fry them with lightning, as Orion was currently, occupied with a in law of Percy.

Orion dodge rolled as he avoided a pile driver from a cylcops, before he slashed it with his golden sword. The beast yowled as he was cut, before an arrow pierced his single eye, as he turned to dust, and reformed

"That is not fair!" Orion yelled as the Cyclops roared in anger

"I WILL KILL YOU, BOY WHO SMELLS LIKE DIANA!"

"Diana?" wasn't that his mom's roman name? However, as he was confused by this, a vicious bird's cry raged from behind him, as a giant eagle grabbed him with giant talons and flew into the air

Shocked, he saw it to be the 'plane' that hit him when he was a kid, the Caucasian Eagle.

The bird snapped its head down to rip his flesh, but forming an arrow with a surprise he jabbed at its eye, causing it to flinch back. This game of chicken continued for an exchange, before something hit the bird in the back and got him dropped

However, he tossed the arrow at the bird, as it unfurled into an arrow with a rope looped around the bird's leg, weighting it down as Freak began to aerially battle the beast.

"Its payback time" he glared at the bird as he hit the ground, the beast's weight reducing his speed. There, Tasukeru was waiting with a giant ice spike, that pierced the bird, causing it to blow up in feathers and dust, before an ice wind blew the reforming bits away across the battlefield, as Orion grimaced his injured shoulders

"Orion!" Tasukeru gasped, as she placed her hands on his shoulder, as she numbed the pain...the best medical thing she could do, seeing as she didn't have ambrosia.

However, with a roar, something joined the fight, attacking the monster line in mass

_The Giant_

Percy blasted a water attack, matching the giant's fire attack, as a dozen Venti took to surrounding him, their hands sparking...he was trapped

"Foolish boy, you have lost" Encaladus spoke as he briefly disengaged his flames, as the Venti blasted him with a huge blast of lightning, the same amount that Jason in another time would be struck with to destroy his shoe

As Blackjack and Percy were illuminated by bright light from the electrocution, as the Giant bellowed to the heavens a jab at the gods

"YOUR GREATEST EASTERN DEMIGOD HAS FALLEN, OLYMPIANS! YOU SHALL TREMBLE BEFORE OUR POWER..." he stopped as he noticed something...a starry veil around Pegasus and Demigod

"What!"

_'Um...Boss...how are we still alive_' Blackjack whispered '_And what's with the starry thing_'

"That, would be me" a voice radiated as a starry light filled the sky around them. The entire battlefield, monster and Demigod/Magician alike, froze as a large being descended from the sky, a deep blue skinned being with stars in her body and midnight black hair. An Egyptian Kilt and a bikini top were her only adornments, and the winds billowed around her. She radiated ancient power, older than the gods of Olympus, or most Egyptian Gods at that

"Nut, the Sky Goddess of Egypt" Percy said in shock, she saved them.

'_What sort of name is Nut?'_

Meanwhile, the monsters were suddenly assaulted by tens of thousands of cats, as Bast flew through the air, her deadly knives slicing apart a Cyclops that had downed Sadie

"Bast!" Sadie said in relief as the goddess took on her green battle avatar

"Get rid of that giant now!" Bast hissed to Nut and Percy

"You think an Egyptian God will work!" The giant yelled, but he seemed to be bluffing "Only a real god..." he then made movement to escape into the earth, but several magicians were ready, with spells at hand

"I EI, GEB!" Rowling and two other magicians called on the aide of their own earth god, as earth hands rose to bind the Giant, trapping him in Egyptian dirt, and out of his mother's protection. Ra, having released the two from their curse to be reunited, now teamed up to save the Greek Hero of Egypt and defeat the deadly foe. The hands pushed the giant into the sky, as Nut began to gather wind into a compressed ball, like a Rasengan, as water began to orbit in rings around Percy, while the giant desperately struggled to free himself.

"No..NO...YOU EGYPTIAN INFIDELS, YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, A GIANT OF TERRA, AN ENEMY OF DEMIGODS, GREEK OR RO..."

He was silenced by a wind and water spear piercing him at once, originating from their concentrated attacks...as he exploded into a huge plume of dust, as the shock wave blasted all the nearby monsters, destroying them as their dust retreated

They had won the day, in an unprecedented team up of Greece and Egypt

_Meanwhile, a distance away from the fight_

A pair of binoculars dropped from a face, as the Sage of Ragnarok watched Percy defeat the Giant, while the magicians suffered no casualties...just extreme exhaustion

"Impressive as always, Percy, Kane children, Orion, and the little Yuki Onna" she smirked "You did that a lot cleaner than Jason, Piper and Leo...though you did have an advantage of Blackjack" as she said this, the image of the battle sight flickered with Mount Diablo, as a lightning bolt struck the same giant, before returning "...though the full invasion force offset that" she turned around as she waved her hand and a burst of sand rose up as a Egyptian Portal was formed by her.

For she had gained the powers that were required, to fulfill her vengeance

"But, you stand in the way, to save you and the rest of the world from Zeus"

**With that, you almost have to wonder whose the protagonists or antagonists; Percy, Jason, Orion and the House of Life, or Ragnarok...**


	56. All sides Deploy

Dalek; Well, that would fuse both issues, but as to what said issues are I will save for later

Angel; And in this story, only the Giants are truly Black, the gods and Ragnarok are painted gray

Sage; Unless Annabeth dies, that has no potential, though the things that Mars and Juno spoke of in the story worry about Annabeth, and Percabeth itself. Its something new, however, and I wonder if it will take off

Now then, let us continue to the war, shall we

_Olympus a few days later  
_

Luckily, the gods had divine level earplugs, so when Zeus blew up, they kept their hearing

"JACKSON DARED USED THOSE, BARBARIANS TO DESTROY THE GIANTS! THAT IS OUR JOB!"

"A job you won't show up for, and thus he had to find other help" Athena pointed out "You won't deal with the problem, but Percy isn't going to wait for you to change your mind"

"As he doesn't have until the end of time" Poseidon sighed

"That traitor must DIE! I will send Jason to do the deed"

"Um, Jason is mine" Hera said darkly "And my champions are not to be used for something that stupid!"

"He's my son!"

"I own him!"

"He is 50% of me!"

"I'm his step mother and his aunt, and I own him"

"I am his father, I know what he must be doing!"

"Being defeated by Percy Jackson is not good for him!"

"Jason would defeat Perceus without a sweat now that he has no Achilles Curse!"

"I don't know about that, Perceus is powerful even without that curse"

"HE IS A MORON!"

"SO ARE YOU!"

The two married gods began to bicker with greater intensity, as the gods retreated from this meeting, to preserve their sanity

_Meanwhile, the Ninth Nome_

The battle won, the magicians and Percy's group were now in serious discussion after being healed, Amos having come out to see this, bringing Zia and several healers

Also, they were trying to avoid Geb and Nut's reunion kiss...and whatever else happened. The children, for their sanity, had been put to training below ground, with guards keeping them there.

"The giant army's main threat is their instant regeneration of grunt monsters" Amos noted with disdain "That needs to be dealt with as soon as possible"

"I agree" Percy frowned "But we need to find their base, and Thanatos, first .Thanatos is the only one who can keep the monsters down"

"Percy, their is a prophecy about the giants, right?" Rowling asked

Percy was silent for a moment "yes...but that sort of goes under..."

Tasukeru coughed as she commented

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

Percy blinked, as did everyone else "Um..."

"How do I know it? I've been places, and heard it from a guy named Michel Varus in Alaska once in the 80's when my people were checking out a rumor" she left out getting away from their dying land for a bit

Percy frowned...he thought he heard that name before, somewhere

"But, that's impossible" Percy exclaimed "That prophecy was made only last year!"

Rowling and Amos exchanged looks 'Roman'

Tasukeru shrugged "Name or not, it is also know by Ragnarok and the Gigantes"

"How's that possible, the giants only returned recently?" Orion frowned.

Rowling frowned, this was getting towards dangerous information "Well, there actually was an attempt by Terra to revive during World War 2, and she nearly succeeded, if not for a brave daughter of Pluto who sacrificed herself to halt them until this time"

Orion frowned, could he ever be that brave?

"However, the giants are reviving, in the land beyond Olympus, the domain of the Hyperboreans...Alaska. Which also...is becoming Norse Territory" Amos repeated what his spies had reported. At the shocked looks from Percy's team, Rowling explained further

"The gods of Ragnarok are taking territory such as Northern California, Hawaii, the area around Lake Eire, and the point where the Missouri and Mississippi rivers meet as territories for some of their specific groups; such as the Chinese, Japanese, Celtic and Sumerian Gods. The Voodoo occupy New Orleans and the Carribean, the Aztec and Mayan are in Mexico. Their centers of power are there, and heavily guarded. An attack would be suicide, and likely create some horrible muggle catastrophe there"

"There is also...an issue. If they have established their homes...they won't leave. There kind will be revived to full power, like Olympus" Amos finished gravely.

"But, while we are figuring out a course of action to deal with that" Rowling stepped forward "Percy Jackson, Orion Stele, Zia Rashid, Tasukeru Yuki, Carter Kane, Sadie Kane, you are to attack the Giant Base in Alaska, at once!"

"Geb, before locking lips with Nut, informed me of earth energy there, unusual energy" Amos said darkly "Energy being used to revive the Giants king, Porphyrion"

"What!" Orion said alarmed, his mom warned him about that one

"We believe this is a second attempt, they had originally captured a Norse god named Baldr, but the Sage and a goddess named Skaoi rescued him. Now, they captured another Norse God from what we could tell, and are engaged in a battle to rescue him. This is the moment to free Thanatos, so neither Ragnarok nor Gigantes can use his power. So, stopping Porphryion's revival, and saving Thanatos, that is your mission. Tasukeru can lead you to their base from the Du'at"

The six nodded, before they prepared to go out to strike the Gigantes and free death

_The Labyrinth_

The hammer of Hepheastus, a shard of Kronos bound to its frame, impacted into the ground as 1 more foot of the Labyrinth was dug. The Dwarves continued to hammer at it with diligence, extending it, solidifying it, adding defenses in case of counter attack, all while Birgit the healer smith of the Celtics held a fireball in her hands to light the way

'Well, better than the paperwork' she sighed

"Don't despair Birgit, your be relived by another god of fire in an hour" the head dwarf huffed "Now then, this operation is delicate, one false move and the Labyrinth will grow where it doesn't have to and regain sentience, a path to New Rome, so don't mess up boys"

They'd let it regain its freedom, after Rome was defeated

_The battlefield between Ragnarok and the Gigantes, Yukon_

All the monsters who attacked The Ninth Nome, aside for Enceladus, and many others, were in a full on brawl and aierial dog fights with the monsters controlled by Ragnarok.

Tanuki were wrestling the L. Giants (I hate spelling their name), Kitsunes were attacking Karpoi, Grain spirits, with fire, led by Nine Tails, the Gorgon sisters were being blasted by Ya-O-Gah the wind bear, Gremlins were grabbing on the horns of the Centaurs as Ljosalfar blasted them and Cyclops were dueling Yuki Onna

In the skies, Thunderbirds cried out thunder attacks on Gryphons, Valkyries were in aerial combat with Venti and Tengu, men with Crow Wings and Talons, were in air combat with the sun dragons of Medea

Meanwhile, a huge force of Giants and a few gods aligned with Gaea, such as the Snow goddess Khione, were about to meet a force of five of Ragnarok; Odin, Ayao, Knich Ahau, Tlaltecuhtli and Mixcoatl, led by the Sage, who had recently gotten Caer Ibormeith to send a dream, a memory of hers she had regained to, a certain Praetor...though she still could not recall her name fully

_Speaking of him_

Jason's dream took him to the edge of a volcano, where he spotted several people by the edge. He recognized Thalia, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Percy, and to his Reyna. Several other demigods, Roman and, he guessed Greek, were there as well, along with a few gods.

"JASON!" Piper, Thalia, Leo, Percy and Reyna cried out, and it was only then that Percy saw something in the lava

A hand...his hand

Jason tried to back away, but couldn't, as the entire group went in shock. Whoever the sage was in this scene, he had no idea who, wasn't acting as he did

Piper and Reyna collapsed to the ground in tears like floods, Leo's hands caught on fire, Frank looked away with tears in his eyes, and Percy looked like he lost his own arm.

'His fatal flaw...Personal Loyalty' Jason thought. He had seen this during the Titan war with several legionaries. But, if this guy was a major hero of prophecy, that was majorly dangerous

Thalia, however, looked even worse, as she glared up at the sky

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She screamed with hate that not even Krios or Atlas could have generated, not even Saturn could make this degree of hate"YOU LET HIM DIE! I FINALLY FIND HIM, AND YOU TAKE HIM AWAY AGAIN, JUST BECAUSE YOUR ASS IS TOO LAZY TO SAVE YOUR OWN WORLD. WHAT SORT OF KING ARE YOU, _FATHER_. YOU DAMN BASTARD! YOU SKIRT CHASING, INBRED, EGOTISTICAL COWARD WHO CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A WOMAN AND THAT COW!" her voice was more brittle now, like broken glass, something much more emotional than her cursing their father "Why did you have to sire him as a Roman...or why did you have to sire me as a Greek. We could have been normal...I could have protected him more, known him more. Been for him more" however, he could detect another thought in her from her expression, something he had yet to master in real life. So, the sage must know her...well

'_Why did I ever bother to save you, I could have made you pay, Father, I could make you pay so much, with so much agony. Perhaps it would have been better that I have joined the Titans, killed Bessie (Who?) and used that power to destroy you and find Jason...great now I want to zap Percy'_

However, as this continued, more deaths began to flash through Jason's eyes, all of them brutal; Frank, Piper, Leo, Hazel, that Nico guy, Octavian (Cheers), many gods, until a true scene, one that caused in him, a great pain

A horrible sight, which his dream didn't show, that was agony to his, the sage person's, heart. The death of something, someone, she loved

He woke up, in cold sweats. That sort of pain, he hoped to never feel

And that loss, he would never feel that pain himself. Nor, would he boil in lava. This, Jason would not allow, to him, or his friends and allies.

But, who was the Sage then, if she stood with them? Was the Sage Greek, or Roman.

Was she a friend of Percy. If that was true, he didn't need to be Octavian to know that, if the sage was someone Percy cared about, Percy could not kill her...and may or may not try to save her

Just who was this sage? If she was someone close to Percy, like a lover...they would be doomed


	57. Heroine's fragmentation

Dalek; If I did that, I'd have to write about Taisune's timeline to...I'm just too lazy to, like the fight between Taisune, Fluffy, the Last Uchiha and his Consort in the Mysterious Power verse.

Angel; Well then...

Magic; Your be waiting for a while for that, but I will keep making it more and more...interesting

_Well then, but to tease Magic; The Sage's memories, a Forest_

"Oh come on -" the blond male who had given the young sage a knife frowned as the sage, as a little girl, was trying to get at something in the above tree "What are you getting at?"

She pouted, as she continued to try and get at the object she wanted

Her knife

"What's it doing in a tree?" The male asked her

"I was trying to hit a bird I couldn't reach" the sage said with a young girls voice "I thought that by throwing the knife..."

The blond smirked as he removed the stuck knife and gave it back to the girl "If your trying to hit something from a distance, use a bow and arrow. Knives aren't throwing weapons,-"

_The Real World_

Why couldn't she remember her name...and then there was that weird dream she had...

_The dream world_

In it, she was in a white room, bleached of any other color. She looked around, confused...before the pictures appeared

Pictures made by colored pencils

Images of the blond, the other girl, two twins that looked like bears, cyclops, of Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Chiron, Lupa, Hera, of a great monument, of Versailles, the Empire State Building, Camp Half Blood, Camp Jupiter, the Cabins, Olympus, the Underworld, the volcano that Jason died in, and multiple other images that she

Then, words began to form in the room

Unbirth

Retribution

Savior

Protect

Hope

Revenge

Love

Loss

'Remember, who you are, remember who you were. Recall what drives you' a voice rang in her ears

"I CAN'T! THE MEMORIES ARE STILL FOGGY!"

'Humph, so says a person with a huntress's spirit, did you not get complemented as such'

The room flashed into Mount Othrys, during the battle Percy had there

'You, a descendent of the mighty titans, and the valiant gods, desperate. How pitiful'

"WHO ARE YOU!"

'I, am the other part of you...the part who retains the memories, even as yours only begin to return. Don't you remember, we joined up to stop Zeus and put the world right'

A flash of light formed, as a form began to appear, first with tan legs...

'Together, we, both who were dying, pooled our last bit of life energies into a united front. We managed to travel through time, and now our plan is at fruition'

Now there were the short jeans

'My thoughts, and your power, will lead to Zeus's final defeat and the world at perfect unity.'

Now the camp half blood T shirt was forming

'We made sure that Percy would meet the Egyptians, and stop Hera's damn plan, and implement one of own'

The camp half blood necklace with nine beads was now forming

'And now, we stand at the verge of triumph' the blond hair and gray eyes of the figure were now complete

"A...Annabeth...Annabeth Chase?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes 'So, you can remember that. Amazing"

"Watch that tone, I'm in control of this body!"

The daughter of Athena frowned "Which was once mine, your body was just unusable, while mine was killed by Porphyrion's poison, which made it usable once again, recycled, but only when our compatible life forces perished at once, and I had just played with one of Lou's magic tricks, for much better results than what it would have been. But, the plans come from me, your just the muscle"

"Hey, I come up with plans too, Annabeth. I was the one to decide to allow Tasukeru to escape the Yuki Onna"

Annabeth shook her head "I never said you can't come up with plans, but mine are just better. Though, that's all I can do, since I'm practically your Unbirth self, despite you having none in your original life, just as Georgius and Rose are Percy's."

"I don't know if I should thank your or not, because now I can't tell your memories from my own"

"Your be able to in time" Annabeth commented "Forgive me, I have no patience for the slow...but then again your family can be quite so"

"Lets not forget your related too" The Sage commented with a frown "Though, I don't understand why you didn't choose to use us to change the future during the Titan war?"

Annabeth shook her head "That would be too risky. Worst case scenario, the Titans destroy Olympus. I hated to do it, but it was too risky. That's why I had us instead make it so the Egyptian Gods would need a demigod to defeat Aphophis, as Percy would be the only choice. My self in this time is not suited to fighting a giant snake, Thalia was in the Hunters, Nico was watched by Hades, Clarisse would refuse and the Romans...well do I need to explain why they wouldn't choose Jason or Reyna for such a conflict"

Annabeth had a dark look

"Hey, you won, Reyna's dead, and won't flirt with Percy...and he's no where near that Amazon..."

"Hey, while I like seeing Percy out of any other girl's way, not that he'd go after any in this or the old timeline, I didn't want her dead. Though I will miss the Piper-Reyna cat fights"

"They were amusing...in a disturbing way..."

"We also needed to ensure Orion would be born again, as he was in the past, as the son of Artemis, her heir. A bit of spiked wine that would make sure that out of all the future things he would say drunk, Apollo would speak of his birth, ensuring that events might just go better this time around"

"I may remember little, but I do recall that someone who looks like Orion Stele did suffer a horrible fate" The Sage struggled with her fragmented mind "but I want to know, why did you choose to create Ragnarok, a full on rebellion of hundreds of lost gods is a tad extreme..."

"Its not" Annabeth defended "The world was suffering from too many calamities; the Titans, Aphophis and the Giants, at the same point of time. I did some research, and found this was the result of the missing gods. Norse, Celtic, Sumerian, they are all necessary to keep the world in balance. This is to save the future generations from so many disasters in a lifetime. At the same time, while you are powerful..."

"And you won't just say my name?"

Annabeth had a smirk "I'm going to let you remember on your own, Sage, but while you are powerful, you cannot defeat a Pantheon without help. By channeling the Stirring and Julius Kane's releasing of the Egyptian Gods, we have managed to gather a strong enough force to tackle the Giants, Olympus and Egypt, as it would appear"

"So, we're using them?"

"No, its more like we have the same goals and our plans run parallel to the others, but we've managed to compromise. While they must use the no kill methods we developed so when they attacked Camp Half Blood, they wouldn't take me out by mistake, or doom the world by killing Frank or something, while we delayed our moves for a few months to make preparations so they'd survive with new focal points for Yggdrasil and other major domains"

"Now, here's a thought, your younger self is Olympus's architect, why not possess her and attack Zeus's throne?" The Sage brought up "Much simpler"

Annabeth frowned "True, but I'd die if that happened, and that would be cruel to Percy. That could make Percy...well I don't know, real rebellion? And if he did somehow survive, whose he to date? Hazel is caught between her crush and the reincarnation of her first crush, Reyna and Piper are caught on Jason, Thalia and Clarisse...would probably end with him literally hurt, with a sharp spear, and its not like he'd become a god and end up with Aphrodite, Artemis, or even my mother..."

"That...is just wrong" The sage felt ill...and oddly jealous, seeing as Annabeth's feelings for Percy had transferred into her

"Now then, we must delay the attack on Camp Jupiter, until Percy and Orion are in position. The Seven shall unite, but not with an exchange of leaders, but a unification of arms. Even if they help, the camp has 0% chance to save itself from the powers we command"

*** Okay, just to make sure you get it, the Sage is like Fluffy in a way, so while she is a time traveler whose changing things like Taisune, she's a mix of females, but unlike Fluffy's three, she's two. One half is Annabeth, as many have speculated, but the other half, the half whose mind is in charge of most things and controls the body, Annabeth's old one, is a mystery I'm holding onto for now. And, as her personality has been hybridized, it could be any female...it could be Rachel, it could be Hazel, hell it could be Sally...okay no its not Sally, but you get the point  
**

**Omake**

Olympian Hearts

A game container, empty of its disk, lay on the floor; its title...

Olympian Hearts 3

On the cover, was Percy, Orion and Jason, with images on the back of game play shots, somewhat dramatized

Percy, with Annabeth and Thalia as party members, fighting Odin

Percy, with Sadie and Carter as party members, fighting Enceladus

Orion, with Tasukeru and Zia as party members, fighting Ayao

Orion, with Carter and Sadie as party members, fighting Zeus

Jason, with Piper and Leo as party members, fighting Festus

Jason, with Thalia and Hazel as party members, fighting Sedna

The sounds of rapidly pressed buttons was heard as Georgius was crouched in a dark room, with a large TV, a PS2, and a crazed look in his eyes...as Rose grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of said room, kicking and screaming

"OH, BUT I JUST GOT IT!" he whined

"GEORGIUS, YOU HAVEN'T BEEN OUT OF THIS ROOM IN THREE DAYS!" this happened after the Titan War (1) and the Aphophis thing (2)

"But I was just going to the Alcyoneus Boss!"

"Moron...that's happening in real life!" she shook his head...this moron inherited Percy's game obsession...if she got any stupid habits...

Georgius glared at her "OH, but I remember when he first thought up Yu GI OH Cards"

She blushed "I think they are a, very interesting game..."

"And last time you got a new pack, I didn't see you for a week" he guilted her...and got a kick in a bad place as a reward

"MOMMY!"


	58. 0 degrees Thorinheight, Battle in Alaska

Sage, Please tell me when its done

Magic; I actually do, to all readers, and while part of the sage is Annabeth, the one who is moving the body is not her.

Now then, Its time to Go to Alaska

_A distance away from Hubbard Glacier_

The sea lapped the fortress

A giant glacier, its icy grip stretched into the ocean beyond, a fading wonder of nature as the earth heated up, and the home base of the fearsome giants"You know, Canada's so close, its a hazard" Carter noted as the group of six; Percy, Orion, Carter, Sadie, Tasukeru and Zia noted the glacier "From what I understand, he leave Alaska, he die"

"With a god to help...which someone forgot to give us" Percy grumbled to no one in particular

"Well, there is Thanatos?" Zia offered

"Doesn't he have a Roman name..." Percy caught that

"...Yes..."

"You Magicians can't make up your mind, can you...sigh..."

With a frown, Orion was noting the ice...it resembled something...something that disturbed him greatly. It sort of looked like a military instillation, with something in the middle, like a city

But, it was scaled to fit Giants. 30 foot tall, at minimal height Giants.

'_Its..._' Rose thought in Percy's mind, before shutting up

'Its what?' Percy yelled inside his head

'_Nothing..._'

'Rose...' he frowned...how do you make a voice in your head listen to you?

He smirked evilly, as he imagined up a way

'LEE!'

'GUY-SENSEI!'

He thought about the Naruto characters Lee and Might Guy, in their, Sunset, hug...thing...with waves...

'AHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!'

'Just talk, and I imagine them away'

'_...The ice resembles Lupa's domain, her training grounds, her home territory.'_

"Lupa?" He was confused by that answer, the Naruto Mental people vanished, and he said it aloud.

"Who?" Sadie asked

"Its nothing" Percy frowned

Tasukeru, having changed into a parka and jeans, frowned "Twisted, aren't they. Well, I guess that's more, western Architecture, as the Eastern comparative would be...less effective defensively"

"Um...sure, but I thought Carter was the reserve Annabeth around here..."

"WHAT!"

"Your smart, and know a lot. In that way, your like a Egyptian Annabeth, just a lot less hot"

"HEY!"

"Um...now that we have reaffirmed that Percy is not a homosexual, can we possibly go and beat up the giant?" Sadie frowned

"Hey, the Gods need to send us some help for that first..."

_Speaking of, the Du'at_

A package, the package Percy is waiting for, transported on Ra's sun boat, was currently being attacked by hundreds of Egyptian Monsters

"I HATE THIS JOB!"

"REALLY, JUST BECAUSE WE ARE MINOR GODS WE HAVE TO ACT LIKE DAMN MERCURY!"

"Yes, but I am commanding you, so SILENCE!" Set roared as he blasted monsters with red lightning

_Back to_

"But, we can at least free Thanatos, and pray he helps" Zia offered

"Um...you know he is a god right...and they are...weird" Percy began, before she sighed "Who am I kidding, we're all weird. Lets just attack now"

_On the Glacier_

A form was rising from the ice, a form of gigantic size, emminating power, as it drew power from the god locked in ice next to it

"So, your cannot keep your energies from bringing forth the king of giants, Nordic God" A giant spoke with a dark tone, a towering figure with metallic gold upper body skin, rust colored dragon legs, covered in various precious stones. A iron pole staff was in his hands

"You will not get away with this, you knaves!" Thor yelled from his ice prison, as the golden giant frowned

"You managed to knock half of my brothers to the Dakota's in capturing you" and, not that he was good at math, but probably delayed his mother's full rise by at least a few days for each major injury to them...it was a sizable delay "but your energy will be put to use now, as the anti's of the big three gather in one place...but seeing as we won't marry you, your be fed to our mother"

"I will not be Terra's appetizer!"

The giant smirked "Your opinion matters to us, not..."

However, as he said this, an arrow pierced him in the neck

Roaring, he turned around, as he spotted a demigod he didn't know, who had a silver bow...the Son of Poseidon, a Yuki Onna, and two magicians?

"Well, well, this is a surprise...Demigods and Magicians together, with a Yokai too? I had heard rumors, but this is perhaps the second least likely team up"

"Second?" Percy asked him, confused

"You and Jason, for instance" the giant spoke

"Jason..." One of these days, he was going to figure out who this guy was

"Its not impossible" the god in the ice muttered, as they looked at him

He was a red head, with a buff body, a beard, armor, and a battle hammer

"Wait...your Thor!" Percy pointed at the god, as everyone, even the giant, blinked

"You got that...without any help?" Tasukeru said astonished

"The hammer is obvious, and I've met Odin...I can be smart...at times"

"Mother said you were dumb, like all children of Neptune" The giant muttered, as Percy twitched

"Neptune...first Egyptians, then Ragnarok...now you Giants...CAN'T ANYONE JUST STICK TO GREEK NAMES, PLEASE!"

"If only it was that simple, Greek Hero" Thor muttered to himself

"You should, as your kind says, take a chill pill, and I shall be the one to deliver your fatal pill...as the anti Pluto, Alcyoneus!"

"Um...that sucked" Sadie surmised

"I am not the anti Pun God Giant..."

"He's in Brisbank right now" another voice spoke as a second giant rose up from the ice

'REALLY' was the unanimous thought was among them

This giant was shorter, but he sent fear shaking through Percy for unknown reasons, pale green legs, snake hair and an oddly human face, who had a net and trident

"But I'm here, Polybotes, the anti Neptune" so that's where the fear came from

"MAKE UP YOUR MINDS!" The last one said Athena, they said Pluto and Neptune, it was annoying!

"You cannot defeat the both of us, particularly without a god. Thor here will fuel the rise of our greatest, Porphryion, the anti Zeus...

"CHOOSE A SET OF NAMES AND USE THEM, WILL YOU!"

"...and then, you will all die, and I will eat Hazel!"

"Who?"

The rust giant frowned, before he rose his hands into the air, as the air began to shimmer, as dark forms began to rise, forms that Carter, Sadie and Percy recognized

"Shades..."

"What...they aren't Durza!" Orion said in alarm. They weren't tall, black cloaked, red hair, or with filed teeth. They looked like...some sort of human ghosts.

"No...ghosts...the spirits of the dead"

"Greeks..." the shades said with vile "Graceus!"

"Egyptians..."

"Something else..."

"That something is offended!" Tasukeru said indigently

"Now, aren't we glad that I got the vintage ones from Rose's time, Polybotes?" Alcyoneus said with a smirk

"Rose...the Civil War!"

"DIE!" The shades charged them, with odd, hazy, golden weapons like Orion's.

_Meanwhile, the Sage's mind_

Annabeth, the one who was the Sage's mind, was analyzing the memories Percy had of the original time they attacked the Glacier to save Thanatos.

Him, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Arion, the god who aided in the death of the Giant

_To the north, beyond the gods, lies the legion's crown._

_Falling from ice, the son of Neptune shall drown..._

From Ella the Harpy, and Tyson's little crush

Percy's hurricane

Frank's transformation abilties

The death blows to the giant given in Canada by Frank, Hazel and Arion

Percy practically destroying the Glacier...would they have fixed it?

"Zeus, your pride only got worse when a horse, a freaking immortal horse, did more effort that you. Oh sure, you vaporized one giant, but you created the problem by not dealing with it. You then let Jason fall, and doomed the entire world, Greek, Roman, Egyptian and the entire assortment, to death"

At the end of it, the Sage's body managed to get back in time, but it took the last of the energies of that timeline Isis, Khonsu (Who was beaten into helping them), Ra and Odin, who was the first of the other pantheons to awaken on his own.

"Just be careful, Seaweed Brain. If you die again, and doom the world all over again instead of Jason's death doing it...even you can't mess up that badly"

_Meanwhile, the Chains_

The black winged, oddly attractive Thanatos was currently having his bounds heated by Zia's fire.

"Its rare I come upon a Magician" he mused with an oddly attractive voice "Not since the fall of Cleopatra...but I can tell your a rarely talented fire user"

"Thanks" Zia muttered as a powerful flame blasted the chains...to no avail. The flames failed to work on the ice.

"But, these ice chains are powerful. Your need, stronger fire. If you do not, the giant army, and the army of Ragnarok, will be invulnerable to destruction, and the world will be doomed"

_Meanwhile, Omoha, Nebraska_

Lasers were blasting as Grover continued to grip onto the bounding Hellhound

"REALLY! STOP RUNNING INTO MORE PROBLEMS YOU DOG!" he whined as a laser just missed the tips of his horns, before he looked over his shoulder

"Oh...actually that was smart" for the lasers were also delaying their pursuer

Who was now confronting the owners

A pleasantly fat old man in bathrobes, and a muscular, scarred youth...

They reminded him of someone, but he was out of earshot quick enough.

"Get off of my land, you ugly freak!" the old man yelled at Tsul'Kalu, whose beloved sat on the back of a royal looking deer he borrowed from some Shinto dieties

"Your Midas, the Gold Guy" the Hunter began darkly

He twitched "I AM KING MIDAS OF PESSINUS! NOW LEAVE YOU FREAK OF NATURE, but leave the girl..."

Now, Tsul' Kalu was never much for gold, but that was the excuse that cost his people their ancestral lands, and lecherously looking at his beloved was far too much

"Turn away, my dear" he told her, before he attacked

The king's screams of anguish were heard for miles, before he unfroze the man's victims with water from the river and left on the Satyr hunt


	59. Journey to the West

Demigod; In the Sage's timeline, he did. This one, he's still alive. That is how the Sage wants things to stay

SAGE; He has Annabeth, and that will stay that way. The Sage, being technically Annabeth, or part of her, counts in that category as well

I'd hate to give Greece all the fun here...so we once again go to Camp Jupiter and a character who I haven't really done enough justice to yet will be given spotlight, as I feature a part of the world that Rick has hinted to hold power in the Son of Neptune, as rich in history and myth as Greece or Egypt.

As always, be sure to review and give me advice as to how to keep the story going

_Another raid on Camp Jupiter_

While part of Ragnarok's army fights the giants, and its aquatic half battles Poseidon's kingdom, and even a few more still constructing the secret tunnel to finish off Camp Jupiter at the perfect time, there were still elements of the group on raid duty.

This was the third raid, attacks meant to keep them pinned here, unable to help Percy or the House of Life, and make them perfectly ready to attack from inside New Rome

Or at least, to all but the Sage of Ragnarok.

The Romans, however, were battle strong, and the two remaining cohorts, the 4th and 5th, had created several inventive defenses.

Many with Leo's aide; their land mines were now specially designed to detect Ragnarok power and blow up only then, water cannons were now attached to the river's edge and shielded by Trivia demigod charms, blasting oncoming enemies, and several long chains crossed the river to prevent further naval attack

However, the last two attacks came from the land, and so on the fields of Mars and other sights, Roman and Greek demigods battled various monsters

In the open battlefield, Tanuki were being charged by several demigods on the back of Hannibal, the war Elephant, while two demigods were suddenly swallowed up and sent to Helhiem by a Mongolian Death Worm, before they were commanded to coil into a knot by Piper, allowing for the Centurion of the Fifth Cohort Gwen to take them out while her knife blocked a claw attack from a large two tailed cat called a Bakeneko

Tenyo, the Fifth cohort member, was clashing with a Jorgumundo, the spider demon spitting webbing at her while trying to pierce her with its sharp limbs

Dakota, son of Bacchus, was fighting a half human, half monkey with vines, the infamous Monkey Man of Delhi, who was hollering a loud bellow of monkey curses as he tore at the vines

The battles raged everywhere, with foreign monsters new and old attacking everything in sight

In the sky, Thalia was a silver blur, battling it out with two serpentine Chinese Dragons, the wisest of all scaled flying reptiles, their fire clashing with her lightning in a battle much like what people once believed to be the cause of thunderclouds and their storms

Jason, with Aegis in hand, blocked a spear strike from a huge, man sized white monkey in karate robes, Sun Wukong, the legendary Monkey King, who fought with oddly great skills

"Surrender, chaos bringer. You cannot defeat the power of Ragnarok" the Taoist monkey decreed, "I have fought all who have faced me in the past to my victory, you will be no exception!"

"Then allow me to break your winning streak, Jojo!" lightning flashed as the wise ape blocked the attack with his spear

"AHH, EVIL BADGERS!" Several Fauns, who are much like Satyrs, but are much like annoying tourists fused with annoying beggars, were fleeing in panic as dozens of giant Honey Badgers, giant silver and black mammals with foaming mouths the size of wolves that had appeared in Iraq in recent times, chased them with foaming mouths, before they were suddenly blasted with fire, as Leo stood over their burning bodies as they turned into sands.

"Whoa, thanks Leo" one of the fauns, Don, bleated "Got any change?"

"NO!" Leo sighed exasperated. Satyr's better be better than these things...

He then pushed Don out of the way as a Lindwurm dragon blasted at them with fire

Meanwhile, on the western edge, several golden arrows from Frank Zhang's arrows fired into several giant shrews called Lavellan, giant Scottish poisonous shrew monsters, before a voice roared out to him

"Hoy, Li Jin descendent" Frank looked into the haze of battle, as a armored chinese man approached him, riding on the back of a tiger, with a flaming sword

"Li Jin?"

The man smirked "Yours, is an interesting line, Frank Zhang" it was creepy this guy knew his name "From a Greek Legacy, whose descendents were captured and moved to China, and then eventual emigration to the United States, where you were sired by a Roman God...a mongrel you are"

"HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" he fired a few arrows, which the god easily deflected with his sword. His tiger steed growled

"Temper temper, what a Martian trait. Xu Fu and Sung Guo, two true Chinese heroes from who you descend from, would be astonished at you. Then again, Romans are not true demigods, they are abridged versions of the proper Greek kind. As to who I am, I am Zhu Rong, Chinese God of Fire..." his sword blazed like a solar flare

"And now you, prove yourself worthy of being Chinese while still being contaminated by Rome!" his tiger roared and lunged at Frank

_Meanwhile_

Jason, panting, his arm having been discolated from powerful spear attacks, was knocked to the ground by the Monkey King, Sun Wukong's force, who had a triumphant look on his face as he downed the Praetor of Rome.

That monkey's power, was unreal. He was one of Ragnarok's greatest warriors, and proud of it.

"Behold, Roman, the power of ape kind!" he prepared to captured the powerful Demigod, before a giant bolt of Lightning from Thalia forced him back. The silver glowing Huntress landed next to her injured brother, frowning

"That was some monkey business" She joked, before she noted that the monkey's spear pierced her lightning attack

"This spear, I called it not Chidori before, as an inferior name to what it now recieves, now it gains the name that all blades earn for splitting lighting with it, Raikiri!" static covered the spear, much like Clarisse's Maimer "And as I defeated one Grace, the second shall fall as well!"

He lunged at Thalia, the Chinese Monkey warrior holding a Japanese enhanced weapon.

_Back to Frank_

Arrows flew at the Tiger rider, who set the arrows on fire easily before he surged at the Roman Demigod, whose intense, inhumane at times training kicked in, rolling out the way of the tiger, before he strung his last arrow and fired, the arrow flying and striking the Tiger in the shoulder.

The beast roared in agony, as Zhu Rong jumped off his stead to remove the arrow, then used his heat to stop the bleeding.

"Your fight ends here" he told the beast kindly, before he turned on Zhang "To hit my Tiger after such a roll, perhaps your not useless. However, your arrows have run out. You shall now loose" Zhu Rong flew at the boy with his blazing sword...

Before Frank grabbed the blade at its hilt, stopping it just free of his face, the flames just dancing mere inches from his eyes

"What!..." Zhu was not sure how his flames were affected by Rangarok power. He was not 100% sure the flames would take Frank to a cell in Helhiem, instead of blinding him. He was one of the seven demigods who were needed to defeat Terra, one of the seven that the Sage had particularly given orders not to kill.

"You show valor" Zhu noted with an impressed air "A golden egg in the rotten nest of Rome. But..." he knew for the fact that this technique was never to be used with Ragnarok power (Something about destroying someone's ability to bear children), so he didn't enchant his foot as he kicked the boy in the sweet spot

With a utterly pained look, Frank collapsed to the ground "OWWWWWWW!"

"Cruel, but effective" Zhu rose his flame sword "Now then, goodbye" he swung his blade down, as for a spit second Frank wished he was a cockroach, something that, as far as he could tell, did not have balls to kick

And the flame hit dirt, as a cockroach suddenly appeared to be crawling towards Zhu

"The bloodline of Periclymenus..." he said in awe as Frank reformed into a human, and blinked in confusion

"What did I just..." Zhu's flame sword went towards his neck as his ADHD senses alerted Frank of it

'I don't care how, Sparrow' the flame sword cut open air as Frank took the sky, a sparrow as he fluttered around the fire god, before it changed form into a Rabbit

Zhu attempted to fry it, but it briefly turned into a snake to bend out of the sword's path, before he returned to Rabbit reformed and did a reenactment of Monty Python, for revenge

"AHHHH!"

'Ha ha ha, revenge!' Frank then began a bull and headbutted Zhu Rong into a wall, before he changed back into a cockroach to avoid a fire attack from Zhu. However, he now was prepared for this

"You won't escape me this time!" a fire ball slammed into where the cockroach was just moments before it took off into the sky, as a Peregrine Falcon, flying into the air at rapid speed, before descending, as it changed form

"Holy Tibet...!" a Elephant formed, crushing Zhu under its foot, defeating the god (A/N, death by Elephant was a execution method for many years in Asia)

Frank lifted his Elephant limb off the Chinese god, returning to human form "I suddenly crave peanuts" he muttered as the broken form of Zhu Rong began to vanish in golden light, as Frank looked away

"Impressive...Frank Zhang. Your power, is admirable. However...your power is not needed here, but against those who capture Death..." he vanished

_Meanwhile_

The monkey was good

The last of the raid force standing, Sun Wukong had defeated Thalia, along with Leo, Hazel, Dakota, Bobby, Tenyo, Gwen, Festus and even Terminus, with his Raikiri upgraded spear, with only sheer luck sparing them from Helhiem

But now, he was caught in a powerful trap

Piper had charm spoken to the monkey warrior, who was now doing that monkey thing where a street urchin trained a monkey to dance for coins, and was slowly approaching the river with the distracted ape

"You will dance, you will dance, you will dance..." she said that until he fell into the river

"AHHHHHH! WATER..ELECTRIC SPEAR!..."

**BOOM**

**SHOCK**

**SIZZLE**

The monkey exploded into monkey dust, flowing downstream as the third of the raids on Rome were defeated...but now they were down to 20% of their former strength

All that remained of Rome now, was the Fifth Cohort, and three Greek Demigods.


	60. Sir Orion the Deer Knight

Ronnie; I figured he had to know the animals, and he wasn't fighting a Chinese dragon, nor had he. Also, Sedna is Inuit, if you remember her, she controlled Bianca and raided Camp Jupiter with Loki's aide.

Sage; Chidori and Raikiri are based on a true samurai legend, so I used that legend to apply to add a few Chinese themes, as well as some Japanese themes outside of Yokai monsters.

Now, I do believe we need to go back to Alaska, and a few Giants. Oh, and Teen Titans has no connection to this chapter, despite similarities in names.

_Hubbard Glacier_

As the shades were defeated earlier, they were now facing the giants, and these giants were powerful indeed (As the banes of two of the big three, that was to be expected)

So, the battles were quite fierce

A burst of fire impacted into the ice just where Sadie had just been standing prior to turning into a kite bird, as ice kunai and arrows from Tasukeru and Orion impacted into its blaster.

The giant king stumbled back, before he pulled the projectiles out of his head, before he slammed his staff into the ground, sending a shockwave over the ice, causing the two of them to fall to the ground, before Sadie impacted into the back of the giant's head in human form again with her staff, as it glowed at the end with fire, setting his oil blood on fire

Healing or not, that still hurt

Meanwhile, Carter used his battle avatar to block a thrust from Polybotes's trident while Percy blasted him with a blast of water from the sea. The water turned a sickly green color as it dripped off the giant, who grinned

"Water turns into poison as soon as it touches me, Percy Jackson. Your Egyptian friends and your Yokai ally, while unexpected, cannot save you now!"

Percy glared at him, as he focused to force a ice spike to rise from the glacier to impact into the giant, who coughed up golden ichor as he stumbled back, flattening a building as forced himself off the spike.

"But ice doesn't seem to be affected" Carter grinned, as his Kopesh sword slashed at the giant's legs

On the other fight, Alcyoneus bellowed as black fire balls were thrown from his hand, and while it somehow did not melt the ice of the Glacier, it still was not something Sadie, Tasukeru or Orion wanted to get hit by.

Notching an arrow, Orion fired a Greek Fire variant into the giants head, causing a burst of Greek fire to cover his face. Scratching at it like an out of control beard, he stumbles, crushing a ice bathhouse, as he stumbled towards the icy water below him.

The trio exchanged looks, before they fired; Sadie's Fireball, Tasukeru's Ice Kunai and Orion's yellow tipped arrow. He used a huge hand to deflect the ice kunai, as the other two projectiles struck

The arrow hit first, as it exploded into a yellow gas cloud, it was a fart arrow.

Releasing a burst of sulfur gas, the flammable burst of air was then ignited by Sadie's fireball, sending him over the edge into the water below.

The trio ran over to where the edge was, to see a huge bubble jet, most likely the drowning giant.

"Well, without a god, that's a good way to deal with them" Sadie muttered

"Amen" Tasukeru smirked, before a black tendril of shadow began to speed up the ice.

"Watch out!" they avoided the shadow, as it impacted into the ice physically, causing the edge of the ice to break.

As the ice shattered and cascaded down towards the water, Tasukeru formed ice claws to hold herself onto the edge of the ice; hanging there as Sadie unveiled Isis wings to stabilize in the air, but Orion tumbled down towards the water below, as Alcyoneus rose up from the water, streams of water streaming off his gigantic form.

"Now then, its time for some mashed Demigod" he smirked...as something golden galloped into him, impacting into his back with golden antlers. He stumbled into the water, as four hooves bound up his back and leapt into the air, catching Orion before landing on the water, standing on top of it like a child of Poseidon.

Rising up from the impact onto the beast, Orion took a better look at it, and was shocked at its majesty.

It was a doe, but with golden antlers, meaning it was probably some sort of Reindeer. Its hooves were glittering like brass, and it was the size of a bull. Its eyes glittered with intelligence, as it snorted

'_It appears I have come just in time_' a voice said in Orion's mind as he blinked. Well, if Percy could talk to Horses...he could talk to deer it would appear.

"Mother..."

'_No, child. I am not Lady Artemis, but I am one of her most beloved treasures, much like you actually, and was sent to save you. I am the Ceryneian Hind_'

"Wait, as in the Labor of Hercules, Ceryneian Hind?"

The beast's ears flattened 'Can we not talk about that jerk. That brute chased me for a entire year, and while I like my exercise that was ridiculous.'

Orion had a smirk "So, are you strictly here for saving, or do you want to help me kick some giant butt?"

The deer looked as though he was smirking, which just looked weird '_Oh yes. Though, to get rid of him, we should first get out of Seward's Folly_' the deer reared its head back, before charging straight at the giant at an amazing speed.

The Giant growled as he swung his iron staff, impacting into the speeding antlers of the beast, knocking it back to the edge of the glacier, where Tasukeru dropped down onto the beast's back

'_OW, I am not a passenger bus!_'

Tasukeru smirked, as she formed a giant lance out of ice, which she handed to Orion "I do believe this will make things easier?"

He grinned, as the deer did something like a frown

'_You know, if you make out on my back, I'm going to get turned into venison?_' Orion blushed, as he shook the comment off as the beast charged at the giant, Tasukeru holding onto Orion by the waste as he extended the ice spear forward.

The spear got through the giant's guard, as oil dripped along the ice while the deer's momentum, which was just a click slower than Arion the legendary steed's speed, began to push the giant across the water, and towards Canada

"NO! I WILL NOT BE PUSHED INTO A NATION OF BEAVER LOVERS!" Alcyoneus swore as he began to swat at Orion and the Hind with his staff, but Tasukeru formed ice out of the air around them to block his attacks. The attacks continued to be launched, as the water gave way once again to ice and then to dirt, as the Hind picked up speed.

After a time, Orion noted that his skin turned the color of brass, which showed that they had crossed from Alaska into the Yukon Territory of Canada, but still without a god they couldn't defeat the giant.

Eventually, as they burst through a forgotten forest into an abandoned villiage of the Tlingit Indian people, a battered old Totem Pole depicting, from bottom up; a Beaver, Wolf, Bear, Deer and Raven, the giant king managed to force off the ice lance from his chest and forced the Hind back, as Orion and Tasukeru jumped off the creature's back.

"You may have taken me from my kingdom, but I am still indestructible as long as no gods aide you. That deer is no god, you would have been better off with Arion. Now, prepare to die!" it was then, however, that the totem pole glowed gold.

All four of the people there, even the deer, looked alarmed as the top Raven piece began to shake, as the golden light solidified there, as the wood began to crack, before bursting off like a coccoon, revealing a marvelous looking black bird.

A Raven.

'_It smells like a god!_' The Hind told Orion as the bird took into the air, its talons glinting as it flew at the giant. Taking the hint, Orion notched an arrow.

"What! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY AN ANIMAL..." Ice rose around Alcyoneus, courtesy of Tasukeru, immobilizing him as the bird's talons met the giant's face as an arrow impacted into the giant's chest, as the giant exploded into a multitude of precious stones.

As diamonds and gold nuggets rolled across the ground, the Raven looked at them, as Orion notched another arrow while Tasukeru formed a giant icicle.

'_Whoa whoa_' the bird told them telepathically as they looked at it, shocked '_Put those things away, I'm not here to fight. I'm hardly a fighter anyways, names Raven, a deity of the Tlingit People and a member of Ragnarok_' that made them put their weapons back up.

'_Probably shouldn't have said that...anyway I'm not a fighter type deity. I'm more of a, gift giving being. Like that Fire Titan you guys have, Probato...Promeo..._'

"Prometheus?" Orion offered

'_Yeah, him. I was put here to keep an eye on the Giants, its also my homeland so it was nice to see it again. The Giant forces here were defeated by Ragnarok just a few hours ago, and they're just moping up now, after I told them ol' Thor got captured they came to his rescue, but it appears you guys might be letting him out first. Not a problem, I guess_.' The bird flapped his wings as he took off.

'_You shoot good, kid. Coodoos to you both, few can fight Gigantes, but to fight em while riding a beast like the Hind or Arion. If you have guts like that, you are truly a heir to the hunt...though hopefully it won't come to that_'

Orion gulped, Ayao said something similar last time he met her "What do you mean, Heir to the Hunt!"

But the Raven flew into the sky, disappearing into the horizon.

_Meanwhile, on the Glacier_

During the exchange of blows between Polybotes and the teamwork from Carter and Percy, Zia had snuck around, seeing that her fire could not free Thanatos, and took to freeing another god.

With a yell, she struck her staff into the ice trapping Thor, as fire sprung from hundreds of cracks that formed from her action, as Thor bellowed with power as a lightning blast destroyed the ice trapping him

However, it was too late, as the other ice thing exploded, showing off the surprise inside.

A 50 foot, green haired, muscular surprise, who bellowed to the world as Percy, Carter, Thor, Zia and Sadie, who had flown up to this battle as Orion and Tasukeru sped off to deal with Alyoneus, paled.

Polybotes smirked

Porphyrion, the bane of Zeus, has risen


	61. Gods, Giants and Titans, Oh My

Dalek; Yes, its a trick that Isis can do, however memories take longer to return the farther you go back. Thalia only was separated from the time space continuum for a few seconds to get out of her prison, and she's still getting her memories back. The Sage, traveling back a few decades, still has little of her memory back...at least her non Annabeth side

Sage; Don't worry, Ragnarok will be given a few more epic scenes in the future, the Giants just had to be dealt with. And the two groups are fighting, why do you think the world still stands and Gaea has not destroyed Greece and Rome yet?

_Hubbard Glacier_

Percy, Carter, Sadie, Zia and Thor stood in shock as Porphyrion bellowed into the sky

"I LIVE! I LIVE!"

"Yes you do, brother" Polybotes grinned evilly, as they eyed the force below them.

"A demigod...and a few younglings of the House of Life! This is unexpected...and whose that?" he glared at Thor.

"That is a Norse God, Thor. Some of his power was used to revive you, my lord"

Porphyrion scratched his chin sinisterly "Norse...how the plot thickens. However, a single god and demigod cannot defeat two giants on their own!"

"That's what you think, but I am Thor, Hero of the Aesir, Champion of Thunder! I defeated the fearsome Jargomundar, the world Serpent, singe handedly in the Great Ragnarok, and fought Jason, Hero of the West and the Lighting Warrior, and Leo, Son of Fire and Tamer of Festus the Metal Dragon, to a standstill! Now, I will pummel you two so harshly your be crying back to that pile of dirt you call a mother"

The groups all sweat dropped at that comment while the giants growled "Um, what was that?" Percy asked...and Jason...was that the Jason who released Aphophis?

The Jason that Khonsu and the rest of the Egyptian Gods cursed?

"That, was an intimidating show of merit, you should try something like it...say something like..." Thor coughed theatrically to take a tone of voice that did sound like the real Jason Grace, not that anyone knew that

"I'm the son of Jupiter! I'm a child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the Twelth Legion. I slew the Trojan sea monster. I toppled the black throne of Kronos, and destroyed the Titan Krios with my own hands. And now, I'm going to destroy you, Porphyrion, and feed you to your own wolves!"

"Um...Child of What? Prayer? Legion? Krios!" Percy said, very confused, as were Carter and Sadie. Zia, however, knew what he was talking about.

Thor shrugged "Its a speech from another time period. Now then, can you muster something like that?"

Percy frowned, before he tried something

"I'm the son of Poseidon! I'm a child of Greece, defeater of Gods, Friend of Egypt! I defeated the giant Antaeus. I defended Manhattan and defeated Zeus without attacking him once! I've fought Odin, Hyperion, Kronos, Aphophis...and survived! Now, Giants, I will destroy you and put an end to your tyranny once and for all!"

Thor frowned "It was...acceptable"

"Um, can we leave this testosterone match for later, and blow them up?" Sadie muttered as the battle recommenced, with Polybotes shaking out several dozen little green snakes.

"Be careful, Basilisks!" the snakes unleashed fire blasts at the fire mistress, who deflected them with her staff baton style.

Thor flew at Porphyrion with his hammer, before the giant used his twenty foot spear as a block against the Norse God's hammer attack. Percy, who blocked a trident attack from Polybotes, saw this

"PERCEUS! ATTACK THIS GIANT!"

Percy looked at the god with a guarded expression "Your Ragnarok!"

"YES I AM! BUT DO YOU WANT THIS GIANT TO GET AWAY! YOU NEED A GOD, WELL YOU'VE GOT ONE!" Percy glowered, but that was the truth. So, taking Riptide, Percy through it at the giant king

"STRIKE RAID!"

However, as the blade flew at the giant, spinning, a form blocked it with a golden blade. Riptide flew off and imbedded itself into the ice, as a shade saved the giant king.

"You shall not succeed!" the shade spoke with a dark overtone "I am Praetor, Micheal Varus, and you will not succeed"

"Praetor...what the Hades is that!" Percy snapped at it as it lunged at him with a golden, hazy weapon.

"Better than anything you can get, Graecus..." said shade was pounded out of the way by Carter in his battle avatar

"I'll handle this thing, you go and stop that giant!" Percy nodded as Carter's blade collided with the shade's as he summoned a giant fist of water from the bottom of the glacier to smash the giant.

However, said giant headbutted Thor, forcing him back as the water hit him singularly. Thor then fired a blast of lighting, but the giant king roared, as a shockwave of energy much like what Hyperion or Kronos could do blocked the lighting attack and Percy's water fist.

Polybotes then through his net at Percy, as Percy was covered in the net and forced down.

"Well well well, the catch of the day" Polybotes smirked, before the rope glowed gold and flew off Percy. The rope impacted into the Giant, binding him as his snake hairs started to burn the netting off.

Sadie then added one more spell into this fight "_Heh-sieh_!"

The bound giant, struggling, was hooked over the edge of the ice as if a freight train was dragging him. Pulled off the glacier, he fell a good distance off of it before he gripped the edge of the ice, dangling like a fishing lure before he began to pull himself up.

Meanwhile, Zia had blasted the snakes off the edge of the ice with their...father...or whatever the giant was to them, noting how Carter elbowed into Varus with his combat avatar, knocking the shade off the ice, while a blast of lightning from Thor and a fire attack from Porphyrion collided.

Percy, having regained Riptide, gave them all a silent order

Percy forced up a ice spear from behind the giant king, while a avatar fist, fire ball and wind spell from Carter, Zia and Sadie flew at the giant at the same time.

BAMM

A giant igloo formed around the giant king, blocking the attack

"What?" The group was alarmed, as a form appeared before them, a female. She had a proud look to her, with skin that made Dracula seem tan. Her black hair was lush, her eyes like frozen coffee.

"Um...who exactly are you?" Percy asked

"She's not one of ours" Thor yelled, before he blasted at the igloo with a lightning attack, to no avail.

She glared down at them, coldly "I am Khione, Goddess of Snow"

"Wait, why aren't you helping us kill the giant!" Carter yelled. The goddess glared down at them

"And why should I do that? I don't care about mortals, and the new world Gaea shall create will be a world of nature, and no humanity. Nor do I care for the stuck up pricks on Olympus. Look at them, locked up by that moron Zeus, devoid of their little toys. There is no reason to align with such fattened aristocrats"

Percy glowered at her "Carter, Sadie, Zia, handle her. I'm going after Porphyrion..." Percy collapsed to his knees, wheezing, as Polybotes returned from his fall, his power to weaken water users back in full effect.

"No, your not, for you have a date with death!" he thrust his trident at the downed Percy.

"_N'dah_!" Zia protected herself while her body was a human shield to block the trident jab, before she formed a fireball to bat at the giant, who used both of his hands to snuff it out like how one would kill a fly, as Khione blasted a blizzard their way.

Zia formed a fire shield to block the flames, as Polybotes unleashed his own fire attack at the fireshield, while Thor smashed the Igloo apart with his hammer, forcing Khione off but Porphryion was ready as his electrified spear impacted into Thor's hammer.

Meanwhile in Percy's head

'_ROSE_!' Percy yelled mentally in the darkness in his mind, the light missing as he was currently lacking wake fullness.

The Huntress appeared, but she didn't look happy

'_Rose, I...we have only one chance to win this...Georgius's power won't work well with Polybotes messing with me. But..._'

'_NO!_'

'_Do you want to die, again?_'

'_NO, I don't. However, there is a problem your..._'

'_Yeah yeah, I'll be de powered for a few days..._'

'_No, its worse..._'

"MERGE! LIFE TWO, LIFE THREE! UNBIRTH FUSION!"

_Real World_

A burst of light erupted from Percy, as he forced himself up, his body glowing silver. Rose's golden sword, Golden Rose, was in his hand.

"Whoa...what the Gaea..." Polybotes and Khione were shocked enough to drop their attacks at the unexpected change, as a silver blur shot at Khione.

Percy, moving fast with the blessing of Diana that Rose had, X slashed her with his two blades. The goddess burst forth golden ichor, the blood of the gods staining the glacier as she turned into snow, fleeing as Percy lunged at the Giant who was his father's bane.

The Giant rocked his head, forcing a large Basilisk at Percy, who rose his hand as a root rose from the ice to strangle the serpent as he tackled the Giant, forcing him over the edge.

Meanwhile, Carter, Sadie and Zia redid their attack at the Giant King, the king who this time was hit and sent over the edge, as Thor jumped off the edge of the ice after him.

In mid air, Percy was rapidly attacking the bane of his father with both swords, before the giant punched Percy, sending him flying upwards over the glacier, where he crashed next to a golden scepter with an eagle and various other gold weapons.

Smirking, Percy too both of his weapons and Strike Raided them again, sending them flying at the two giants like giant boomerangs as he drew the scepter, and sensing the power of this staff, drew of Diana's blessing to leap back at the giants at the speed of a huntress.

"THOR!"

The Norse God noted Percy's attack, as he let loose a huge burst of electricity from his body. Riptide and Golden Rose, two blades used by two different huntress lieutenants, impacted into Porphyrion and Polybotes respectively.

The lightning from Thor impacted into Polybotes, the giant screaming in agony as he was electrocuted and blew up into dust.

Porphryion, however, was saved by an old friend of his mothers.

A huge body of water rose up around the Giant King, absorbing the power of Thor's attack, while smashing Thor in the face with a reactive tendril, sending him flying across the horizon, as a form rose from the water to command his power.

"OCEAN!" Zia yelled. Percy understood what she meant, and recognized the deity, a horned being with a long beard and a serpents lower body.

"OCEANUS!" the Titan of the Sea began to suck the Giant down with him into his kingdom, likely to reappear another day in another area of the world as aide to his mother.

Percy gripped the staff and fired a huge lightning blast from it, using its power to attack the Titan who opposed his father. The lightning blasted into Oceanus, who blocked the power with his bare hands.

The two water beings were locked in combat, the lightning from the golden eagle scepter being withheld by the Titan.

However, Rose's sword came in to save the day.

While Percy's blade always returned and Georgius's blade had the ability to activate a random Egyptian spell with each attack, Rose's blade activated when in contact with water, as plants sprouted from it rapidly, binding the Titan as the Scepter nailed him in the chest.

The Titan bellowed as ichor burst from his body as he melted away into the water, retreating from the conflict as Percy landed back on the ice, the scepter in hand, Riptide back in his pocket, and Rose's blade would vanish when Unbirth ran out, and even if he lost his powers, the staff would be a safeguard.

To Percy, this was a convenient way to alleviate the cost of Unbirth, but he failed to realize that this unbirth had a different effect.

"Percy, that, was...awesome!" Orion and Tasukeru, who had just returned on the Golden Hind, greeted, and Percy prepared to explain what had happened.

However, instead of this, Percy stiffened, his eyes changing from sea green to plant green. Percy rose his hands up to his face, examined them, and shivered in disgust. Riptide began to twitch as it fell to the ground, turning into Golden Rose.

"I am so going to kill Jackson when this horror is over" Percy muttered, but it wasn't his voice.

It was Rose's, as everyone looked at him, a bit disturbed.


	62. Everything thickens

Sage; I have no idea how long she'll be in control of his body, it really depends

magicdemi-god223; When Percy uses Rose's power via Unbirth, instead of losing his powers, Rose takes over his body against her will (After all, why would a Huntress take a male body?)

_The Glacier_

Everyone was staring, horror struck, at Percy's body, which had been hijacked by Rose

"Hey, stop looking at me like that" The ancient huntress yelled at them "Do you think I want to be stuck in this body!"

"Of course not...but its just, well how long until Percy's back" Carter was at a great loss of words.

She glared at the boy "I have no idea"

"WHAT!" Zia yelled, utterly shocked as Rose gripped her borrowed bodies hand

"Again, do you think I want to be in a males body! This is worse than Tartarus for me..." and she was glad that she in this body would have a few of Percy's limited abilities, one of which was one that children of Poseidon or Water Elementalists didn't advertise; a camel like ability to increase the bodies ability to absorb water.

Namely, to hopefully avoid needing to go to the bathroom (A monster mauling would be more merciful for the huntress then that)

"...So, you were a hunter...like one of my mom's..." Orion wasn't sure what word to use.

"Servant?" Sadie offered "Minion?"

"I was, and would like to be still, Diana's loyal lieutenant, my lord" she bowed to him, mildly confusing Orion.

"Huh, I thought that was that Zoe...Nighthawk person?" Sadie frowned as Rose gave a brief look to Zoe and Tasukeru, both of whom knew of the divide.

"Nightshade, and its, complicated...but I knew, respected and admired the Daughter of Atlas, my senior" she added that last afterthought begrudgingly 'I swear, those two's Greekness is affecting me' "And I mourn her loss in the service of our mistress. Its rare to see a demititan since the loss of Sol and Luna, and she was a rare one at that" Tasukeru gave her a odd look at her use of the mistress word.

"You, Ice creature, do not look at me like I just said something disturbing!"

"I am not an ice creature!/She is not an ice creature!" Tasukeru and Orion said in unison, as Rose seemed deflated.

"Forgive me my lord" Orion frowned

"Why do you keep calling me that" Rose smiled, it was different from Percy's smile, it was a bit...wolf like...

"You are the mistress's (DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT LOOK) son, and thus you are my lord as much as the mistress is my lady. Like Percy is a lord to all fish and horses, you are my lord and thus I shall always listen to you, unless the mistress (ICE GIRL STOP WITH THAT LOOK) gives me an order that contradicts yours, in which she is superior"

"So, the other Huntress won't hate me when they meet me?" Orion asked hopefully. He had been worried about that...and he guessed his mother was also worried.

Rose chuckled, a different laugh than Percy's, despite the body she was using. It was a tad wolflike, as if she was taught this by a wolf.

"Oh no, with their tempers? I've seen Percy's memories, all but Thalia Grace, and even then perhaps her as well, will try to kill you as soon as they meet you" She told the horrified Orion "Unless you command them not to"

"So, all I have to do is tell them, don't kill me?"

"Oh, sure, but like a god, they all will try to find a loophole. You say don't kill, they will maim, if you tell them no to maiming, they will prank you relentlessly...you might want a legal advisor. I'd recommend the God of Lawyers"

Orion gulped, nervously.

"Now then, lets get off this giant ice cube, chop chop" Rose ordered "This is no place for my ladies son!"

"Hey, I'm not afraid of a little cold..." Orion defended himself, feeling as though Rose was treating him like he was fragile or something...

**!ROAR!**

"But the Hyperborians, should be avoided" Zia noted

_Nome 1; A Dark Corner_

In the shadows, a figure who was as shrouded by the blackness of shadow as his magic appeared suddenly, as did several others. Quickly muttering, they made sure no one would overhear them.

"Its good that you all are here" the first magician commented "I take it we all know what the problem is?"

"We know" one magician noted with a frown "Its Kane and his tolerance for that, Demigod Jackson"

"A filthy bastard of a Roman God, treated as a hero" another growled "What groveling. Desjardins would never had allowed such a creature in our nomes at all"

"Iskander was hardly any better...the ancient fool allowed the vile Jason to live, and look what nearly happened, end of the world. That demon should have been killed the minute he was born"

"Agreed, but we all know that the old fool was senile"

"And now, a child of Diana of all things walks in our halls, a child that that old fool had word of and still allowed to live, when the fool Amos himself was in perfect position to kill that freak of nature years ago, and seal Diana at the same time."

"It is obvious what must be done, the House of Life must be restored to its former strength, with the path of the true gods, the Egyptians, open while no Roman monstrosities will dare to walk on our sacred ground...without facing the ultimate punishment"

"Yes, we must contact the Ragnarok, and allow them to deal with Jackson and Stele once and for all, then Amos and his followers so the House will fall to new leadership, leadership that will attack and destroy Jupiter once and for all alongside them, and the rest of Olympus as well!"

And so, the seeds of rebellion were sown.

_Meanwhile, a Mayan Pyramid_

Unlike their more famous Egyptian counterparts, the Mayan Pyramids were flat topped and were all step pyramids.

All the better to sacrifice living people's freshly removed hearts, no.

And here, four Mesoamerican dieties were gathering; Mixcoatl, Tezcatilpoca, Kinich Ahau, Acolnahuacatl and Tlaltecuhtli

"Ah, the homelands...how quickly we've been forgotten" Acolnahuacatl said with a cynical edge, as a brilliant bird flew to the arm of Mixcoatl like a falconry hawk.

It had lovely green plumage, long green tail feathers, and a blood red chest.

"Ah, the Quetzal..." Tezcatilpoca smiled "The mighty Mayan bird who had a member shield one of our greatest warriors from a vial conquistador's blade, and has not sung since this land was tainted by the ever cursed Cortez, son of Jupiter"

They said this with disdain, the conquistador's language and faith had killed their own, and the West used this place as their personal playground...when they didn't let it rot.

"But soon, we shall have our revenge..." Mixcoatl noted with a dark grin "I personally plan to have a rematch with the hunter boy, here in this jungle, where we shall make an example of him..."

"Remove his heart and use it to fuel our power!" Tezcatilpoca chuckled Settishly.

Kinich frowned with a grimace "Do you want the Sage to kill us? Orion is on the list of no kills, at all...EVER! Like Jason, Thalia, Percy, Hazel, Annabeth and any one else remotely important."

"We are gods!"

"Tezcatilpoca, don't tempt her. Ragnarok power, anyone? But, we can still beat him senseless and utterly humiliate him" Mixcoatl had a grinch like grin on his face.

"For the seeds of this battle have been long since sown"

_Door of Orpheus; Central Park_

With the doors of death open, the dead were constantly escaping. Most of them were evil, but it was inevitable that some more along the Hero-Anti Hero line would escape as well.

One such was Hazel, aided by Nico, her Greek Half Brother.

But another had just escaped, after sensing his greatest foe had returned.

Now dressed in a muscle shirt and tough looking pants with combat boots and a leather jacket, this person retained his looks and ruggedness of his original lifetime, his giant sword still strapped to his back.

"Rose, Rose, Rose...you have returned it would seem" Warren Peace smirked darkly as he stood in the Big Apple's park, as the door of Orpheus closed behind him.

"It was my fate to destroy you once, and now I shall repeat my destiny once more" he was destined from birth by the fates to be the one to kill all Roman Huntresses in existence, and so he was compelled to return to the world once more.

Of course, the Fates, not being total hags, made this so Warren would go to Elysium once again after his deed was done, as Hades himself had to listen to them.

**Omake**

**This one might just be real**

**Where Unbirth goes, at least just once  
**

Percy held his head, as he emerged from a back alley into a Canadian City, based off the leaf flag...but aside for the fact that it looked like a cartoon almost, it also looked like New York and Olympus fused.

Percy stared at the city in shock, before a huge grin shot up over his face "Amazing, I'm in Class of the Titans!" the T.V show he watched on Youtube that was startlingly similar to his life; Alive Greek Gods, Kronos (or Cronus as it was here) returning to take over the modern world, hints of Egyptians existing in the same world...

Actually, he wasn't in the T.V show, but another Universe that is actually based off this show...as Percy noticed when he noticed the books on sale in a nearby bookstore.

Throne of Fire and Son of Neptune, the latter with him on it.

"Wait, I'm a book series...and Carter and Sadie too...I wonder if I should buy myself..." he then noticed a man in a rich black suit that sort of resembled Vandal Savage.

"Oh...Alternate Kronos...I know this guys moves, and he doesn't have the Curse of Achilles, but he has a really awesome voice actor...I hate to ruin the plot of this good show, but I do need something to keep me company" and running into the alternate gods in this world wouldn't do him any good; he didn't need to say somthing to the balding, Optimus voiced Ares, the overweight bad Italian Elvis Apollo, the shriveled, old, janitor Zeus, or the eunuch voiced Hades and get fried.

However, before he could get to fight Cronus, a hundred little kids screamed "ITS PERCY JACKSON!"

Percy then was chased by a mob of children, while from a large pick up truck, driven by a large, muscular kid in a green T shirt, was also following him.

Later the cast of one of Percy's favorite TV shows teamed up with him to defeat the Alternate Cronus.

While earlier, Fluffy had been sitting on a terrace, eating a large, meat filled sandwich (Which she stole from the alternate Hephaestus), as she frowned at Percy's situation.

"That kid...he looks familiar" she frowned "I must have seen him before...which Percy is he anyway? Don't think he's Theron's father...he isn't a Chaos follower, no king of the gods..." she frowned "Ah, who am I kidding, I need to focus on this sandwich"


	63. Mom's ancient relics

Sorry for the delay, I was busy and I had to get the other two stories going

Sage; Well, now Rose is in control, for a time anyway, so Percy won't be acting about for now

magicdemi-god223; That would be Percy...elsewhere

Ever see those shows on History Channel about ancient aliens being quote and quote, 'gods'. Wonder what the gods think of that?

Okay, I've thought up a few different powers for kids of Zeus, Posiedon, Hades, Apollo, Artemis and Demeter in this fic...and I hope I can think up more, interesting sorts of tricks.

_A Clearing; Yukon Territory, Canada_

Having run from the possibly hostile Hyperborean Giants, who may be after them, the group was now taking a break in a clearing in the forest which lay around a small pond glittering in the summer son.

The non hunters were panting for having to run a few miles through the forest, driven on by Rose, who despite having Percy's body, was no where near as lax, she was a regular slave driver.

She eyed them with distaste "This is why you magicians got conquered, and why you Yokai never conquered anyone. You are horrible runners, no endurance". the four of them glared at her.

"Well...I did do track, mom said it would be important" Orion said meekly, as she noted him.

"This only proves further the wisdom that Lady Diana has, and how you all lack it"

"HEY!" Carter yelled, which she ignored.

"Now then, I suggest we take up fortifications here..." she slammed her hands together as the earth around them began to shake

"What the..."

"Watch and learn!" the earth began to burst forth great lengths of golden wheat strands, which began to bind themselves into a shape...

"Its...a Wig Wam!" the wheat had woven together into a large housing structure, resembling the round indian shelter. Rose studied her handiwork

"You know...that's a force of habit" she noted Carter with disdain, then Orion with embarrassment, forgetting that there were males (She may be in a males body, but she would not sleep near one...perhaps aside for the mistress's son) "I'm going to be as sore as Atlas when this is over...but hey not my body!" she rose her arms once again, as a lot more golden hay flew up, and took a different shape...

"Cliche, much?" Sadie muttered. For now around the Wig Wam, that now looked like the closest a Wig Wam made of wheat could to fancy and elaborate...as well as being much more comfortable looking, it was now surrounded by a full on box of grain made castle walls, aside for a draw bridge and moat that was filled with water from the pond (likely channeled with a bit of Georgius's and Percy's power, or perhaps water plants...Sadie couldn't tell) with a draw bridge made out of what appeared to be a giant carrot. Inside the structure were several more wigwams, less grand, four of them at each corner and one not far from the center, original Wig Wam.

"Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu!" Tasukeru quipped with an amused smirk "A ripoff"

"WHAT! WHAT STRANGE TONGUE DO YOU SPEAK IN, YOKAI! I DID NOT, RIP OFF, ANYONE!" Rose growled "Anyway, this is a scaled down defensive tactic I often employed in the hunt. You magicians, and the Yokai, take one of the corners. That way, you will be best able to detect any attempted attacks and react to them equally quick. Orion will have the center, which is generally where Lady Diana would have stayed, and I will be the closer one, the Lieutenants quarters; like your chief lector to the Pharaoh, I believe you might understand such a comparison"

"Um...you don't have to treat me like I'm royalty or anything...I'm not that good" Orion said modestly, as Rose smiled...well Percy's body smiled.

"You defeated Sobek and Ayao, fought a Giant, and multiple goddesses, including the goddess of Publicos, Orion you are truly your mother's heir. I've watched you from Percy, Orion, you are a hero, and a good one at that. You might even be in the prophecy of seven"

"You know, that's not a compliment, exactly" Tasukeru noted with a sad smile.

_That night_

Orion was fast asleep, but twitching, as he was enveloped in a dream world.

In it, Orion found himself in a hall of sparkling marble, whose beauty outshone the Parthenon by far. Statues of noble deer and guinea fowl surrounded the structure, and it seemed to radiate comforting energy to Orion.

He could see it clearly, despite its darkness, and he could also see the young man who was grimacing in the corner.

Frowning, Orion approached the cringing man, who seemed to be fighting inside of himself...like he was being possessed by a ghost or...

Or, Orion's eyes went wide, a god.

"HA HA HA HA!" Laughter pierced the silence, as a form formed in a vortex of swan feathers on top the temple. She had a elegant robe as white as a swan, with feathers of said bird on them as decoration. A silver necklace was on her neck, adorned with 130 golden balls. She was also blond and pretty, but she had a look like she was sleepy on her face, as if she really wanted to doze off right now.

"Welcome, Orion Stele" the goddess smiled with a smile that implied she wanted to put him to sleep, the final sleep.

"Who are you!" Orion yelled, seeing as there were far too many mythologies these days.

The goddess yawned "I am Caer Ibormeith, Celtic Goddess of Sleep and Dreams...yet I'm actually more of a Knicks fan. But" she yawned "I'm not here to chat...but to destroy you with one of your mother's greatest enemies" she noted the twitching man.

Orion's head was on a swivel, moving between the goddess and the rather weak looking man who appeared to be having a seizure.

"Um...this guy isn't..."

The goddess yawned "Callisto, Adonis, the Bear twins, oh no. His name is Herostratus, and a far more successful foe he is"

"Herostratus...never heard of him" so how could he be an enemy of his mother...he looked like just some random villager from the old days, and even if he was being possessed by a god from Egypt...how could he be worse than them?

The goddess looked evil "Do you know what this is, Orion?" she noted the temple. Orion frowned.

"It looks like a temple to my mother..." he paled "WHAT THE GODS!" the temple was now on fire, as the same man burst out of it, a torch left behind, as the man twitching next to him

"Oh, this is no ordinary temple, this is one of the seven ancient wonders of the world...the Temple of Artemis. And Herostratus, was the little arsonist who burned it down to make a name for himself...or at least that's what he reasoned when Sekhmet left his body"

"Sehkmet...um whose Sekhmet" the crouching Herostratus, generated by Caer, stood up, as his entire body lit on fire, as armor made of lava covered him.

"Oh, just imagine your mother and uncle, Apollo, mixed together with a ton of steroids and a pinch of Set..." Herostratus's hands caught on fire "Destroyer of the Wicked, the Lady of Flame, the first eye of Ra, the great huntress...and your the prey, Orion Stele!"

Caer vanished from up top the burning wonder, as the host for the raging goddess roared a challenge.

Orion pinched himself...to no avail of waking, before he drew his sword and lunged at the fiery man, who blocked the attack with his lava armor, before his eyes glowed red.

Orion jumped back as lasers shot out of his eyes.

"Really! Laser vision!"Orion reacted with anger. Was that just Sehkmet, or could all gods do that?

Herostratus roared, before he flew at Orion with a glowing aura, like a comet. Dodging it, Orion watched as Herostratus smashed into a statue of a deer, melting it as he threw fireballs at him like a overenthusiastic dodge ball player.

Dodging them with the speed and reflexes he had trained and naturally had, he tried to form his bow, but he then had to try and avoid being fried.

If he couldn't focus, he couldn't summon his bow and attack from a distance, and he would not be able to focus if he had to keep dodging fireballs.

And said fireballs were making it difficult to get close.

He looked up into the sky, perhaps to see if he could try and get some water, but the moon wasn't full, it was nearly completely in the new moon stage...

But then it began to wax

Orion looked up at the moon, as he avoided a few dozen more fireballs from the pyromaniac...and realized something.

If every god had some sort of weakness, then a dream gods was that this was HIS dream, and he could control it if he willed it. That's why the moon was becoming full.

Caer, who was watching the battle from inside her little avatar Herostratus, was wide eyed 'No, how do they always figure that out!'

Orion was now glowing silver, his power at its max, as he flew at Herostratus with full hunt speed. Now easily dodging the fireballs with his speed, Orion used the sword of Allan to strike at the armored arsonist, turned host of the goddess of fiery destruction, who snarled at him like a wild animal as their power was deadlocked in combat.

Oddly enough, from their impact point, there seemed to be gold and silver sparks, that were flying around like a wildfire...or perhaps some sort of explosion like a super nova.

Caer, who allowed her little dream person to act on his own, left the body to smile evilly at Orion from the side, where he couldn't retaliate without getting attacked immediately by Herostratus "Oh, I may want to point out, that Sekhmet is a solar related deity, and your lunar blood, particularly as its Olympian, really doesn't do well close together."

Orion gritted, this was his dream, and he would not be beaten like this. Normally, he didn't have such a...ego almost...but then again perhaps it was his mothers from the moon influencing his, or just him fighting a person with the Egyptian hunter sun related diety.

He focused, feeling his mothers power, and yelled out "COME, WILD CREATURES!"

The woods around the temple rustled.

Herostratus looked around, nervous, as did Caer, as hundreds of boars burst out of the woods, charging at Herostratus like something out of Princess Mononoke.

"Oh NO YOU DON'T!" Caer yelled, as the boars turned into butterflies.

Orion glared at her "HEY, MY DREAM!" the butterflies were now hunting eagles

"I AM A DREAM GODDESS!" The eagles were now Dodo's, who fell to the earth, desperately flapping their wings.

"YOU WON'T WIN!" the Dodo's changed once more...into a whole herd of Elephants, who charged at both Caer and Herostratus.

Before Caer could react, an Elephant crushed her under foot as another speared her Herostratus with a tusk.

Herostratus cried out, as a huge light enveloped the dream, ending it, as Orion finally could actually sleep.

_Meanwhile, Nome 351_

Caer Ibormeith woke up with a start, as the Sage stood impassively over her, on the beach of the defeated nome.

"Did it go well?" The sage asked, as the goddess rubbed sleep crust out of her eye

"Perfectly"


	64. Unexpected Foes

Sage; True enough, and also I do believe you will be given an overdose on one of your...earlier askings. I will warn you now, beware what you wish for.

Dalek; No...that would just cause more problems then its worth. However, she does have a limited amount of Percy's power.

Note, a character here, like Gato in my M Percy Jackson Story, is made to be as horrible as possible, so I may have over killed it. I do hope, however, that this twist will create some, interesting results.

_Camp Jupiter_

The remaining demigods, a pitiful amount, all of the fifth cohort, along with the Greeks Thalia, Piper and Leo, were now in a grave meeting, debating what to do after a fourth raid struck the camp.

Tensions were high, stores of arrows and shields were running low...and worse the Aqueduct was destroyed by Nine Tails...who Thalia pointed out to be a leader of the Camp Half Blood Assault and the monster that defeated her (And cruelly fought her in Jason's 2 year old form).

In particular, the losses had been horrible for the retired veterans who resided in New Rome, the city they protected, who had been bolstering their numbers.

"We can't hide in New Rome and have the Pomerian Line protect it with the full of Termius's power" Thalia confirmed "I remember how it ripped through similar borders in Camp Half Blood with ease, with some sort of machine".

"Not to mention, the sheer fact that we would have no water if we were seiged" Tenyo, who was nursing a broken arm from the raid when Jason, using Aegis to block an attack from that damn Monkey King, was knocked into her.

While he did have Earplugs to counter Piper's charm speech this time, Frank disguised as a female monkey did the same thing.

Poor guy was still having a Somnus demigod remove those memories of a lustful ape after him.

"Hey, don't you guys have a well, a bunker of water bottles, or something?" Leo said, disturbed that they didn't have any consistency plans.

Tenyo sighed, "We did...and some god turned it all into Dr. Pepper"

Instantly, half the room shivered.

"So what, its still drinkable" Leo commented, he had had worse than Dr. Pepper while on the run.

"Its diet...and as far as we can tell...may be drugged with a power canceling effect" Jason noted, recalling a kid of Somnus who had sipped some...the poor kid hadn't been able to sleep since.

"Filters?" Hazel suggested, as Jason sighed.

"Negative" another sleepless Somnus child "We tried everything else we could think of" such as using electricity to separate the drug out of the molecules, having a Naiad bless it and had Piper charm speak into it. And again, nothing but a few sleepless Somnus children (They slept through the earlier battles)

They'd have tried other things, but they were running out of test subjects, and there were no fauns left to use since they got captured in the second raid.

"So what...are you saying we should leave!" Bobby said in utter shock, as Jason shook his head

"No...but its becoming more and more likely we will have to. Already, we are all ears for new bases of operation...but they must be in the New York area" after all, if they were driven out...Olympus would be next.

"We also need to restore our numbers" Jason continued "For that reason; Thalia, Hazel and Tenyo are to go to the Amazon's in Seattle to seek their aide. Thalia as a Huntress of Artemis, you have the best chance of getting the Amazons to listen to you...while Hazel and Tenyo are our best female warriors"

"Meanwhile, we need to plan possible escape routes..Leo, Frank, you are to go through the Caldecott Tunnel to obtain escape vehicles from any nearby van rental places, just in case"

"Sure...I'll just use my limitless credit card" Leo said sarcastically, before Jason took out two envelopes, one which appeared to have a ring in it.

He tossed that one to Thalia, and tossed another to Frank, who opened it to show a credit card on it, with Lupa's snarling face.

"That is creepy"

"That, is a Roman Credit Card, infused with the force of Mars himself...its accepted everywhere and no one asks questions"

It is also kept in a tightly locked vault normally, out of the reach of the Mercury children

"Meanwhile, I have something I must do"

_Some time later, The Fortress; Yukon_

Burning was the smell that awoke Orion

Bursting upwards, glad he had slept in his cloths, he burst out of his wigwam, to find the walls all around him burning, and the entire area smelled like Ozone.

It smelled like Zeus

Alarmed, Orion drew his blade...

"Orion..." Rose wheezed, as he turned around to spy Carter, Sadie, Rose and Tasukeru bound to the wall of the corn fortress, as if by static electricity, they all looked like they got beat up pretty bad.

"_Sic inimicis patris mei_, Thus to enemies of my father" a blast of lightning shot at Orion from behind. Dodging it, it burnt through Tasukeru's wigwam as he spied his attacker

Said attacker was blond, with electric blue eyes and a military style hair cut. He was fit and muscular, with a scar on his lip. He was wearing a purple shirt as well as jeans, and sort of resembled Percy in stance and eyes; the same veteran look.

"The gods have grown tired of your existence, Orion Stele, and I have been sent to eliminate the piece of trash you are" he boldly stated, with a ton of malice in there, as Orion's eyes went wide.

"For their crimes; Percy Jackson and Artemis, former Olympian number eight, shall also suffer for eternity in Tartarus, where you shall join them with your Egyptian swine allies! So my patron, and my father, Lord Jupiter, state it! But first, I will kill you painfully, before I dispose of those wrenches!"

"HEY!"

"Something's not right" Tasukeru noted with disdain "Orion, there's something wrong here!"

"SILENCE MONSTER!" from his bronze spear, he formed a bolt of lightning to attack the Yuki Onna, but Orion countered by firing an arrow at the oddly behaving demigod, who reflected it with a huge bronze shield (Though it did stop the attack)

"That's Aegis...those are Thalia Grace's weapons!" Carter said in shock, he heard about this from Percy's descriptions of his friends.

The blond scoffed, spitting on the ground "That useless bitch? She's nothing but a inferior replacement to a mentally retarded Demititan! These weapons are much better in my own hands, the hands of a true demigod...a loyal demigod"

The demigod entered a battle position, as lighting began to steak off him, as if he was a living thunderstorm contained in a small area "Now then, Son of Artemis, prepare to die by the power of a Roman Praetor! Behold the power, of the mighty Jason Grace!"

All but Tasukeru and Zia were alarmed at this statement, though all were alarmed about the present situation..."Percy never said she had an evil brother!"

"Plot twist" Sadie quipped

_Other side of the Tiber, Same Time  
_

Frank and Leo, however, had found themselves blocked from getting to said tunnel, as a huge wall of water rose out of the Tibur, covering the bridge and repelling them from retreat like a giant wall of jello

Waiting for them, dressed in an orange T shirt and jeans, was a kid with black hair, tossled wildly, with sea green eyes, carrying a bronze sword, glowing with greek letters.

In the look in his eyes, he looked like an angry Jason

"So, a Yellow Roman and a Zoot Suited traitor Greek (A/N, I have no idea if these are still used like that...I only know them from my History Textbook)? What a disgusting image you are to behold"

The two of them glared at him in utter hate for the racist insults "Who are you!" Leo had fire in his hands, as the orange demigod scoffed.

"I am a real demigod, a demigod born of a truly important god, and not some war loving greaser or a disgusting hunchback. A demigod whose parent actually deserves his Olympian Title, a god in his original version, before the Romans corrupted the gods."

"Corrupted!" Frank was livid.

"The gods were changed by you Roman filth, starting pointless conflicts again and again. Your imperial pride has inflated the ego of that inbred mother****** Zeus, and he hides on Olympus instead of dealing with the true threat, the Gigantes. Had you never had existed, Roman scum, the world would be a far better place"

"And you!" The demigod turned onto Leo now "First Mexicans steal jobs, and now they steal the once pure blood of the gods And for what, a scrawny weakling who killed his own mother with his little fire trick!"

Leo was livid as he heard that...even if he did...it wasn't his fault...Gaea...what did this bastard know about what he had suffered!

Leo, infuriated, blasted a huge ball of fire at the demigod, who backhanded it away, his hand steaming as if he was water or something.

"Pathetic, I know of an actually decent spawn of the misshaped spawn of the cow who'd be rolling in his grave at seeing your weakness. But, now's not the time for that, now's the time to destroy all you Roman bastards once and for all, and all the traitors you harbor, in particular that walking chaos spewing freak, Thalia Grace!" a huge blast of water rose up from the water wall separating the two of the from camp

"Behold, Roman spawn, Greek Traitor, the power of the Hero of Olympus!"

A/N; The Author does not believe in any of the racial terms used in this chapter for '?Percy Jackson?'.

Special Battle Themes for the upcoming fights (Because I feel like it)

Frank and Leo vs Percy; The Fight for my friends; Disney Boss Battle theme, Chain of Memories

Orion vs Jason; Hunter of the Dark; Boss battle theme, final episode; Birth By Sleep, Final Mix

**Omake**

**Not Canon**

**Olympian Hearts; Bleach by Sleep, Jasonitas  
**

1;

The demigod entered a battle position, as lighting began to steak off him, forming into a blade, a generally blue and yellow blade that resembled a key. Its sharp ends were like lightning bolts, its hilt like imperial gold, surrounded by a guard of eagle wings, with a keychain of a peacock feather connected to the main body by miniature clouds "Now then, Son of Artemis, prepare to die by the power of a Roman Praetor! Behold the power, of the mighty Jason Grace, and the Keyblade; King and Queen!"

Oddly, the Kings and Queens song began to play

Orion glare at the demigod, as a giant bubble of silver light formed at the tip of his hands, as a blade like King and Queen formed; its sharp ends were arrow heads on a silver body, with a hilt that appeared to be a shard of ice, with antler like guards around it. From a chainlink showing the phases of the moons, starting from new and going on through full to the end, where the crescent moon keychain jingled.

"Grace or not, your not the only one with the power of the keyblade, behold my blade, Wild Prince!"

They glared at one another, before they brought themselves to the next level as they lunged at one another

"King and Queen, rule over all infidels!"

"Lend me your strength, Wild Prince!" as the blades unleashed their hidden power.

Meanwhile, Percy, in the Class of the Titan's world, was feeling untold levels of envy


	65. The Cell

Blame the viriuses of the web for my delay

Sage; You wanted a different Percy, one who didn't act canon.

Movice; To Zeus, the Sage of Ragnarok hails from a future where Zeus caused the end of the world by allowing Jason to die. For that reason, she believes that he must be destroyed in order to save said future. As to the rest of the Sage; I'll be revealing that later

Magic; (Censored for spoiler reasons)

Now then, where were we?

_Alaska_

Lightning flared in the sky above, as lightning began to impact into the ground, forcing Orion to move nimbly, one particular blast striking just a few inches from his face, as he fired a series of arrows.

With Aegis, Jason blocked the arrows, their silver forms spinning off of the shield and impacting into the ground, before he surged at Orion, Thalia' spear thrusting at the son of its former owners master.

Said celestial bronze point was blocked by an imperial gold sword; used by the wrong set of demigods.

The force that was pushing at Orion's sword was great, this Jason was powerful. So, Orion focused on cold thoughts, as frost began to crawl from his blade along Jason's spear.

Alarmed, Jason jumped back, "So, the son of Olympus's ice queen also inherits her cold heart..." electricity flew along the spear to melt the frost away "Ice is an element for the failed!" Jason surged at Orion, poking at the Greek demigod with the sparking spear tip, as Orion continued to parry the blows with his sword ADHD at full power.

'Come, I seek your aide' Orion thought mentally with the force of the wild as an eagle flew overhead...

"BE GONE!" Jason commanded, as the bird of his father flew away, but in the time Jason was distracted, Orion sliced at him with his blade.

Which Jason blocked with a dome of air, that knocked Orion to the ground after a few seconds of struggle to penetrate the dome, as the celestial bronze spear glinted as it rose into the air to stab him.

Orion kicked upright as he got close, his feet smashing into Jason's...must never get kicked, region, knocking him to the ground as Orion formed his bow.

"_Damnatio omnes filios Diana!_" he cursed, as Orion fired a few arrows at the demigod, who managed to negate them with another wind dome, before he swiped his spear once more as a wind slice.

The slice slashed into a tree ,destroying it as Orion fired more arrows at the Praetor.

"_Aliquid de Percy ... testor coram audivit sicut hoc_" Rose muttered to herself...there was something about this whole thing that seemed familiar.

Either Percy dealt with something like this, or had heard of it.

"Please speak English!" Sadie snarked

"I don't know, Japanese would be good as well" Tasukeru frowned.

Firing several arrows, Jason and Orion continued to exchange fire, as Jason opened his mouth again.

"Can you really be a hero, Orion Stele?" He smirked darkly as he caught Orion's worried look "After all, your a son of Artemis, a goddess who despises all men who don't act perfectly. You may have your favor now, but you should know that those who displease her are killed easily. Orion the original is one story of such; she killed him, her only love ever because he angered her; so whose to say she won't kill you when you mess up" He could tell he had gotten to Orion.

"ORION! DO NOT LISTEN TO THIS, THIS _ADVENA_, THIS STRANGER! YOUR MOTHER WOULD NEVER HATE YOU, LOOK AT MER...HERMES AND LUKE! EVEN NEP...POSEIDON DOESN'T HATE POLYPHEMUS OR ANTAEUS! THE GODS CAN ONLY HATE THEIR CHILDREN IN THE WORST OF CIRCUMSTANCES..." Rose began to yell to bolster him up.

"YOUR MOTHER, WHILE A OLYMPIAN, IS FAR BETTER THAN THE REST OF THEM. SHE HAS A HEART! UNLESS YOU BECAME A TOTALLY DIFFERENT PERSON, SHE'D NEVER BE ABLE TO HATE YOU! IF THERE IS ANYTHING SHE WOULD DISLIKE, IS YOU BEING BEATEN BY SOME MILITARY SCHOOL ASSHOLE WITH A LOT OF STATIC CLING!"

Jason growled; the guy with the girl's voice and the Yuki Onna was ruining his mind game "BE SILENT..." he was interrupted by an arrow which flew into his chest.

_Camp Jupiter_

Transforming into a Elephant, Frank charged at Percy, his tusks ready to impale him, as Percy's right side was covered by water.

Using water to propel himself, Percy flew at Elephant Frank, impacting into him with a second or two of struggle, before overwhelming him and knocking Frank off his feet, the demigod transforming back to normal as he hit the ground.

"Lariat" Percy quipped, before his water arm was struck with a fireball from Leo, the attack evaporating the limb and knocking Percy back, as Frank forced himself up and fired a few arrows at Percy in addition to a few small fireballs from Leo.

Using a wall of water, both attacks were blocked, steam covering Percy's right eye as this happened, before a huge wave of steam flew from Percy, the steam clinging onto Leo, who tried to fire up.

A burst of black smoke was all that came out of it.

"Hey, stop dousing my fire!" Leo yelled, as Frank tried another charge, this time using the form of a Chinese Dragon that he had seen in the raids.

As the giant serpent beast slithered through the air towards him, he smirked "Just like the damn Chaos Snake" grinning, Percy jumped onto Frank the Dragons' long body.

Frank flew at Percy to bite him, but Percy jumped out of the way, knowing Frank would not know how to breath fire.

This continued, until Dragon Frank's eyes went wide, as he found himself in a giant knot.

Percy smirked "Mom always said I had a talent for tying things up, and I heard that Bast did this trick with some Serporpards...nice to see it works..." he rose his blade, now done with toying with Frank, before a huge fireball struck Percy, sending him into the air before crashing into the water wall, from which he bounced off and landed once again on the ground.

Leo, having burned off the mist, was now throwing fireball after fireball at Percy, who used streams of water to bat them away, before he extended his arm over to Frank.

Frank's still tangled dragon body stiffened, before it began to untangle...abnormally.

"Um...I'm not doing this!" Frank cried out as Percy had an evil grin.

"I saw this on T.V, and I always wondered if I could control people's blood...and it appears I can...Flaming Horse!"

Frank gritted his teeth as his body began to act on its own, morphing into the flaming horse, who neighed in protest.

"ATTACK THE MEXICAN!" Frank's controlled body flew at Leo, glowing in the center of its own fiery comet, before he elbowed into Leo, who was confused as he held against the struggling beast's shoulders.

"Um...you do recall I can't be set on fire, right?" Leo frowned.

Percy had a grin on his face Kronos would envy "Tsk tsk, no appreciation for strategy. Despite my general attitude, I understand the concept of tactics, I asked Annabeth about it you see. Now then, giant scorpion"

Leo let go at amazing speed, but still found himself caught in the scorpion's claws, Frank really, really agitated by this point at his lack of control.

Absently, Percy began to raise the corresponding arm to Leo's trapped position, swinging it down and repeating this, as Frank the giant scorpion commenced to pummel Leo into the ground harshly.

"OW, HEY, OW, I THOUGHT, OW, THAT YOU HAD TO, OW, KNOW THE ANIMAL, OW!"

Percy chuckled "Yes, the person in control has to...and I am in control! MOOSE!"

Percy forced Frank to toss Leo into the air as he transformed into the king of mortal deer. As Leo fell to earth, the Moose charged straight at his friend, unable to stop.

Leo blasted at Frank, desperate as a fireball flew at his friend, as Percy rose an eyebrow "Dragon" Frank was once again a Dragon, but this time much like Peleus, as he forced Frank to open his mouth and fire, fire.

The two fireblasts canceled each other out, as Leo hit the dirt with an umph.

"Emu" Leo was then attacked by a berzerker Emu, the bird rapidly pecking at him while he continued to roll or block as many of the bird's razor sharp beak stab attacks as he could.

"LEROY THE SET ANIMAL!" A huge dog like creature, who looked like a evil fusion of a greyhound, a hell hound, and an anteater was then set on Leo, trying to bite his head off as Frank was unable to stop himself.

Leo responded with a fiery burst from himself that knocked Frank into the air, before his singed form of the Set animal that Carter and Percy called Leroy crashed into the ground next to Leo.

"MAGICAL PENGUIN!"

"What mushrooms are you eating...!" Leo was then attacked by a very odd bird in an attack so strange and horrifying it cannot be put into words.

Percy began to laugh hysterically as Leo got mauled "I just love this so much. I should totally use this next time I have a test"

"You, are..." Leo lost consciousness, before the magical penguin who was Frank began to shimmer with golden light, as Percy lost his smug look.

"Damn...the penguin's magic is cancelling my blood bending! Oh well, I had to destroy him too, so..." Percy imitated a crush movement with his hands "WATER CRUSH!" he crushed Frank's internal organs...or at least tried.

The magical penguin who was Frank was now glaring at him, unaffected.

Percy began to sweat, he may have gotten a little carried away there, as a giant black ball of swirling energy began to form in front of Frank.

Fans of Naruto may recognize this as a tailed beast ball, but you could call it a magical penguin blast attack.

"Oh no, I will not be destroyed by some sort of magical bird!" Percy rose his arms into the air, as water rose up from the river around him, forming into a giant water ball of his own.

Water began to come from everywhere; the soil, the now dying plants, and even from inside the closer legionaires, including Piper and Jason, who were having a romantic picnic (Which was what Jason had left to do after the meeting)

The magical penguin blast attack fired first, Percy countering with his own water attack like super blast...which quickly was pierced as the attack struck Percy head on, as he was vaporized, leaving behind only a few shards of claw as a bright blue ball flew into the air.

Frank, turning back into human form, collapsed to the ground utterly exhausted.

Jason groaned out, wheezily "Need...water"

_Alaska_

Wide eyed, Jason muttered "Damn the demigods" he then collapsed into rubble, like a broken statue, as a blue light flew from the destroyed being.

Carter, Sadie and Zia were wide eyed.

"What the..."

"He was a Shabti...sent by a magician. They can be extremely lifelike when they are made by a master; but why a magician would..."Carter trailed off in worry

Zia had a dark thought; there was a splinter cell in the House of Life.


	66. Self Doubt is born

The virius has forced me onto a lesser, slower processor. Expect spordadicity and spelling errors

Dalek; Sadly, the Greeks and Romans do not have secret names, so that is not the case at all

Sage; Long ago, I got complaints that Orion wasn't given enough time in this story, and so I bettered that. As you stated that his character needs to be expanded on, I shall do so as well. As to the Shabti, they weren't acurate; Percy and Jason had very different personalities, due to that they were very, very innacurate aside for appearence

magicdemi-god223 ; Its called teasing you

Now then, time for some character filling in, also known as FILLER

_The past; the Bronx_

An aged looking classroom held the young Orion, who looked extremely nervous, as several other students either shared his nervousness...or had looks of apathy on their faces.

"I have your tests class" a teacher, who looked older than his mother was actually, with no hair and tons of liver spots named Mr. Sobek (He was no croc though, he had no teeth, despite his scaly skin) wheezed, as he began to place test after test on the desks of the students.

"Acceptable, dreadful, excellent, that's what you say..." he approached Orion, who was pale in fear.

"Average" he got back a math test...it was a 87

_Home_

Artemis, known to Orion at this time as Cynthia Stele, better known as Mom, was frowning at how her son seemed depressed. He seemed to be sulking a lot like she did after her boyfriend Orion had died...just with less tears, and less attempts at killing her brother.

"Orion, dear, is something wrong" he sighed in defeat.

"I got an 87 on a math test"

His mother frowned, not understanding the problem "Orion, that's great!"

"No, its not! Tons of people get higher marks than that, and I studied for weeks for this test! Why can't I do better..." he looke dejected "No matter how hard I try...I can't be as good as other people; my ADHD and Dyslexia won't even allow me that"

Artemis frowned, this was not good. Orion seemed to get discouraged very easily if he wasn't able to be perfect at something. It wasn't Hubris, it was an overly high expectation of himself.

This worried her greatly...she had no illusion that her hunters would make his life hard enough as it was, if he was easily depressed by not being perfect the hunters would take advantage of that as cruelly as possible.

Where they got that sadistic nature...she hoped it wasn't from her. She wasn't sadistic, right?

"Orion...your special in your own way, no matter what some fossil gives you in mathamatics. Math isn't everything"

Meanwhile, her half sister felt a disturbance, before returning to maping out Pie.

He smiled sadly, "Thanks, mom" she could tell he was still upset, just like his good but not good enough for him scores in all the other subjects aside for Gym class. He spent about as much time studying math as an Athena kid...it wasn't healthy.

She did note the test...and eyed it darkly.

The test...it didn't feel right for some reason.

Her instincts were going wild, and her instincts were never wrong.

So, she checked what Orion had on his study guide, and then on his test, and found several missing qualities on the study guide the test had.

This only made her instincts stronger that something was wrong.

_Later, White Trash Apartment_

Artemis had a scowl on her face as she entered a filthy apartment building belonging to one of Orion's apathetic classmates. The immediate pin up poster of a scantily clad female did not amuse her

Nor did the Neo Nazzi emblems that were everywhere.

Closing her eyes to avoid the disgusting room, she rose her hand into the air as the paper she wanted flew into her hands, which she examined with disgust.

The 52 graded paper was different from Orion's; the material that had been added to the test that the guide had lacked was not there.

Her eyes widened as a few of her other selves, who she had sent from her main body to investigate this, came up with the same sort of thing.

And they had found things that suggested Orion's other subjects were being similarly sabotaged

Growling, she dismissed the other hers and went to Orion's school, before she snapped her fingers with an evil glint in her eyes, as thousands of squeaks rang through the disgusting apartment.

Perhaps she was just a bit sadistic

_The school building_

The Public School records were being covered by a hundred thousand cockroaches she had manifested from the school's sewer system, as they told her some more interesting things...

"That the teachers that had pushed poor little Orion's grades back, were not there on the test day or when the test got handed back" a voice that really, really irritated her spoke.

She turned around to see Mr. Sobek, who had an evil grin on his old face.

"You sabotaged my son! MONSTER!"

The old man gave a humorless laught "Monster, you wound me. I'm no monster, Diana" Artemis's eyes went wide as he spoke this "I, am much more than that" a ball of dark fire formed in his hands.

'I need more of my form' She thought to herself as her body glowed, just as the fireball flew at her.

A huge black fireball burst from the school, bursting a huge hole through the top of the building as a silver blur shot up from it, Artemis in her normal form, as her bow formed in her hands as she fired an arrow at this strange man.

He waved his hand, as a wall of dark fire blocked her arrows, as he turned into a raven and flew into the air.

Glaring Artemis morphed into a hunting falcon and attacked him.

The two great birds clashed talon to talon, beak to beak, exchanging fast blows, before Sobek reformed into a snake, his venom covered fangs aimed at the falcon's neck.

Said falcon turend from a Perigrine into an American Kestrel, the smaller bird throwing off the Viper's bite, as its talons grabbed the head of the snake and slammed him down into the top of a nearby building.

The snake, bloddied in the back of the head, reformed into...

Artemis turned back into her normal form "Orion..." her first love, the tall black haired son of Poseidon, smiled in that heart melting way he had, before he punched her in the face.

She collapsed to the ground, as he stomped down at her, the goddess grabbing his foot to protect herself, before she forced him off and onto his own back.

No longer shocked at him taking Orion's look, she formed a sword and sliced down at him...to find himself blocking it with a large heart shaped shield.

He smirked "If I recall, you don't like this that much" a giant burst of black fire formed behind Artemis, taking the shape of a black heart, as it gained several replicas around Artemis, boxing her in as the hearts clashed into her with the gentleness of several giant hot irons.

The stranger smirked darkly, raising his hand to the air "HA! I'VE GOT TA THANK THAT MORON OF A TITAN LORD FOR FREEING EVEN I FROM SLEEP; THE MIGHTY LO...". He was interupted by an arrow from arrow in his back, as Artemis stood behind him, a odd look on her face.

"STRANGE...WHATEVER YOU ARE. I AM ARTEMIS, OLYMPAIN GODDESS OF THE HUNT! DID YOU HONESTLY THINK SUCH TRICKS WOULD STOP ME..."

Oh yeah, she could do all sorts of things with her existance...perhaps he should have skipped the theatrics.

"Of course I could, I am the great trickster...in fact..." he exploded into a giant cloud of smoke, leaving behind a log.

Artemis's eyes twitched 'Was I just tricked with a manga escape move...' she then noticed that several paper like structures were on the log...

Her eyes widened 'Greek Fire spell paper bombs...' again, another manga trick.

The body she had sent to investigate this stranger vanished as another explosion wracked the school, as the Fire Department finally got on scene.

_Meanwhile; 'The Wild_

To the average New Yorker from the big apple, anyone who was not from the city, was from the country. To them, the wild was Connecticut, a state no one cares about outside of those who trade in Hartford's insurance or Groton's submarine base.

So the Danbury Fair Mall, a place that magnified the chaos of modern shopping a few hours away from New York, was where Loki had fled to.

Going mad with amusement, he was currently running about in a Macy's store, having raided a few other stores of their high end, overpriced clothing...as he turned his head around, like an owls, to see who had walked up behind him.

He paled "Odin...Thor...whoever you are" the two other gods that rivaled his power amongst the Norse, and some stranger in a black cloak with a staff, had him cornered between a wall and the brassiers he was looking at.

"Loki..." Odin began

"OH NO! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT REPEATING MY OLD IMPRISONMENT! I'VE SEEN THE WAY THAT THOSE OLYMPIAN-EGYPTIAN, WHATEVER NUTCASES REPEAT THINGS, AGAIN AND AGAIN! I WILL NOT BE PUT UNDER THE DAMN SNAKE WITH VENOM DRIPPING IN MY EYES AGAIN...!"

Thor and Odin exchanged looks at this information, wasn't that a sign of insanity"Oh no" The Sage said, with a dark tone "We have, new things to discuss"

Loki was not able to respond as he screamed in utter terror, before he had to swear a few things.

Later, Orion found he had a day off because of some bomber blowing up the school last night. His mother, however, made him have fun that day (He had to be broken of his overstudying before he lost his physical skills, which she was worried would happen if she didn't try to stop this trend).

Though, even if she could make sure his health physically would be retained, a fatal flaw was retained.

**Omake; Date Advice**

Percy was nervous.

He, the Demigod who had defeated Titans, was utterly terrified.

For tonight, he had a biggest date yet with Annabeth, and he needed it to be perfect. He needed ideas how to make it as romantic as possible

So, he had asked Paul, figuring that seeing as he was smart, and his mom was smart, that he would know what to do.

But, he couldn't find Paul anywhere, or his mother, but he did find a box of Via...

He choose to walk away after that.

He then asked the next smartest person he knew who lived in New York for advice...who would not vaporize him for asking that.

"Agh Agh"

Khufu the Baboon

"No, Jello doesn't help me here, Annabeth hates Jello!"

"AGH!"

"Don't you dare call Annabeth that!"

"AGH AGH!"

"How is it I even know what your saying...and no, I WILL NOT BORROW PAUL'S VIA...


	67. Nome 194's Gaiden

I was busy, hence the delay

Dalek: They do, Thalia used it in Helheim to climb up a rock wall. The combo is possible. Percy also could do that if he needed to

magicdemi-god223 and Sage of Eyes It was me trying to show a bit of Orion's past, and where he got that part of him which causes him to get distraught easily. It also explained a bit on why Loki is somewhat loyal to Ragnarok.

Well then, seeing as that failed...to an extreme, I'm going to have to go back to the main story, while making sure that I fulfill my promise I had in the beginning to myself by visiting the world; so far all I've done is the U.S, Canada, Egypt, Greece, Rome, Britain, the Mauritius, North Korea, Libya and Japan...well its a lot but I think we deserve more

_Flashback; House of Life; The Second World War_

_"Blasted Olympians! They should be freeing my homeland...not fighting in ours!" a slightly younger Desjardins raged in the Hall of Ages while Iskander was playing solitaire against a few invisible opponents, much like the Wine God tends to do._

_"It is noisy" Iskander noted._

_"They are blasting those mortal weapons whose power is beginning to catch up to our magic. Is this a precursor to the mortals being our superiors?"_

_"Possibly"_

_"We've had to leave our nomes in the occupied territory of a power mad Demigod, like we are a lesser power! If that's not a sign of weakness, tell me what is!"_

_"It isn't, we'd only increase the fighting if we entered the fray against them; a war with three sides...I find it curious that the demigods on one side are Greek; Stalin, Roosevelt, Patton, Eisenhower, Montgomery and Churchill; while the other side as many Romans; Hitler, Mussolini, Himmler, Rommel, and the Japanese...whose blood doesn't appear to be either."_

_Desjardins scoffed "There are no other gods but ours and the Olympians"_

_Iskander frowned "I'm not sure about that. Though, there is something that worries me"_

_"Other than the mass destruction of at least one continent?"_

_"No, its a report from one of our magicians still in Nazi Europe...demons were seen in Nazi uniform, and while the Dwarf God Bes defeated them, there are likely still more. Tell me Michel, does that imply that the son of Pluto has friends in our camp?"_

_"Don't use camp, Lord Iskander, it gives me a bad taste in my mouth. Also, Nome 194 has just called in...they've chosen to help Stalin"_

_Vologard, Russia, Nome 194, Present Day_

For it was this choice by a Nome that allowed for one of the War's most decisive battles to be finished, at great loss of life for all sides.

But now, a new great battle is raging outside modern Stalingard, now back to its pre Stalin name of Vologard, along the river Volga...

"Hold the line!" a Russian magician, the man in charge of the nome, an older magician who had faked his death in his role in the mortal world; Georgy Zhukov, commanded, showing quite well why he was the most decorated general in Russian History; Empire, Soviet or modern day.

For he was a necromancer.

Raising his staff, hundreds of dead soldiers rose up from the ground and began to fire upon the enemy, joined the battle with other magicians.

A Ragnarok task force was assaulting them, taking the gun fire and spell attacks as the ground below a band of zombies burst open, allowing for a surprise attack from a Mongolian Death Worm.

The giant beast was quickly assaulted, and swiss cheesed, by gun fire, but the creature's brief sacrifice was enough for the other beasts to attack.

Bananeko; the ghostly two tailed cats, the one tailed raccoon Tanuki and nine tailed foxes surged through with the distraction the death worm had given them, unleashing fireballs, smashing apart zombies and strangling multiple dead soldiers with their tails, respectively.

"Oh Ra, its a Naruto fest!" a younger magician said in utter shock as Zhukov frowned

"Well then, lets give them an Akatsuki" what, World War 2 generals can have hobbies, communist or not. He rose his staff, as captured Panzar Tanks rose up from the ground, manned by their zombie crews "Magicians, give me some support!"

The tanks sped forth on a Blitzkerieg strike on the enemy attack, firing shells as the magicians tossed their staffs into the air, changing their forms...

Into giant toads, slugs, dogs, snakes, monkeys and turtles.

The dogs charged at the Bakeneko, who hissed and fled from their mortal enemies as the toads slammed down on the Kitsune and the turtles spun into the Tanuki like giant tops.

Nine Tails, who was leading the attack, growled in rage as he blocked an attack from one of the oversized amphibians...before one of the toad summoners rose his staff into the air.

"I call upon your aide; queen of amphibians, Heqet!"

A burst of water rose from the Volga, as the fox snarled.

Ever since that frog goddess had regained her unsenility, thanks to Perceus reviving Ra, she had been restarting her popularity amongst magicians, and if they asked for her aide, regardless of official position, she'd come.

And so did the short woman, dressed in a purple cloak, appear.

Opening her mouth, she let out a loud croaking scream, the sound wave buffering into a line of Bakeneko, the cats bursting into sakura petals as they were destroyed, the petals dancing in the air before they began to reform.

Zhukov rose his staff, as necromatic energy flew from it like shadows, preventing the rebirth of the monsters for a good few hundred meters. Ninetails observed this with a frown.

'He is truly an intelligent magician...able to determine how to use that particular power to enhance his necromatic abilities, despite its opposing nature...but still the objective must be reached'

While the summons battled against the forces already here, Nine Tails howled, summoning more forces.

Zhukov and Heqet looked up in alarm as more Yokai beasts appeared; devilish looking monkeys, led by a gorilla like ape with four tails, giant beetles led by one with six wings and a long tendril like tail, and at the edges of the rivers, two giant hybrids of oxes and sea animals; in this case one an eight tailed octopus, the other with the bottom parts of a crab, who blocked the escape of the Magicians up or down river apiece, the octopus one using his suckers to crush a Panzer tank.

Zhukov growled in frustration, as he rose more zombies to combat the forces

The zombies fired at the armored beetles, whose solid carapaces reflected the bullets like Wonder Woman's gauntlets would. As the bullets were being reflected from the bugs solid defenses, the devil monkeys lunged from behind them, ripping into the zombies in a frenzy.

As bones collapsed onto the ground everywhere, the leaders of the monkey and bug tribes surged, smashing the summons in their way back into their staff forms, before they lunged at Heqet.

The Frog Goddess expanded her throat like an angry frog, as a water dome formed around her, blocking the horn attack from the giant bug and the King Kong slam from the giant monkey.

As this happened, a storm of Hieroglyphs formed around Zhukov, as he used his odd staff to blast the crab Ushi Onni, vaporizing it into a storm of sakura petals that reformed somewhere in Armenia.

"So, this is the power of one of Jackson's fan club" Nine Tails mused with a dark grin.

"Percy Jackson is a hero and I admire him for it, he enabled me and many of my once forgotten brethren to regain their memories and power. Now then, prepare to feel the power of an elder goddess of Egypt!" a water tornado formed around the Frog Goddess, whipping around and slashing into the two monsters around her.

'So, I wonder if the Sage will have similar power gain when her memories are back in full...'

The seven tailed bug reflected the water attacked, but the Four Tailed ape was sliced apart, tearing into sakura petals that were washed downstream before they reformed

"Seven Tails of the Coleoptera people, aide me!" Nine Tails snarled as the insect caught his meaning, as a huge black ball formed at the end of its horn.

A similar ball formed in front of Nine Tails, as Zhukov frowned

'When did we get attacked by Naruto characters?'

The black balls were fired, as a sonic croak attack was launched from the frog goddess, the attacks colliding with an explosive force.

The entire zombie army was disintegrated, while the circles of protection around the magicians flickered weakly and gave in, blasting several magicians into the Volga, as Zhukov used the power of his staff to keep his circle going for longer, but the protection circle was now out of power and he was vulnerable.

The moment Nine Tails had been waiting for, as he charged through the smoke that the attack had caused to get at him.

The frog goddess attempted to stop him, but Seven Tails flew at her, its large horn impacting into her, as she struggled to hold it back.

Zhukov rose a wall of shadows around himself, shielding himself from being blasted with fire, but exposing his staff outside the circle.

With a smirk, Nine tails grabbed Zhukov's staff while he was distracted using his tails, and smirked.

"So, at least one more survived" using his tails, he moved the staff in front of him, to reveal a Legion staff like the one Percy and company had retrieved from Alcyoneus, but with a stag on it. "A relic from the Hunters of Diana...and we didn't even have to buy it from a storage locker this time" he smirked as an aurora like haze formed around the forces of Ragnarok, as they vanished like beings of mist.

And so, while the battle of Vologard (Or battle of the 194th nome perhaps), was a victory for the House of Life...perhaps Ragnarok won strategically.

**Omake**

**The third surviving legion staff**

**True**

For reasons he didn't quite understand, Odin had the desire to go to this auction, in some no name town in California (Luckily far from the Romans and Titans), disguised as a retired old man who had too much time on his hands.

After going through the sale of a half a dozen lockers with random junk in them, he finally discovered why he was drawn here...a golden staff with a Horse on it.

"ALRIGHT, THIS LOCKER'S GOING FOR 100...DO I HERE A HUNDRED...YES I HERE A HUNDRED...TWO HUNDRED...GOING ONCE...YES..ITS 200, 250, 300..." how in the name of Rangarok does a mortal talk that fast, it was like a word machine gun.

Eventually, Odin did manage to win it...without mist relating cheating, thought it cost him 10,000 dollars...he took it from Border's.

He actually had meant to take it from Mcdonalds, but Loki messed him up


	68. AN submission 2

Okay, because I am really, really busy on Christmas Eve, I'm going to be doing a second OC draft, but not for the Camps or the House.

What I am recruiting for, is a new group; to be called the Vanguard of Artemis (Name subject to change if a better one is given)

This group, led by Orion, will soon be formed out of OC's, including two special characters I shall reveal later.

The main requirement, however, is that they must be mortals, no demigods or magicians allowed


	69. The past of the Hunter Slayer

Your character admissions are appreciative, expect them in the future.

Now then, its time to try and speed up the plot a bit, and give a bit of background to some characters

_Flashback_

_Hopelessness_

_Despair_

_No Love_

_Nothing will change_

_No future_

_No knowledge_

_Endless doctrine_

St. Mary's Loving Center for Orphans, was nothing like what its name entitled. It was nothing more than a place for educating the future bottom rung of society that they were inferior to others.

Too poor for education, too poor to rise up in society,too poor to start a farm, too poor for the american dream, that was all this place would bring me.

All I would have in the future, would be only work in some factory. Some of us got lucky and were adopted, but most of them didn't have a good life with their new families.

The few that did have good adoptive parents, I bless them. To me, the parent who can take in another child and love them like their own child, that is the best kind of person.

If I was Lord Hades, such parents would go to Elysium, and I did see a few of the parents who adopted a few of my friends; Atticus, Lenny and Holden, there, so perhaps he does.

I didn't know how to read, how to write. I only knew of the world just outside the Orphanage I grew up in, on the border of two places called Illinois and Kentucky...but I think, though I am not completely sure, I'm in Kentucky.

The reason...the plantation just down the bend.

One time, I found a boy with black skin, he didn't seem to be any better than me, or worse for that matter. Neither of us had an education, we had no hope in society, neither of us could start a farm, neither of us could really. It didn't matter that I was white and he was black, we the same.

I never knew a lot about slaves; all I knew was that they existed. How could you make a human work like that. The scars on his back...we don't even treat draft horses that way.

Pigs, chickens, and other creatures we raise to kill and then feast on their succulent flesh, were treated better than that.

What's worse, he said he wasn't even born a slave, that he had been taken by a group from his family in Brooklyn, a family with the last name of Kane, by a group he only called 'Latin Wolves'.

Latin...the language of the romans.

After he had been kidnapped, he was no longer Brant Kane, but Buck, Buck the slave.

He said a lot of strange words in his sleep, like 'Per Ankh, Roman, Nome, Thoth, Iskander, Olympian', among other strange words that seemed to be a foreign language.

But Madam Dolores Dursley, a lady who resembles a toad from the river between us and the big city of Cairo plus a few hundred pounds, I think Illinois, did not share that viewpoint that he was the same as me, or anyone other human for that matter.

As soon as she saw me try to bring a piece of bread to him, the black boy having been running away from the plantation, she beat me with the paddle, before starving me and sending the boy back to the plantation.

She said a lot of bad things about him, words I never liked to repeat. She got a reward for it, she said it would go into the orphanage, but we didn't get any of it.

Though some of my fellow orphanage children saw her drinking expensive liquor afterwards.

Despite her obsession with alcohol, she was a devote christian, and made go through every single little damn thing in that little book of lies.

He never felt the religion, it just didn't click to him. It just seemed to be...hypocritical. All it talked about was peace and understanding, but then you had Dolores curse and call for damnation to everyone else; Jews, Catholics, Mormons, Chinese, Mexicans...you know it would be faster to name the people she actually liked; southern white protestant slave holders and tavern owners pretty much.

She always yammered on about Northerners as dirty, moral less schemers, but still, they didn't treat another human like they did Brant.

They didn't get along perfectly, but then again what people did?

So, pretty much my life sucked, and soon I would meet the person who would become my mortal enemy.

It was a dark and shadowy night, as I saw a silvery light flash in the distance, at the old Plantation where the slave boy had run from...I heard he had been whipped to death after he tried to run, poor kid.

So, curious, I had snuck out of the orphanage, dear Dolores being stone cold drunk at the time, I snuck through the woods.

The woods seemed to feel, different. They seemed to be more alive, as if some missing peace was in them today. However, for some reason, that energy bothered him, the killer intent he felt when someone questioned Dolores the Hag.

And so he poked his head after a bit of travel through the woods into the backgrounds of the plantation, the large expanse of cotton dark in the shadowy night.

And there were two groups of girls in silver, who appeared to be having a tense conversation between themselves.

"Thy argument is flawed, Rose. The Hunters of Diana are a unit of the Legion. For that reason, is it not normal for thy recruitment to be from the Legion, not mortals"

"The numbers must remain in balance. Zoe, if any hunter group gets larger, that's the sort of thing that creates wars...Elian?"

Another of the silver wearing girls peeked her head up "There was a short war towards the later Imperial years, as well as a similar war during the Spanish era. If I recall, the first war was around the time you faced the Egyptian hippo demon"

"Ah yes, I still draw a blank about what happened...but you understand me then, Zoe? Do you want another war. Our mistress, be she Diana or Artemis, loathes when we comes to arms; and instant banishment to any who slays a fellow huntress"

I have no idea what they were talking about, but it was interesting.

"But why have we come to this place anyway" the one who was called Rose noted the cotton with distaste "I've never been a fan of slaves"

"Personal experience, Rose?" The Zoe girl noted, but not unkindly. It was more or less a bit empathetic "You were a slave once, weren't you. Despite your divine blood, you were made a slave of a mortal man, with only luck saving you from being a slave in more than just forced farming. I know that is the real reason you want to recruit here...to save them from the life you barely escaped from"

Rose frowned "There is more to that...one of those idiots that the wolf trained. He's the plantation owner, a son of Jupiter, and the man has a few lackies. They are lesser demigods, a few sons of some minor gods..."

Gods?

"But they serve him as minions. And they are of the worse kind of men, those who kidnap blacks from the north, freedmen by birth, to be slaves. And they've in particular taken a young magician, Brant Kane" (**A/N Ever here of Solomon Northrup, he's a slave who was actually a freeman who was kidnapped and enslaved. The basis of this idea**)

I paled as I heard this, my friend...

"So what, those morons are hardly a power that we fear"

"Rose, you nearly were killed by the Hippo monster, I think you at least should understand they, while not our equals in power, are not to be trifled with. We don't need to invite conflict with them, seeing as our respective camp allies seem to like hacking at their necks. A three way war will not, cannot, and shall not occur...unless we want the ultimate conflict"

"Lets not get off topic, Zoe" Rose noted with a frown "If you and your Greeks will check the Slaves for any demigods, or knowing the way that slave masters treat their slaves, legacies of Jupiter might be present. If possible, try to determine their origin, male or female. Send any males to their respective camps, recruit any females. I, in the meantime, have words for the master of this estate" she cracked her knuckles.

However, before she moved, she turned her head, bird like, towards my position.

In a burst of silver light, as bright as the moon, a bow formed in her hands, as if by magic. I widened my eyes as an arrow formed, firing at me.

The two girls exchanged looks "It appears I am tense tonight, Zoe, it appears that I just startled a deer or something"

But, she did hit me with the arrow. I had not screamed, as I was in shock, but an arrow had embedded itself into my face.

Panicking, I fled. Madame Dolores would kick me out if I had wounds, and worse could be my punishment if I was of any sort of involvement in a slave escape

I ran, and I continued to run, unable to remove the arrow that had embedded itself into my face, I ran for a mile as my foot began to blister, my sides began to hurt, and my pants had great tears in them from the brush, until a storm of dove feathers blocked my path.

The storm of feathers began to spin in a circular manner, until the most beautiful woman he had ever seen appeared to him.

She had the most gentle look on her face, as she reached for my face, my entire body trembling, as she lightly touched the arrow still stuck to his face.

The barbed weapon dissolved away, like snow in a rainstorm. However, a great scar still remained on my face.

"I only wish I could remove this scar too, my child"

* * *

And so began my story, the story of the slayer of the Hunters of Diana, so began the story of the most vicious of any child of Aphrodite or Venus ever to live, so began the tale of Warren Peace.

_End Flashback_

And now, we find Warren Peace on the American side of a huge white arch, the Peace Arch, in Peach Acre State-Provincional Park on the border between Washington State and British Columbia, his blade drawn as he sensed the energy of his immortal foe, Rose Columbine, along with two children who reminded him of Brant, a sort of Egyptian pretty, a boy who he instintively wanted to kill, a Japanese girl, and a boy with black hair...a son of Poseidon like Whalen.

He sensed Rose in him

Said boy froze in fear as he saw him "Warren Peace!" he said in Rose's voice.


	70. Warren and Rose

Dalek; A bit more than normal demigods, but not as much as others, such as children of the Big Three, or a goddess like Hera or Artemis. Romans are more damaging to Aphophis's prison due to the fact they defeated Egypt, and again I never really thought about it, probably wherever Orion's bow goes. As to his Archery...maybe its improved. Though I wish all fans give as many ideas as you, they are always a fresh look.

Sage; It was meant to show how different Warren's view is from the other characters. I allude to other universes...well for gags. For example, the Cabbage Merchant.

Oh, any of you ever read The Blood Enigma...I think its an interesting concept. Its a Percy Jackson, Kane Chronciles X over story

Now then, I do believe I have a plot to advance, as I take the time to finally use a piece of the story I had hidden away a few chapters ago.

_Peace Arch_

Warren rose an eyebrow at the transgenderal voice "Rose Columbine...I believe that's a fitting torment for you. A hunter, trapped in the body of a man...poetic justice"

"You know this guy?" Sadie frowned

"He killed me" Rose said expressionlessly "And he's supposed to be dead...how is it your alive!" she rose her hand, as a huge root rose from the ground.

"On second thought...I DON'T CARE!" the root flew upwards like a giant snake, before pounding into Warren, leaving a crater.

"Impressive" Zia noted with a smirk...before the plant began to crumble into dust.

"What!" Rose said in shock as the plant dissolved into dust, with Warren blocking the attack with a dark silver gauntlet, a gauntlet that rather bothered Orion.

"I've been back ever since you returned, Huntress...did you think I would not be prepared. The one useful thing I ever learned from my siblings was how to control and alter clothing, after all a giant's gauntlet would hardly fit my hand"

"A Giants..." Tasukeru said in shock

"Behold, Huntress and Hunt Boy, as it would be best for you to see the ultimate weapon against a hunter...the Gauntlet of Gration" he hoisted his huge sword over his shoulder with impressive strength (Rose from experience knew that thing weighed at least 20 pounds) "Now then, allow me the privilege to kill you again!"

"Bloody hell like we'll let you!" Sadie drew her staff as Carter, Zia and Tasukeru readied to attack as well...before the same sort of tacky heart string Venus had used on them in Paris rebound around themselves.

"Make that, two useful things" he smirked, as Orion drew his own blade as did Rose. Warren smirked as the two sped around him to attack.

The two hunters attacked the son of Aphrodite in a pincer like maneuver, each coming from one side; Rose from his left and Orion his right. It was a pretty good maneuver, a bit Roman in style; an attack based on teamwork.

However, he didn't kill a hundred and ninety odd Romans in his life to allow such a basic trick to defeat him.

Stabbing his blade into the ground to block Orion' slash, he used the gauntlet to hold back Rose's blade. He grinned at her shock, as Orion moved around his blade...

Quickly enough to stab him in the stomach, causing him to drop his captured huntress and stagger back, until the wound began to heal.

"Damn, Thanatos is still locked up" Sadie realized "He can't die"

"Oh, he can...he just can come back" Tasukeru muttered, struggling against her binds. Rose, however, grabbed the hand that he had grabbed, which was smoking.

"Rose..." Orion glanced at her, worried.

"I can't...control this hand" she said in alarm, as the blade being held shimmered back into Riptide. They looked at the odd occurrence in alarm.

"Did that gauntlet affect how she's controlling Percy's body?" Carter asked in alarm.

Rose used her other hand to yank Riptide out of the now unresponsive hand, cursing a bit about how she was not very ambidextrous.

Warren smirked at how the gauntlet had affected Rose, before he had to use the solid metal glove to reflect arrows being fired at him from Orion.

The arrows as soon as they hit the metal of this gauntlet, dissolved like smoke. The metal of the gauntlet was specially charmed to be anti Hunter, for while Polybotes could turn water to poison, Gration's armor would automatically destroy hunter arrows before they made contact and messed up hunter powers.

With the arrows continuing to have no effect, he forged forward, the arrows continuing to be deflected by the armor. Orion nimbly avoided a slash once Warren had retrieved his blade and swung it at him, before firing a greek fire arrow.

With the gauntlet, he caught the arrow, the power of the gauntlet causing the arrow to explode automatically, a flaw in its design.

The green fire covering the gauntlet, Warren began to wave his arm around in vain to extinguish it, as Rose charged at him with her blade, her lack of finess with her left hand obvious.

Using his hand, he blocked the attack, grabbing her on her rapidly becoming more Percy right arm, the fire covering the hand but not otherwise harming it.

"Talk about fireproof" Zia said in awe.

Rose noted the fire with a frown, as she closed her eyes as fire resistant wood grew just below the arm's elbow, helping to restrict the fire from spreading too far, before she sent two vines swinging at Warren, whose own gauntlet was still covered in greek fire.

Grabbing the first root, it dissolved as the second bound him and lifted him into the air, before he hammered into it with the gauntlet hand, shattering it until an arrow sprout from his back.

It hurt like Hades, and as he turned around to confront the Orion child, Rose came up behind him with her blade. With his ADHD aided skills, he blocked her, at the cost of a second arrow in the side of his chest.

His vision flickered red, he punched Rose with the gauntlet, causing her to grab her face as she began to lose control of part of it , he reached for a piece of ambrosia he had on him, swallowed it, and removed the arrow, holding it in one hand as he charged at Orion with his blade in the other, slicing it into the ground just inches away from the nimble demigod, as said demigod strung a bow, as he tossed the arrow back at the demigod, prior to using some of the greek fire that had covered the gauntlet hand that held the arrow to light it.

The greek fire struck the grass right near Orion's foot, forcing him to abandon the position, but he fired first as the arrow flew at Warren's neck, Warren twitching at the last second to allow the arrow to only graze his neck.

_On top of a Pyramid, Mexican Jungle_

In a distant jungle, a burst of light shot into the air, as several beings stood waiting.

"I do believe, Orion, its time for the true fight. I do believe its time I put that little sliver of my own spirit I left in you to good use, Orion" Mixcoatl noted with a smirk as he recalled how he set this up.

_He then flew at Orion like a blur, before passing through him like an illusion. Orion landed on the clearing floor, snanding but bewildered._

The pieces in this game were already played

_Back at the Peace Arch_

All of a sudden, a bright light struck Orion, causing him to vanish without a trace.

"ORION!" Tasukeru cried out as the Magicians looked utterly shocked.

Rose was wide eyed "The Mistress's...son...WHAT DID YOU DO YOU FIEND!"

Warren frowned "Nothing, that wasn't me, though I don't see the problem with causing that eyesore to vanish"

Rose's eyes went slitted with absolute rage, as a silver aura formed around her, the full power of the hunt. "Orion's no eyesore, YOU ARE!" she said with feral rage.

"So, that's the power of a hunt channeler" Warren muttered, his Gauntlet had managed to cut off her hunter power in the last battle, as she forced the slowly growing part of her body that was not controlled by her to behave, raising both of her hands up into the air.

Warren scowled at her, he could have sworn he had seen an apparition of Artemis move in tangent with Rose, as if her mistress was aiding her...

His eyes widened, she was! She was forcing the part of Rose's body that was not responding, because it was becoming Jackson's again, like the moon controlled the tides!

From the side of the park near the sea, a huge geyser of water rose up, like a giant snake, while from the other side, a huge vine rose up.

Her right eye was now Jackson's again. Rose was exiting the mortal plane, back into Percy Jackson's soul.

'If she's gone, I have no reason to continue' if this attack finished him, he'd stay in the Underworld again, at least until Rose returned.

But, he wasn't going to give up on his own, so he rose the Gauntlet, as the vine and water serpent smashed into him.

While the gauntlet stopped the vine, the water smashed into him, his body disintegrating as he returned to the land of the dead. (A/N, he goes back to Elysium, as technically he did nothing wrong. He didn't join the giants and he was just doing what he was destined to do, fight Rose) the gauntlet rolled from where he had been struck down, before it sunk back into the earth, likely to be returned to its owner.

As he vanished, Percy was back in control.

"Wait, what happened...and why are we not on the over sized ice cube...where's Orion? And why do I suddenly have an urge to go and kill something with a bow and arrow?"

Meanwhile from a car nearby, the window slid down as the shrouded face of the Sage of Ragnarok appeared.

"So, that's your game you want to play, Mixcoatl. You think you control this game, your just a pawn while I am the chess master. In the end, Percy's the Rook, Jason's the Bishop and Orion's the knight guarding Zeus the King.

_Somewhere, the Splinter Cell_

Deep underground, two giant tubes bubbled in that way only giant glass containers of unknown liquid can, as a group of magicians were scribbling down notes.

"Fascinating, very fascinating...to think that the secrets of the Olympian's powers were so simple to replicate...yet we never have taken advantage of it"

"Iskander, Desjardins and Kane are weaklings, scared of the potential of our work. They only had one point that was right...that most of the weapon types are unusable. Chiron and Lupa know the various forms too well to sneak by one that they are familiar with, and the eight weapon is far too distinctive to use"

"The perfect weapons, however...are the hardest to get the material for"


	71. Hounding with cruel tactics

Nuclear Catastrophe Thanks for the compliment

Sage of Eyes Didn't realize that, but lets not forget who his siblings are...even Piper or Silena wouldn't even touch such a huge blade. Warren was practically a G.I Kent doll in the Barbie house...did that make any sense. As to the Percy harem idea, all it probably will take for such stories to appear is a really good writer, better than myself writing a truly good Percy Jackson harem story, and tons of them will appear. If you need proof, look at Reading the Series stories, Percy minion of Chaos stories, and Son of Neptune stories. Like how the Will Reading stories of Harry Potter and Civilian Council stories of Naruto probably started

DalekDavros Grover is no god, nor a demigod, and the Quartz thing is interesting, but as I have no plans of beating up Dionysus or Dakota anytime soon I'm going to have to put that on hold

Now then, I do believe that while I let Orion's fate cliffhang a bit, while teasing at something interesting, which relates to a challenge of mine.

_Splinter cell_

What you had heard was just a bit cut off, one more detail was missing.

_"Iskander, Desjardins and Kane are weaklings, scared of the potential of our work. They only had one point that was right...that most of the weapon types are unusable. Chiron and Lupa know the various forms too well to sneak by one that they are familiar with, and the eight weapon is far too distinctive to use"_

_"The perfect weapons, however...are the hardest to get the material for_" A second magician noted as they left the lab, as huge metal doors closed behind them.

Its name in Arabic, minus the Project part, was حصان طراودة...to the Romans it would be called Equo Troiano.

_Speaking of Romans_

The smoking ruins of the outskirts of New Rome were now filled to the brim with Ragnarok monsters and gods. While the Pomerian Line kept them out of New Rome, that didn't mean they couldn't occupy the area around it, mulling about in a way to antagonize them.

Tenyo and Frank, the two children of Mars still in the Legion, looked on with immense hunger, as their rivals, who had set up some spell to deflect arrows or kunai, which they were in short supply of, from hitting them, tortured them.

With a giant, sizzling barbaque.

"When in Rome, torture the locals" a revived One Tail the Tanuki grinned as he was given a double bacon and cheese Hamburger deluxe, served by a Valkarie in battle armor and a 'Chef kicks butt' apron. Behind him stood a line of others wanting meat, including several Kitsune, Skaoi, Zhu Rong, Ayao and some Einherjar.

Several Lavellan, giant poisonous rodents, were drinking from a super sized hamster waterer attached to a giant block of ice that the Yuki-Onna had created to keep a steady supply of drinks cool, which to Frank's indignation was orange juice.

"EVIL RODENTS! WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME!"

"The rodents looked at him for a moment, before they seemed to chuckle and went back to drinking the liquefied orange product.

"Starring at them isn't going to get them to stop torturing us" Thalia muttered, coming up behind them. The earlier stockpiles, while still present, would hold for only about six months while still maintaining their strength. Water, however, was now an issue.

With the Tiber out of their reach, and the Aquaduct destroyed after there was a sighting of some monsters near the source.

Luckily, Hazel was able to find an underground spring, but still they were Troy once more, and legendary defenses or not, Troy still fell. And one well has forced a level of

But now, their enemies were worse than any Greek.

For it was at that moment that they really brought out another food based torture tactic.

They brought in one of Ares's mega hogs, but fully cooked, covered in succulent sauce, mouth watering goodness...(A/N, if you have ever read the Inheritance Cycle, imagine a roast Nagra)

"MEAT!" a huntress is naturally a carnivore, something they inherit from their patron, Artemis (Or in days past, Diana). So, after weeks without any true meat, even Thalia may break.

It took the combined efforts of Tenyo and Frank, in the form of a draft Elephant, to keep Thalia away from the delicious, succulent, mouth watering, worthy of a feast of the gods, boar.

"Oh poo, I thought this would do it" Loki muttered from the feast "Oh well..." he took out a giant fork and knife "I'm hungry"

They could afford to bide their time. The Pomerian line was too powerful to break, it was a stronger charm than what protected Camp Half blood (Though it did not protect the barracks or the temples while the camp half blood barrier protected their cabins and such), but soon the tunnel would be finished...

They just had to finish making sure Gaea couldn't sabotage it or send in earth monsters to attack something, again...

It was a lot of mist work to hide the near destruction of Las Vegas, even if the Sage didn't really seem to mind the near destruction of sin city.

Speaking of Las Vegas...

A herd of messenger deer bounded through the roads of Camp Jupiter which they controlled, bearing news from the Ragnarok spies. The deer would go out to every god or major monster in Ragnarok with any major news, and this was an interesting piece of information that had been discovered.

Loki was the first to get it, and as he opened it, he was intrigued.

"So, Lilith has been found...hmm should of guessed she'd be in and around Sin city"

However, their information was then disrupted as several of the deer scattered in fright, as from the shadows Mrs O'Leary burst forth, carrying a terrified Grover.

"WHERE ARE WE, YOU DAMNED DOG! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE WAS A FAMILIAR SCENT HERE...MONSTERS!" The Hellhoud growled as she found herself surrounded by Tanuki and Kitsune, thought thankfully Nine Tails was still returning from Vologard.

"Its the Satyr, Percy Jackson's friend..." One Tail noted, still eating his hamburger, thought at a rapid pace "GET HIM!"

The monsters charged at the trapped Hellhoud riding Satyr, who drew his reed pipes and began to blow, as the Hellhoud leaped over the monsters, its huge paws smashing into the heads of several Tanuki, smashing them to the ground as the hound bound towards the Pomerian line. The hound bound through the camp, smashing down an astonished Loki, the Hellhound stealing his prime Hog Roast.

"Hades...is that a city?" Grover said in stock as he got closer to the Pomerian Line.

"STOP HIM! STOP HER! STOP THE FAUN AND THE GRIM! THEY STOLE MY DINNER!" Loki yelled in anger, as black flames formed on his hands. Firing multiple fire balls as Yuki-Onna fired ice kunai, the attacks began to get far too close for comfort.

One Ice Kunai was so close to the tip of his horns he felt water drip down from them.

As the hound bound closer and closer to the wall, Thalia finally was able to get a good look at him.

"IS THAT A GRIM! BECAUSE IF THAT'S TRUE TOO..."

"Um, I highly doubt that's Sirius Black, Tenyo..."

"Oh gods...is Grover!" Thalia said in shock. They gave her a strange look.

"Who names a giant black dog Grover? Why not just, Rover?"

"Not Mrs O'Leary...THE SATYR RIDING HER!"

They had no chance to ask why she was named Mrs O'Leary, when the two passed through the Pomerian Line. The barrier only stopped enemies and their projectiles you see, not those who meant no harm. As the energy for the barrier came from the power of Vesta's Hearth in the center of Camp...unless Olympus collapsed it was good.

Hence the tunnel strategy. For that was the only weakness to the Pomerian Line, just as it was a weakness to Camp Half Blood's barrier.

The large hellhound collapsed to the ground, panting as Grover slid off of her. He looked up in shock as he saw Thalia.

"Thalia...where are we! I thought you were dead! What happened at Camp"

Thalia sighed "To answer your questions; Camp Jupiter, formerly secret training area for Roman demigods, I was sort of trapped in a realm of the dead without being dead, and I still can't remember cleary. Blame the Egyptian Hera"

"Wait, there are TWO HERA'S!"

"I know, its sickening...and I can't remember anything about how Camp Half Blood's fate...the details of the Battle of Manhattan aside for that it happened, my adventures with the huntresses are similarly dim, and I can't recall what my mother looked like...I wonder if that's permanent" she said the last one hopefully, before she picked up, and hugged the goat boy.

"BAHHH!"

"I'm...just glad to see someone's alright. I mean, I think Percy's okay...but other than that, I don't know" she said sadly. "But, that's not important now. Come on, we need to report this to my brother"

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER...wait you mean like Percy and Tyson..."

She glared at him "Like Nico and Bianca..." Grover didn't inquire anything more.

"Um, what are we supposed to do with the GIANT DOG!" Tenyo demanded.

Frank frowned "I don't know, maybe we can eat it"

"NO! THAT'S PERCY'S PET, YOU COULD BARELY HOLD YOUR OWN AGAINST A FAKE PERCY! DO YOU WANT THE REAL ONE AFTER YOUR BLOOD!"

Frank scowled, fake or not that didn't give him a reason to trust the kid when they next met.

Tenyo frowned "Hey, can't these things shadow travel?"

"Yes...my various stops around the nation are proof of that" Grover took out a few post cards from Yellowstone, New York City, Philedelphia, Los Angeles, Phoenix, Portland, Omaha, Miami, Orlando, Austin and Fairbanks, along with a piece of gold.

"What, she stopped in Fort Knox, I was going to donate it to the World Wildlife Fund"

"Oh, how the Stolls would mourn such behavior" Thalia chuckled

Meanwhile outside it, Tsul' Kalu and his beloved appeared on the occupied majority of Camp Jupiter outside of the Pomerian Line, as an agitated Loki confronted him.

"IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CATCH HIM!"

The hunter stared at the half frost giant trickster with loathing, he had been delayed by Midas "I had to protect the honor of myself, and defeat an ass"

"You kicked someone's butt?"

"Yes, but not what I meant"

"You fought a donkey?"

"Yes, but no"

"Your more annoying than I am...and being an annoying being of darkness is my job, so buzz off hairy man!"

**TWAP**

"OW! DO NOT SHOOT ME THERE!"

"Be lucky I didn't use a barbed one. Decides, I think it would be best that you could not sire any more freaks"

"My children are not freaks!"

"You fathered a hag, a giant wolf, and a very big snake. Don't you dare tell me that is not normal"


	72. Reception at the Alter

Dalek; You mean Bob/Iapatus? Well, that could happen, but for various reasons, not so much

Sage; Beware of Hubris. And as to what people copy...no one knows what starts them. All we can say, is that once there, there are 50 stories like it, with only some that are truly readable.

Oh yes, a hilarious line, does anyone recognize it, it goes something like this

"The key to peace is through education"

"Then why do all the smart guys work in the Pentagon?"

Now then, let us begin

_Somewhere, flashback_

Instinct had controlled Orion.

A sheer rage, unleashed from the terror of being suddenly surrounded, by five powerful enemies.

Tezcatilpoca, the Magic wielder

Mixcoatl, the Hunter

Kinich Ahau, the fiery sun

Acolnahuacatl, the bringer of death

Tlaltecuhtli, the earth

And so, in the shock and utter hoplessness that Orion felt, the power of the cornered beast flowed through him. The last resort, desire to fight until he died, he battled against the Meso American Gods. In his rage, he had put up a good fight, the fight at the level of a demigod like Leo, like Frank, like Jason, like Percy.

Primal rage, cannot be truly shown in words, but only action. As the warrior attacks in ways he'd never normally, the desire for blood raging.

But, victory was not to be his, as a injured Mixcoatl carried him on his shoulder, unconcious like a bag of flour, beat like dough.

As much of one of Mexico's southern states lay in ruin from the fight.

_The Underworld_

The realm of the Greek dead was in turmoil, and not from dear Ragnarok.

No, instead the Furies, the hag bat monsters, along with Bob, the memoryless Titan, were going overboard trying to seal up ways out of death that Gaea had opened up, as more kept opening.

Cerberus was no longer at his post, instead being used as a search dog to sniff for the holes to the living realm. The judges had more crowd issues, more confusion...

It was less organized than even the Egyptian Afterlife.

In a totally unrelated story, Ghost hunting TV shows suddenly found themselves having a surge in sightings.

_Now that I had answered Dalek, back to the main plot...Some remote Central American Rainforest_

Orion had lost conciousness when he got teleported, and did not like where he was now.

Restrained like a spy captured in a movie, on top of a stone structure, with Mixcoatl standing over him, with a very sharp weapon that I did not want to see...it sort of looked like what one uses to carve a turkey. Several other Hispanic looking gods stood around, barely in my vision.

Down below the structure, I see thick jungle...where am I?

"Ah, Orion Stele, the son of Artemis...its nice to see you. For you see, this is the main event, history repeating itself"

Percy said that the gods, Greek and Egyptian, are prone to doing that. I know mom is, at times, predictable...but I really hope that's not in the line of insanity that repetition can bring.

"How much do you know, of the Aztecs"

"Hey, I hate history"

Mixcoatl sighed "Such a shame, all can be learned from the past, particularly in dealing with gods. What a god does once, they will do again. Mortals too, are like that, though as the best of them are all sired by the gods, perhaps that's why. Napoleon failed as he invaded Russia, so did Hitler, he who had many advisers who were sons of the death god of the Olympians, who used him as their proxy. But, I digress, there is something else to be done today, other than talk of ancient times"

"You are to give me your heart"

Orion paled "WHAT! Wait, this is a pyramid...YOUR GOING TO RIP MY HEART OUT!"

"Tezcatilpoca...if you will" Mixcoatl noted with a offhanded sigh, as duck tape bound the mouth of the trapped demigod.

"Its legal, its part of our religion, I'm sure that we could argue it in court...Westboro gets away with it, and their led by a son of Discordia...well Eris technically. And decides, we won't kill you"

Orion gave them a look "I sort of need my heart to live"

"We're replace it, before putting you with mommies little girl scouts. The damn sage has a lot of restrictions on certain activities, and has no tolerance for our religion. She calls it, wanton bloodshed, and says that its not civil. Bah, look at the rest of religion, its all about war? But for what, The Olympians, Hindu Spirits, Islam, Christianity, all of them preach against war, but look how many wars they start? Our religion has need of blood, to power our pantheon and give us the power of the big three pantheons! Is that so wrong!"

'Whoever this sage is, I agree, it is wrong'

"The big three; the Olympains, the Egyptians, and the Norse, who have recovered the fastest, home of the three great god kings; Jupiter, Ra and Odin. Perhaps because their legacy still burns...even if it is tied a great deal to a comic book character. But, who am I to talk, when the true Wonder Girl happens to be your mother, or perhaps Wonder Woman. But, in a war of such heroes, who would win, the Queen of DC, or the Thundering Avenger of Marvel?"

Orion glared at him, did he just compare his mom to a Comic Book character...for that matter why did a god like comic books?

"I purposely tested you for the power to restore us, as the fourth great set of gods. You, Percy, Jason...you and others I suspect have such powers" that Jason again... "But, a son of Artemis, is so rare, the only time the blood of the Huntress mixes with the blood of man, with the male of the species being the end result. That is power, power not even the bloods of Jason and Thalia could equal in paradox"

"Oh well, I've talked too much. I do believe I have a heart to remove...Tezcatilpoca make sure the replacement is available" the knife glittered in the light of the jungle sun, as the hunting diety approached Orion.

"Now then, give me your heart"

But, from below, the Sage of Ragnarok watched from the treeline.

"You may not directly violate the rules, but I don't like people who find loopholes just for their benefit. But, your find that your not the only one who can do that" she aimed her staff at the sky, and with the magic she had accumulated, cast a spell.

"The Olympian, trapped in fear, I release you from the binds of Zeus...but to not return to the mountain so long as he lives!"

A burst of light shot into the sky, causing a funnel of stormclouds to form in the sky above the pyramid. This storm distracts Mixcoatl, who looks up in shock.

"What in the world..." a silver blur smashed into the hunting god, sending him rolling across the sacrificial alter. The binds restraining Orion were slashed off, by hunting knives.

By a 12 year old, auburn figure of rage and destruction.

"Mom?"

From below, the Sage of Rangarok watched

"The magic I possess will keep that fool Zeus away from Artemis, while she cannot return to Olympus so long as that fool still lives. Perhaps she would not mind it...but perhaps it would get them on my side. Its a, strategic gamble, but as part of me once said, Athena always has a plan, and so do I"

This was part of it. She knew of the future, of a choice made by Orion and Artemis that was meant to give the Hunters, the last battalion of Olympus, more strength, and perhaps one day the seeds of rebirth.

The idea, while wise, was far too late to do anything. But this time around, the idea would happen just in time to save them all.

**Omake**

**True in fact, but not canon**

**Gods and Comics**

"The big three; the Olympains, the Egyptians, and the Norse, who have recovered the fastest, home of the three great god kings; Jupiter, Ra and Odin. Perhaps because their legacy still burns...even if it is tied a great deal to a comic book character. But, who am I to talk, when the true Wonder Girl happens to be your mother, or perhaps Wonder Woman. But, in a war of such heroes, who would win, the Queen of DC, or the Thundering Avenger of Marvel?"

Orion glared at him, did he just compare his mom to a Comic Book character...for that matter why did a god like comic books?

However, as Orion thought this, time froze as something poofed in, a small little...bug eyed thing

**Um, Tonto the House Elf, I was expecting Bat Mite?**

"Well, not to be rude, Mr. Author, but you sent Batmite to the hospital during his last Omake. So I'm filling in"

**Sure...**

"It is true that the Myths of Gods play a very important role. The Greek Gods exist in both DC and Marvel Comics, and play important roles. In DC, they are responsible for the heroes Wonder Woman, both Wonder Girls and Captain Marvel. In Marvel, they brought forth the hero Hercules. The Norse, while not major in DC, are major in Marvel, being the origination of the might Thor and villain Loki, as well as other based off characters like Enchantress. The Egyptian Gods exist in both worlds as well, but minorly, the main note is that the powerful Black Adam of DC, Captain Marvel's arch enemy, has their power via SHAZAM"

Lightning struck the elf as he said the powerful world.

"OW!" The house elf was now in a buff, god like body, with a bolt crossing it over a gray background.

"BEHOLD, I AM CAPTAIN TONTO, CHAMPION OF THE POWER! AND THIS POWER COMES FROM RAGNAROK!"

S Sobek; Strength of the Rivers

H Han Xing; Healing

A Acolnahuacatl; Immunity to death by injury

Zhu Wong; Power of Fiery Lightning

A Ayao; Speed of the Winds

M Mixcoatl; Courage of the Hunter

However, by action of Author, the Master Bolt hits Tonto, turning him back to normal


	73. Hunter pursued

Okay, delay due to both a ski trip, and the site not working yesterday (As there were no signs of activity on sight I could tell, its possible it wasn't just me)

Dalek; Gaea dying is a...well maybe destroying the earth is a bad thing, but you know what I mean

Angel; I had to give her some more show time, and I needed to continue Grover's little escapade. Tyson is tied down in battle, but Grover is mobile.

Sage; And Mamma wanta kill

And this story is now features in Magical Emporium...very nice, very nice

Now then, lets begin

_The Jungle of Central America...most likely Mexico, Belieze or Guatamala_

_A burst of light shot into the sky, causing a funnel of stormclouds to form in the sky above the pyramid. This storm distracts Mixcoatl, who looks up in shock._

_"What in the world..." a silver blur smashed into the hunting god, sending him rolling across the sacrificial alter. The binds restraining Orion were slashed off, by hunting knives._

_By a 12 year old, auburn figure of rage and destruction._

_"Mom?"_

The silver dressed looked back towards her questioning son, and was not happy to see the results. Her sons clothes were ragged, covered in long cuts that had resulted from the instinct controlled fight with the gods (Percy/Rose had ambrosia with him, and the Egyptians had healing magic). His auburn hair was a mess, caked with blood, mud and leaves. He looked like he'd fall over any moment.

She hated seeing her son like this, or any of her hunters at that. She liked to view herself that she cared for them equally, but she knew she'd probably favor her son if they ever argued.

"Orion..."

"Well well well, the child mother has shown up...not expected, but still...perhaps both his heart, and yours, will be sufficient to call OUR king back from the depths of sleep..."

The sage, who was watching the exchange, frowned. Despite his fame, Quezacotl had not yet returned...and his return had the possibility of causing a major shake up of the world's power structure.

In general, North America had power from the Olympians, Europe and Eastern Asia from the Norse and the Middle East from the Egyptians. If a fourth being, who could be considered a king as strong as Ra or Odin, appeared, the results could be very tangible with the mortals.

Like possibly Guatamala becoming the next superpower...or something.

Before they could do that, however, they had to knock the two of them out so they could remove their hearts, or whatever Artemis and other gods had instead of hearts.

With a growl, Knich fired a blast of light from his hands, as Artemis grabbed Orion and jumped down the pyramid, levitating her son just in front of her as to avoid him getting hit from behind. Now normally, sliding down a pyramid wouldn't do anything but either break your legs, if you are lucky, or kill you, but a bit of god power and your skating down parts of the flatter sections of the pyramid.

Tlaltecuhtli stared down the pyramid with a frown as the goddess approached the earth below...as she flicked her fingers.

The point on the earth where Artemis was now going to jump off on was now resembling a sinkhole combined with a whirlpool.

Frowning, Artemis formed an arrow in her hand, her bow still stolen, with a rope at its end. Tossing it with great accuracy, Artemis formed a zip line to the tree line, sliding herself and Orion across the now dangerous earth .

Landing on a large branch, using her power to minimize her weight and Orion's as not to snap the branch off, she prodded Orion's forehead with a silver coated finger.

She would have just asked, but he was not 100%, or even 50%, his exhaustion would make his reaction time slow. Not to mention, there would be a danger that he would pass out if he summoned the weapon himself.

Summoning his bow, she crouched down as the Meso gods jumped down from the pyramid to attack. Like a machine guns, arrows flew from Orion's bow at the oncoming group.

An arrow struck into Acolnahuacatl's shoulder, but all follwing attacks were blocked by a shield of shadows then summoned by the Meso death god. Light blasts and arrows also flew from Knich and Mixcoatl, the attacks forcing Artemis to use her own sword to block a few closer ones from striking, before she howled into the air.

Not in pain, but like a wolf.

The underbrush began to stir, as Tezcatilpoca smirked.

"If that's the way she wants to play" the one footed chaos magic god commented, before he let out his own call, a more cat like snarl.

The brush than exploded, as Artemis's silver wolves burst into the area around the pyramid, as did a mob of evil looking jaguars.

The two predator mobs then crashed into each other, as cat fought dog as Artemis cursed, before leaping out of the tree as a blast of light and shadow destroyed it.

And the very fact that the way she was running resembled the way Naruto ninja flee...well if Tarawet is a closet Bleach fan, perhaps absent of the Sexy Jutsu and Jiraiya Artemis may be a closet Naruto fan...

With Artemis's wolves fighting off Tezcatilpoca's jaguars, the Meso American Gods chased after the huntress, with arrows, light blasts, shadow attacks, magic bursts and rising earth spikes all aiming at the fleeing huntress.

Eventually the tree's broke, and a meadow was all that stood in between her and a cliff. Below the cliff...were a thousand glowing circles filled with runes.

"Tezcatilpoca, you outdid yourself this time" Mixcoatl noted with a smirk as the five gods came up from the forest, his speed allowing them to keep up with the huntress and her levitated son, who was still heavily injured from being defeated by them.

"You are wise not to try and go near my little trapping spheres, fly, run or do anything in their range and you get frozen in movement. But, it won't change the outcome of this hunt, you are the prey and we have trapped you"

Artemis scowled, she had originally hoped to get enough distance to possibly give Orion some Ambrosia and heal him, but they hadn't given her the space or the time to do that. There was, another option, but she had been hoping she could avoid that...for the time being.

Part of the reason she was hesitating because she had no idea how it might affect him, being that he was not the kind of person she'd normally give this power to, a male being one thing and having her blood being the other. She had no idea how it would impact his health, in particular the parts of his health that were not common with females.

There was also the issue of not only people trying to get her with a favoritism charge (Orion had enough things being thrown at him by her father, and was only managing to stay alive because his fate was tied to Percy's as long as he traveled with him. But now, he was alone..., freeing Aphrodite, Ares and Hera to have him killed), and also she was worried how her hunters would eventually react. She had hoped to create a more, gradual joining, to help ease out any objections.

But, it would appear she would have to take the chance, as a flurry of arrows, a burst of light, a blast of shadows, a slide of earth and a barrage of magic flew at them.

She'd have to change the oath.

"Orion Stele, in honor of your actions in the name of the service of I, the Goddess Artemis, against the Giants and Ragnarok, I bestow upon you the power of the Hunters of Artemis!" a silver light rapidly enveloped Orion as the attacks seemed to slow down, perhaps just for dramatic effect.

In a flash of silver light, Orion was now glowing, as his clothing changed, but not into the standard, somewhat girly Hunter uniform. The look was a masculine form of it, but with black trimming on the sides and a black collar. It also rejuvenated his energy enough to allow him to escape the barrage of attacks just like his mother.

"Wait...where am I...wasn't I just saved from a pyramid...and why am I glowing like a lightbulb?"

"Later, my son...we have to kick some AssTeks" she blinked and shivered at the last word "I've spent far too much time with Apollo"

**Omake**

**Not True**

**A continuation of my comic overview; Justice League New York**

The Comic Books of the world have long taken inspiration from the myths of the world, though some are harder to recognize (After all, little green men are hardly as impressive as the Martian Manhunter, THAT MAKES THEM VERY ANGRY!)

He he he he

As I commented earlier, you have Captain Marvel, who gets power from several Olympians, such as Mercury, Zeus and Hercules, Wonder Woman, who is an Amazon, and, as of the New 52, like Cassandra Sandsmark (Wonder girl 2), a daughter of Zeus.

Again, wonder if she knows Thalia?

Anyway, curiously enough in Marvel comics a god does exist in New York, the mighty Thor to be exact. Or at least, in at least one part of Marvel's continuity.

In fact, this relates somewhat to the 52nd alternate universe Taisune visited

...

It was pandemonium on the Brooklyn Bridge, as Paxius M. Taurus, a geneticist who experimented with splicing Human and Animal DNA, who was now on a berserk, insane rampage.

For now, he was The Minotaur, Supervillain.

Taisune, who was on the top of a nearby building, was about to go in and intervene...before the Minotaur looked up and noted something with a startled snort.

Seven beings stood on top of the wires of the bridge...Percy dressed in a blue and green molted version of Aquaman's getup, Annabeth dressed in a silver and black version of the Batman suit, Orion, or another sort of Son of Artemis, in a silver and moon yellow version of Green Arrow's dress, Jason dressed in a gold and purple version of Captain America's dressup, Charles Beckendorf in a orange and red version of Iron Man's suit, Frank dressed up in a purple doom patrol uniform like thing, but instead blue, and Zia Rasid, whose get up resembled an Egyptian wonder womans.

"The Justice League!"

"Its them...OceanMan, Owlwoman, Silver Archer, Thunder Emperor, Battlesmith, Battle Animal and Fire Mage!"

'Not the best names...but I've been in weirder places"


	74. Something is not right

I don't know why, but its been a dead period for both reviews and updates...anyone have any reasons why ?

Sage; The omake was based off their most prevalent powers

I've sorry for the delay, I was busy on Thursday. Also, I've been reading The Hunger Games, first book...I'm actually surprised at the Fanfiction selection for X overs with Percy Jackson. I mean, it doesn't matter if its Harry Potter, Maximum Ride, Twilight (SHIVER), they all get turned into demigods and sent to Camp Half Blood at least once...I haven't seen that yet. No demigod Katniss, No demigod Gale, No demigod Rue, Glitter, Cato, ect.

I wonder why that is? If you know any titles, I'd be interested.

Now then, where were we? But first, some more foreshadowing. Lets see what you make of this...I'll give you a hint; it is similar to how products were listed in the most famous book written by a man who died in 2008 who I mentioned in this story at an earlier point.

_Unknown Location_

Product category

_Ar35 20_

_Ar36 25_

_Ar37 35_

_Dn23 10_

_Dn25 5_

_Dn26 15_

_Hr14 7_

_Hr15 6_

_Hr17 7_

_Jn9 5_

_Jn10 8_

_Jn11 7_

_Hs15 9_

_Hs16 3_

_Hs18 8_

_Vs4 5_

_Vs5 1_

_Vs6 2_

_Vs7 2_

They had to dispose of many hundreds, faulty units, or units who showed negative traits, such as disloyalty or other flaws, but Project Trojan was a success.

Sure, it took the loss of many, many units, and the retiring of outdated models, but they were approaching the perfect stage.

While it was true that their original purpose was, obsoleted...there were other ways they could serve, the splinter cell, to overthrow the Lector and take over the House of Life.

_Central America_

_She'd have to change the oath._

_"Orion Stele, in honor of your actions in the name of the service of I, the Goddess Artemis, against the Giants and Ragnarok, I bestow upon you the power of the Hunters of Artemis!" a silver light rapidly enveloped Orion as the attacks seemed to slow down, perhaps just for dramatic effect._

_In a flash of silver light, Orion was now glowing, as his clothing changed, but not into the standard, somewhat girly Hunter uniform. The look was a masculine form of it, but with black trimming on the sides and a black collar. It also rejuvenated his energy enough to allow him to escape the barrage of attacks just like his mother._

_"Wait...where am I...wasn't I just saved from a pyramid...and why am I glowing like a lightbulb?"_

_"Later, my son...we have to kick some AssTeks" she blinked and shivered at the last word "I've spent far too much time with Apollo"_

"HEY, SOME OF US ARE MAYAN!"

Now blessed by his mother with the power of her hunters, Orion was faster then ever. Before this, through training and practice, Orion was already quite fast.

But, with the boost that the power of the hunt gave...he was twice as fast as ever. In not just speed, but reaction time, and possibly brain power.

Artemis had noticed that girls seemed smarter when they joined the hunters, but it could be just her biased attitude about 'giving up the male menace'.

His mother was feeling a bit better, the power was working despite him being male, and based on how Rose, for she seen how that had happened (Percy would probably never be free of that joke, Ares and Apollo at least would use that until the end of time, unless she or Poseidon was in the area) had behaved, felt a bit better about how the hunters would react, at least physically.

She was still a bit curious if it affected his ability to have kids...while she wasn't 100% on the idea, particularly if that Yuki Onna was part of it, or any of hunters (Not that she expected Orion would do anything like that), she did occasionally wonder about grandchildren.

Anyway, becoming a hunter automatically created a hunters bow, not a bow at Orion's, or definitely her own, level, but still a very well built weapon. Now with them each armed with a weapon, they formed several arrows and fired.

Her arrow struck the same target as Orion's, Acolnahuacatl. The god of death was first hit with her arrow, which he ripped out, dripping droplets of golden Ichor, before he was paralyzed.

The arrow had a enhanced toxin, a paralyzing nerve agent that Apollo had developed to work on gods. Orion's arrow then hit, as frost spread to cover the god from the impact.

"Frost arrows...I haven't been able to do those since I gave up that job" Artemis remarked with a frown...maybe that Yuki Onna was good for something after all.

However, the other four weren't done yet, as she used her hunting knives to block a spear thrust from Mixcoatl, while Orion was launched into the air by Tlaltecuhtli's earth.

Firing several more, regular arrows, they struck into the ground as Tlaltecuhtli backed away.

Meanwhile. Mixcoatl feinted another thrust, distracting his mother before a aurora colored spear thrust into her shoulder.

She yowled in pain...this pain was like nothing like she had ever felt before...could Dionysus be right in saying that this light, could kill gods!

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" Orion yelled as he fired several arrows at Mixcoatl, he deflected two of them with his spear spinning like a baton before the third, which was a net arrow, detonated and tangled up the spear, knocking it out of his reach.

"Mixcoatl went to grab it, before Orion's mother slugged him in the jaw, before tripping him and with a knife, stabbing him in the stomach.

He howled as his body exploded into a burst of golden light, which Artemis was unaffected by.

Two down, three to go.

_The First Nome_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MATH IS OFF!" Amos roared in utter shock as several Chaos Mathematician magicians, one of which was the basis for Ian Malcom in the book by Michel Chrichton, who was a magician.

"We double checked the math on Aphophis's prison, which shows a large error in its degradation. The numbers show that, even with the birth of Orion Stele, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, the revival of the Titans, the second Titan War, Ragnarok's operations before the snake got out, and Gaea, there was still hundreds of years of strength left, even if Aphophis was using all of his power to break through"

Amos frowned, this meant something else had caused a huge amount of chaos to break Aphophis's cage, but what? Even the Olympians wouldn't have allowed for another Thalia and Jason.

"What could cause such depredation to the hold?" he thought would be the best way to start. The chaos math magician took out a sheet of notes

"Hera cheating on Zeus"

"Artemis loosing her virginity"

"Lupa and Chiron 'frolicking' in a meadow, alone...with Cupid's arrows having struck them..."

"That is not a pleasant thought" Amos looked a little green. So far, only option 1 looked viable.

"A Nuclear War"

"A child of a Demigod and Magician being born as a magical legacy"

"Gods from the two pantheons mingling and having a child..."

"Lets just assume that isn't the case" Somehow, Amos thought that would be noticed...though how the pantheons would react was unknown.

According to Percy, Nico and Bianca, son and daughter of Hades, did look a lot like Anubis. Could that be it...

No, he had checked, the Di Angelo family did not have any magical legacy. While it was possible for an outside family, like Desjardins, to have magic, it was too unlikely.

It was, something else entirely. Something else had caused a huge amount of chaos to occur...and possibly was still out there.

**Omake**

**True**

**Why Artemis does not want Apollo near Orion**

_"Later, my son...we have to kick some AssTeks" she blinked and shivered at the last word "I've spent far too much time with Apollo"_

_And was glad that Orion did not know him._

_Aside for trying to keep her son secret for as long as possible, there were several reasons why she didn't want him around. It wasn't like she hated Apollo...it was just there were some, issues_

_1; Apollo tries to control her life, to keep her pure. his prophecy or not, she had no idea if he'd try to dispose of the second Orion as the first was_

_2; Apollo has too many Demigod children. Allowing him near Orion could have made him view women as the next thing to hump. _

_3; If Orion began to spout Haiku's, Limericks or anything else remotely Apollo Poetic like, she would shoot herself with her own bow_

_4; Apollo randomly begins to sing. A hunter does not burst randomly into song, its horrible for hunting and it is just plain annoying_

_5; Apollo would make Orion believe that she was the younger sibling._

_6; Apollo has his children practice looking like teen idols. While her son was no Quasimodo, she did not want him trying to look good. Good looks are of no importance aside for attracting the opposite, or perhaps the same, sex_

_7; Apollo was Bisexual (he is in myth). While she had nothing against Bisexuals in general, the idea of her son looking at men was not a pleasant thought._

_8; Apollo is too laid back. She did not want Orion to be lazy and slow like the overgrown sunburn. _

_9: Apollo was a fan of Disco. She did want Apollo to like the music either, for Disco getup is in practical. _

_10; Apollo is a Liberal while I am a Conservative. I do not believe in forcing change on others. I do not want Orion to take after a bunch of Left Wing morons_

_11; Apollo changes too much. he takes after what is considered 'cool' at the moment. I do not want Orion to follow trends like a lost puppy._

_12; Apollo has no idea of decency; he will often walk around in his temple, even if I am around, in his underwear, or less. I do not want Orion to pick up that habit._

_13; Apollo never wears the same cloths twice. I cannot allow Orion to take up such a ridiculous idea._

_14; Apollo watches television instead of reading most books. He does not like books. As books are capable of being brought on a hunt, I must make sure Orion likes books, which must be reinforced due to his Dyslexia. _

_15; Apollo likes Twilight. End, Of, Story_


	75. Kestrel

Another ski trip, also I am going to have a bit more work in the upcoming weeks, so I might get spordadic

Dalek; You do always have interesting ideas. And the chaos had to have formed before Aphophis escaped. The Vanguard could have been made up of a thousand sons of Artemis, and it wouldn't have counted because it didn't exist yet.

Azure; I don't, I'm Liberal.

Sage of Eyes; I'm working on that

Note that my use of flashbacks to start the chapter, a recap of parts of the last chapter, are to help keep the story going with the fight spread over multiple chapters

Now then, just a bit of interesting stuff from the mind, of the Sage of Ragnarok herself! This will help keep things all that more interesting, as we enter a type of story that will most likely shock you all...except Sage I guess but there are still surprises.

_Her thoughts_

I had been a part of the Vanguard of Artemis, the successor to the Hunters of Artemis and Diana...and Earth's last hope.

The last survivors were part of this group, led by Artemis herself with Perceus, and Orion, who was born differently. He came from...the project, as her immediate subordinates.

Thalia, Thresh,, Hazel, Annabeth...myself...part of something, Piper, Kestrel, Rue, Katnis, Nico, Regis...we were all that remained...all the victims of Zeus's hubris.

Orion, in this timeline...he was meant to be the ultimate, the crowning achievement. Something that was made with only the finest, most compatible, the strongest blood.

To create the ultimate soldier, with genetics that would work perfectly with Artemis's.

And now, a reborn Orion, this time around connected to the powerful Jackson Bloodline (A/N, I hinted at that a few times, his father was Rich Jackson, Sally's uncle, in case you don't know) and his mother fought another great battle...as Kestrel would soon appear...

_"GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" Orion yelled as he fired several arrows at Mixcoatl, he deflected two of them with his spear spinning like a baton before the third, which was a net arrow, detonated and tangled up the spear, knocking it out of his reach._

_Mixcoatl went to grab it, before Orion's mother slugged him in the jaw, before tripping him and with a knife, stabbing him in the stomach._

_He howled as his body exploded into a burst of golden light, which Artemis was unaffected by._

_Two down, three to go._

The fight was currently in a balance...while Acolnahuacatl had fallen to Orion's ice arrow and Mixcoatl had been stabbed by Artemis, but there was still Knich Apu, Tezcatilpoca and Tlaltecuhtli to deal with.

However, Artemis and Orion had a very efficient teamwork with one another, aiding one another in the fight

He was currently locking blades with Knich while his mother was lunging around, dodging magic and earth attacks from the other two, her knives reflecting a club smash from Tezcatilpoca

"You think you can defeat ME! I BESTED JASON GRACE IN COMBAT!"

"SO DID I!" Orion snapped, not fond of Jason at all.

"That was a Shabti, an inaccurate one at that. You have no chance against me!" he let loose a huge burst of light, blinding Orion in a similar manner that Jason had been, causing him to stumble back before he rose his huge sword to slash the demigod...

Before Orion shoulder charged into him, smelling him and using his memories. A bit wild and Greek, but still effective.

Knich collapsed to the ground as Orion managed to blink and refresh his eyes, before he slashed at Apu, who formed a shield of light to block the attack. With that, he began to rapidly rotate his hands, much like if he was trying to form a ball of energy, as the light that Orion had been deflected by began to collapse in on itself...forming into a black hole.

_Elsewhere_

A powerful looking magician magically opened a air tight door into the room that served as the 'disposal' for the Splinter cell's produce.

Though the gas that was used to destroy the old products had been filtered out, he stomped through the disposed trash that littered the floor, kicking away one limp arm in his path.

Yes, arm, as in human body parts, and yes gas chamber like in the Holocaust.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONE ESCAPED!" he was raging as several other of the cell were following their angered leader.

"Of the entire remaining stock of Ar32's, Dn22's, Hr13's and HS14's that were scheduled to be put down, a Dn22 managed to survive somehow. It managed to hold its breath, possibly having stolen an oxygen pellet or some other trick from the At1 that we had sent to dispose of Windsworth, the Master Air magician that the Cell had chosen to be killed for being an Amos supporter...the bastard took down all our Ar31's and Jn8's to put him down. As you know, that At1 was put down after showing too much free will and showing evidence of becoming too human, but one of these pills, meant to stop Windsworth's patented airless vaccume spell by giving it a continuous air supply and keep the air there, or in this case, keep the gas out, and after the gas was filtered out and our shabti took back their weapons to be reused on other units, it took them down and fled"

The magician had a scowl "Well, good thing it was only a Dn. They, and the Ar's, have a poison in their bodies, a poison I just love to give the soon to be disposed"

_Back to the fight_

With the air and all other nearby material being sucked in, Orion used his bow to quickly fire an arrow into a nearby tree, said arrow having a line attached to it, holding him in like a fish on a line as the suction continued.

"HA! YOU MOON TYPES DON'T HAVE BLACK HOLES!"

However, an arrow from Orion's mother did strike him in the side of the face.

"But, we do have arrows...with GREEK FIRE!" the arrow exploded, coating the god in Green flames as the black hole faded away, as Orion re steadied himself as he fired an arrow of his own, an arrow that exploded into the yellow clouds of the fart arrow...which accelerated the flames.

This left two others, and the brief time that his mother had given him the help in striking out Knich had allowed them to trap her, Artemis now being held in a earth stockade as Tezcatilpoca had a spiraling mass of pink stuff in his hands.

"Um, what exactly is that?" Tlaltecuhtli asked but really did not want to know

Tezcatilpoca grinned "I am a god of Beauty and Temptation...things that the red head doesn't like. Here, in concentrate"

"Didn't the sage ban torture?"

"On demigods"

"Oh...go ahead..."

But, before mom got a bit too much of puberty (Weird thought)...an arrow struck into Tezcatilpoca's chest, causing an explosion to let loose as he tried something new he had wanted to try out, something he had done in science class at least once.

A baking soda and vinegar arrow.

The reaction caused a huge amount of the foamy reaction to blind and cause the god to crash into his earth teammate, striking the ground with his love concentrate. With Tlaltecuhtli distracted by the impact, glowing silver cracks formed on the earth binding Artemis as she broke free with a yowl of the wild.

The earth goddess recovered...to be charged by Orion, who slashed at her with his sword. Startled at his speed, the Earth goddess used her staff to block the sword strikes, the fast one handed strikes distracting her as a second arrow formed in his free hand.

Tossing the arrow like a dart, Tlaltecuhtli twitched out of the path of the tossed weapon...before a fist from Orion smashed her in the face, knocking her down to the ground with a thump, but as Orion tried to stab her she sunk into the earth.

Meanwhile, it would appear that Tezcatilpoca was taking things from Percy's books, using his power to mimic the Egyptian's battle avatar, this one however was made by magic and looked a lot like the green battle avatars of an Egyptian god, but Jaguar based.

Using this avatar, he smashed down just inches from a fleeing Artemis, who used her arrows to attack, the projectiles being trapped inside his avatar, floating like bubbles in jello.

"THIS IS HOW GODS FIGHT! I ALWAYS KNEW THE EGYPTIANS WERE GENIUSES!" Tezcatilpoca slammed both of his hands down with immense force, shaking the very earth itself as Artemis leapt over the glowing Energy fists...and stabbed her hunting knives into the top of the avatar, while Tezcatilpoca was distracted by an arrow from Orion which exploded with a flash of blinding light, allowing Artemis to sneak up around him.

"HA HA HA! THAT KNIFE CAN'T POSSIBLY CUT ME..."

"Moron, I've fought Egyptians in the past. I faced Horus during Alexandrian times, I know these things...as did Hephaestus when she gave these knives an, cutting edge"

The knives flashed, as they begun to dig in deeper, the goddess sliding down the back of the avatar as the blade sliced down.

"DON'T YOU DARE...I AM TEZCATILPOCA.." he got slashed from head to toe, glowing an golden nova before exploding, defeated by the Huntress.

Just as Tlaltecuhtili reformed behind Orion...a rock from the jungle smashed into the back of her head, dazing her and allowing Orion to stab her. A burst of golden light emmited as she retreated away, leaving the two to see who had thrown the rock.

She was dressed in poor cloths, clothing that looked like it had been cut from an empty potato sack or something. Her unkempt hair, which framed her neck, was a bit more of a rusty hue of Auburn than his reddish, like that of a Kestrel Hawk almost. She had a lithe, runners figure with long legs which her poor clothing barely covered. However, she had the pallor of someone who was greatly ill, she looked emaciated and something about her caused her mother to have a look on her that she often had if she watched a sexual assault themed episode of Law and Order or some other late night crime show on A and E or something...

Could she sense that sort of thing?

"Help...me...mother" she collapsed to the ground.

Even the guy writing this story has no idea who was more stunned...Orion or his mother?

_Meanwhile on Olympus_

"AHHHHH! A NIECE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"APOLLO, BE QUIET!"

"I WILL NOT BE QUIET HERMES! THIS IS...THIS IS...I HAVE NO WAY OF DESCRIBING THE HORROR!"

"But how is that possible, Artemis swore of the Styx that she only had Orion...so what's with that one..."

"Well Aphrodite, she could have meant Artemis, as that girl is Roman. But, I don't think so"

"The Owl's got a point...somehow we have a Son of Artemis and a Daughter of Dianna on our hands now"


	76. A dose of bad Karma

Dalek; thanks for noticing. It is a bit like Challenge 16, I thought I'd use it to spice this story up. Also, Percy's extra lives do not cause any chaos of a noticeable amount. As to the bloodline, its just to sort of comment on Percy and not the line itself. Being related to him even if not his son is sort of a big thing, sort of like Eragon and Roran

Angel; I've been hinting at it for a while

Ronnie...; Lay off the mushrooms

Azure; To be fair, I wasn't originally going to make any more like Orion, it came to me.

Sage; I listen to fair complaints

Now then, to the story

_Central America_

_She was dressed in poor cloths, clothing that looked like it had been cut from an empty potato sack or something. Her unkempt hair, which framed her neck, was a bit more of a rusty hue of Auburn than his reddish, like that of a Kestrel Hawk almost. She had a lithe, runners figure with long legs which her poor clothing barely covered. However, she had the pallor of someone who was greatly ill, she looked emaciated and something about her caused her mother to have a look on her that she often had if she watched a sexual assault themed episode of Law and Order or some other late night crime show on A and E or something..._

_Could she sense that sort of thing?_

_"Help...me...mother" she collapsed to the ground._

_Even the guy writing this story has no idea who was more stunned...Orion or his mother?_

There are some things parent's are prepared for.

Normal parents are prepared for the flu, bullies, bad grades, learning disabilities, getting the liscense and sending the kids off to college.

Demigod parents have to worry about all of these things, and monster attacks, and if your a certain type of demigod, your jerk uncles; a selection of two of the big three; Mr. Bolt, Mr. Fork and Mr. Helmet.

However, no parent, mortal or demigod, can be prepared to suddenly find out you have a daughter, who appears to be greatly ill and appears to have been raped.

Particularly, for the Goddess of Virginity.

"NO...NO...NO..."

And she was not handling it well.

Mother and Son were both quick to run up to the collapsed demigodess, and were immediatly confronted with a smell.

A smell Orion did not know of, or really like.

His mother, however, did.

It was the smell of a rape victim.

Quickly making some Ambrosia appear, she immediately began to push some into her...and while she did look a bit better, the improvement was not going like it should.

"How..." Orion heard his mother say in utter shock.

How indeed, how did his mother have a daughter, and he a sister, that they didn't know about?

"Mom...you could read her mind?" he recalled how she always seemed to know about anything he hid from her as a child, so he was assuming that mind reading was a god ability.

As he thought this, his mom heard him mentally, and nodding in confirmation, attempted to read the girl's mind, but only got a headache.

"I can't...my power only works on virgins..." a tear fell from her eyes at this.

Could his sister be dying because she lost her virginity? It was possible, Percy wasn't as strong in the desert, while not a problem in the First Nome, Percy mentioned how being in a desert was bad for him. If the boiling hot desert was bad for the son of the sea god, could loosing her virginity be lethal to his newly found, and now dying sister?

Wait a minute...

"Mom...I remember reading something about Hera having some spring she uses to regain her maidenness yearly" Orion brought up as his mom looked up, with a sort of desperate hope on her face.

"The Kanathos spring" Artemis had never understood the logic behind the whole idea of the marriage goddess having such a spring and not her, the goddess of virginity.

Ritual or not it was still weird and a bit masochistically themed. Did Hera like that sort of pain?

"If she's like this because..." he couldn't bring himself to say the words "Then if we restore her, she might recover...no she should recover" he said desperately.

"But its the property of Hera...I have no love for the cow but I still have rules that, as you saw in the Twenty-First Nome and just now, that I literally cannot break" Artemis said desperately.

"Demigods have no such boundaries mom" He reminded her as she looked up, more determined now.

"Your right..." she shot a bright silver light into the air from her outstretched hand, as the clouds above her glowed a dappling silver. From above descended a pure silver chariot pulled by a team of reindeer, which galloped down the silver jet stream their mistress had summoned before coming to a stop next to the three hunters of blood.

Artemis tried to pick up her daughter...but her hand just passed on through her like it wasn't there. Startled, she jolted her hand back as Orion reached down, and managed to lift the girl.

"You drive...just in case..." Orion nervously implied the possibility her chariot, like her, would not be able to touch the girl.

Artemis was glad he didn't say it outright. She felt like Tantalus right now...

"Orion, no matter what happens, I swear on the styx that whoever did this to her will pay with his life, no matter if it was an enemy or a friend!" Lightning crackled in the sky as she made her oath as they boarded the chariot, the girls's swinging arms going through the chariot like it was an illusion.

Artemis cringed as she saw this, before they took off, all watched by the sage of Rangarok.

"This is a payment for your extreme ways, Artemis" the Sage noted with a frown "They say Karma is a bitch...well here its going full on bitch on you. For thousands of years, you were cruel and heartless to the hunters who were forced into loosing their virginties by the actions of other gods and mortal man alike. You may have mellowed with civilization about rape attitudes, but you still have to pay the price for such hate. And now...while I do not like the way it has come, your personal torment is here, your dying daughter, who you are unable to touch, as she was forcibly removed from your domain..." the sage shook her head.

"As Annabeth, I admired you, and still do, but I know quite well that you have faults. And this fault...well they say what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Perhaps if you loose this Kestrel...your be able to save the others, even those that aren't yours" the sage turned and walked away.

"But play your part...and reek your revenge on the one who both made her, and broke her"

As they flew, Orion then noticed something that they had missed due to their panicing...a Ankh mark that appeared to have been applied to her right arm like a cattle brand. In its center, were some numbers and letters

_Dn22-08_

"Mom..." she looked back and noticed the brand, and shook her head to avoid changing her form. It was too much like the mark of the Legionaire.

She also suspected that the girl was Roman...did she even have a name?

_Elsewhere, Nome 44, Himalayas, Bhutan_

Lets not say that Percy, Carter, Tasukeru, Sadie and Zia were not wanting to look for Orion...they just had a few things on their mind...

Namely, a sudden attack by the Gigantes on Nome 44...also known by the name of Shangri La.

Percy had been absolutely adamant on hunting down Orion first, he'd tried to force rose to take control again, knowing she'd be better, but she wasn't talking or allowing an unbirth.

'_She's been thrown int a depression. She lost her leader's son...she feels horrible_' Georgius had told Percy.

Then this happened. An attack on the isolated and ancient nome, home of the most ancient of magicians since Ishkander.

These magicians, having secluded themselves in air of studying the most ancient of scrolls and texts, had existed for over 1000 years, the youngest of this group having once ventured to the Garden of the Hesperides and stolen a single Golden apple, the apple which he planted in the sanctuary of Shangri-La and grown more of the immortality granted fruit.

However, the tree was connected to the old, and if Gaea had her giants destroy it...well in a Class of the Titan's episode he had watched when said tree got damaged, the gods nearly faded. Percy had no plan to see if that was true in this world.

So, feeling horrible, even if Anubis had assured him that Orion was still alive and didn't have the muted signal of a captured demigod, Percy had to put his father and the other Olympians (Sans Ares, Hera and Zeus really), first.

And so we find the black haired hero riding Blackjack, a spell from a nearby Zia, who was flying with Carter on the back of Freak the Griffin providing him Oxygen, as they took to dive bombing the climbing Earthborn and airborn venti that were scaling the mountains with water, spells and the good old sword slice.

However, as a Giant began to come up to join the fight, Percy finally got to use the amulet that had finally been delivered.

"AIDE ME!" Percy yelled as a burst of light struck the near vertical mountain beside them, as a form began to take shape.

A red armored, pale form.

"SET!"

The Egyptian God of Evil smirked "Oh, hello Percy. I thought I'd just drop on by...I have the oddest desire to blast something to smithereens, ever feel that way?"

"Um...no" Percy didn't really like Set. Sure, he greatly respected Percy, even if he defeated the god at one point, because he revived Ra to his fullest.

But he was a god of Evil for a reason; he ate chocolate head replicas of all the modern day world leaders, used a Demigod's bone as a back scratcher, called Percy's mom hot and worst of all...he apparently was the guy who pointed out Justin Beiber (AKA, Balder), on Youtube to Hollywood.

_Back to the family of auburn hunters_

But, as they approached the location of the spring, somewhere in the Rockies near Las Vegas...a pair of monsters flew at them.

Woman with bat like wings and sharp, pointy tails.

**Omake**

**Hero families**

**Not canon here, but has some little hints as to what I plan to do**

Every major hero ends up with several of them.

Heroes who are developed off the character as support cast, these heroes help show off. To Batman you have Robins, Batgirls, Huntresses, Alfred...ect, Superman has Supergirl, Krypto, Steel, ect and so on

Its the same in Dimension 52, home of the Demigod and Magician inspired Justice League

OceanMan has Cyclops (Tyson), Goatman (Grover) Black Wing (Blackjack) and Shadow Dog (Mrs. O'Leary)

Fire Mage has War Hawk (Carter), Blast Girl (Sadie) and Baboon (Khufu)

Thunder Emperor has Gold Girl (Hazel), Pocahontas (Piper) and Human Inferno (Leo)

And then Silver Archer has Kestrel, Icestorm (Tasukeru), Enduring Man (Thresh) and Sparks (Rue)

Of course, their not here right now, there busy fighting the League of Titans; Dirt Man (Antaeus) Time Gambler (Khonsu) Periodical Giant (Alcyoneus), Miss Serpent (Echninda), The Shepard (Polyphemus), Burning Light (Hyperion) and Armored Star (Krios)


	77. Lilith

Dalek; I haven't, gender is a mute point, its meant to be comedic (A hunter in a males body...), and Georgius has no kids or legacies. He had no magic, it was all in his sword

Sage; Definitely not 10, if you really want something like that, look up a guy named Sheltie, he writes fics with Percy and various females (Also with Harry and Ash themed ones). The Percy Jackson is new, but he doesn't have a long delay between uploads, and he normally does three at a time.

It is M rated by the way, and this chapter has a rather perverted character, so warnings ahead.

Now then, now that I have checked that Animeratio still works, I do believe I have a story to write...speaking of why are virtually no anime characters actually Japanese looking (I mean to at least the old traditions, Blonds are bad luck, and Naruto is the famous anime blond trickster)

_In the mountains of Nevada_

...How did they end up in this cell?

One moment, she had been flying her chariot with her son and recently discovered daughter...who was dying of apparent rape.

Now, she was barely able to stand up, and was locked in a celestial bronze coated jail cell, though luckily with Orion and her daughter, whose name they still did not know, on the ground next to her.

This place...it was filled to the brim with sexual energy...and it was hurting her.

And if it was hurting her...well she checked periodically to make sure Orion and her daughter were still breathing.

The cell was quiet, no guards in sight. She had tried to smash out...but then found that as soon as she left her position, which was right next to he children, they started to rapidly loose health.

Perhaps her powers were creating a somewhat shield against the disgusting lust vibes in this place, and if she left her spot...

She lay each of her children's heads on her lap instead of on the dusty ground, and wished she had something to do.

Orion's bow, and the hunters one she had given him while she borrowed his, seemed to be held somewhere, and since the bolt cutters and various other breakout tools were not form, she did not think she could call anything to her.

Not even a simple piece of string for cats cradle.

Hours later...the cell was still as quiet as ever...at least until a door creaked open...as something flew to the front of her cage.

The being looked familiar, a long haired red head, with hair that Aphrodite would want, which sort of resembled a tail. The being's eyes glinted with lust that she hadn't seen on even a sex starved Aphrodite (She got banned for it for a year for what she did to her huntress Lilith), hazel spheres. She had fair skin, none of the freckles that normally stalked red heads, and features that would not have helped her on the hunt (AKA, pretty face, large breasts, hourglass figure...the Aphrodite works)

Her clothing...lets just say it was barely there at all, a skimpy sort of thing like the Star Wars metal armor thing, but skimpier, with a jewel in the middle of the top that looked faintly familiar.

Huge, bat like wings extended from her back, with a wing spand of over six

All on all, Artemis did not like it.

"You know, flying into the land of the Succubi for a being like you...is not wise. You blacked out, your just lucky my Succubus sentries spotted you"

Succubus...those monsters had began to appear in Roman era, they were monsters that, while they did have some connection to their myths, would more be that of unknown origin. Perhaps as omens of this Ragnarok, of non Olympian monsters that they knew of aside for Egypt.

They were whores, there was not better word for them.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU DISGUSTING SUCCUBUS! I AM ARTEMIS, SLAYER OF THE NON VIRTUOUS..."

"You really need to get laid, your like, what a 4000 year old virgin?"

Artemis was beyond infuriated, not even Aphrodite would say that (She'd make a mockery that she, the goddess of childbirth, had no children...that they knew of, but other than that)

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

The Succubus gave a seductive smile "I am Lilith, Queen of the Succubi race" she bowed, not only showing off far more than she had to, but showed off that jewel...

It was a diamond, a diamond she recalled that had been captured by an old huntress of hers...

Lilith...Aphrodite killed her...and she was no where near this attractive. She had freckles like mad, she was 12, and Artemis had seen her mother before she was killed, she was petite, her fathers family was petite...yet this thing was definitely not petite!

She grinned "I'm surprised your not more thankful...my succubus did save their lives"

"THEY ARE DYING BECAUSE THIS PLACE IS TOXIC! NOT TO MENTION YOU LOCKED US IN A CELL"

"No, its perfectly fine...you three are just overly sensitive" she just grinned "Decides, I have you here, for your protection...or his really" she noted Orion with a seductive grin "My Succubi just love sons of Artemis or Diana...we used to get them off the supplier before they had a more effective disposal technique, too bad they die too quickly".

Artemis looked livid "WHAT! DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU...YOU...YOU DISGUSTING DISGRACE OF A FEMALE, THAT..."

"Do you want to know about them? About that one" she noted the unconscious girl "About what happened to people like Michel Yew? Emily Zhang? Dare I also point out Bianca Di Angelo? The real reason for their demises, which all relates back to the supplier?"

"I DEMAND YOU TELL ME! I AM A GODDESS OF OLYMPUS!"

"Yeah...I'm not part of your pantheon? I'm...something else. But, I do have a deal for you. I will tell you about the ones who made the girl there...all the sons of yours, or your flip sides, that died in a way that anyone, but them, could only dream of, and your little daughter's virginity with drawl will be healed...if you give up yours"

"NO!"

"Wow, your heartless..."

"NOT LIKE THAT! I CARE ABOUT ORION...I'M STARTING TO CARE ABOUT HER" to be fair, they had only just met, and shock was still there "AND I WANT TO AVENGE THE ONES YOU JUST SAID..."

"Just about only 69 of them...oh 69, I love that number!"

"69..." Artemis looked heartbroken. She had 69 sons, at least, who died in such a disgusting manner.

"There are so many benefits...the Olympian influences the child, for instance. Your children draw a lot from you, their extreme reaction to anything of the sexual nature is an example. Should you give yours up, and Orion will be immune to the air here. The girl...poor thing doesn't even have a name, none of them do, beyond a code like _Dn22-08_, will recover from her deadly ailment. You could have kids the fun way. Its the reason I too measures to keeping them with you, instead of giving Orion to my Succubi, a token of good will"

Artemis personally hoped that it was her having some strand of her former hunter in her, and not that.

"That, and I am really old, and while I enjoy sex a lot, I do need something else to occupy my time. I think convincing a virgin goddess to end her vow, and I happen to know you can retract it, unlike Athena or Hestia, whenever you wish"

Artemis frowned, did they all know that loophole?

"Not to mention...how the change can benefit you"

"IT WOULD NOT BENEFIT ME AT ALL!"

"But its the perfect time to do it, Aphophis is gone...and possible forever. You can go off and have sex and not expect the snake to escape"

Artemis gave this mockery of a former huntress a steely grin "A giant snake was never part of my reasoning"

"Well then, here's something? How did you do so well against Atlas?"

That was an odd question, but the Succubus just grinned at her silence.

"You could fight the greatest titan warrior one on one, you held out against him...which was quite odd for you. You should not have that much power. What changed..."

Artemis frowned, what was the point of this questioning.

"You had a son. The bond between parent and child, is a powerful bond in nature. To defend the child, the mother will do anything, fight anyone. Your instincts give you adrenaline, more power, to protect your child from danger, like titans for instance, coming back. At maturity, which in humans is pretty much the age of 18, the bond breaks, but now the son is blessed with eternal youth. Imagine, if you had more children. True, you could just save some from the supplier..."

"THERE ARE MORE!" she said horrified...and if they were like her (She really did need a name)

"...Which would just suck, the poor things barely have personality, when they start to get one...they end up like your little girl there" Lilith noted the girl who was out cold in the cell "Far too long to make them actually act human, and avoid the gas chambers at the same time. But, if you could actually raise a few more of your own...as the bond is always stronger the younger they are..."

"I AM NOT GOING TO GO AROUND LIKE A CAT IN HEAT JUST FOR POWER!"

"Power to make Zeus pay for using your son to try and force Percy to obey, trapping him in a deadly wind sphere? Power to torture Aphrodite for all the fallen hunters? Power to take on the mightiest of Ragnarok? Power to make Apollo shut up with his poetry?"

Tempting...

"You could easily change the rules for your hunters as your nature changes itself, give your hunters longevity that is not limited by their virginity...I'm sure Orion would grow to like that. Not to mention, you could finally prove those rumors about why they call you a mistress..."

"WILL PEOPLE STOP SAYING THAT! THAT IS DISGUSTING!" Why did they think the hunters were all lesbians?

"Or perhaps, they could keep male slaves like the Amazons do. Just think about it, you could get girls to join you who'd otherwise be trapped by their love for boys. Annabeth would have Percy as her servant, the Ares girl would have that Hermes kid, perhaps Thalia would keep Jason as her pet...what steamy incestial thoughts that would be"

Lilith used to be the kind of person who shot a boy for even blinking...this was rather disturbing. Aphrodite was probably not even this perverted.

"Well, I'll give you some time to think about it, but remember, listening to me, will give your son and daughter a chance, and is the only chance of saving those from, the Splinter Cell, who will end up like those 69 others, or the girl, if you don't act"


	78. Kestrel speaks

Ronnie; It was meant to be disturbing

Dalek; Lilith and the Suucubi myth exist in other myths aside the three books, scrolls...whatever. Well don't expect a hunter with a light saber, and they'd be high up in the power racket. Speaking of the Jedi, see the omake.

Magicdemigod; Again, it was meant to be that way

Sage; You do know what happens in Jacuuzi's with sex crazed things, right?

Now then

_The cell of Queen Lilith's prison, a day later_

_Lilith used to be the kind of person who shot a boy for even blinking...this was rather disturbing. Aphrodite was probably not even this perverted._

_"Well, I'll give you some time to think about it, but remember, listening to me, will give your son and daughter a chance, and is the only chance of saving those from, the Splinter Cell, who will end up like those 69 others, or the girl, if you don't act"_

Artemis was looking down, miserably debating her choices.

One one hand, she'd have to give up her maidenhood, something she had protected for over 4000 years, on the other hand...what sort of mother gave up her children for her own selfishness.

Hera would, and Artemis had no desire to be at the level of that cow.

And seeing as Orion hadn't eaten in two days, and she had no idea when the girl had eaten...and seeing as Artemis, was in her 12 year old form, could not change forms, and simple biology...well there was no way out.

Lets just leave it at that

_Peru_

Percy was far too busy

Having just saved Shangri La from the Giants, he had been dragged again across several timezones to Peru, where giants were attacking Nome 43, Peru. Now that that had finished, Percy had wanted to go hunt down Orion...but then the Peruvian magicians had dragged him off to investigate a disturbance near the Bolivian border.

And so, he touched down on a meadow in the Andes, with a little Peruvian Magician about Zia's age named Martinez Juarez jumping off Blackjack with him.

Said horse, did not look happy

'_Something about this place ain't right, boss'_

"I think I agree with the horse" the magician muttered as Zia, Carter and Sadie touched down as birds of prey, a vulture, falcon and kite respectively, before taking on human form again.

"How did you understand him?"

"I follow the path of Thoth, animal translation spells, particularly for smarter animals like Elephants, Cats and Horses, are not so difficult"

'_Flattery will get you everywhere, shortcakes_'

"So, huge chaos disturbance?" Sadie asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yep...somewhere around here" Zia frowned.

'_Something in the air...it disturbs me_' Horus muttered

'_It does to me as well_' Isis noted _'Its, evil'_

_Back in the cell_

Artemis sighed, as she placed her hand on top of Orion's head, not noticing how his hand was touching the daughter of Diana's as well.

'_Orion_'

She and her son were now inside Orion's mind, she could not bring him into her own, not only was that dangerous, but if she wasn't careful she could accidentally create a brain child by mistake.

Artemis wasn't sure if that was possible, but she had no desire to take the risk.

They were in a clearing of a forest, a frame of mind that was natural to him. If you did this with children of Hades, they'd be in a graveyard, children of Demeter in a farmer's field, children of Aphrodite on a runway and so one.

"Mom...where are we?" he asked, confused.

"We're in your mind, Orion...I need to ask you for some advice...and your not talking right now"

"Advice?" what advice did a god need anyway.

"I've been given an ultimatum...about you and...her"

"I have a name, you know" they turned around, surprised, as the girl appeared on the other side of the clearing, being in perfect health...well she was red from her illness but other than that she looked perfectly well.

"Well, not really a name...its not on any birth certificate, and its a name I gave myself when I escaped" she smiled sadly "I told myself that I would name myself after the first creature I saw when I got out of that hellhole" normally, Artemis would not like such language, but she had worse words for that place "Now that I think about it, I probably should have phrased it better, I might have taken the name Squirrel, or Ant, or maybe even Llama. However, the first thing I saw, was a small hawk that had just escaped a snake. It was a Kestrel, and that is my name"

"Kestrel" Artemis liked it.

"So, Kestrel...how's it you..."

"Even exist?" she asked dryly.

"I...I didn't mean it like that" Orion stuttered as Kestrel sighed

"I was created as a weapon" she hesitated as she said this, lifting up her sleeve to show her mark, like a brand number.

_Dn22-08_

"Its more like a cereal number, like what you have on a gun, a license on a car, not even what like you'd put in a cow's ear. I was of the 22nd line of children of Diana..."

"You mean Artemis?"

"Yes and No"

Artemis sighed, stupid oath. She'd bring it up, but she did not want to see the sort of sibling fights that could cause. Seeing as this could be very well the only time she'd ever get to talk to Kestrel, she better not have it wasted by squabbling.

"And the eight of the line produced. We were raised to kill, to follow orders without question. Our personalities were trained away, we were nothing but blank, emotionless slates for them to use, and throw away when they were done. We were sent to kill those that the Splinter cell wanted to eliminate, to fulfill their ultimate goal of taking over the House of Life and destroying Olympus. Magicians that were supportive of the Amos, and before him Desjardins and Iskander regimes, demigods and legacies..."

"Legacies?"

"That's a person who had the blood of a god, but as a descendant. For example, if Percy had a child, that child would be a legacy of Poseidon. Legacies have powers like demigods, but it diminishes with each generation, though some traits, if given as a blessing by the parent" Such as Frank's family "Are retained at equal strength through the generations" Artemis explained, legacies weren't really a Greek thing.

Kestrel looked away "Under their control...I killed many people. Magicians, random mortals the cell got payed to kill off...George Tiller, an abortion doctor, Abdul Sabur Farid Kuhestani, a former Afgani president and Li Shiming, a Chinese Government official are some you may have heard of...and I've been made to kill demigods and legacies...I witnessed the execution of Michel Yew, son of Apollo, and I killed Emily Zhang...a legacy and lover of Mars"

Artemis's eye were wide, they were using her children as weapons...

They used us for experiments too, horrible experiments that are more the actions of mad scientists than human beings..."

"This sounds like a Holocaust lesson" Orion said in horror.

"Actually, Josef Mengele is one of the members of the Splinter cell who ran the operations. You know, the 'Angel of Auschwitz'."

"They never did find him" Artemis commented

"Those tests there gave him all the data he ever wanted on mortals, he's taken to studying Demigods in greater detail. He did a lot of experiments with demigods, he's the one who discovered our kinds...deadly flaw"

Artemis suddenly had an image in her head of a certain angel crucified, by her.

"He particularly sought to study the effects of trying to combine the divine blood of gods in demigods, in his words to create the ultimate weapon. They have Ichor from every god on Olympus, though I am told it took a long time to get the other two demigodless goddesses, Vesta and Juno. Yours, unfortunately, was easy to get.."

Artemis paled, she was out and about more, and it was more likely for her to get scratched during the hunt then Hestia tending a hearth or Hera bitching about some random thing.

"They also have samples of a few Egyptian gods...and Titans, such as Atlas and Krios. At first, the experiments didn't work...the blood was rejected and the person had a reaction and died, like a test on putting the blood of Aphrodite in one of those with your blood...it was not pretty, or it did work, but only temporarily, and it became more like an addictive drug than a constant power boost..."

"What happened to the others?" Artemis asked gently. "The other Dn22's"

Kestrel looked away from them, and didn't answer them for a few minutes

"Their is a 'bug', as they called it, where we start getting personalities at age 16, at least with children of Artemis or Dianna because we have untamed blood... the others have it, but its not as common. That's when we get...disposed of"

_Peru_

"OH MY GODS!" Carter said in utter shock, as Sadie swore with the skill of a child of Ares...for they had found what was evil around here.

A mass grave, bodies laying side by side, fresh bodies if Percy had to guess (He was no Nico)...filled with people who looked like Orion, male and female, all about his age...as well as some who resembled Hera and Hestia.

"So, some fool choose to use that plan after all" Thoth spoke solemnly, appearing before the scene with a air of shock.

"What plan?" Percy said in utter anger

"Project Trojan"

**Omake**

**Not Canon**

**Not the Jedi, but...better than G'nort**

Artemis was looking down, miserably debating her choices...when a humanoid dog crashed through the ceiling, glowing green but the green glow faded as green ring fell off the beast.

'Uh...I think I took the wrong turn at Earth-16' he mumbled as the ring rolled under the bars and stopped in front of Artemis.

"Odd...this thing looks like one of those...Green Lantern things Apollo reads in his comics, but its not like they really exist?" she put the ring on...and began to glow green (What, gods have to have will power).

A green glowing version of her bow than formed in her hand as she grinned.

"Oh yes, I like this"

Artemis then took to using the ring to first beat up the Succubus, re obtain the bows of Orion and Kestrel, and after having Kestrel regain her virginity in the spring of Katropos, attacked and destroyed the Splinter Cell, then she used the ring to make a duplicate of the Master Bolt and blast Zeus into Tartarus, taking over as Queen of Olympus.

After sending Aphrodite and Hera to join him, Percy and the Egyptian gods got the aid of Olympus and defeated Ragnarok and the Giants.


	79. A history of Project Trojan

Dalek; Kestrel just needed to let that out, for I know people who have kept trauma in them for so long, it destroys them (like my mother...may the gods get rid of her). As to Apollo, he may be annoying but he is still her brother

Twistedpeter; That is called a cliffhanger, authors do it to annoy readers. I do believe Son of Neptune and The Lost Hero are guilty of it too

King of Atlantis; I think you may be right...I'll be preparing for part 2 soon

Sage of Eyes; yeah, just go to the M rated section of the sight for the answer

Angel; I'm glad to hear it

_Peru_

_"OH MY GODS!" Carter said in utter shock, as Sadie swore with the skill of a child of Ares...for they had found what was evil around here._

_A mass grave, bodies laying side by side, fresh bodies if Percy had to guess (He was no Nico)...filled with people who looked like Orion, male and female, all about his age...as well as some who resembled Hera and Hestia._

_"So, some fool choose to use that plan after all" Thoth spoke solemnly, appearing before the scene with a air of shock._

_"What plan?" Percy said in utter anger_

_"Project Trojan"_

Percy glared at the god "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WHAT IS PROJECT TROJAN!"

Thoth rose an eyebrow "What indeed. Tell me, what is a Trojan"

"A person who lived in troy?"

Thoth frowned at Percy's answer

"A virus that hides in a computer for a time before activating and infecting it?" Sadie offered.

Thoth sighed "I was aiming for the Trojan Horse, but that works too. Yes, be it a virus or a horse, Trojan has come to mean infiltration, sleeper agents, above all...inside men, or women I guess. Yet Project Trojan, that has its history in ancient times"

Thoth frowned, before a haze surrounded him, engulfing them in an energy dome. The group (Who did include Tasukeru who was a bit behind them riding Freak the Griffin as transforming a Yuki Onna is a bit...difficult), was no longer in Peru, near a mass grave.

Now, they were in a burning city, where a slaughter was happening.

"In Troy itself, in modern day Turkey, said Turkey not part of the magic of barbecue"

Percy was just...horrified at the carnage that was taking place here. Worse, he could see Sons of Poseidon...and a daughter of Athena who looked like Annabeth, but with a scar that had removed her right eye who was currently torching his father's temple.

"This here, is the beginning of the hatred that has consumed us all...Greek, Egyptian...and Roman"

Zia was wide eyed, and Tasukeru dropped her mouth in shock. The god was going to tell?

"Roman?" Percy asked in confusion. Carter and Sadie, as well as Martinez, seemed confused.

Thoth frowned "Percy, a group of magicians were at this battle, here we witnessed the carnage that demigods could cause...and we let our mortal enemies leave the battlefield. We thought they'd suffer the fate of so many of the combatants, death by the gods rage, or at least psuedo banishment from their homes, the power of the gods preventing their return. We, were wrong"

"And they were?" Carter asked, confused.

"Aeneas, son of Venus, the last of Troy..."

"AGAIN WITH THE ROMAN NAMES! WHY DO YOU USE BOTH OF THEM..."

"Because, children of Aphrodite and Venus are different, as are children of Poseidon and Neptune, Demeter and Ceres...Percy Jackson, there are two types of demigods; Greeks like you, Annabeth or Georgius, and Romans like Rose and Jason"

Percy was gobsmacked...well not smacked by a god, as he probably would be at some point or another, but really stunned. Carter and Sadie were similarly stunned.

"Now, before you go off and demand of me why I, and other gods and higher ranked magicians never spoke of this, was because of what happens when your two kinds meet..."

Percy recalled the vision Anubis had shown him "Civil War"

"Yes, very violent...I think Set has the entire thing on Blue Ray, Blu Way...whatever its called. Anyway, Aeneas is considered the first Roman Demigod, and helped found Rome itself, said to be with the help of a mystical gemstone which was sent into space by Diana for being, as she qouted 'a device of the utmost evil'(A/N, a story will reveal where this gem went in the future, but its for perverted, and hopefully older guys like Ero-Sennin of Eyes, kiddies no read...it also is not Percy Jackson, but for those watch a show with The Light), but I am getting ahead of myself"

"The demigods of Rome grew up, different from the ones who lived in the divided city states of Greece. They feared water, but they became mighty warriors. Conquerors. They trained as armies, not by Chiron the wise centaur, but Lupa the savage wolf"

"A talking wolf..." Percy had seen stranger things

"Yes, a talking wolf, she eats demigods who are weak, has no sense of humor and apparently likes hard metal music, the world wrestling federation and apparently has a spot she likes to be scratched behind her ear...the spot however is forever hidden from knowledge as the scratcher is always eaten"

"I like the sound of the horse better" Sadie muttered "Though I'd rather be eaten than listen to 50's music"

"Hey, its better than..." Percy was going to say Thoth's music, but seeing as the god was hear "Apollo's poetry"

"I rather like it" Thoth commented

_'Green Grass breaks through snow_

_Artemis pleads for my help_

_I am so awesome'_

"Isn't it wonderful? Who knew a Olympian could say such beauty in mere words?"

Percy internally prayed to his father that Thoth and Apollo never get together...for the sake of the world's sanity

"The demigods of Rome never did forget their defeat in the war, and eventually got their revenge" Thoth thankfully left the poetic verses of Apollo "and destroyed Camp Half Blood, then as you know, took over Egypt and the rest of the Mediterranean. However, after Rome itself fell to those lovely 'barbarians', the wars continued to happen. The many wars in Europe's history were mostly between Greeks and Romans, and we'd often be at war with one camp or another" he flicked his fingers, the Troy sacking was replaced with various movies showing wars between the three groups. "In particular, conflicts with Muslim forces were often related to ourselves against the Christian forces that were normally the mortal cover up for such wars. Eventually, however...some wanted to take drastic action"

"Project Trojan?" Maria asked.

"Yes. For you see, as expected in war, our blades and staffs have taken countless lives of demigods. Over time, some had thought of taking that blood and filtering out the mortal blood, leaving us with only the ichor of their godly parent, in effect the same way one would filter pure water from any other liquid. They suggested using this blood, combined with blood taken from mortals, as we know that mixing the blood of magic and the blood of Olympus together is something that would cause untold levels of chaos, on the scale of a child of Minerva and Neptune or Juno having an affair would create, to create demigods..."

"WHAT!"

"These demigods, after being raised to an appropriate age, would have all their memories of Egypt erased, false memories implanted and would be sent out to be either collected by Greek Satyrs, or found by Lupa's pack, depending on what kind they were. They would have spells implanted into them that would bend them to the will of Egypt when we would attack, making them the ultimate sleeper agents"

"You never did..." Carter was at a loss for words here

"No, we never did, for a simple reason. The gods of Olympus, while terrible parents, still know all their kids. In addition, both Lupa and Chiron know the signs of each god, even the minor ones. A demigod who possesses these traits, yet never having been born by the hand of that god, would raise many eyes. The demigods would be examined to an extreme, our spells found...and our plan would have been for not. Knowing this, Iskander had this plan cancelled, the DNA samples dumped into the sand of Egypt, never to be used...and that is the declassified version, anyway"

"There's more...and why do I have an odd feeling its a loony tale?" Percy was so lucky Artemis was trapped by Succubus at the moment

"Yes, its a fact that only the Lector and his closest advisers know of, and me of course, but about 50 years after Project Trojan was cancelled, a new thought was raised. To create demigods, who were unique. The only ones of their kinds...ones no parent would claim"

"Children of Artemis" Percy commented, looking over at the grave

"Yes. Artemis, or Diana as the Romans would say, is a virgin goddess, and one of the 'big three' non demigod birthing goddesses, along with Hera and Hestia. Of the three, however, she's the most easy to obtain DNA from, she often gets scratched while hunting wild creatures. It would be very difficult to obtain the DNA from Hestia, as she is normally in the centers of camp maintaining the fires, and nearly impossible to get Hera, who nearly always is on Olympus. In fact, the house did have DNA from her, and were ready to create some, but we ran into a real problem"

"Morals!" Sadie yelled as Thoth chuckled.

"Silly little girl, they hadn't invented morals at that time. No, its Artemis herself" he snapped his fingers, now showing an image of Poseidon next to Percy.

"Tell me, do they look alike?"

"Yeah..." Zia began "Eyes, hair, skin tone, general stance..." Thoth then created a second image, and began circling through other gods and demigods; Nico and Hades, Annabeth and Athena, A stoll and Hermes, Regis and Boreas, ect"

"All demigods also resemble their parents slightly, having the same looks as the parent, in particular their distinctive traits"

He then created an image of Artemis

"Artemis has many of these traits; auburn hair, eyes of a moon like color, gray or yellowish, a short build, you don't see them on other gods. Well, the short with Bes, but he's a dwarf god, so that's sort of implied. She also had a lot of personality that is very distinct, certain quirks; a dislike for flirting, great archery skills while still being able to sword fight, extreme dislike for romance, a love of nature, a nearly insatiable craving for animal flesh, that are very, very well known. A demigod who has these traits, even if Artemis never found out, would be always watched, particularly by Aphrodite or Venus children. Even more dangerously, Artemis's hunters often visit the camps, or camp as the Hunters of Diana were killed off in the last war. Such a demigod would easily attract the attention of the hunters, and assuming the child wasn't killed, could be discovered as such. In such, the plan could work with a far less distinctive goddess, Hera or perhaps Hestia, but Artemis is just far too, distinct a goddess. That was the last of it..."

"Or at least...the last example that was known by the Lector" Zia noted the mass grave.


	80. Final Chapter, see ya in part 2

Dalek; No its because of how Greece and Rome destroyed Egypt

Sage of Eyes; She'd be doing that in Mark of Athena anyway...Speaking of Annabeth

Now then, its time for an explosive end to part 1, wonder if Moon Heir, Genesis, would be a good name for part 2? Well then...BEGIN.

Note, out of all my endings, only one of them seemed to go well (Restored Legacy), the others had mixed responses (Mysterious Power, Last Vampiress and Olympus Divided). Since there will be a sequel, I can afford to use some new ideas that I normally don't do.

_Peru_

_"Artemis has many of these traits; auburn hair, eyes of a moon like color, gray or yellowish, a short build, you don't see them on other gods. Well, the short with Bes, but he's a dwarf god, so that's sort of implied. She also had a lot of personality that is very distinct, certain quirks; a dislike for flirting, great archery skills while still being able to sword fight, extreme dislike for romance, a love of nature, a nearly insatiable craving for animal flesh, that are very, very well known. A demigod who has these traits, even if Artemis never found out, would be always watched, particularly by Aphrodite or Venus children. Even more dangerously, Artemis's hunters often visit the camps, or camp as the Hunters of Diana were killed off in the last war. Such a demigod would easily attract the attention of the hunters, and assuming the child wasn't killed, could be discovered as such. In such, the plan could work with a far less distinctive goddess, Hera or perhaps Hestia, but Artemis is just far too, distinct a goddess. That was the last of it..."_

_"Or at least...the last example that was known by the Lector" Zia noted the mass grave._

"Of course, the lectors were cowards." a voice commented. Looking up, the group of magicians, the Yuki-Onna, a god of Egypt, and the demigod (Not to mention Blackjack and Freak), found themselves staring at a magician, who was dressed in more traditional robes than most magicians. She, if her voice was not doing a Haku, pointed her staff at them, as a burst of magic flew from it, causing a huge crater to form via a blast that Tasukeru and Sadie had only just avoided.

"All three of them were weak. They do nothing to stop the curse of the Olympians from plaguing this earth. They must be, destroyed" she said with an accent like Sadie's, a punky, British tone of voice. "A new ruler must be put into place, a stronger ruler, a ruler who will do what must be done!"

Sadie paled "Wait...your Amy Winehouse!" she recognized her from her music

"Isn't she a singer?"

"Music is magic, Percy" Thoth said sagely.

"She's a magician too, she belongs to the Ninth Nome, like Rowling" Zia commented "She got transferred a while ago..."

"To a bunch of freaking MURDERS!" Tasukeru yelled, referring to the mass grave near them as Winehouse smirked.

"So? We bred them, used them to enforce our will, and killed them before they got too dangerous...hardly any different than the Olympians?"

"Your thinking of the Titans, and Zeus, not all of Olympus is like that!" Percy yelled.

"Puh Lease" she waved him off "Those things had no life. They all worked on fulfilling our grand mission, the destruction of Olympus. They killed so many demigods and legacies that no god would want them. And even if they hadn't, the hunters would kill the children of Diana, the Juno kids would be killed by their own mother (How true, thought Percy. That was a likely outcome), and the Vesta children, HA! No one would ever care about them, like how everyone ignores their forgettable mother..."

From where she had been standing, a huge earth spike rose up, the impaling kind. Using sound based magic, Winehouse shattered it as she jumped down, to an angry Percy who had gotten Geb's help to strike her.

She gave the demigod a angry glare, "HA! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO, _HERO OF OLYMPUS AND ORDER_! NO WONDER THAT CAMP OF YOURS GOT DESTROYED...THOSE IDIOTS DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE IF YOU WERE THEIR BEST AND THAT BLOND BITCH WAS THEIR SMARTEST..."

That...was not the best thing to say, not that Winehouse realized this...

Until, that is, a water arm flew from Percy's right arm, the limb attaching itself to his arm, and holding onto the British Pop star magician with a lot of water pressure.

"Percy..." Thoth was alarmed at the killer intent he was now radiating.

"HOW, DARE, YOU!" Percy roared, as moisture began to pour from the nearby humidity and clouds, entering the limb as it shot shot out farther and farther, impacting into a rock formation with a crunch.

"YOU...YOU BITCH!" He pulled her back at him, as he drew Riptide...

"WAIT!" she said desperately "IF YOU SPARE ME...I'LL GET HER FOR YOU!"

Percy froze mid attack as he heard this

"Percy..." Carter began, a bit scared at Percy's sudden ferocity "Don't listen to her"

But Percy wasn't listening

"You...you can" he said with such shock, such sadness, any person with a heart would tear up (All but Whinehouse did in fact have a tear or two) "Show me..."

She smirked, as she cast a few symbols that spelled out teleport, as a storm of Egyptian symbols spun around, as a form appeared, a blond haired, tanned beauty.

"Ann...ANNABETH" Percy said, shaking with wide eyes and tears, began he ran up and embraced her...

But something seemed wrong.

"Oh yes, by the way...this Annabeth...HAS AN EXPLOSIVE TEMPER!" The rouge magician formed a few heiloglyhs under her breath, that spelled out Explosion quietly...but not so quietly that Thoth was incapable of hearing them, as a golden battle armor fist flew from him, piercing the magician through the chest with the death blow

It was too late however

And it was then that Percy just noticed Annabeth seemed to have no emotions in her, and that she was beeping like a bomb.

This Annabeth was a clone, the Splinter Cell must have gotten her DNA when they got the DNA of Atlas after the events around Zoe's death...and she had a explosive device in her...

**BOOM!**

ULTIMATE CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU SPELL AS ORDAINED BY THE GODS

**_Next time...in the sequel (By the way, it probably will be up by this stories next alloted update time, maybe two if I choose to release some information beforehand...)_**

**_The story that was told now, begins to approach a climax_**

_(We see more children of Artemis, of various genders, who have sad, but blank looks on them. We also see children who resemble other maiden goddesses and titans)_

_Osprey, Thresh, Rue, Max, Alan, Sunbolt_

**_The Giants continue to gain power, while Ragnarok prepares for the final attack_**

_(Hundreds of Bigfoot pour into the center of New Rome, bellowing as the city goes up in flames)_

_Zeus, Artemis, Hera, Hestia_

**_And who else makes up the Sage of Ragnarok_**

_(The hooded figure removed her hood, but what she looks like is obscured to the reader)_

_Odin, Thor, Loki, Nine Tails, Fenrir_

**_Of course, we also have to wonder, did Percy survive?_**

_(Censored)_

_Vanguard of Artemis, Battle of Rome, Battle of the First Nome, The Final Battle_

_What remains in the Prophecy (* completed)_

_"The Heir to the Moon, born and raised with care" *_

_"To save Olympus he will dare" _

_"Under the tutelage of the Hero of Order and the West" *_

_"To unite the divided children to he will attest" _

_"Combined the powers of 5 into one, one will muse"_

_"To fight for the fate of Zeus"_


	81. Ragnarok Listings, partially declassifed

Okay, I've been sick and denied access by the server for a few days, so to make up for it, I am posting this the same day I finally got a Altered World chapter up...a full listing of the characters used in the story so far, as I said I might add. Mainly, this is for keeping track of who is in Ragnarok. Note, some spoilers have been censored.

Also, an important poll is up. Do vote on it. Also, see Moon Heir; Osprey, for a quick look at one of the new characters that will debut in Moon Heir 2.

Data Page

**Ragnarok Alliance**

_Gods_**  
**

Leader; Ragnarok Sage (Censor and Annabeth Future)

Weapons; Staff, Censor, Knife, Magic,

Powers; ability to harm Immortals permanently, teleporting foes, Censor, Some Egyptian Magic, knowledge of the future, Censor

Mixcoatl; Mesoamerican God of Hunting and War

Weapons; Bow, Spear

Powers; Summoning Bow and Arrows, control of Central American Animals, Tracker, advanced soul trick

Skaoi; Norse god of Skiing, Winter and one of the hunting gods

Weapons; Spear

Powers; Tracker, Summoning of spear, Slight ability to channel ice and snow

Tyr; One handed Norse god of Single Combat

Weapons; Single Sword

Powers; Cannot be defeated when he fights alone, minor snow and ice related powers, Ability to tame any wolf

Clemiel; Voodoo Loa of River Floods

No weapon

Powers; Water control, River speciality

Thor; Norse god of thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, destruction, fertility, healing, and the protection of mankind

Weapons; Hammer

Powers; Lightning, the ability to summon rain, oaks, healing, strength and limited ice power

Loki; Norse God of Trickery and Patron of Chaos

Weapons; Black Magic, Aegis, Thalia's spear

Powers; Trickery, Black Magic, Shapeshifting

Brigit; Celtic Goddess of Healing, Smithing, Agriculture, Fire and Martial Arts

Weapons; Spear

Powers; Advanced smithing and healing powers, Fire, Plant control

Sedna; Inuit Goddess of the Sea and Underworld

Weapon; has none, no fingers

Powers; Control of the Sea and the Dead

Hel; Norse goddess of the Underworld

No Weapons

Powers; Black Fire and control of the dead

Ayao; Santerian Orisha of Magic and Air

Weapons; Crossbow

Powers; Voodoo magic and air control. Once she grabs a person's hair, she can create a voodoo doll that allows her to inflict damage on her foes from afar. She can't kill people this way nor use the Ragnarok stone to capture them.

Kumugwe; Nuxalk God of the sea and magic;

Weapons; Sealing spear

Powers; Magic and the sea

Marduk; Bablyonian God of Magic, Water and Judgement

Weapons; Bablyonian Sword

Powers; Magic and Water control

Tezcatilpoca; Mesoamerican god of Magic, War, Beauty, Hurricanes, Discord, Jaguars, Ruleship and Temptation

Weapons; Indian Spear, Club and Smoke Mirror

Powers; Magic, Wind, Storms, controlling Jaguars, various others

Odin; Norse head god of the hunt, wisdom, war, magic, battle, Prophecy and victory

Weapons; Gungir Spear

Powers; Great battle prowess, control of icy wind, hunting powers, magic

Sobek; Egyptian God of Strength and Water (Later went rogue)

Weapons; Staff

Powers; Magic, water, combat form, crocodile minions

Caer Ibormeith; Celtics Goddess of Sleep and Dreams

Weapons; None

Powers; The ability to manipulate dreams

Kinich Ahau; Meso American god of the Sun

Weapons; Two handed Sword

Powers; The power of the sun and light

Acolnahuacatl; Meso American god of the Underworld

Weapon; Bladed Staff

Powers; Hades like tricks

Tlaltecuhtli; Meso American Goddess of the Earth

Weapon; Staff

Powers; Death, Fire, Shadows

Rongomai; Maroi God of Water and Whales;

Weapons; Maori spear

Powers; Water powers, whale control

Tsul' Kalu; Great Cherokee Hunter

Weapons; Yggdrasil Arrow

Powers; Hunter at Orion the first's level

Tsul' Kau's love; Cherokee youth

Weapons; None

Powers; None

Zhu Rong; Chinese God of Fire

Weapons; Sword, Tiger

Powers; Military grandness, Fire manipulation

Raven of the Tlingit

Weapons; Talons

Powers; Many yet none

Han Xing

Weapons; none

Powers; Healing

_Monsters_

Tanuki; Giant Racoon Dogs from Japan. They have powerful strength and shape shifting abilities into other creatures.

One Tail; A particular Giant Raccoon among the Tanuki, their leader. Slain by Thalia.

Yuki Onna; Snow woman from Japan, they can control ice at will and form it.

Kenmeina Kōri no Kaze; Leader of the Yuki Onna

Fenrir; Censor

Garm; Slightly smaller giant norse dog with multiple eyes, Slain by Thalia

Kitsune; Giant foxes with multiple tails from Japanese Myth. They can breath fire and can shape shift into other forms.

Nine Tails; A particular Giant Fox within the ranks of Kitsune, their leader.

Jargomundar: Censor

Svartalfar; Dark Elves of Norse Origin, immune to charm speak, black energy blasts and levitation

Dwarves; Miners and smiths of Norse myth

Ljosalfar; Light Elves of Norse Origin, immune to charm speak and blast energy blasts. They levitate.

Thunderbirds; Giant birds the size of the Caucasian Eagle from Indian Myth

Fachen; Celtic, literally half, demons

Lindworm; Bipedal wingless Norse Dragon, breaths fire

Bigfoot; Ape under the command of Artemis that the Ragnarok gains control of, strong and real animals, not affected by Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold.

Gremlin; Miniature grey creatures that sabotage technology, British culture origin

Valkyrie; Norse horse riding escorts of the dead to Valhalla

Einherjar; Deceased Norse Warriors, technically half bloods

Skeletons; Hel's minions, wield mythril spears

Jorougumo; A Japanese Spider female seductress

Mongolian Death Worm; A giant worm that shoots acid, if killed it splits in two separate worms

Ya-O-Gah; Iroquoi winter bear, defeated by Carter and Sadie, revived

Youkai Turtles; Giant turtle beasts from Japans myths

Kappa; Green scaled, child sized Youkai

Tengu; Crow footed and winged Youkai,

Messenger Deer; Shinto's messenger Beasts

Killer Badgers; Creatures from Iraq, very big Honey Badgers

Bakeneko; Two tailed monster cat Yokai

Monkey Man of Delhi; Indian half man, half monkey

Sun Wukong; Monkey King from Chinese Myth

Lavellan; Scottish Poisonous Rodents

Devil Monkey; Yokai ape

Four Tails; Devil Monkey leader

Kabutomushi Yokai Bugs; Giant insects

Seven Tails; Yokai bug leader

Ushi Oni; Japanese Yokai sea demon

Eight tails; Ushi Oni leader

**Greek-Roman-Egyptian Alliance Against Rangarok and the Giants  
**

Perceus Jackson, Son of Posiedon

Weapons; Riptide

Powers; Water related control, some Earth and Storm, a few Egyptian Amulets, Access to the Duat, Unbirth fusion with Rose and Georgius

Rose Columbine; Daughter of Ceres (Part of Percy's soul)

Weapons; Golden Rose, Bow

Powers; Hunter abilities, control over plants, unbirth with Percy

Georgius; Son of Poseidon (Part of Percy's soul)

Weapon; Cross Ocean

Powers; Water based abilities, spell infused sword, Unbirth with Percy

Jason Grace; Son of Jupiter

Weapons; Ilvis formerly, now Thalia's Aegis and Spear

Powers; Lighting, flying, storm, command of the air

Carter Kane

Weapons; Kapish

Powers; Egyptian Magic, acess to the Dut, Horus powers

Sadie Kane

Weapon; Staff

Powers; Egyptian Magic, access to the Duat, Isis powers

Orion Stele; Son of Artemis

Weapon; Bow an Arrow

Powers; Hunting assets, tracking, animal speech, animal understanding, immune to charm speak

Tasukeru Yuki

Weapons; Ice

Powers; Control over Ice

Zia Rashid

Weapons; Staff, wand

Powers; Magic, particularly fire

Amos Kane; Chief Lector of House of Life

Weapons; Staff, Wand

Powers; Immense magic, capable of using chaos power

Leo Valdez; Son of Hephaestus

Weapons; Hammer

Powers; Fire manipulation, powerful invention ability

Piper Mclean; Daughter of Aphrodite

Weapon; Katripos

Powers; Charmspeach

Festus; Bronze Dragon

Weapons; Fire, claws

Powers; Fire, Flying

Hazel Levesque; Daughter of Pluto

Weapons; Calvary Sword

Powers; Shadows, the Earth

Frank Zhang; Son of Mars

Weapons; Arrows

Powers; Shapeshifting

Toy Autobot Army; Minions of Sam Kicker

Weapons; Missiles

Powers; Transforming, missiles

Sam Kicker; Magician in Training

Weapons; Staff, Statues, Wand

Powers; Prodigy of animating statues

Grover Underwood; Satyr

Weapons; Reed Pipes

Powers; Nature Manipuation

Mrs. O'Leary; Hellhound

Weapons; Claws

Powers; Shadow Travel

Kestrel; Daughter of Dianna

Weapons; Sword and Bow

Powers; Same as Orion

The Gods of Egypt

The House of Life


End file.
